You Make Me Beautiful
by Moliver
Summary: She knew as soon as she got home she would be back to reality; people would know who Mitchie Torres was, the girl who sung with Shane Gray on national television, the girl who clearly was dating Shane Gray...Not Shane Gray of Connect 3. Just Shane. CR2
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers.

Here is my brand new story, 'You Make Me Beautiful' which is a Camp Rock 2 continuation story.

I have several chapters written out already so please let me know whether or not I should continue it.

The writing style is something completely new for me and this chapter just is the beginning of the story, I cannot wait to dive into the plot in the upcoming chapters with you all.

I really hope you enjoy it as I have loved writing it so far.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

"I'm really sorry I didn't spend more time with you this summer." She says looking into Shane's dark eyes, and Mitchie means it. He had come back to Camp Rock for her and she had thrown that all away, she had let the camp's rivalry with Camp Star get the best of her.

"Hey the whole reason I came here this summer was-"

"Was to get to know me better." Mitchie cuts him off, knowing that was the reason why. She still feels incredibly guilty.

Shane looks at her intently before replying, "I've learned everything I need to know."

Mitchie smiles to herself and she feels happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. Shane looks at her with an expression that makes her feel weak and she places her hands on the sides of his face, bringing her lips to his. He seems surprised at first and soon responds to the kiss, placing his hands on her waist as she kisses him sweetly, for the first time all year she had expressed her true feelings. They both knew what was there, she knew this, yet neither had truly acted on their feelings.

Pulling away a moment later, Mitchie smiles to herself, gazing up at Shane who ha a similar smile on his face. Words weren't needed, it was something that was never needed between the two of them since they met. They had an unspoken understanding and Mitchie knew she had deep feelings for him. He was the closest thing she had to a best friend, he knew so much about her.

Together they make their way to the camp fire that was going on, she feels him intertwine his hand with hers and she loves the way it feels, the way it sends tingles up and down her arm. Approaching the camp fire, she notices all their friends and her smile becomes bigger. These were the people who had her back and she knew that would always be there for her.

They sit down on a log and Shane lets go of her hand briefly, grabbing it again as soon as they are seated and not allowing any time at all for Mitchie to frown at the lost of contact.

Nate and Jason begin to play guitar and Shane turns to her and begins to sing. Mitchie has to avert his gaze for just a moment, it was rather overwhelming having him sing to her even after all this time. Not because he is an international recording artist, but because he makes her feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

She begins to sing along with him, it was so natural singing together as their voices magically fit together like two missing pieces of a puzzle.

Nate and Caitlyn begin to sing together next and she feels Shane wrap an arm around her shoulder, her smile becomes bigger. The rest of the camp begins to sing with them all and Mitchie knew she couldn't be happier.

She was wrong though, campers from Camp Star soon appear on canoes wanting to join in, Tess wants to come back to Camp Rock the next summer and she stands up truly overjoyed. Camp Rock was supposed to be over and now there was hope they could all come back again. Looking at Shane next to her, she couldn't contain her grin.

More and more campers from Camp Star confess they want to come to Camp Rock the next summer and Nate begins to sing again as she feels Shane hold her hand once more. Both camps began singing together, putting everything from the summer behind them and Mitchie was in total bliss as Shane wrapped his arm around her shoulder again as they sang for everyone as well as to each other.

The song came to an end and Shane brought her into a tight hug and she was home, life was pretty much perfect. She held him as she closed her eyes, savouring the moment and his touch as life couldn't get much better than this.

…

"I want to talk about us." He says as he brings Mitchie into his cabin later that night, he has a smile on his face so she knows it can't be anything too bad if bad at all.

Mitchie can't help but think about the day they first met, about how he had stormed into the kitchen and she had flour all over her face. He had been quite rude, the bad boy of the entertainment world at the time and she had changed that.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Mitchie looks at him amused as he runs a hand through his hair clearly not knowing what it is that he exactly wants to say.

"Shane..." Mitchie says softly. She gets him, she gets him probably more than anyone else does.

Shane sits down next to her resting a hand on her knee, "You were on television tonight, you know that everyone will know who you are now."

She understands instantly what he is trying to say to her, "They will all assume that we are together...if that's what we are exactly." She had never been in a real relationship before and didn't want to make assumptions herself.

"I hope we are together." He grins and Mitchie feels nerves she didn't even know she had disappear instantly.

"We hugged on stage and I pretty much cried in your arms when we lost." And there is a hint of sadness in her voice, although in reality she has actually won a lot tonight.

"I am sure the blogs are already talking, plus some of these campers are bound to say something online or to the media directly." Shane says rather seriously, "I don't want to deny anything at all, I want to be completely honest with everything relating to you."

The funny thing was that he was being completely honest with everything to her when she had indirectly lied to him the previous summer. This made her feel guilty, but she wouldn't voice those concerns at all.

"What happens from here?" The possibilities are endless, and the mere thought of this is frightening. All she wants is to be able to be in his arms and stay in his cabin with him forever because he is pretty much her best friend and now also officially her boyfriend.

"I will admit we are together to the first interviewer who asks me the question. You just have to know that you will get a lot of attention for this, I just hope you can handle it." He smirks teasingly.

Shoving him gently, he grabs her wrist with his free hand and kisses her before she even has a chance to think. Their lips mould together perfectly and Mitchie truly appreciates the lengths he was going for her.

She was a normal girl and he was Shane Gray, the frontman of an internationally famous band. She saw him for who he was though, he was Shane. Her best friend, her boyfriend, the person she hoped she would never have to go without in her life because their connection was so intense, inexplainable and most of all too amazing to even try and comprehend.

…

Shane walks her back to her cabin an hour later and she contemplates asking him to stay with her as she knows the other girls will already be asleep. She decides that this is a bad idea though as he would be there the next morning and she knows he loves to sleep in.

"I want to see you tomorrow before you leave. We only live thirty minutes apart so I don't want to hear any excuses for not coming to see me sometime this week." He says, tucking some hair behind her ear rather affectionately.

"Of course. I want to see you as soon as I can, it will be so much easier this year with you not being on tour the whole time."

He kisses her and Mitchie feels his tongue slip against her own, making her feel absolutely breathless, like this is actually real and not a dream. Making her feel like things will last for a long time, that this isn't a temporary thing.

Of course she is sad to part with him, but Mitchie goes into her cabin and quickly gets changed before slipping into her bed.

Laying in bed in the darkness was when she was able to think a lot and reminisce even. Over the past year she had shared a lot of her life with Shane, they had become quite close over emails and texting and even the occasional phone call. Mitchie knew that there was always more than friendship with them and that it was only a matter of time for them to be reunited. He had been on tour all year and Mitchie hadn't gotten to see him once, not even in concert as she was busy focusing on her junior year of high school.

She considered him one of her closest friends now, Sierra had become quite distant ever since she had come back from Camp Rock after her first year. Not realising it at first, Mitchie kept on calling her every night yet Sierra hardly ever wanted to talk. It was like she wanted nothing to do with her anymore. It didn't occur to Mitchie that someone else was behind this change in behaviour, Sierra had gotten her first serious boyfriend over the summer and Mitchie thought it was just a faze and that being ignored wouldn't last long as she was infatuated with this new boy. They had grown up together and had been friends for over a decade. How could she toss their friendship aside?

Mitchie was surprised when several months had passed and she was still sitting on her own at the lunch table, Sierra only ever spoke to her when her new boyfriend wasn't there. She doesn't say anything though, because Sierra is happy and she can't be the one to ruin that. They still speak at school in class, but they aren't close at all. She can't remember the last time they even texted each other, just because.

Confiding in Shane makes her feel better though, he was there for her even though he was on tour. Shane was recording new songs, performing countless shows and taking part in hundreds of interviews yet he was always there for Mitchie whether it be in a text or email. He was travelling all around the country as well as other countries and was there for her more than her Sierra was when she only lived a few streets away.

Sierra didn't even know about Shane, she was never told because quite frankly she wasn't interested in anything Mitchie had to say. She was too busy talking about what date she had gone on that weekend and what her gifts her boyfriend had bought her.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't upset about Sierra, because truthfully she was devastated. So many tears had been shed and she didn't want to bother anymore with someone who would so carelessly forget about her all for a guy. She wished simply thinking about her old best friend didn't make her want to cry.

Closing her eyes she knows she has somewhat changed too; she has become much more confident over the year. Not only that but she has changed physically, loosing her childhood bangs and dying her hair black. The change was good, it was needed and even made her begin to get noticed by boys.

Never having anything remotely serious with a boy before, she ignored all advances as she felt as if this would be betraying Shane. They never agreed to be exclusive whilst he was touring, yet she couldn't bring herself to going out on a date with any of them and could never justify her reasons as the words 'I am waiting for Shane Gray to finish his tour' would have made her the laughing stock of her school. No one would believe it.

It ends up being another hour before she can fall asleep as her mind simply won't switch off. Thoughts of Camp Rock's future, Sierra and Shane consume her before sleep ultimately does.

…

It's sad saying goodbye to all the campers the following day, promising to email and text each other whenever possible. The mere thought of leaving Camp Rock makes her want to cry.

"I want to see you sometime next week before school starts again." Caitlyn says, hugging Mitchie goodbye. She was great, she always listened and Mitchie considered her one of her closest friends as they just understood each other.

"Good, because I plan on staying up all night with you watching scary movies." Mitchie grins, glad that she also lives in Los Angeles around thirty minutes away.

Finally she spots Shane, and after one last goodbye to Caitlyn she rushes over to him and wraps her arms around his torso.

"I am so glad we won't have a repeat of last summer." He murmurs, "It almost killed me leaving you last time knowing I wouldn't see you until the next summer."

Mitchie is touched by his words, "I missed you a lot, I am kind of surprised that this all worked out." She admits and he pulls away from the hug slightly to study her.

"This isn't goodbye I hope you know." He says, leaning down and capturing her lips in his own gently, "I am going to call you tonight." He pulls away.

She knew as soon as she got home she would be back to reality; people would know who Mitchie Torres was, the girl who sung with Shane Gray on national television, the girl who clearly was dating Shane Gray.

This didn't matter though, because the only thing that mattered right now was Shane.

Not Shane Gray of Connect 3.

Just Shane.

**So what did you think? Keep on writing?**

**Follow me on twitter for updates on my stories (MoliverFanFic), I do follow back my readers.**

**I really hope you liked it, so let me know.**

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's an update.

Been so busy but here's an update. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

It's funny how things can change so much within a year, how much the people around Mitchie have changed, how different things are.

The word 'boyfriend' still seems a little surreal and she can't quite figure out how to tell her mother that they are somewhat of an item now. Mitchie's mother wasn't stupid though, Mitchie knows that she knew there was something going on since the previous summer.

"Mum, can I talk to you about Shane?" Mitchie asks, slight hesitance in her voice, finding no better time than to bring the subject up on the long ride home.

"Of course honey."

Fidgeting with her dress, she bites her bottom lip briefly, "He isn't going to tour this time." She has a feeling her mother knows exactly where this is going but she doesn't respond, "We spoke last night and we're sort of giving it a go this time around."

"You're lucky I like that pretty boy. Your dad, you may have to work on a little, he wasn't exactly thrilled with your friendship over the past year, he didn't understand how it could work over emailing and texting."

"He's been there for me even when he has been thousands of miles away." Mitchie responds simply, hitting her own sore spot and thankfully her mum doesn't say a word, clearly sensing her sudden change in demeanour.

"How is it going to work with Shane this time? You aren't going to be just friends."

Mitchie doesn't know the answer to the question, there was no way to know exactly, "He won't be on tour all year this time." Is the first thing that comes to her mind, hearing herself say it out loud makes her believe her own words.

"He seems like a good kid."

"He is, he is different from last summer. He isn't that spoiled jerk anymore."

Her mum laughs at this and Mitchie gazes out the window at the trees that are zooming past at such a fast pace.

"Are you okay, Mitchie?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I just feel weird, I miss everyone already. Waiting to go back will be torture."

"Look on the bright side," She assures her, "There is a camp to come back to."

Mitchie knows her mum is right and she looks over to give her a thankful smile. At this, her phone vibrates in her pocket and she is both disappointed yet happy that Sierra's name appears under the words 'new text'.

_'I saw you on the television last night, you were really good.' _It reads and Mitchie holds her breath for just a split moment before hitting the reply button.

She leaves the blank message up, not really knowing what to say.

_'Thank you.'_ She settles on a moment later, hitting the send button. They used to text each other non-stop for no reason at all. Now it was barely once every few weeks.

It took Sierra a few months or so to realise that Mitchie no longer wanted to make an effort for their friendship, yet she did nothing about it. Sierra would much rather pretend nothing was wrong at all.

Shane was her constant in life now, something Sierra once had been and most likely never would be again because Mitchie would never let her in again. She would never allow for herself to be hurt again. Yet, she couldn't wonder what it would be like if they were to reconcile, if things were to go back to normal and she could be that one person she could always depend on again.

It aches to think of how close they once were, how inseparable the pair used to be. Shane would never replace her, but Mitchie was happy he was there now, that he would listen to her and make her feel better.

There are definitely times Mitchie wants more though, there is only so much a guy can say. She missed having such a close female friend and is happy that Caitlyn wants to catch up with her soon.

...

Caitlyn calls Mitchie up a few days later and she is relieved to hear her voice. Shane has been busy and has only called a couple times, she is happy to hear from someone who means so much to her.

"I'm driving over tonight to see you. I miss you already and hope you are free." Caitlyn says after Mitchie can say a mere 'hello'.

"Yes, I am free." Mitchie giggles at the excitement in Caitlyn's voice.

"Good, because I am going to rent a bunch of scary DVDs right now. Can I trust you to be in charge of popcorn and snacks?"

"Of course." Mitchie laughs, "When will you come over?"

"I'll be there in two hours."

Hanging up, Mitchie instantly grabs her mother's car keys and heads downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asks as she opens the front door.

"Just to get some snacks, Caitlyn is sleeping over tonight. I hope that is okay?"

"Of course it is." Connie smiles, and Mitchie knows it is because she is happy she has a friend coming over to do normal teenage girl things with her. She never told her mum about her falling out with Sierra because she didn't have to, her mum just knew.

She drives to the grocery store around the corner from her house and smiles as she walked into the store, hearing a Connect 3 song playing. The whole place was fairly deserted other than a couple other customers, it didn't take Mitchie long at all to grab some snacks and make her way to the register where a girl her age was serving, looking extremely bored.

She takes a double glance at Mitchie as she begins to scan her items through, "Your name is Mitchie isn't it?"

Mitchie was slightly taken-back, "Do we know each other?" She asks confused, not recognising the girl.

"No, but I saw you performing on television the other night with Shane Gray. You are Mitchie right?"

Mitchie nods, "Yeah, that would be me."

And she doesn't expect the reaction at all, the girl instantly grabs some paper and a pen from under her register and holds it out for her to sign, "Would you mind giving me your autograph?"

Mitchie can't help but laugh, "Seriously? I'm not even famous."

"You will be, I am surprised no record label as knocked on your door yet. Your voice is amazing and rumour has it that you wrote that song."

"I did," She affirms, signing the piece of paper for the girl, "And thank you. It means a lot."

"You are so lucky," The girl says as she hands over the cash to pay, "Singing with Shane Gray and being on stage with the rest of Connect 3 as well."

"Yeah, they are pretty great." She says as the girl gives her, her change.

"Are you and Shane together?"

This makes Mitchie stop to think, they had discussed it sort of, but she doesn't know if she should be completely honest, "He's my best friend." She decides and she begins to walk off with her shopping, "It was nice to meet you."

Smiling widely at the situation she sends Shane a text, '_I just got noticed and asked for an autograph. It was very weird and I was asked if we were together.'_

It's when she gets home that her phone buzzes with a new message from Shane, '_Congratulations. What did you say?'_

She thinks for just a moment of what to say before sending a new message_, 'That you were my best friend. I was being honest, I just thought maybe you'd want to be the one to talk about us properly. You'd have a better idea on what to say so things don't get misquoted at all.'_

It's only half a minute later that he responds, _'Leave it to me. Connect 3 are on Live on Saturday Night tonight, I am sure the host will ask me about you and i'll be honest. I hope to see you this weekend.'_

He was doing it for her and she was so appreciative that he didn't seem to think what anyone would think of her. He always had dated celebrities in the past, it was Hollywood, it was the norm. This was different, it was rare for someone as famous as him to date someone not famous.

When Caitlyn arrived that night, Mitchie gave her a huge hug because she had missed her, even if it only had been a few days.

"Come on, we are wasting no time. We are getting a movie down before Connect 3 are on television tonight!" She exclaims.

Showing her the way upstairs, Mitchie beams happily and suspects it has something to do with Nate. She had seen the way Caitlyn had looked at him during the summer but didn't say anything as Nate was caught up with Dana, the girl from Camp Star.

"Have you talked to Shane much?"

"A little, he wants to see me this weekend but nothing is set in stone." Mitchie answers as they plonk themselves down on her bedroom floor and switch the television on.

Watching horror movies was something she used to do with Sierra, but she wouldn't say anything as Caitlyn seemed so eager to get started. Caitlyn knew all about Sierra, she listened like Shane did and they made Mitchie feel somewhat better. She was another person to depend on.

The movie was admittedly a little frightening, but Shane wouldn't leave her mind at all. She was anxious about the interview and about what would be asked.

"Earth to Mitchie." Caitlyn giggled, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out a little."

"Just a little." Caitlyn smirked, "Live on Saturday Night is about to start." She said changing the channel.

She was lost in her own little world until Shane's face appeared on the screen with his brothers. The fact that he still kept his hair curly made her heart flutter. Before the summer he had gone on stage one night with his hair semi-curly having no time to straighten it completely.

Mitchie had emailed him after seeing pictures of the concert saying she liked his hair curly and ever since, he had left it completely curly every day.

"Boys, how was your summer at Camp Rock?" Collin Rogers, the host, asked.

"It was amazing," Nate answered, "Jason and I went this year to be counsellors which was quite weird having being campers for the years before we got signed to our label."

"Shane went back the year before us to be a counsellor." Jason adds on.

If he never had been sent back, Mitchie never would have met him and her life would have been severely different.

"That's right," Collin said, "Its when you met a certain girl I believe."

A clip of Shane and her performing at Camp Wars came up on the screen behind them and Shane let out a grin, "That would be Mitchie, she wrote that song actually. She is quite talented."

"She's quite pretty as well. Rumours have been flying around that the two of you became more than friends this summer."

"We've been friends for over a year now, best friends practically now. We were touring last year and she was still always there to listen to me even though she was miles away." Shane said as though he was in disbelief and Mitchie's heart flutters just a little, he would be honest like he said he would.

"And?" He was prodded along and Mitchie almost squeals out of excitement.

"We got together this summer," He smiles, "It was inevitable, I think we both knew it would happen one day but it just wasn't the right timing last summer. She's amazing and i've never been happier.."

Caitlyn squeals excitedly and Mitchie joins in even though she is seventeen years old, but no one other than Caitlyn can see her and around Caitlyn she can be herself.

She knows her life will most definitely change, but Shane was certainly worth it.

**What did you think?**

**Did we like/hate? Let me know. :)**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Going back to school was rather frightening for Mitchie. Everyone now knew she was Shane Gray's girlfriend and that meant that she would be treated differently.

She couldn't be more right, as soon as Mitchie walked down the school hallways everyone was staring at her.

The mere thought of everyone staring at her made her nervous and she could barely breathe as she made her way to her locker, fidgeting as she tried to unlock it.

"Seriously?" A voice asks, slamming Mitchie's locker shut on her, when she only had just gotten it open.

"Sierra?" Mitchie asks, by the look on her face she can tell Sierra is extremely angry.

"Don't Sierra me!" She exclaims, "When were you going to tell me you were dating Shane Gray? Let alone had become best friends with him?""

"We only recently got together," Mitchie answers her, feeling slightly pissed off, "You didn't ask after seeing us sing on television and I wasn't going to bring it up and brag or anything."

Reopening her locker, she grabs her books out, refusing to make eye contact with Sierra as she has made her mad now. She hadn't cared about anything in Mitchie's life for a long time and suddenly she cared because Shane Gray was in the picture.

"How could you not say anything? It's Shane freaking Gray! Plus, you can finally double-date with Mark and me now that you're seeing someone."

Mitchie held her breath, Sierra's words stinging. It seemed that Sierra wouldn't simply hang out with her unless Mark was with them.

"Yeah, maybe sometime." Mitchie choked out, "I have to get to home room." With that, she left holding back the tears as she walked down the corridors with all eyes still on her.

It was hard, but she couldn't let that get her down for too long. She texted Shane, knowing that he was one of the few people that could actually make her feel better.

'I'll pick you up from school today.' He texts back a moment and later, making Mitchie actually let out a smile.

…

The moment the school bell rings at the end of the day is the moment Mitchie bolts out of class to her locker to grab her bag. In a rush she shoves her books in, not caring about her homework for the night. She would be with Shane and for one night, nothing else would matter.

It only takes a few seconds to spot him leaning on the hood of his car in the school parking lot looking as gorgeous as ever. His eyes were dazzling and his smile was simply captivating.

"I've missed you a lot." She admits once reaching him and is glad that Shane seemed to miss her too as he takes her up in a huge hug.

Aware of her fellow classmates around watching, she pulls away biting her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned, and she wants to kiss him right then and there but she won't in front of everyone.

"Nothing, can we just go?" She knows Shane senses the people around and that, that is the reason why she feels so uncomfortable, "Please." She adds, not wanting to draw any more attention to them.

She gets into his huge SUV and he closes the door for her like a gentlemen, because he was one.

"Did you want to grab a bite to eat?"

She nods, "Yeah, i'm starving."

"Are we still going to do something this weekend?" Mitchie asks as they pull up at a nearby cafe, getting out the car.

"If you're lucky." He teases, making her smile.

"Thank you for this today."

"It's no problem at all." He replies, interlacing his hand with hers, "I knew it would be a tough day."

Walking inside together she couldn't feel happier, she chooses a booth for them to sit at and they order something light to eat a few minutes later.

"I wish we were back at camp." Shane confides, looking across at her.

"I'm glad that we'll be able to go back next year." Mitchie agrees.

"And be able to see each other every day."

Touched by his words she looks down, trying her best not to blush because of them, "Your schedule will stop us seeing each other a lot won't it?" She asks fearfully a moment later, finally meeting his eyes. She knew it couldn't be as bad as the year before though where they didn't see each other once.

"Honestly, yes." She cannot be more grateful that he is being honest with her but it stills hurts, "It doesn't mean I won't try my best to be with you as much as I can though." He adds.

"Excuse me." A tall blonde woman with a small girl was standing before them, "Do you mind if my daughter gets a photo? She's a huge fan."

"Of course." Shane smiles, getting up and leaning down to the girl's height and wrapping an arm around her shoulder as the woman takes a photo.

Shane gave the little girl a hug before they left them alone again and Mitchie couldn't help but smile, "How sweet are you?"

"I try." He laughs to himself, the sound of it making her head spin. Never had anyone made her feel this way before.

"How are Jason and Nate?" Mitchie asks as their food arrives.

"Jason is well...Jason." Shane chuckles, "And Nate is completely smitten with Dana from Camp Star. They are going out tonight actually on their first official date."

Mitchie just gives a small smile at this, wondering when Shane would officially take her out on a real date, one away from Camp Rock and hopefully away from watching eyes.

…

"Mum, I'm home." Mitchie announces as she walks in the door, Shane close behind her.

"I'm in the kitchen." She hears her mum say.

"You still have a chance to leave." She whispers teasingly, although she doesn't want him to.

"I've spent time at camp with your mum remember? It'll be fine."

She leads him into the kitchen where her mum is cooking some food in preparation for a catering job the following day.

"Hi Shane." She says, not too phased that he was there.

"Hi Connie." Shane greets her, and Mitchie is so glad that he seems so at ease to be there, he showed no nerves at all and had a smile on his face.

"You are most welcome to stay for dinner tonight Shane, I'm sure Mitchie's dad would like to meet you."

Mitchie held her breath at this, she never had a boyfriend to bring home and meet the parents. She wasn't so sure how her father would respond and this made her nervous because she wanted her parents to accept Shane.

She looked at Shane, "It's okay if you don't want to yet."

He looked into her eyes for just a moment and nods, "I want to."'

This makes her smile, "We'll be up in my room if you want us, mum."

"Keep the door open." She teases playfully and Mitchie lets out a small laugh, reaching for Shane's hand.

As she leads him upstairs she assures him her mum was just joking.

"I know she was." He replies and she sighs in relief. He was the most popular twenty-year old male artist in the industry, she didn't want him thinking she was some little seventeen year old girl whose parents treated her like a baby.

As soon as they were in her room, she shut the door before wrapping her arms around Shane's neck and kissing him tenderly.

"I like when you're confident like that, like how confident you were at camp this year." He admits, tucking her fringe behind her ear.

"I hope it's not the only thing you like about me." Mitchie teases, letting go of him to sit on her bed. Shane following only a couple seconds later, sitting next to her and placing a hand on her thigh.

"Of course not." He replied and his gaze lingers for a moment, seeing an old photo on her dresser of her and Sierra, "Has Sierra spoken to you much lately?"

"A little. She finds it exciting that we can double-date now." Mitchie replies sadly, because this did make her sad, "It's like being the third-wheel isn't allowed for me to hang out with her anymore."

"She will realise one day what she's missing."

"I'm not sure if I'll let her keep missing me or not when that time comes."

"You're beautiful." He whispers and this makes her close her eyes. She doesn't know why he thinks this, she had always been insecure of her looks. He had no idea of the eating disorder she had at the start of middle school that she only overcame before her first summer at Camp Rock. Not to mention the other problem that haunted her in those days as well.

"No one else has ever called me that before."

"Well you are going to be hearing it a lot from now on...beautiful." He adds and she soon feels his lips upon hers, kissing her softly.

Mitchie places her hands on his chest and he pulls her into him, deepening the kiss.

A this moment in time, things were great. They weren't perfect, but they were definitely above average.

…

"Dad this is Shane. Shane, this is my dad."

"Call me Steve." Her dad greets Shane with a handshake just before dinner that night.

"Nice to meet you Steve." Shane says politely.

"You too."

"Okay everyone, come sit down for dinner." Connie announced.

Sitting down at the tables, Mitchie feels her nerves drift away as Shane reaches for her hand.

"Shane, did you want a beer?" Her dad asks, going to the fridge and getting himself one.

"I'm underage." He replies as if he is being tested and Mitchie takes her first bite of food.

Dinner goes by smoothly and Mitchie is so happy that both her mother and father seem to accept Shane. He wasn't just her boyfriend, he was her best friend as well and was so important to her.

"Shane, i'm sure you've travelled to some amazing places." Steve says after desert. "Where has been your favourite place?"

"It's hard to say, but one of them most definitely has to be Venice, Italy. It's just beautiful there with the canals."

"Can't say I have been there."

"It's not every day you have a famous musician in your living room is it?" Her mum whispers to her.

Giving her a small smile Mitchie went over and sat down next to Shane, he wrapped an arm around her, making her blush slightly as her parents were watching.

"Steve, I think we should let them have some time alone for a bit. Shane is quite busy so best we let them spend time together alone."

Mitchie could not be more grateful at this. She and Shane went back upstairs to her room to lay on her bed together. Being in his arms made her so happy, the rest of the world didn't matter.

"So my record label want to meet with you. They found out you wrote the song at Camp Wars, they did some further investigating and asked my Uncle Brown for the tape of last year's Final Jam and saw our performance together." Shane murmurs in her ear.

This excites her so much, yet she remains calm on the outside even though she wants to scream, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You had no part in it?"

"No babe, I didn't." Shane chuckles, running a hand through her hair.

"When?"

"This weekend."

"That's fine now that I'm not working for my senior year...what will this meeting entail exactly?" She asks apprehensively, closing her eyes to listen to his steady heartbeat. She had quit her job the year prior.

"It means they are interested in you, it could involve a development deal or even a record contract. They don't seek out artists unless they are seriously interested." He responds and this news make her heart skip a beat.

Becoming a recording artist was her dream and it seemed like it could soon become a reality.

**Why no reviews last chapter? Reviews equal a happy me and a much quicker update. ;)**

**Haha, but seriously, thank you guys. Are you enjoying this one?**

**Any predictions on what you think will happen?**

**A few have mentioned if this will end up coinciding with Demi Lovato's issues, and yes, it will. :(**

**xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Standing out the front of Hollywood Records was something she could not even have ever imagined.

"I am so nervous." Mitchie admits, more so because Shane has asked that she come meet his parents that night.

He assures her it will all be fine and they step in together and Shane leads her past all the impressive awards on the walls and past the reception, straight into a little meeting room.

Dressed in her best boots, jeans and a nice top with a blazer jacket she nervously sits down at the circular table besides Shane.

"Will they ask me to sing?" She asks, noticing the piano in the corner of the room, because right now she is no nervous that she can barely speak let alone sing.

"They may." Shane replies and before she can respond or he could even try and calm her down, there is a knock at the door and Shane stands up.

Mitchie does the same, holding her breath as a tall man in a suit enters the room. He was in his forties easily, Mitchie instantly knew he was high up in the business. His presence screamed authority.

"Shane, always a pleasure to see you."

"You too, Danny." He shook his hand before sitting down.

"And you young lady must be Mitchie Torres." He said, reaching out and shaking Mitchie's hand.

"Nice to meet you." She breathes out, sitting down as he did.

"My name is Danny Thomas, the President here a Hollywood Records. I must say I am thrilled that you agreed to come meet with me today."

"I am thrilled you asked me to come." She laughs nervously, happy that he smiled at this.

"Can you tell me a bit about yourself Mitchie?"

"Sure," and for a split second she has no idea what to say but knows that this meeting could change her whole future, "I am seventeen and a senior in high school. I live about half an hour away from here and have attended Camp Rock the past two years now."

"Tell me a bit more about Camp Rock and your background in music."

"I first went to Camp Rock as I wanted to be someone in the music industry one day. Ever since I was four, I've been singing. I taught myself to play guitar at age ten and then piano at age fourteen. Music has and always will be my life, songwriting for me is something that has just helped me get through everything. It's my outlet and I can't ever see myself doing something other than music in the future." She means every word and Danny seems impressed.

"We all saw Camp Wars and the song you wrote and performed with Shane. Your voice impressed us all and when we found out you wrote the song, we were even more impressed."

"Thank you."

"We also heard a song called 'This Is Me' courtesy of Camp Rock's owner. Knowing you were only sixteen at the time seriously blew us all away. We are very interested in signing you to a record deal because the reaction to your performance has just sent the world in a frenzy and I am so surprised you have not had any other offers yet." Her heart skipped a beat at this, "We want to sign you on to the label for a development deal for now. We hall full intentions of giving you a contract in the future by seeing your progress."

Mitchie nodded at this, "Thank you so much for this opportunity. You have no idea how much this means to me and how long I've wanted this."

"You are most welcome, but it's not the end of it. I am interested in having 'This Is Me' on Connect 3's next album if they agree to have it on there of course."

Her mouth fell open at this and Shane let out a small laugh, "I am fairly sure Connect 3 will agree."

"Do you mind playing it for me on piano right now on your own?"

"Of course not." She says determinedly. Her song could possibly end up on an actual album and that in itself was a dream come true.

...

"Shane!" A group of over-excited girls shouted out running up to him as they left the label half an hour later.

Taking a step back Mitchie felt slight jealously but then realised that she was with Shane and he truly cared about her. He was hers, but Mitchie didn't know why.

Watching from afar, she saw how he politely signed his autograph for the group of pretty girls, taking photos with all of them. He seemed perfect and she really had no idea why he wanted her, she couldn't figure it out.

Shane soon looked over her way when he was done but the crowd of girls were still hanging around, too excited to leave. He offered out his hand, looking at her intently, "Come on, babe."

She walked forward and held his hand, smiling nicely at the bunch of fans.

"Have a good night ladies." He beckoned them as they walked away.

"You a really sweet." Mitchie tells him and she is being honest. Most celebrities wouldn't stop for groups of fans and take a photo with every single one.

He gave her a curious look and Mitchie could have melted, his pretty brown eyes drove her crazy.

"You are really good to your fans."

He squeezed her hand gently, "We owe our fans a lot for getting us where we are." He explains.

"Speaking of which, will Nate and Jason be at dinner tonight?"

Shane nodded as they headed for his car, "Yes, I think Nate is actually bringing Dana from Camp Star. So you won't be the only nervous one tonight."

This does make Mitchie feel better in a way, although she knew Caitlyn would probably be upset with this bit of news. But she knows she can't complain, she has Shane and although she wants her friend to be happy she can't make Nate change his mind.

Pulling up to a huge mansion-like house, Mitchie is amazed, "This is your house?"

"Yes, I moved back in after our first year of Camp Rock."

Mitchie knows this is because of how his attitude was and how she brought him back down to earth, yet she doesn't say anything. She gets out the car and Shane has to grab her hand to lead her to the front door.

"I know you're nervous, but my parents are pretty laid-back. They'll love you."

This does make her feel a bit better and she nervously twists the bangle on her wrist as he unlocks the front door and ushers her inside. The house is big and fancy, she felt so underdressed. Shane was already so superior to her in so many ways and just maybe this is why the media won't stop talking about the two of them.

"I'm home!" Shane calls out and a moment later Jason bounces down the stairs and takes her up in a huge hug.

"Hi Jason."

"I'll go get Nate." He says excitedly, leaving the room as quickly as he had entered it.

"Come on, my parents will be in the kitchen cooking dinner."

Holding her breath, Mitchie stays quiet as Shane leads her through the house to the biggest kitchen she's ever seen. A pretty middle-aged woman with dark hair stood before her and instantly smiled upon seeing her, making some of her nerves go away.

"Mitchie, I am so glad to finally meet you."

"You too." Mitchie replies, feeling relieved that Shane's mum isn't wearing anything formal.

"The television did not do you justice, you're gorgeous."

"Nice to meet you." Shane's dad came over and shakes her hand.

Mitchie smiles, glancing at Shane.

"We've just come from the label, they are interested in signing Mitchie to a record deal. We are recording a song together and putting it on the album."

"That's wonderful news!" Shane's dad exclaimed.

"I'm fairly excited." She admits, "But only if Nate and Jason agree for it to be on there."

"They will." Shane affirms.

"We'll call you when dinner is ready, go say hi to your brothers."

"Thanks mum."

"Nice to meet you both." Mitchie says politely as Shane leads her out of the room.

"I'll show you my room." He tells her, leading her upstairs.

"How'd you think it went?"

"Great."

"Thank god."

He laughs at this, "You know my brothers, they aren't going to cause any drama at all over dinner."

"Speaking of brothers."

I turned around at the top of the landing to see Nate standing there.

"Nate." Mitchie grins, giving him a hug, "How are you?"

"Alright."

"Where's Dana?" Shane asks.

"She had to cancel."

Mitchie can tell this upsets Nate slightly, he was completely smitten with the girl from what Shane had told him.

Shane gives him a sympathetic look before bringing Mitchie to his bedroom. It's messy and this makes Mitchie laugh. He had a large bed in the centre of the room with clothes strewn all over the floor. There were two acoustic guitars in the corner with a television mounted on the wall above a dresser.

"I like your room." Mitchie grins, as he interlaces their fingers together. She looks down to see his purity ring on his ring finger and she knows all about it yet has never asked him about it personally. She knows all about Connect 3's pledge to not have sex until marriage and doesn't know if she has the same beliefs. All she knows is she wouldn't want to sleep with someone unless she knew they had a serious future together, that marriage could be in the future.

"My room is awesome."

"Can I ask you something?" She only hears the hesitance in her voice once it leaves her mouth. He nods and she looks up at him, "Your purity ring...have you even broken your promise and just kept on wearing it for your fans?"

She was a virgin, he knew this as she had only ever kissed a few guys before and had not been in any proper relationships. He however had been with several girls up until they met, each one more famous than the last. This did make her feel inferior, these girls had all been beautiful girls who had pretty faces, were slim and dressed in the most amazing clothes.

"I came close with my last one, we did other things but didn't have sex. I regret doing anything at all with her."

Mitchie closes her eyes, not wanting to hear anymore. That was before he knew her and she didn't want to know, the fact that he had touched other girls and kissed them was now history and she leant up to kiss him wanting to forget she had even asked.

"Don't be mad." He whispers pulling away.

She smiles at him, "It's okay." And she means it, because the present and the future were all that mattered right now.

"I'll answer anything you want to know, whenever you want." He was being so open with her and she loved this and there was so much she wanted to tell him but couldn't because it would definitely scare him.

She kissed him again and loved the feeling of his hands running through her hair before being wrapped around her waist. His tongue slipping into her mouth makes her melt and he lets out a small moan as his fingers reach under the hem of her shirt, resting on her skin.

He pulls away and tells her she's beautiful and Mitchie can't help but sit on his bed and bring him down on top of her, hungry for his taste. The reality of going back to school and not seeing him for god knows how long made her realise she didn't want to take even a second with him for granted.

She leans back completely so she is laying on the bed and Shane doesn't break contact, holding himself up on top of her, he tastes slightly like strawberries and Mitchie suspects it's to do with the drink from Starbucks he had earlier on.

"Shane." She murmurs as he moves to her neck.

This eggs him on more as he moves up along her jaw, making her lose it. She moans and grabs Shane's face breathlessly, "I don't want a hickey on the night that I first meet your parents."

He smirks at this and tells her it is what make up is for and she giggles, kissing him on the lips before sitting up. He does the same as she tries to neaten up her hair as best as possible.

"Aren't you glad your hair is curly now? No bed hair."

He grins at this before stealing a quick kiss, "I know you love it like this and to be honest, not having to spend half an hour straightening it every time I wash it is great. I love your hair black though, I like it dark."

"Well I guess you're lucky I didn't dye it bright red, like I originally wanted to." She teases and there is nothing better than this moment in time. Sitting in Shane's room on his bed with him and having nothing else to worry her right now because life really was good and she couldn't wait to see what her future had in store for her.

**Follow me on twitter (MoliverFanFic) and be sure to leave a review if you want more. :P  
><strong>

**Next chapter, Mitchie and Shane have their first official date. :)  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Been sick, but here is an update for you all.

Reviews were quite low last chapter, but that's okay. Updating anyway for those that do take the time to review. :)

I currently have just really been thinking about this story and future story lines. I want to do the unthinkable and just really try and capture Mitchie's emotions and feelings in this story. Some of it will be things i've gone through, some inspired by Miss Lovato herself and the rest from my imagination.

I kind of miss the old days of Disney when Joe and Demi were best friends. I really wish they got just get back to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>

Mitchie dreaded going to school with all the new-found attention, people she had never spoken to kept on acting like her best friend and honestly, she'd rather be alone.

The ticking of the clock was rather loud in her last period of the day, the murmurs of her classmates low but still audible from behind her.

"Do you think they are doing it?"

"No, he has a purity ring."

"Doesn't mean he honours it. Looks how she has been walking, I bet you they did it for the first time this week."

"She has gotten quite pretty and can sing well, I guess that's why he is in to her."

Mitchie let out a small laugh and her teacher noticed, "Something funny Mitchie?"

"No." She replies simply, ignoring the girls and going back to her work.

As soon as the bell rings her phone rings, and she knows it is Shane because he has such impeccable timing.

"Hey." She answers, as she grabs her books.

"Hey yourself, how was school?"

"Alright, I literally just finished. It's been a long week, I'm so glad it is the weekend."

"I want to take you on our first official date tomorrow actually." She can practically see him smiling through the phone.

"Really? Where will we be going?"

"You will have to wait to see." He teased.

"Well I can't say I haven't had a laugh at some of the ridiculous things people have been saying today."

"Do enlighten me."

She gets to her locker and looks around lowering her voice so no one else can hear, "Apparently we slept together this week and that is why I'm walking funny."

"Well you were on my bed, with me on top of you." He practically growls down the phone.

"Nothing happened." She protests.

"Wait, why are you walking funny?"

"I'm not." She laughs at how concerned he sounds all of a sudden and she is touched that he is.

"Okay then, as long as they aren't saying completely horrible things."

"I know some of them are, I also have seen some rather unpleasant comments online." She confesses, because she has. There have been so many amazing and supportive comments, but the hurtful ones are so hurtful that they do make her feel like crying.

"Babe, don't let them get to you." He sighs, she knows that he understands how she feels without her even having to say a word.

"I know I shouldn't, but it's kind of hard. I guess I'll have to learn over time how to deal with it."

"Stop reading the comments. The good and the bad."

She shuts her locker, grabbing her bag and starts to walk home, "Okay, how's the music coming along?"

"It's going quite well, we want to get a new album out by Spring. I guess I have a lot more inspiration for this one because of a certain some one."

Mitchie smiles, "Well I have been working on some songs about a certain someone too." She admits wholeheartedly.

"Speaking of which, we have the go ahead to record 'This Is Me' in two weeks. They are going to lay down the music next week and then record vocals with us the week after."

She is in awe, "This is really going to happen."

"Yes, it is."

"I'm so excited, I am walking home from school right now and feel like skipping home instead."

"You didn't get the bus?"

"No, exercise is always good."

"Are you going to buy your own car?"

"Eventually, I mean I have my license but I am fine getting around everywhere at the moment."

"Well, I will pick you up tomorrow for our date at six-thirty. No getting the bus." He chuckles, making her smile.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye, babe."

He hangs up and she feels enlightened at him calling her babe. He had done so a handful of times now and for some reason she rather liked it more and more every time.

…

By six-thirty the following night she is a nervous wreck having never gone out on a proper date before. Her heart was racing and she was dressed rather nicely, waiting on the couch for Shane to arrive. Her parents had gone out for the night but had fussed all over her as she got ready, making her freak out even more.

A knock on the door makes her leap out of her seat and rush over to answer it. As soon as she sees Shane standing there she smiles widely, because he is as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey."

"Hey." He greets her with a swift kiss, "You look great."

"Thanks, you look rather handsome yourself."

She is a little surprised when they pull up to his house half an hour later. She seriously didn't know what to expect from him.

"I hope you weren't expecting some big, classy Hollywood dinner at a famous restaurant."

She laughs it off because she truly didn't know what to expect.

He takes her jacket off and hangs it over a chair as they walk inside, "We have the whole place to ourselves, my parents are away for the weekend and I sent Nate and Jason out."

"I appreciate it." Mitchie admits because she truly does.

"I hope you feel like enchiladas." He grins, "Because I made them last night and they just need to be heated in the oven."

"I love them." She has a feeling he has asked her mother what her favourite food was, because enchiladas are her favourite.

Sitting down in the kitchen, she watches him go to the fridge, she grins as he bends over to grab their meals. His jeans fit him quite well and knowing that he is hers is just too much for words to describe.

"We record next Friday afternoon by the way, not the one coming, hope thats a suitable excuse to leave school early." He smiles.

"Definitely a suitable excuse...can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well I bought your album last year and I was kind of surprised that 'Gotta Find You' wasn't on it."

"I kind of didn't want to put it on there because it was for you. It was written for you and you're the only person who has heard it."

"I think you should put it out the next one, because it's an amazing song."

"I'll consider it." He grins, "But only because you asked."

At this her heart melts, flashing back to when he first sang the song to her at camp and how amazed she felt even back then. Just the two of them out by the lake, alone.

…

"I rented some chick flicks."

"Why'd you that?"

"Because I know it's what you like." This is exactly why she is lucky, why she smiles whenever he is around her.

Snuggling into Shane on the couch makes Mitchie's heart flutter, this is actually real and Shane isn't going to disappear anytime soon. He is going to be this fixed thing in her life, this person she really can depend on.

The movies last for almost four hours and she doesn't take this time with Shane for granted. She takes in his smell and memorises which spot on his shoulder that her head is most comfortable, because last year she had no one to watch these movies with and now he was here.

As the credits roll, she can't help but shut her eyes, drowsiness coming over her.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She feels a warm breath on her face, a kiss being placed on her temple.

"No, I'm not tired."

"You are, come on."

Unwillingly, Mitchie gets up as Shane went to retrieve her jacket returning shortly to place it over her shoulders before he wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck.

She just wanted to stay right there in that moment, this was all really happening. She felt like she was melting into him and she never wanted to move.

"I hope you had a good time, I didn't want paparazzi around at all on our very first date."

"I did." This is true, so true. "Are you sure I have to go home?"

"How will you explain to your parents where you are?"

Defeated, she sighs, "Let's go."

Shane kisses the side of her head before grabbing her hand and taking her out to his car. That spark is still there when her hand is in his and although she is so tired, she wants to stay awake the whole way home.

She fights to stay awake the whole way home, her eyes becoming heavier by the minute.

"We're almost there." She hears a soft whisper and knows she had fallen asleep. Shane rests a hand on her thigh as she lets out a yawn.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep."

"Don't apologise."

Rubbing her eyes, she can see they have turned into her street. It's a little after midnight and she is thankful her parents were out as well and told her they wouldn't be home for around another hour to see her coming home at this time.

As Shane pulls up in her driveway, she doesn't want to get out the car and end the night. She really had a great time with him, no one had ever made her feel like this before.

"I'll walk you to your door." He says, getting out the car.

She sighs and gets out also. She smiles to herself as Shane wraps an arm around her shoulder and walks her to the front door. It's like he was courting her and they were living in the fifties. He was just too good to be true.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night." She says softly as they reach her front door.

"I'm glad you had a good time, I really didn't want to ruin the night with the media...would I be so forward to ask for a goodnight kiss?"

Her heart stops for just a beat and she laughs, "You don't ever have to ask me, Shane."

He brushes some hair away from her face, cupping her chin with his hand and looks her in the eyes, his eyes were dark brown and were just amazing to look into.

"I still cannot believe you are mine." He whispers before bringing her lips to his.

Mitchie is in such bliss as their lips mould perfectly together beneath the moonlight.

…

She gets a text early the next morning to see it's from Caitlyn.

'Check Shane's twitter, pretty sure he has tweeted about you.'

Confused, Mitchie searches for Shane on twitter, not really completely understanding the concept of the site.

She finally finds hims under [a]ShaneGray where he has over three million people following him. Clicking on his page, she can't contain her smile as she sees his latest tweet.

_'Had the best night last night, could not ask for anything more in my life. So blessed and so happy. :)'_

She can't help but click on the sign up button, following Shane and clicking favourite button on his tweet before making her first ever tweet herself.

_'He's not your prince charming if he doesn't make sure you know that you're his princess.'_

…

Waking up the following morning, she lets out a yawn completely in a daze from the previous night.

She checks her phone and is simply astounded to see she has around three-hundred emails all from Twitter of people following her. She grabs her laptop and signs on to see many people tweeting wondering if she is actually Mitchie Torres.

Amused, she grins and types a new status.

_'Yes, this is the real Mitchie Torres. :)'_

It's when Shane follows her on Twitter a couple days later that she hits a thousand followers. She was astounded because never in her life could she imagine that many people wanting to read what she had to say.

She can't help but smile like a lunatic when she sees on her timeline that Shane has tweeted her.

_'[a]MitchieTorres: Glad to see you're on Twitter now.'_

_'[a]ShaneGray: Cannot wait for next week.'_

**Speaking of twitter, follow me on there (MoliverFanFic) haha.**

**Be sure to leave a review to let me know your thoughts.I can see exactly how many of you have this on your fav/story alerts. ;)  
><strong>

**Big thank you to everyone for their positive comments and criticism as well. :)  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

What's this? An update already? Outrageous!

Thought I owed you an update already due to your positive reviews. :)

That's how I roll.

I have written quite a bit of this story the past couple of days, really want to start getting all these chapters out. So help me out and review. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>

Recording her own song in an actual studio of a record label was so overwhelming that walking in with her mum, she has to fight back tears of happiness. Because really, this was too amazing to be true.

Her mum had signed all the necessary paper work with her and she practically had to be restrained from running at top speed into the studio. She was too excited to even try to begin to comprehend it with words.

As soon as she sees Shane she gives him a hug and she feels so safe in his arms.

"Hi, Connie." He smiles.

"Hi, Shane." She replies and Mitchie lets go of Shane because it truthfully did feel a little weird to be affectionate with him in front of her own mother.

"When do we start?" She asks, so happy and barely containing her excitement.

"Soon, just waiting for Simon to come. He is producing the song."

"I hope it's alright for me to take some photos and videos," her mum says, "It's not every day your daughter records a song in a fancy studio."

"Won't be a problem at all." Shane answers her and Mitchie looks through the glass to see the actual recording room, to see the microphone there that will capture her voice.

After warming up her voice, a man in his late twenties enters the room and Shane gives him a high-five, "Simon, how are you?"

"Good, it's been a while."

"It has. This is Mitchie." He introduces and Mitchie suddenly feels slightly nervous, "And Mitchie's mother Connie."

"Nice to meet you both." Simon tells them both whole-heartedly and Mitchie feels relieved because he really seems to be genuine. "We ready to get this track under way?"

Mitchie nods, she was more than ready.

She had been ready her whole life for this.

It is about two hours later that Shane joins her to record the end of the song with her. She had been working so hard and would continue to do so, especially now that Shane was by her side.

"Shane, we'll take it from your part." Simon says and music soon begins to playback through their headphones.

Shane begins to sing and she is instantly captivated at him singing this song with her again, it had been so long and recording it was indescribable. It was seriously one of the best moments in her life so far.

He intertwines their fingers together, just like at Final Jam over a year ago, as she harmonises with him as he sings like it's just the two of them.

They spend about half an hour until they are finished and Mitchie feels so accomplished.

"That's a rap guys, and Shane stop undressing her with your eyes." Simon says over the sound system, making Mitchie look away from him as they had been looking into each other's eyes rather intensely.

Her eye's make contact with her mother's and she was glad that she seemed slightly amused at this.

"Got that on camera."

"Thanks mum." Mitchie laughs lightly.

Shane had told her that it helped that Caitlyn already had made a mix of the music, that it would speed the process along and the label really wanted the song out as soon as possible.

"Let's go celebrate with some shakes or frozen yoghurt or something." Shane proposes, taking Mitchie's earphones off her.

Pulling up the front of the closest Pinkberry not long later, Mitchie is still on a high from recording and she knows the cold frozen yogurt would relieve her throat that was slightly sore from singing so much.

She smiles at her mother joking around with Shane as they head inside, they are so at ease together and there doesn't seem to be any tension at all.

Shane pays for all three of them, against her mother's protests, and they find a booth at the back. Mitchie sits on Shane's side, as close to him that she can that's suitable for being in public.

"You two did a great job today." Her mum tells them.

"Well I try." Shane chuckles, showing his rather attractive smile.

Mitchie hits him playfully, laughing to herself, "Shut up Shane."

"I guess you did great too." He teases.

"Do you think the song will sell well?" Her mum asks.

Mitchie looks at Shane because she honestly does not know, he is the one with experience in the industry after all.

"Honestly, I think it will. It has that mainstream edge to it, it's relatable and plus it has my vocals int it. That is guaranteed Top 40 at least." He jokes.

Her mother laughs at this and she does too, Mitchie simply loved his sense of humour and how easily he could bring a smile to her face.

"Looks like I will have even more reason to be proud of you Mitchie."

"Thanks, mum. I try." Her mum laughs yet again and so does Shane, making Mitchie laugh as well. Shane's demeanour soon changes and Mitchie soon realises why, seeing what had caused his sudden shift in mood.

Paparazzi were outside in the parking lot, they knew they were there and this frightened Mitchie because her mother was with them. It terrified her even more because she and never had them waiting for her before. The only bright side was that she was with Shane and that she wasn't on her own. He had warned her that they may start following her, wanting to find out everything about her.

"The paparazzi." Mitchie says softly as her mum was giving her an inquisitive look.

She heard her sigh and they finished eating rather quickly. When Shane was done he rests his hand on Mitchie's thigh, rubs it gently with his thumb, "You going to be okay Connie?"

"I'm sure I'll manage."

He turns his gaze to look at her and Mitchie could barely say anything at all. He squeezes her thigh and she knew he understood what she was feeling.

"Don't be scared. I'll be right there with you." He spoke softly in her ear.

As they got up to leave, Shane held onto her hand and her mum put her sunglasses on.

As soon as they stepped outside, the flashes went off and four men came over to them. This scared her so much, she was seventeen and grown men were snapping her picture.

Shane squeezes her hand and she couldn't even process what these men were asking her and what they were saying to her. Shane helps her into the car and her mother gets in shortly after. The flashes were still going off and she just wanted to get away from there.

Shane soon was in and they were gone, the whole experience was rather unsettling and Mitchie could feel herself shaking slightly.

"Well that was something new." Her mum comments as they headed back to the label so they could get back to their own car.

"I'm glad there weren't more there for you first time. It can all be rather overwhelming when there are lots of them there."

"I'm going to have to get used to it aren't I?" Mitchie asks meekly, although she already knows the answer.

Shane nods and she breathes out. This was something she would have to deal with in order to reach her dreams.

As they reach her mum's car, Shane gets out to say goodbye. It surprises Mitchie that her mum came over to give him a hug before getting in the car before her.

"I hope that incident wasn't enough to make you change your mind." He says rather seriously, not blinking.

She shakes her head, "No, it definitely isn't."

He smiles and she knows he is looking over to see if her mum is watching them, "I'll call you later." He says before kissing her goodbye. The kiss is simple, but it is enough to leave her breathless.

…

_'[a]MitchieTorres: I miss you'_

_' CaitlynGellar: I miss you more! Come over?'_

It was only half an hour later that Caitlyn rocked up at her door.

"What's happening?"

"Not much, Shane and I recorded yesterday though."

"That is so exciting. When is the song being released?"

"In about a month's time."

Being with Caitlyn was so effortless, there was no need to pretend or to act around her. They understood each other too well.

"I'm seeing this guy." Caitlyn admits an hour later.

"Do tell!" Mitchie exclaims, she was happy for her. Caitlyn deserved someone who was as amazing as she was.

"His name is Noah and I go to school with him."

"Is he cute?"

"Yes."

Mitchie didn't dare bring up Nate, she knew Caitlyn liked him but hoped that this new guy would take her mind off him because he after all had Dana.

…

It's a week later in a studio in central Los Angeles that Mitchie has come in for a photo shoot with Shane for the artwork of their song.

_'Photo shoot today for the new song with ShaneGray. :)' _She tweets as a hair-stylist is doing her hair in curls.

"You're looking nice." Shane comments when she is ready for the shoot. An actual photo shoot.

"I really love all the clothes they let me choose from." She admits, it would only be a dream come true to own that wardrobe.

"If it's anything, you look beautiful."

After a while of waiting, she is trying to figure out if she has time to rush off to the bathroom to throw up because she feels sick to the stomach from nerves.

Mitchie doesn't really understand how the whole process works. Shane has simply told her, throw some poses and smile, that the photographer would help her out.

And she trusts him when he says that she'll do great.

The whole process is so new to her and it doesn't take long for Shane to make her feel comfortable during the shoot, mucking around between takes and going so far as to making up ridiculous dance moves that had her in fits of laughter.

When she walks outside after it all, she feels like she has adrenaline rushing through her body and he is soon behind her, his arms wrapped around her, his lips pressed up against her temple.

"I told you, you'd do great."

With a casual wave of her hand, she says, "I believed you."

It was dark and the street lights were all that was illuminating the street, his hand holds her tightly and he twists her around in his arms so he can kiss her forehead and look her in the eyes.

Every time he looked at her, she could go crazy and she didn't know why. That was just the affect he had on her and she couldn't control it. No matter how hard she wanted to.

"Come on." He tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and breaking her out of her trance, "There is a cinema a few blocks away. Let's go catch that new Ben Stiller movie."

She doesn't know if she expects him to pay for the film for her, because it wasn't technically a date exactly. She didn't want to bring up any potential awkwardness for either of them.

"Movie date?" She asks, biting her bottom lip. Unsure.

"Movie date." He replies, and she feels more at ease. She knows he has been brought up to be a gentleman, opening doors and paying on dates.

The air is slightly cool and she runs a hand through her hair, "Thank you." She says simply and he tells her that she is welcome.

It doesn't take them long to reach the cinema on foot, but as soon as they approach it they are met with a sea of paparazzi, flashing their cameras at them and shouting questions.

She stops for a moment as she has never truly experienced anything like this before. She had seen the paparazzi, but this time there were so many of them that it startled her and she was admittedly scared.

She feels Shane's hand slip into hers, squeezing it tightly as he leads her to the entrance of the movie theatre. All the while she can't seem to tune into the questions that are being thrown at her and Shane because honestly, it was so much to take in.

As soon as they are inside away from the flashing lights, she lets out a heavy breath, "How are you so used to that?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I've put up with it for a few years now. It's one of the parts of being an artist that I hate."

"It's really frightening."

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." He speaks softly, trying to calm her down, "But they can still see us from out there and I don't want to give them the satisfaction of getting that shot."

It's in the darkness of the theatre twenty minutes later that he is able to kiss her without anyone watching to make a profit from it, his tongue slipping against her own.

**Awwwwwwwwww. :)**

**Be sure to click that little box down the bottom that says review. It will only take a few seconds to leave me some love.../hate. ;) :P  
><strong>

**Love you guys.  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, hello, hello. :)

I will keep this part short so you can readdddddd.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven<strong>

A month into the school year, Mitchie is already wanting it to be over. Everyone now wanted to sit with her at the lunch table but she would sit with people in her music class that she got along with before she and Shane got together.

Most girls in her senior class kept asking her to their parties (telling her she could have a plus one) and she would refuse politely, it was a couple of hours later she'd hear rumours about how she thought she was too good for everyone at the school now that she had Shane.

She ends up accepting a party for that weekend for Faith who played piano in her music class. This alone has the whole school buzzing, wondering if she will bring Shane along when she asks if she can bring someone.

Shane however was doing a secret show at The House of Blues that Saturday which was for competition winners to enjoy so she wanted to bring Caitlyn with her.

"You up for it?" She asks Caitlyn that night on a study date.

"What will I wear?" Caitlyn laughs and Mitchie takes that as a 'yes'.

"Everyone is assuming I was going to bring Shane, but even if he wasn't busy I don't think i'd take him. I wouldn't want to take the attention away from Faith."

"So let's take non-famous Caitlyn Gellar?" Caitlyn jokes as Mitchie closes her calculus text book, "Will Sierra be there?"

Mitchie nods, "Yeah, I'm not sure if she is going to try and hang out with us or not."

"She doesn't deserve you."

"I know." Mitchie responds sadly, it still didn't change the fact that some part of her was still hanging on.

…

Dressing in a white and black striped singlet top, high waisted black skirt, black blazer jacket and black heels for Faith's party, she gets into Caitlyn's car to drive to the venue.

"You excited to be my date?" Mitchie teases.

"Incredibly." Caitlyn replies and Mitchie can't help but laugh, "As long as you don't ditch me and leave me on my own like a loser, I will be happy."

Mitchie assures her that she won't and she keeps her promise the entire time.

It's as they are leaving that Caitlyn lets out a laugh, "You should have seen the look on all their faces when they realised you didn't bring Shane."

Mitchie doesn't have a chance to respond, there is a sea of flashes and this scares her,. She was in downtown Los Angeles at a venue for a birthday party and the paparazzi have found her here. Why, she does not know, Shane is off at his show.

"_Mitchie, how are you?"_

"_You are looking lovely tonight."_

Smiling politely she makes eye-contact and lets them know she is doing fine.

"_Not with Shane tonight?"_ They follow her and Caitlyn to Caitlyn's car.

"No, he is with his brothers doing a show tonight. I promised to be at my friend's party so brought my good friend Caitlyn with me."

"_Did you girls have a good time?"_

She nods as she gets into the car, waving goodbye to all the photographers.

"Well that was...different." Caitlyn laughs and Mitchie can't help but laugh too. It wasn't something neither could have imagined. They knew Connect 3 had a show as it had been made publicly known the night before, yet they came after her once realising she wasn't with Shane. That alone kind of freaked her out a bit.

"Where are we meeting them?" Caitlyn asks, as she tries not to hit any of the paparazzi with her car.

"That little diner just after the Sunset Strip near The House of Blues." Mitchie replies, "I'll show you where it is."

She is surprised to see the boys are already there accompanied by a girl in a back booth when they arrive.

"Hey." Shane says brightly, spotting the two of them walking in.

Mitchie smiles as brightly in response as he gets up to give her a hug, giving Caitlyn one as well.

"I don't think you two have met Jason's girlfriend Hayley before."

Hayley was sitting with Jason and was rather pretty. Her dark hair was as gorgeous as her dark eyes and olive skin. She was tall and quite slim.

"Hi." Hayley smiled at them and Mitchie and Caitlyn said hello back to her before sitting down.

Nate was sitting on his own and she didn't know why, Shane had told her that Dana was coming to watch the show to support him. Shane must have noticed the puzzled look on her face as she looked over at Nate and his breath was soon on her ear.

"Nate and Dana have decided to keep things private for a while. They don't want to be out in public together and have the media create drama because of who her father is."

She nodded in understanding, Nate had never been one to be public with a relationship before. Mitchie was just so glad Shane wasn't that way with her. She had rarely seen pictures of Hayley in the media though, but knew from Shane that Hayley had brought some of the seriousness out of Jason the past year. She had been good for him, helping him grow up a bit having not had a serious relationship before.

Dinner was easy, it was very casual and Hayley was extremely genuine and just so lovely to her and Caitlyn.

"It was so good to meet you." She says honestly to Hayley as they say goodbye in the car park.

"You too." She replies.

"Nate, do you mind if I borrow your car to take Mitchie home? That way Caitlyn doesn't have to go out of her way."

"Yeah sure, as long as Jason doesn't mind if I tag along with him and Hayley."

"Of course not." Jason assured him.

"Thank you for taking me home." Mitchie says softly as Shane helps her into Nate's car a moment later. It was so sweet of him to offer, especially after playing a show that night. She was sure he'd be tired.

He is more than her boyfriend really. He truly is her best friend and she knows that he will always be there for her no matter what.

Why he wanted her out of all the girls, she didn't know and probably would never understand.

"It's not a problem at all." He assures her before going around and getting in the driver's seat.

"You must be tired." Mitchie points out as they leave the car park, she tilts her head to the side trying to study his face.

"A bit," He admits, "But don't worry about it."

She worries though, she doesn't want him driving all the way home late at night if he is tired.

When they get back to her house she invites him inside to say hello to her mother and he accepts.

"Hi kids." Her mum greets them from the couch as they walk in, "You both have a good night?"

Mitchie nods, "I did." Because honestly she did, she got to spend time with her closest friends and boyfriend.

"Yeah, the show was great Connie."

"Well that's good, one of these days I will have to come see a full concert."

"They are pretty amazing, but I may be biased." Shane jokes.

Connie smiled and stood up off the couch, switching the television off, "I'm sorry I can't stay up and talk longer, I'm tired and am going to head off to bed."

"Yeah, I should start my drive home anyway." Shane says, letting out a yawn. And she couldn't held but send her mum a pleading look. And she understood what she was trying to say immediately.

"Shane, would you like to spend the night on the couch here? You shouldn't be driving home at this time of night." Connie offers and Mitchie mouths a 'thank you' to her, truly appreciative.

"It's fine, I'll be okay."

"No, I insist. Let your parents know, i'm going to get you a pillow and some blankets." Connie instructed him, before heading upstairs.

Mitchie smiled and wrapped her arms around one of Shane's, "It would put my mind to rest, you need some sleep."

He nodded and she leaned up to kiss his lips gently.

"I'm sure when your dad finds out, that he will be down here to check on me throughout the night?" He chuckled.

She shakes her head, "No, he won't make the trip downstairs. He will just stick his head in my room most likely. I don't know why my mum didn't just offer you our spare room, but i'm not going to complain."

He smiles at this and Mitchie puts her handbag down, kicking her heels off. She watches Shane pull out his cell phone from his pocket and begin texting.

"Just letting my mum know, she worries more than my dad." He explains.

She loves how he tells her little things like that, it just makes their relationship even more real.

"I'm just going to go up and get ready for bed," She tells him, noticing her mother come back downstairs with blankets and a pillow, "I'll be back down."

She rushes upstairs and washes all her make up off her face, Mitchie never liked leaving make up on when she slept, it was rare she slept in make up. She tied her hair up in a messy bun before changing into an old band top with a pair of sweatpants.

Coming back downstairs she sees Shane sitting on the edge of the couch (which now resembled a bed), "Thanks again, Connie."

"Not a problem at all Shane. I'll see you in the morning." She tells him, clearly sensing Mitchie coming down the stairs.

"Night mum."

Shane yawned, pulling his shirt over his head and Mitchie was just captivated by the sight. She could see all his muscles and felt inferior. He was gorgeous and she was just some girl from Los Angeles.

"What's wrong?" Shane asks.

"Nothing." She lies.

Shane isn't stupid though and obviously knows that something is wrong with her, "Seriously, Mitchie."

She sighs and goes and sits down on the edge of the couch, fiddling with then hem of her shirt. She can feel him looking at her but she doesn't look up, "Do you work out a lot?"

Shane is taken aback by this, she can tell it wasn't what he was expecting, "A few times a week, I go on runs on the other days. Why?"

"No reason," she looks up to meet his eyes, "I was just curious." And she feels insecure of her own body, because it's not amazing like all the other girls who were on the front pages of the magazines in skimpy clothes and bikinis.

He smirks before pressing his lips against hers briefly, "Do I need to put my shirt back on."

She can feel herself blushing and she assures him he doesn't need to.

"Well you look quite beautiful I must say without make up on."

Mitchie can't help but smile, "You know how to make a girl feel good."

"It's a part of my charm." He grins.

...

It's a week later she is able to borrow her mum's car to go visit Shane at his house. She is surprised to see that Dana is there to see Nate, she hadn't seen her since Camp Rock so it was rather a surprise.

"Hi, Mitchie." She greets her and Nate looks so happy to be with her.

"Hey." Mitchie responds with a smile before Shane whisks her upstairs into his room.

"I'm moving in with Tommy." He confesses right away, referring to his lead guitarist, caressing her cheek, "Just around the corner from here, into a nice apartment building."

"Why?"

"I'm twenty now, I think it's about time."

"Jason's older than twenty and he still lives at home." Mitchie points out.

"But he only acts half of that." He counters simply, making her grin, "It means that it will just be me and him...and you. Meaning more privacy."

Raising up on her toes, she kisses him for what only seems like a few seconds before he pulls away. She's confused as to why.

"I'd love for you to spend the night when I move in."

This stuns her entirely having never been in a bed with a guy before. She can't help but feel nervous, not sure if he was implying anything. She takes a deep breath because truthfully she is not sure how to react.

"The paparazzi will see me spending the night." She finally manages to breathe out.

"We'll avoid them, I'll bring you through the back of the building if we see them lurking."

She is apprehensive and she knows he is feeling this because he just somehow got her and knew her better than she knew herself.

"I don't mean anything more than spend the night, I just mean stay and you can sleep in our spare room."

"I'll consider it," she tells him, "It will be my parents who may not agree."

"We move in early November. I just really want you to be there to experience it with me."

She kisses him again and is so glad that this time he doesn't pull away after only a couple of seconds.

…

It's the very start of November that the song is finally released and Mitchie can't help but think back to the first day she worked on the song, the first time she played it through completely on piano at Camp Rock. When Shane first heard her.

"I told you every song can't be a hit...but I truly think this one will be." He tells her over the phone as they wait for the first time it will be played on the radio.

"It's on iTunes," She says looking at her computer, "Is it wrong if I buy it myself?"

"Not at all." He chuckles and she knows he is being sincere.

The moment 'This Is Me' begins playing on the radio, they both stop speaking, just listening to the song. By the time it is over, she is in awe and doesn't know what to say.

"I'm calling it now, it will be number one on iTunes by the end of the day." Shane says, breaking the silence.

And she knows the school day is going to be crazy now, more so than usual, hanging up from Shane. She was just so glad she would get to leave early, Shane was picking her up as they were doing an interview on the Chelsea Damon show that night.

Walking into school, most people were supportive yet she couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. Sierra decided to finally come up and sit with her at lunch, with her boyfriend of course.

"I like your song." She comments.

"Thanks." Is all Mitchie can say as she moves the food on her plate around with her fork.

"Do you think we could hang out sometime?" And Mitchie's heart skips a beat, not sure they she heard her right and not sure if she even wants to, "The four of us, us three and Shane."

Just like that Mitchie hopes a shot down once again and she doesn't know why she continuously let Sierra do this to her. She doesn't give her a clear yes or no, just tells her that Shane is quite busy and that she'll see what happens.

She quickly eats the rest of her food before going off to the library, saying she has to study. She opens her books but can't focus at all on the words in front of her, she only had one more class before she'd see Shane.

Giving up she decided to go back to her locker to get her books for her last class and was surprised to see someone has slipped a folded up piece of paper inside of it.

Unfolding it she is horrified to see her face on an extremely overweight body, the top of it reads 'This Is Me' and Mitchie slams her locker shut before running off to the bathroom only releasing her tears where no one can see her, in the privacy of a cubicle.

She falls to the floor, letting the tears fall down her face, it had been so long since she had been teased for her weight. All throughout elementary school she was a chubby child and got teased endlessly because of it. It wasn't until she turned thirteen that she started to slim down due to an eating disorder that developed from all the teasing.

Pulling out her phone she texts Shane saying she really wished it was time for him to pick her up.

_'Bad day?' _He writes back almost instantly as she tries to calm herself down.

_'You could say that.' _She replies.

_'I'm sorry, I'll see you soon though.'_

Sighing, she brings up the internet browser on her phone and goes to the Hot Tunes website. A photo of her and Shane is the top story and mentions their song. She skips the article going straight to the comments, Shane advised her not to read what people were saying but she couldn't help it. How could she?

_'I really like the song.'_

_'Too bad she isn't pretty and looks like a size sixteen though.'_

_'I wonder what Shane sees in her, he is usually with all the stick-thin models who have no fat on them.'_

_'I don't think she is that fat, like she isn't skinny but she isn't obese.'_

_'Hope we don't see any bikini photos anytime soon.'_

_'She's just a fat bitch who wants to take Shane's fame. I wonder when Shane holds her if all he can grab are rolls of fat?'_

This set Mitchie off in tears again, the fact that so many people thought she was fat and saying hurtful things was just too much. These were strangers, they weren't going to sugar-coat anything to spare her feelings.

She couldn't help herself as she leant over the toilet bowel and placed her fingers in her mouth, it didn't take long for everything in her stomach to be released into the toilet bowel. Her entire body was shaking, it had been so long since she had last intentionally made herself throw up and instantly she regrets it. She'd be lying to herself if she actually thought it was for the best and stands up, wiping her mouth and grabs a breath-mint out of her bag.

**Oh yes, shit just got serious.**

**Lack of review equals lack up motivation which equals lack of updates. So i'm sorryyyyyy. Hope this longer chapter made up for it.  
><strong>

**Make sure to leave me a review in the box below, it will only take a few extra seconds. :)  
><strong>

**Also, vote for me in the Camp Rock story awards. This story and others are nominated, go to my twitter (MoliverFanFic) for the link and thank Ari, Nat and Jo who put it all together every year. :)**

**xox**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone with your speedy reviews!

I love reading them and seeing what you all think.

We hit a milestone in Shane and Mitchie's relationship this chapter. Yayyyyyyyyyy.

Read on. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Eight<strong>

Class drags on and on but finally Mitchie is able to leave and it doesn't take long for her to rush outside to find Shane waiting in his car for her.

"You want to talk?" He asks as she climbs into the car, putting her seat-belt on. Ignores the stares from all the other students who were in the car park.

"Not really," she says softly, "What time do we need to be there by?"

"Four for a five o'clock start."

She is glad he drops it but knows he'll bring it up again as he throws concerned looks at her the whole way back to her house.

He waits in her room as she quickly showers and does her make up, changing into a simple black dress with a cute cropped jacket. She can't look in the mirror at what the outfit looks like, she can't bring herself to do it.

"You look great." He comments and she notices he has gotten changed into a suit.

She gives him a sad smile and sits down besides him on her bed, "I want to tell you something." She says, staring at her hands not knowing how exactly to come out with it and if she even should, "And I don't want you to freak out or judge me differently or anything."

He reaches for her hands holding them in both of his, "You can tell me anything."

Mitchie clears her throat before speaking, he had to know, "Someone today decided to put a photo in my locker of my head on an overweight body, it said 'This Is Me'. It brought back the teasing from when I was kid because I was chubby...I ran off to the bathroom which is when I texted you and then stupidly I decided to read some comments online. There were so many hurtful ones saying how I was fat and they just all got to me." She was ashamed and finally looked up to meet Shane's eyes a few seconds later. Why would he still want to be with her after this?

"Mitch," he says affectionately, "This is why you shouldn't read them, ninety-five per cent of those comments are from jealous teenage girls. You're not fat at all, you're absolutely perfect."

Swallowing she shakes her head, "That's not all of it." She says and she has never felt more ashamed of herself. For over a year and a half now she had not once purposely thrown up until now, she had been so strong and had recovered, or so she had thought, "I made myself throw up in the toilets."

He is stunned, shocked even and all she wants is approval from him, not from anyone else. She's scared and all he does is look at her with all this sadness, he reaches out for her hand, "It's not the first time you've done it, is it?"

"When I was thirteen, I had bulimia and got treatment when I was fifteen, around six months before Camp Rock." She answers, he really did know her to well.

She holds back the tears as Shane wraps his arms around her tightly and kisses the top of her head, "Mitchie, you are beautiful and I never want you to think differently. You are not overweight at all and I don't want you to read those comments anymore."

"I won't, it just brought everything back. Even in middle school I got bullied, it only really died down last year. There were days it was all just too much and I thought that if I were skinny I could be pretty and fit in."

"You know why I was so attracted to you? Why I liked you so much?" Shane asks, pulling away. And for just a few seconds Mitchie can meet his eyes, "It's because you stood out. You didn't fit in with everyone else. Plus, you are just gorgeous."

For just a few moments she was able to lay down in his arms, comforted by him. Because he was just so sweet she did feel better than before, like he really didn't care about the past.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I'm not too proud of my past."

"I'm here." Is all he says, holding her closer.

…

Backstage at the Chelsea Damon show she is sharing a dressing room with Shane. He is eating the snacks laid out but she cannot eat, purely because of nerves and she can tell that Shane has noticed she hasn't had one bite to eat.

"I am so nervous." She admits truthfully to Shane who sits down besides her.

"It's okay, they'll ask you some questions and if you get stuck I'll answer for you."

She appreciates how caring and considerate he is being yet the nerves still won't leave her.

Soon enough they are called to side-stage and Shane places a hand on her back, rubbing it with his thumb. She doesn't even hear Chelsea Damon introduce them, Shane begins to walk on stage and she does the same staying close to him as she focuses on not tripping over in her heels.

As they reach the couch Chelsea reaches out to shake both their hands and Mitchie sits down on the couch, making sure to keep her legs together because she had seen enough celebrities end up with underwear shots on the internet.

"Shane it's always a pleasure to have you on the show and Mitchie I believe this is your first ever television interview." Chelsea says as the audience stopped applauding.

"It is," Her voice surprisingly comes out confident, "It really is amazing to be here right now."

"So this morning your single was released and has been getting good feedback all day long. It actually just hit number one five minutes ago I was just told on an ad-break."

"Seriously?" Mitchie asks in awe, Shane had called it but she never could imagine a song that she wrote would be number one on iTunes.

"Seriously." Chelsea affirmed with a laugh, "Now my sources tell me you first met at Camp Rock and sung this song together last year." A photo of Shane and her with interlaced hands came up on the screens from Camp Rock the year before, when he surprised everyone by joining in on stage, "I think we can all see where your relationship started."

"We were friends when that photo happened," Shane admits, "It wasn't until this summer at camp that we got together."

"You both seem quite happy in that photo, why did it take another year to get together?"

"Shane was going off on tour, we kept in touch all year we just didn't get to see each other. He became my best friend, he was always replying to my messages and emails and calling me if I needed to talk." Mitchie says.

"We both knew it would happen when we saw each other again, the feelings were always there. I am glad we had such a close friendship for a year first though." Shane adds, "I already know so much about her and can just be myself around her."

Chelsea smiled before going on, "Shane, you were linked to a lot of girls before the summer of last year. You had the bad boy attitude and was all over the media, walking off music videos and interviews. What changed?"

He looks at Mitchie with a smile, and she feels so relieved he was with her for this, "Mitchie is what changed me." He informs everyone, "I let fame go to my head and got really bad. My brothers were getting fed up with me and I was sent off to Camp Rock to be a counsellor. That's where I met Mitchie and she kind of made me realise what really mattered. She got be back into my music and put me in my place when I was acting like a spoilt pop star."

"Moving back to the song though." Chelsea says as the artwork for the song appeared on the screen, "'This Is Me' came out today and it really is such an empowering song, we believe you wrote it Mitchie?"

"Yes, I wrote it when I was fifteen just before my first summer at Camp Rock. I've been writing music since I was eleven, it's always been a huge part of my life."

"I also believe you wrote the song Camp Rock performed at Camp Wars in August. I personally think Camp Rock should have won."

She laughs at this, the interview was going better than she thought, "I think we all thought so too, I wrote the song and Shane helped me change it into a duet to make it suitable for us all to perform it."

…

"You did great, babe." Shane assures her when they were back in the dressing room.

"Really?" She asks as he comes over and wraps his arms around her.

"Yes, and can you believe our song is number one?" His voice is so calm and she knows he is used to number one songs. She however wants to jump up and down out of excitement.

"I cannot believe it." She answers, wraps her ams around his neck, "Thank you for not freaking out on me earlier when I told you. I used to be so messed up and I just really am so embarrassed and ashamed of that part of my life."

"Hey, you can always tell me anything. This doesn't make me think any less of you at all."

As they leave the building there are a whole bunch of photographers waiting and screaming fans behind some barriers. She is surprised when a few want photos with her, but most are there for Shane.

She doesn't want to share Shane with all of the media and with all his screaming fans, but she knows it is selfish thinking. They already got so much of his time and she just wishes she could have more with him. The fact that she was still in school didn't help as she generally would only see him on weekends.

It's when he is done that he comes back over to her and takes her hand in his. Ultimately, she was his and no amount of screaming fans could change that.

…

It's that weekend that Shane and Tommy are moving into the apartment and she was helping him move in. After endless persistence, her mother told her she could stay the night as long as it was in the guest room.

She was so thankful that her mum trusted her enough to and that's how she found herself in Shane's bedroom unpacking a bunch of his skinny leg jeans.

"So I recorded a song for you that you'd probably enjoy listening to while we unpack." Shane says, shoving a cd in his laptop and hitting a few buttons.

Before she even has a chance to respond, 'Gotta Find You' is playing and she is overcome with emotion as she had not heard it since that day at Camp Rock where he played it for her.

"I recorded it for you." He says warmly and she gets up to wrap her arms around his neck, smelling his shampoo as he holds her close.

She pulls away to look in his eyes and she knew right there and then that she was in love with him just by how he looked at her. She was terrified to love for the first time ever, never had she felt so strongly about anything in her life. It scared her so goddamn much. Yet she didn't know why she hadn't realised it sooner.

He leant down and kisses her and Mitchie loved how she could feel him smile into the kiss as he ran his hands through her hair.

She pulled away, leaving her forehead against his, "Shane...I love you."

And it's out in the open. It leaves her frozen to the spot, her stomach in knots as she waits for his reaction.

His mouth soon curls up into a lopsided grin and he lets out a chuckle, making Mitchie frown because that is not what she had expected at all.

"You beat me to it...I love you too." The intensity of it all makes her burst out into tears, those words alone were enough to make her die. Hearing those words coming back from him just made her smile like she never had done so before.

He takes her in his arms and the rest of the world fades away because all that mattered right now was the two of them and Mitchie knew right then and there she didn't want to spend the night without him.

"Tell me you'll never leave me." She pleads into his chest and this is when her voice cracks because she doesn't know at this stage what she would do without him in her life. She looks up at him and can feel the tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll never leave you." He repeats, looking at her intently. And just like that everything is okay.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" She asks, completely nervous at the idea but knowing it's truly what she wants because Shane is what she wants, "I need you." Her voice is so serious that she is surprised that she sounds so confident.

He closes the gap between them, kissing her ravenously, making her knees go completely weak. The fact that she could be like this alone with him was too good to be true.

Just him and her.

Alone.

In love.

...

The way he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside captivates Mitchie more than she'd like it to, even more so does his body later that night. Every muscle was visible under the light and she wanted nothing more to feel his skin against her own.

He catches her looking at him and she looks away, and she wonders if one day this will be the normal thing. That he can be this fixed thing that she knows she can wake up to everyday of her life.

She catches him smiling to himself and he slips into his bed, sitting upright and grabbing his remote control to turn his television on.

"I hope you don't mind, I usually fall asleep watching television." He tells her.

"It's fine." She assures him as she climbs into his bed next to him.

Before she can even process it, his arm is around her and he kisses the side of her head, "I love you." He whispers in her ear and she relaxes into his side, burying her head under the crook of his neck.

It's when he turns the lamp off beside his bed that they both lay down, watching some documentary about the Bermuda Triangle, yet Mitchie can't focus on it. Shane's steady heartbeat seems to be beating loudly and she closes her eyes taking it all in.

"You asleep?" He breathes out not long later, his hand rubbing her back in a circular motion.

She tells him she's awake and he seems happy with this. And it's not because he thinks he is going to get lucky, she knows this. Her trust in him wasn't questionable so she tells him this.

"Good to know you don't think I will take advantage of you. I don't think I could live with myself if I did."

"You know, my parents probably wouldn't trust you if they saw us like this."

"They don't need to know." He says and she feels his hand rest on her hip under her shirt.

"Yeah, I'd rather them not kill you."

He switches the television off and holds her closer to him and she swears he smells her hair, "I just want to talk and take this moment in."

She tilts her head upwards, trying to look into his eyes but the room was pitch black.

"I love you." She says again, the words still seem unreal and making her heart leap out of her chest.

"I love you too, baby."

The room was dark, yet she still couldn't take her eyes off him. She could feel his breath on her and she couldn't help but take it all in. She was in Shane's room, in his bed with him and they loved each other.

"I could never do this with Sierra if she was still my best friend." Mitchie laughs lightly although she can hear some pain in her own voice.

"Well, I wouldn't object if you were with another girl if I could watch." He teases and she knows he isn't being serious, he is just trying to make her feel better.

"I am glad you are my best friend," She admits, "You're the one I know I can rely on no matter what."

"I know." He says softly and she buries her head into the crook of his neck, "I love you."

And only now she is able to forget about Sierra. Although they both know it will only be temporarily.

"I love you too."

**They love each other!**

**And Shane knows about her past.  
><strong>

**A big thank you to everyone who told me they have voted for this story in the Camp Rock awards. Much appreciated. :)**

**Now leave me some comments below. ;)  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

What's with the lack of love for the last chapter? haha

Anyway, here is the new one for you all. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nine<strong>

Waking up in Shane's arms the next morning is unexplainable. Mitchie cannot pinpoint what she loves the most about it. Whether it was his arms around her, him being shirtless or the fact that he was the first thing she got to see when she woke up.

She is able to just watch him sleep for a good ten minutes before he begins to stir. He lets out a yawn before saying good morning, rubs his eyes.

"Morning." She greets him and Mitchie doesn't need anything else right then and there.

"I love you." He says softly and she leans up to kiss him, just wanting to stay with him like that forever without the media being able to say anything about them, "I wish you didn't have to go to school tomorrow." He says, their foreheads touching.

"I know." Mitchie agrees because she really does not want to leave him, not now.

"At least we have the Children's Choice Awards tonight."

"My first red carpet event." Mitchie smiles, truthfully she was nervous but all she had to do was stand there while the media took photos and then watch the show.

"You'll be fine."

"I'm going to go make some breakfast." She decides, getting up. "All you really have is bread and cereal though, so don't expect anything too fancy but I'll bring it to you so you can have breakfast in bed." Shane smiles and the look in his eyes says it all.

"I love you too." She grins.

Tommy was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when Mitchie comes out and he gives her a smirk as he sees her walk out of Shane's room.

"Well, good morning." He says teasingly.

"Nothing happened." Mitchie laughs, grabbing some bread out of the pantry.

"Are we making breakfast in bed? Damn, I wish I could get that from my girlfriend. I doubt she'd do it if she stayed the night though." He chuckles.

"Well, I'm just too nice." She giggles as she places some bread in the toaster.

...

Later in the day, Shane drops her off at a salon where they professionally do her hair and make up for the show. She protested initially but Shane insisted so she could look that little bit more special.

When he picks her up he kisses her forehead and tells her she looks beautiful, Mitchie smiles as she was so happy with how things were right now.

When they get back to the apartment, she gets dressed into a strapless form-fitting black dress with some black heels.

"Are you dressed?" Shane calls out, knocks on the door.

She yells back that she was and Shane comes in wearing a grey suit with a white v-neck shirt.

"Well hello beautiful, you look stunning."

She bites her bottom lip and can feel herself blushing, "Honestly?"

"You are beautiful." He affirms, reaching forward to bring her into a hug.

"Thank you for being so good to me."

And he studies her for just a moment before kissing her chastely, affirming he meant what he said.

It's an hour later that they get out of the limousine with Nate, Jason and Hayley. Nate still didn't want to go public with Dana and Mitchie wasn't sure how she'd feel if Shane wanted things to be that way with them.

He grabs her hand as they make their way onto the red carpet, Connect 3's publicist are with them telling them where they need to stop and pose for photos.

This is all still so new to her but she puts on the biggest smile she can muster as they slowly make their way down the carpet. The photographers want a photo of Connect 3 first so Mitchie moves aside to stand with Hayley.

"It's kind of crazy isn't it?" She comments and Mitchie looks at her.

"It is." Mitchie affirms and Hayley links an arm with her own.

"I've only been attending these things the past year. Jason and I have been together three now and most of the time we kept things hidden because his label wanted him to appear single to all his fans."

"You love him right?"

"More than anything." She beams as the boys called them over.

Mitchie stands between Nate and Shane, Hayley on Nate's other side between him and Jason. Posing for so many photos was tiring and Mitchie was starting to dread it by the time they wanted couple shots of her and Shane.

"We're going to miss the show at this rate." She jokes through her smile.

He laughs and pulls her in closer to him, his arm protectively around her waist as photographers gain their attention to look into their cameras.

Taking their seats, Mitchie is surprised her name is actually on the seat and that it hasn't been left blank next to Shane's.

She can't help but smile to herself and sit down, noticing all the celebrities among them that are casually walking around.

"This is kind of crazy," She admits softly so only Shane can hear her, "That guy off 'Teen Heartthrobs', I was in love with him when I was twelve and now he is only ten metres away from me."

"And how about me?" Shane asks seriously, staring into her eyes. And Mitchie can barely contain her breath, because that look just sends her heart into flutters.

"Having you right next to me is enough to make me want to kiss you in front of all these people and all the cameras."

Satisfied, he smiles and kisses her forehead before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She tries to pay as much attention to the show as she can when it begins but Shane's other hand has reached over to grab hers and is playing absentmindedly with her fingers. Swallowing deeply, she leans her head onto his shoulder wondering how he will react. To her surprise, he kisses the top of her head and asks her if she is enjoying the show.

"I am." She lets him know because she truly was.

The final award of the night is the one that every musical artist is after and she knows the boys are all extremely nervous, wanting to win it so badly.

Shane is on the edge of his seat and nervously is fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, looking to her other side she can see Nate doing the same.

"_Tonight, the song of the year goes to...Connect 3's 'Play My Music'."_

The boys all leap up out of their seats as the crowd erupts into applause, Mitchie stands up clapping and Shane wraps his arms around her in a tight hug before pecking her on the lips and rushing up to the stage with his brothers.

She is so happy that they won, they more than deserved it and she can't seem to push away the fact that Shane just kissed her on television. But she really was truly happy for them and wonders if quite possibly she could be up on that stage one day winning an award.

…

Back to reality the following day at school with minimal make-up and normal hair, she is surprised to see Sierra waiting at her locker for her.

"Hey." Mitchie says cautiously, unlocking it to grab her books.

"You looked good last night, I saw you on the television."

"Thanks, it was a good weekend."

"Yeah?" Sierra asks.

Mitchie doesn't want to keep on talking but she knows she has to, "Yeah, I helped Shane move into his apartment with one of his band-mates and we told each other 'I love you' for the first time."

"Oh, Mark told me that ages ago. It's amazing when they say it first." Sierra gushes.

Mitchie wants to roll her eyes, "I've just known him for so long now that it just feels so right to be with him." Sierra pulls out her cell phone and begins texting, Mitchie had a fair idea who it was.

"Uh huh." Sierra says, only half paying attention. Mitchie sighs to herself, this was how it was always going to be now.

"I'm just so glad that I am in love with my best friend." She adds with emphasis on the last part, thinking maybe that would make Sierra actually pay attention. She slams her locker shut and walks off, not even bothering to look behind her.

...

The first weekend of December, Caitlyn comes to stay the night and Mitchie is glad as she had missed her.

"Shane wanted me to come over tonight but I told him I needed to see you." Mitchie admits as Caitlyn rather dramatically drops her bags and pillow on the ground.

"Well I feel special, you ditching the pop star for me." Caitlyn grinned.

"Tell me how your boy is." Mitchie says, wanting to know the details.

"He's great, too great...but I don't think it's going to work out." She says softly, looking over at the Connect 3 poster on the back of Mitchie's door.

"Could a certain curly-haired pop star have something to do with it?" Mitchie asks seriously, although she knows what the answer is.

She waits patiently as Caitlyn looks away and then finally back at her again as she nods her head, "Maybe...but he has Dana."

Mitchie doesn't know what to say so she pulls her into a comforting hug, "One day he'll realise what he's missing." She finally decides.

In the morning, Caitlyn's stirring wakes her up and she cannot help but think about the times she would wake up with Sierra after a sleepover.

"You awake?" Caitlyn mumbles into her pillow and Mitchie can't help but let out a small smile.

"Yeah, I am."

Caitlyn's neat curls are drastically different to Sierra's once frizzy ones that she now straightened every day, yet she was happier every time she saw Caitlyn. She couldn't even consider the fact that Caitlyn would ever treat her like Sierra was.

"Nice tweet." Caitlyn grins, looking at her phone referring to Mitchie's tweet the night before about spending the night with her favourite person, "I feel loved."

"Feel loved." Mitchie laughed, throwing her pillow at her, "You want to just stay in bed all morning and watch more movies?"

"Sounds good."

"Let's go eat first and come back up."

It's as Caitlyn finishes her pancakes that they hear a knock on the door.

"Is that your mum or dad?"

"No, dad is working and mum is at a catering job...plus why would they ring the door bell?" Mitchie laughs getting up, "I'll go see."

"You better hope it's not the paparazzi knocking on the door with you in a tank top and shorts." Caitlyn calls out as Mitchie makes her way through the living room.

"Shane." She gasps, opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

She is in complete astonishment to see him standing in her doorway looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Thought i'd surprise you. Well are you going to let me in?" He asks, folding his arms across his chest.

Mitchie cannot believe he came out all this way to surprise her and throws his arms around him, bringing him into a close hug.

"I'm sorry," She apologises, although she doesn't know why she is, "I missed you."

And he lets go of her to walk inside, shutting the door behind him, "I did too, more so when I saw you tweeted about being with your favourite person last night. I haven't seen Caitlyn for a while so I thought i'd come hang if she is okay with it."

"I thinks he will be." She smiles before leading him into the kitchen.

"Love your shorts by the way." He whispers in her ear as they walk in, and Mitchie let's out a massive grin.

"Gray!" Caitlyn exclaims, jumping up and rushing over to Shane to give him a hug.

"Gellar! It's been a while," He responds, "Thought i'd come hang with you two if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Mitchie and I have a whole bunch of chick flicks lined up to watch though." She smirks and his face falls a bit.

"We can't watch anything else?"

"Nope," Mitchie is adamant, "This is Caitlyn and my time together, if you want to hang you got to put up with our girlishness."

"Fine." He sighs over dramatically and Caitlyn slaps his arm playfully.

"You didn't even let Mitchie tell you we are watching them in bed."

"What are we waiting for then?" His attitude suddenly changes and Mitchie can't help but burst into laughter as he drags the pair of them upstairs.

"I think we should make Shane watch from the floor." Mitchie teases as she closes her bedroom door and Caitlyn switches her television on.

"Mitchie." He pouts as he pulls his shoes off.

"I don't know Caitlyn, should we let him share with us?"

Caitlyn pretends to think it over for a minute before giving in, "Fine." She sighs, "I guess you can share the bed with us."

Mitchie felt so relieved that Caitlyn seems so at ease with Shane and she didn't want him to change their time together at all, which is why she would not let him change their plans to watch more romantic comedies. She didn't want to be like Sierra, she could not and would not do that to Caitlyn.

Placing the DVD in the player, Mitchie gets into her bed first followed by Caitlyn who gets in on her left and Shane on her right. It was a bit of a squeeze but it was comfortable and Mitchie was glad she could spends hours with two people who meant so much to her.

_'With two of my favourite people, watching movies.' _She tweets and reaches under the blankets to hold Shane's hand when she sees that he has retweeted her.

Mitchie wakes up a few hours later, realising the three of them had fallen asleep in the middle of 'Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion'.

All she can see is Caitlyn's hair and hear her heavy breathing, indicating she was still asleep.

"Your mum was just in here, she took a photo of us." Shane speaks softly in her ear. She rolls onto her other side to face him and cannot believe she is waking up to him in her very own bed in the bedroom she grew up in, "I pretended I was still asleep."

"What time is it?"

"A little after one in the afternoon."

"Caitlyn has her hip-hop class in an hour and a half, I better wake her up." She yawns.

After Caitlyn has left, Shane puts in another movie and somehow before she knows it, it is six o'clock.

"Shane, you are quite welcome to stay for dinner tonight." Her mum says with a smile, knocking on her door and Mitchie smiles back at her, grateful for the offer.

Her dad is oddly silent during dinner half an hour later and Mitchie does not know why, he does not say much at all so after dinner she helps him out cleaning the dishes. He seems annoyed if anything and the way he won't even look at her upsets her.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She finally asks.

He lets out a heavy breath, "Shane."

"What are you talking about? I thought you liked him?" She asks, completely confused and bothered by the fact that he is having a problem with Shane.

"Your mum told me he was sleeping in your bed with you today." He says coldly and Mitchie's heart sinks in her chest.

"Dad, nothing happened."

"Mitchie, he is an adult and I know you are seventeen but he is under my roof and I want to be respected in my own house."

Just like that, Mitchie's eyes start to water, "Nothing happened." She repeats herself.

And the tears begin to stream as he gets angrier, "That's not the point Mitchie, he is a good guy but I just don't feel comfortable with you in a bed with him. He is three years older than you which I know isn't a big age difference but with you being seventeen, it is for his career and yours for that matter which has only just started."

"We're not going to do anything with Caitlyn in the bed with us, we're not going to do anything period." She says adamantly, throwing the dish cloth on the kitchen bench, "We were watching movies and fell asleep, that was it. Nothing more." And she is too scared to admit she had shared a bed with him at his apartment previously, because he would be even angrier with her and she did not want that.

"I'm still not happy with it, but just promise me there is nothing like that going on with the two of you. I don't want you to wind up pregnant at seventeen when you are only beginning your career. I don't want you pregnant at all until you are older."

"He has a purity ring." She says simply and immediately by the look on his face, she knows he was not aware of this, "He doesn't believe in sex before marriage and neither do his brothers."

"This makes me feel better." He admits and pulls her into a hug, "I'm sorry...I probably did overreact a little."

"It's okay." She says softly.

Shane knows something has happened when she walks out the kitchen and she mouths 'later' to him, not wanting to tell him in front of her mother.

Her parents watching them makes her feel so uneasy and she cannot help but notice Shane's concerned glances.

"We're just going to go for a walk." Her mum says, clearly sensing the tension in the room.

Mitchie watches as her parents grab their coats and leave the house and immediately she gets up and walks out the backyard. As soon as she is out there, Shane's arms are wrapped around her tightly and she cannot help but let out a heavy sigh.

"My father got pissed off that you were in my bed," She states, "We argued and I know it's just because he wants the best for me...but it just hurts."

"I can understand where he is coming from...he doesn't know that you were in my bed at my place does he?"

"No, i'm not stupid enough to tell him that." Mitchie laughs lightly, looking up to meet his eyes and she is shocked to see that he has a sad expression on his face, "What's wrong?"

She can feel his heartbeat and he presses his lips to her forehead, "Nothing." He affirms.

"Shane." She protests simply and just like that Shane gives in.

"I don't want to be on your father's bad side, i'm just going to go home."

And just like that Mitchie can feel the tears brim against her eyes because she does not want him to leave. She doesn't want anything to come between them, she doesn't want any of there moments together to be picked apart by others. Whether it's in his car, his apartment, or even in her very own backyard; she just wants it to be them. She honestly just wants to be back in bed with him and Caitlyn, watching movies and simply laughing with each other.

"Please don't." She says softly.

Just like that everything is okay, because Shane tells her he will stay, running his hands through her hair. By this stage, he clearly knows how much Mitchie loves this, how much she loves him playing with her hair.

By the time her parents have returned, Mitchie has calmed down and her mum is the one now who seems concerned for her. She sits on Shane's side on the couch and her dad mutters something under his breath before heading upstairs.

"Shane, feel free to stay tonight. Mitchie has the day off school tomorrow, three-day weekend lucky for her."

"I don't want to impose." Shane objects.

"We do actually have a spare bedroom upstairs and I understand what it's like to date someone you don't get to see very often. I dated a boy in a band when I was eighteen and he was all over the countryside trying to make a name for himself." Mitchie looks away at this, knowing exactly who her mother was talking about, "Stay up late, watch some movies but make sure you go to separate rooms. I'm trusting you both."

For some odd reason Mitchie can only think of Sierra that night in bed, even though only a wall is separating her and Shane. It's after midnight and her father has already been in to check on her twice.

"Mitchie?" Her mother knocks on the door and opens it slightly, "I'm just saying good night, your father has fallen asleep and left me awake from coming in and out the room."

"Night, mum." She says softly and once she is alone she grabs her phone of her bed side table and scrolls down her contact list to Sierra's name. She leaves her name on the screen for a few minutes before switching her phone off for the night when her tears have stopped falling.

Before she can stop herself, she has gotten up and crept silently into the spare bedroom, "It's me." She whispers, seeing Shane's outline in the darkness. He pulls the blanket back, welcoming her in the bed and she instantly buries herself into his side, "My dad is asleep, he has already checked on me twice."

"It's normal for father's to be protective of their daughters." He reasons.

"Yeah, even if he is my step father technically...not that I really think of him that way." She explains, "My real dad abandoned my mum and me when I was five and I haven't seen him in about four years or so." Shane doesn't say anything to this, he simply plays with her hair so she can go on, "Steve is my father as far as I am concerned though, he has been there for me since I was six and has treated me like a daughter more than my biological daughter ever has. The guy my mum said she dated that was in a band was him, he gave up after a couple years and that's when he finally came home and they got married and had me."

"I had no idea."

"I think maybe that's why he is even more protective of me, he's been the only stable man in my life. I think the idea of you coming along scares him a little in case you hurt me too."

"I never will." He promises.

She believes him.

**What did you think?**

**Let me know what you think. :)  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ten<strong>

It's a little after that they have eaten breakfast that Mitchie's phone rings and she is startled to see it is Shane's record label owner, Danny.

"I hope I have caught you at a good time, Mitchie."

"Yes, sir, it's a fine time to talk." She affirms and her mum and Shane both give her a curious look from across the kitchen table.

And just like that she is being offered a record contract, the chance to record an album that will be released.

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much for this opportunity." She accepts. As soon as she has hung up the phone, she is squealing excitedly and jumping up and down like a child.

"Oh my god." Is all she can repeat and Shane laughs and brings her into his arms, "I'm recording an album."

"Congratulations, babe."

"I can't believe it." Mitchie's voice cracks and she could feel her eyes become watery, "This is all I've even wanted and it's going to happen." And just like that, she loses it and the tears stream down her face uncontrollably.

He wipes her tears away with his calloused fingertips and kisses her temple, "You deserve it, you really do."

"I'm getting an album deal!" She exclaims happily in a complete state of disbelief.

…

The contract is signed a week later and Connect 3 are going to be assisting her in writing her album in order to help her get it out as soon as possible. They've booked in sessions four times a week at the studio to simply write.

"Wait, can you switch the chord progression up on the bridge just a little?" Mitchie asks Nate during their first session.

"I'm the professional here." He teases.

Mitchie can't think of anything witty to reply and continues scribbling down lyrics with a smile on her face. She hears Jason playing a guitar solo and Shane singing the chorus under his breath.

Managing to complete the whole song within an hour and recording a demo, Shane brings Mitchie back to his place. Tommy is out on a date with his girlfriend meaning she can be truly alone with him for the first time in a week.

"I'll get you home before curfew." He assures her as they snuggle on the couch together watching the newest episode of some dating show.

She intertwines her fingers with him, truly happy that songwriting with him and his brothers is what she has to look forward to leading up to Christmas. She is disappointed that she won't get to spend Christmas with him but she is so glad her parents had already agreed to let her stay at his place the following night. She was so grateful for this because she knew things could be worst, she could hold his hand in public and he could kiss her whenever he wanted. They didn't have to sneak around secretly.

He is just this boy that she can rely on no matter what, who is there for her whenever she needs hims even though he lives a rockstar lifestyle and is insanely busy a good ten months or so out of the year.

"So after we record all these demos, we pitch to them to the label and then with their consent I actually properly record them right?" She asks a moment later.

He nods, "Yes, there'll be a couple months of promotion before they are released including photo shoots for it."

"What if no one buys it?"

He chuckles at this, "I'll buy a thousand copies if necessary."

…

By Christmas there are ten potential songs for the album that have been written and Mitchie is more than excited to write some more. The label really wanted to release it as soon as they could to get her out there.

Mitchie loves Christmas with her parents and her grandparents but she was just aching to see Shane. Christmas was about family and that's why she hadn't even wanted to ask her parents if she could spend Christmas dinner with Shane's family.

Waking up the following day, she could not contain her excitement. She studied herself in the mirror five minutes before Shane was due to pick her up and was content with the way her hair fell around her face, how the mascara lengthened her eyelashes. She had no idea what he was going to get her and at the thought she double checked that the brand new iPod was still wrapped and safe in her bag. Nate had given her a tip, saying Shane's current iPod was playing up on him.

Of course Shane loves his new iPod when she gives it to him in the privacy of his apartment forty-five minutes later.

And for some reason, as much as she loves presents, she hesitantly unwraps the gift he has bought her and instantly she shakes her head handing it back to him, "Shane, I can't accept this."

"I want you to have it." He protests, giving the handbag back to her.

And in all honesty, she kind of suspected something like this but at the same time didn't want to admit it. It was a black Prada Vitello Shine Tote with a gold chain on it and she knew how much it was worth.

"Shane, I absolutely love it but this bag costs almost two thousand dollars."

"Well, you deserve it. Every girl should have a nice handbag."

"Not every girl needs a two thousand dollar one."

"Well in all honesty, you're not like every girl. Just please take it, it'll make me happy." He pouts and she just can't resist the face he is making.

"Thank you, I do love it." She admits, kissing the pout off his face.

"I kinda of have a second gift for you, although it's not exactly directly from me or anything." He explains.

"Please don't tell me you bought me a car." Mitchie quips.

"Possibly." He teases.

"Please tell me." She says, completely curious as to what it could be. He already had gotten her an amazing gift, she didn't need anything else.

"I can't keep it to myself, but the label are going to call you tomorrow and sign you onto Connect 3's tour next year as the opening act."

"Are you serious?" She shouts, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, I am." He grins and just like that she is in his arms, showering him with kisses.

And just for a slight moment, she closes her eyes and opens them again, "I can't believe it."

"Believe it, it will be you and me together for three months."

"My senior year..." Mitchie trails off, not knowing exactly how she feels about missing some of it.

"Of course we'd get you a tutor so you can graduate, we are aiming to start rehearsals in February and then dates for tour aren't finalised but at this stage we are aiming for end of February, March, April and some of May. That way there is a few weeks still before we go back to Camp Rock."

"So we'd be in tour buses, the whole works?"

He nods, bringing an even larger smile to her face.

"You're wearing the dress I saw you in at the first day of camp this year." He points out.

"Well i'm sorry for being an outfit offender and not earning thousands upon thousands a week to buy more clothes."

"How about I go buy you some?" He offers, "Girls love online shopping right?"

She tells him no but thanks him anyway, wrapping her arms around his middle, "I'm happy right now."

"I'm happy to have someone to kiss on New Year's Eve this year." He says sweetly.

"And you're assuming i'll be with you?"

He laughs and sits down on the couch with her still attached, their legs becoming intertwined as she falls down on top of him.

"Don't be mean." He whispers in her ear.

"Well what did you have in mind?" She asks, burying her head into the comfort of his chest. Somehow it just fits perfectly there and as if on cue, he starts playing with her hair.

"Well, I don't have any awesome celebrity party in mind. Just you and me like this, watching the ball drop on television."

"I know things got bad for a while at camp because we weren't spending time alone together," She brings up, "But how would you feel coming to a party that i'm invited to?"

"As long as you don't ditch me and leave me sitting alone in a corner, i'd love to come."

"I didn't ask earlier because honestly I didn't really want to go, but if I won't be at school that much longer, I want to be able to spend some time with everyone." She explains, taking in his cologne, "Although half of them probably won't leave me alone, more so if you are on my arm...It's Sierra's boyfriend's party." She speaks quietly, as if it's taboo to say her name.

"I was bound to meet her sometime." He reads her mind and that it honestly has been on her mind for a while now, whether or not she wanted to admit it out loud.

"I know." Is all she can say and he kisses her forehead, knowing she doesn't want to talk about her ex best friend anymore.

He clears his throat and pulls a blanket over the two of them, barely moving in the process, "I love you, you know?"

"I know." She affirms and they just lay there together on the couch for what seems like an incredibly long time, not saying anything at all.

"It's late." His voice is soft what seems like an eternity later, "Let's go to bed."

More than anything she doesn't want to have to get up and move because laying there like that with him was just so natural, even in the silence. He picks her up in his arms skilfully and she relaxes into his arms easily as he carries her into his room and sets her down on his bed. Mitchie honestly cannot express how much she really loves him so all she can say it that she does love him and he smiles in response.

He climbs into bed with her, snuggling into her, his forehead against her own. She closes her eyes, placing her hands on either side of his jaw, feeling the slight stubble that she actually likes. Mitchie has never felt so safe, simply laying in bed with him and for all she knows there could be a war going on outside.

"You're a good person I hope you know."

"I wish we were back at camp," She's responding, "I wish we were back there and I was spending more time with you." She still feels guilty about it all.

"Hey, don''t go there okay?" His voice is low and his hand rests on her hip, his thumb caressing her skin, "We're here right now, alone. Just you and me."

…

"I think I am actually more excited about kissing you at midnight than having everyone see us." Mitchie admits, curling her hair as they prepare to leave for Mark's party.

"If it's worth anything, you look amazing." He compliments her bright blue shirt, black shorts and blazer jacket.

"And I don't even have my heels on yet." She quips, smiling at him through the reflection of her mirror.

For some reason the whole way there, she just cannot feel like going to this party is a bad idea. But she told Sierra she would go and she couldn't go back on her word now.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks apprehensively as they arrive, not sure if she wanted to herself.

As if reading her mind, he kisses her, "It will be okay."

The whole room stops once setting sight on Mitchie with Shane. The music is loud, yet everything just seems so quiet.

Ignoring the continuous stares, she reaches for Shane's hand and leads him through the house and to the backyard, where half of her senior class are. There is alcohol and scantily-dressed girls everywhere and she finally manages to spot Sierra on the other side of the yard.

She is talking to a girl in her English class and Shane squeezes her hand, "Come on." He says, loud enough for her to hear over the music. And there she is, walking over to someone who used to be the most stable person in her life, the person who she thought would never turn her back on her.

Shane pulls her hand up to wrap it around his neck, letting go to wrap his around her waist as they approach her. As soon as Sierra sets sight on them Mitchie cannot help but break out in a smile, although she doesn't know why this is exactly.

"Mitchie!" Sierra exclaims, leaving the people she was talking to in order to rush over to them.

She instantly brings Mitchie into a hug, forcing her to let go of Shane, and she is curious as to why she is hugging her and whether or not it is for Shane's sake.

"This is Shane." Is all Mitchie can manage to say and she feel quite stupid as soon as the words have left her mouth.

"It's good to finally meet you." Sierra says and Mitchie can tell she is trying her hardest not to be a fangirl around Shane.

"You too." Shane says rather politely, his arms returning around her waist.

"Do you two want a drink?"

"No thanks, i'm driving." Shane tells her and Mitchie wonders if he wasn't driving, would he drink. Had he ever drunk before considering he was in the spotlight and underage?

"I don't drink." Mitchie has to remind Sierra.

"Okay then, well we have lots of food and we also have karaoke inside so just help yourself to anything you want." She says more to Shane than to Mitchie herself.

"Thanks." Mitchie says feeling awkward about the entire situation.

"Come dance with me, Mitchie?" Shane breaks the tension and Mitchie gives him an appreciative glance.

"Yeah, of course. We'll come talk to you again later." She says to Sierra and as Shane pulls her over to where others were dancing to 'The Only Exception' by Paramore.

She ignores the looks they are getting from others in her year level and Shane spins her around on the spot and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Thanks for taking me away from that." Mitchie thanks him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"She is how you described."

And all she can do is bury her head under his chin as they move slowly to the movement. As the song comes to an end, she pulls away slightly to look into Shane's eyes.

Their lips touch before she knows it and he is kissing her. And that's really just the best, when he is kissing her.

**Hmmmm, what else do you think will go on at the party with Sierra there?**

**And yay for Mitchie going on tour with the boys and getting an album deal.  
><strong>

**I am so glad that there are people reviewing saying such nice things about the story and my writing. It honestly means a lot, so thank you!  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So here is the next chapter and it is late and I don't know what to write...so yeah.

Read on. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven<strong>

"Shane, you should come sing a song." Sierra insists, as they walked inside a few songs later, handing him the microphone next and pulling him up to where the television was so he could choose a song.

Mitchie wants to laugh at him literally being dragged up out of the seat to go and sing and it's when he has selected a song that he turns around eyeing her.

He smirks, and tells her to come join him and she simply shakes her head to say no. All her classmates are staring at her now and she can feel the blush creeping upon her cheeks as she had never sung live in front of them before.

One look and a cocky-smile is all it takes for her to get up on her feet and join him.

"Thank you." He says, handing her the other microphone and she looks at his song choice before bursting out into a huge smile.

"Nice song choice." She compliments.

"Thought you'd like it."

She giggles as the music starts and is surprised that Shane doesn't even have to look at the words on the screen.

"_Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"<em>

She smiles widely, bringing the microphone up to her mouth before singing back to him.

"_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard"<em>

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"<em>They harmonise together, making her heart completely flutter.

_"They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday"<p>

_"And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair" <em>Shane smiles, tucking some hair behind her ear.

_"Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now" <em>She sings back before he joins in again.

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"<p>

Everyone's cheers startle her as she was too busy staring into Shane's eyes. She breaks away to see everyone clapping and a few out with their phones, clearly recording it all. Undoubtedly footage would show up on YouTube within the next couple of days.

She held her hand up for Shane to high-five, and she cannot help but beam as he instead holds her hand and intertwines their fingers together. After that she is more than happy to introduce Shane to her classmates; even the ones who used to tease her when they were younger, especially them.

She doesn't even mind when the girls in her English class ask Shane for a photo and takes it for them with their phones.

It's an hour before midnight that she asks Shane if they can leave.

"Why?" He asks simply.

"I just, want to be alone with you as much as possible before we are hounded everyday on tour by people."

"Okay." He smiles, and she knows he is happy she has offered.

"What do you say we just slip out unnoticed?" She questions him and it doesn't even take a beat for him to wrap his arm around her and to head for the front door.

"Where'd you want to go?" He asks as they approach his car, but before she can reply someone has grabbed her arm to stop her leaving.

"Where are you going?" Mitchie is taken-back by Sierra's tone and Shane instantly jumps in for her as she is clearly to stunned to speak.

"It's getting late and Mitchie and I want some alone time before we go off on tour."

Just like that Sierra's mouth drops open, "You are going off on tour?"

"Yes." Mitchie says with no regret at all, "It's what i've always wanted and it's happening for me now. I've never been this happy."

"So you're leaving me alone on our senior year?"

The fact that Sierra sits with her boyfriend every single lunch time must have left her mind as Mitchie cannot help but roll her eyes, "It's got nothing about leaving anyone, it's about following my dreams."

"You really think you're so above us all now. You made the whole party about you tonight." She states and Mitchie knows her words are supposed to make her feel guilty.

"Mitchie only invited me and decided to come to spend time with everyone before she had to go on tour. She thought you may actually enjoy her company." Shane tells her simply, wrapping an arm around Mitchie before ushering her off to the car, leaving Sierra standing their alone and Mitchie in tears as soon as she is in the car.

Shane doesn't say anything as he drives the car and she knows he is probably feeling awkward as she has never cried so much like this in front of him before. They pull up at the beach fifteen minutes later and she is trying to wipe her tears away as Shane gets out the car. Her breathing is staggered and she feels hurt, but how could she expect anything less from the girl who she had known since kindergarden?

She holds her breath as Shane opens her car door and holds out his hand for her. She places her hand in his and he helps her out the car before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He apologises and why, she does not know.

"It just hurts." She weeps and she cannot help but feel like a complete idiot, like she really should have just stayed with Shane at his apartment on his couch all evening.

"It'll be okay because you have me and it's just going to be us touring with my brothers for three months doing what we love."

She looks up to meet his eyes and he lets go of her to wipe away the remainder of her tears, "I am sorry, I just want to move on from her. It's just hard."

"I know, but do you know why I chose that song for us to sing tonight?"

She sniffles and shake her head, "No, why?"

"Because I am actually lucky that you are my best friend, that I am lucky to be in love with you and have you love me too." He says affectionately.

She leans up and kisses him briefly because he understands.

"Come on, let's go down to the water." He beckons her, leaving an arms wrapped protectively around her as she kicks her heels off into the car.

There are a handful of people down on the beach, but none take a second glance at the pair of them as it is quite dark and they are too caught up in celebrating to notice.

They sit down in the sand and she rests her head on his shoulder, "Next year is going to be great right?" She asks.

"It will."

"It just seams so surreal, I am just this seventeen year old girl who loves to sing and I am going to finally be a professional recording artist."

He presses a kiss to the top of her head and she just melts into him, wanting nothing more than to just forget about the girl that once was her best friend in the entire world.

_'Lucky - Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat :)'_ She tweets from her bed an hour and a half later and although she was so happy, she still wasn't completely happy.

...

An email from Danny Thomas arrives a few days later and Mitchie still cannot get over the fact that he wants her on his record label. She quickly reads it over to see that they have arranged for Brown to be her manager, due to his long-standing relationship with the label due to Camp Rock.

She hasn't spoken to Sierra since the party, nor has even made an effort to try to. After what feels like forever, she closes her laptop. And while she is trying to decide whether or not she should even bother sending Sierra a message she hears the doorbell ring. Before she can make that decision, Caitlyn has bounded into her bedroom and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry that she is such a shit friend." She breathes out apologetically.

"You can say her name you know." Mitchie laughs lightly, "It's not like it's a bad word."

"I'm sorry the bitch is such a shit friend." Caitlyn corrects herself without skipping a beat, "When do you start tour rehearsals?"

"February. I pitch my songs for the album in two weeks and some of those songs will be the ones I perform on tour. The boys started this week, they have some new material out that they need to practice."

"Well, I for one cannot wait to see you on tour."

Pulling back her hair into a high pony-tail, Mitchie wants to point out that is so she can see Nate but she bites her tongue as she suppresses a smile and simply agrees with her.

"How's Dana?" She asks.

For a moment Mitchie doesn't say anything, "I haven't really heard Nate speak about her." She admits with a shrug.

"I know I shouldn't ask, I just can't help it."

And Mitchie can truly feel for her because so many times growing up she wanted boys she couldn't have. The ironic thing now is that she is dating one of the most unattainable boys in America.

"You know i'm here whenever you need me and when i'm on tour, I am always just a phone call away." She offers and Caitlyn leans forwards to hug her. She really is grateful to have someone like her in life, some one as loyal as Caitlyn who she can count on no matter what.

…

It's the following weekend Shane turns up early on the Saturday morning, waking Mitchie up.

"What are you doing here?" She yawns, as her room comes into focus.

"Thought i'd come surprise you, spend the day with you." He replies as she rubs her eyes and sits upright, "Your mum let me in."

"Let me take a shower and get ready." She says, pecking him on the lips rather quickly before getting out of bed, "Give me five minutes."

Washing her hair the quickest she can, Mitchie rushes out the shower and wraps a towel around her. Without a second thought she heads back into her room and lets out a heavy sigh as she fumbles through her drawers looking for something to wear.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She says, turning around. He is laying on her bed and looking at her differently, a way he never has before, "Are you?"

"Yes." Be says softly, gulping rather loudly as he sits upright. She notices his eyes trailing down her body and it hits her that she is just in a towel.

"Oh my god." She gasps, backing up, "I'm sorry."

For some reason though, she stops when Shane stands up and after trying to figure out for what seems to be the longest time on what to do, he finally decides to walk over to her.

"Shane." She says softly, aware that a towel is all that is covering her as he places his hands on her hips, bringing her in to him.

Startled at his boldness, she looks down unsure of what to say.

"You have no idea how attractive you look right now." He says huskily in her ear. Mostly she is surprised that he is being so forward with her, not the fact that he is complimenting her appearance when she is soaking wet in a towel.

She cannot resist looking up to meet his eyes, his pupils dilated and looking down at her, his breathing staggered.

She swallows deeply before kissing him, their lips slightly parted. It's kind of startling how much she depends on him now, the fact that she is standing in only a towel and pressed up against him is something she couldn't have expected.

It heads up within moments and Shane rapidly pulls away from her, breathing heavily, "You better put some clothes on before I can't refrain myself from pulling that towel off of you any longer."

"Get out so I can change then." She says, feeling the blush appear on her cheeks.

…

A week later, she still hadn't brought up the towel incident with Shane and neither had he. She was helping him with his grocery shopping and it felt odd because she was only seventeen and going out like this, grocery shopping with Shane makes her feel older.

She smiles as Shane tosses two boxes of Coco Pops into the trolley, kind of like a little kid.

All the way back in August, when she officially became his girlfriend she could not have pictured this. Shopping to stock up his fridge with him on a Sunday afternoon, being able to hold his hand as they do so.

The fact that her tour rehearsals are starting the following day is nerve-wracking, especially because the label has approved the songs for her album that she has pitched, ten of them she will be singing on tour.

"How about I make you some pasta tonight?" He offers, holding up a packet of pasta.

"Sounds good." She agrees, and he tosses it in the trolley.

"Tickets go on sale tomorrow." He reminds her as they head to the check-out counter.

"I know. I cannot believe that I will only be at school another few weeks." She admits as they start loading the items in their trolley onto the conveyer belt, giving the check-out girl a smile.

"You are going to be tired, coming straight from school to rehearsal every day." He points out when they have gotten all the groceries out of the trolley.

"I know," She says, wrapping her arms around his middle and pecking him on the lips, "But it's worth it."

He smiles at this, and kisses her this time, only pulling away once hearing the cashier tell him the total price of his items.

_'Had the perfect Sunday afternoon. :)' _She tweets once the pair are back in Shane's car.

It's not a surprise to her when she wakes up to pictures of her and Shane kissing in the grocery store online the next morning. The fact that there are always these people around them when in public, taking photos of their intimate moments is a little unsettling when they don't know they are there.

It is a surprise however when Shane tweets a picture of them kissing to her with a winking face. The replies start rolling in by the thousands and all she can do is blush and tweet back asking him if he enjoyed his Coco Pops.

**Doo duh doo.**

**What did you think? Drop me a review and let me know. I know where you live if you don't! ;)  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Life has been so chaotic the past few weeks!

Squeezing in an update for you all.

Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve<strong>

It seems like all day long at school, all she can do is look at the time repeatedly. Just waiting for the clock to get to three o'clock so she can leave and drive straight to her tour rehearsal, where she would be meeting her band for the first time.

After what seems like an eternity, she pulls up to a warehouse in downtown Los Angeles and as soon as she walks inside, she sees the stage fully constructed in front of her.

It doesn't take long for Nate to notice her, rush over and envelop her in a huge hug.

"Mitchie, good to see you." He says, letting go.

"You too, you honestly have no idea how excited I am right now."

"Where is your brother anyway?"

"Around here somewhere, he's honestly been extremely hyperactive all day long. He loves touring, but I think the fact that you are coming along makes it a thousand times better for him. Last year he moped around most the time, waiting for texts or emails from you."

She smiles, "I doubt he'll be like that this time then."

"I finally meet Miss Mitchie Torres in the flesh."

She turns around to see a tall, dark-haired man that was in his forties come over, reaching out to shake her hand.

"This is Al." Nate informs her.

"I'm the stage manager," Al introduces himself, "Let me take you over to the stage, your band is there waiting to meet you."

She says bye to Nate and follows Al up onto the stage where her band is awaiting her. They are all young guys in their twenties and she can't help but wonder whether or not Shane would be jealous seeing her with a whole band full of guys.

She is thankful they have already spent the time to learn her songs so they can start rehearsing right away. After an hour of practice, Al tells them to have a break and it's then that she sees Shane coming across to her from the other side of the stage.

She grins happily as he takes her in his arms, hugging her tightly, "You're doing so great."

"Thank you, this is so exciting."

"Let me warn you, my brothers and I like to prank our opening acts on tour."

"Now, I don't think it would be very kind of you to do that to me." She grins, placing her hands on his chest.

"Well, maybe you'll have to be the exception." He smiles, "Come on, have you eaten anything since rushing here? Let's go grab something."

The concern in his voice makes her lean up on her toes to peck him on the lips, "We can't be too long, I want to get back to rehearsals."

...

As the weeks go on, Mitchie feels much more confident as rehearsals with the band progress. Even with no real audience, she just cannot explain how amazing it is to be up there singing.

The final dress rehearsal is the last Monday of the month, right after Shane's mother's birthday which she has been invited out to celebrate with the family.

She is more than nervous as she gets ready in Shane's room before going to meet his family at the Four Seasons Hotel for lunch. His parents seemed to like her a lot from the first time she had met them, she figured they must have if they invited her out today also. And honestly, she wants them to like her and to accept her, because she plans on being with Shane for quite a while.

"Are you ready?" He sticks his head in the doorway a moment later, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She nods her head and stands up, putting her sunglasses on, "Yeah."

"Tommy just left and texted me, there are paparazzi outside across the street." He says softly, almost as if she doesn't hear it, that it isn't actually true.

She just gives a nod, because honestly she was starting to become used to photographers following her every move when she was with Shane. Sometimes even when she was on her own downtown without him.

Summoning up the courage and putting a smile on her face, she walks out his room and right out the front door, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Wait for me." She hears Shane chuckle, locking the door behind them as the elevator arrives.

He follows her in, interlacing their fingers together and she can't help but wonder what it would be like if he wasn't famous. What if there weren't paparazzi outside waiting for them, to take photographs to sell and make a profit? She wonders what it would be like if they were a normal couple, if they could simply go out in public and not have people even take a second glance at them.

"Come on." Shane's voice snaps her out of her thoughts as the elevator doors open. She lets go of his hand as they walk into the foyer and out the front doors where sure enough, the paparazzi are visible across the road.

She holds her head up high, marching as best she can in heels to Shane's car, getting inside and putting her seatbelt on. Shane is inside next to her a moment later, and soon they are on their way to the Four Seasons Hotel. The fact that she can notice a black van following them in the side-mirror is a little unnerving and she knows Shane has seen it, he just hasn't said anything.

When they arrive, the rest of Shane's family is waiting out the front for them. Nate and Jason both hug her immediately and she is surprised when Shane's mother does the same.

"Hello, dear. You're looking gorgeous." She says sweetly and Mitchie cannot help but smile.

"Thank you Mrs Gray, happy birthday."

All throughout lunch, she just cannot stop looking at Shane and it's only through desert that he notices, his gaze lingers on hers for a moment before it returns to his Tiramisu.

Frowning slightly, she stares over at Jason and Hayley who were sharing a desert when suddenly she feels a hand above her knee. And right then and there she has to hold her breath and has to use all her willpower not to look at him. His hand travels under her dress, resting on her thigh and she has to contain her breath. His parents were directly across from them and they were in public of all places.

She excuses herself within minutes to go to the bathroom and it's the moments where Shane understands that she appreciates. He follows her down the hall so she can taste his Tiramisu on his lips.

...

"Come on, you've only got a few days left before tour. Let's head to the beach, because it won't be there for a while." He says, later that afternoon.

"I don't have a swimsuit." She protests.

"I'm sure Tommy's girlfriend will have some in his room as she kind of lives here half of the time." And for just a second she questions that glint in his eye, "She wears really slutty clothes so I am sure her swim suits will be no exception." He grins.

She punches him in the arm and goes to knock on the door of Tommy's room, knowing he and his girlfriend were in there.

"Come in." Tommy yells out.

She goes in apprehensively, but relaxes once seeing they are purely cuddling together watching a movie.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if possible I can borrow one of your swimsuits, Stacey?"

"Yeah, of course." She replies, getting up and going over to one of Tommy's set of drawers, "I love this pair and I think they'll look great on you." She says, handing her a white bikini.

"Thank you." Mitchie says before heading to the bathroom to put them on. She stares at herself for what seems like the longest time in the mirror before putting a shirt and denim shorts on over the top. She cannot remember the last time she simply wore a bikini to the beach but summons up the courage to do so.

"You sorted?" Shane asks as she comes out. He is in some board-shorts and a loose wife beater with some flip-flops.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my sunnies."

She is more than thrilled that the paparazzi are not waiting for them when they leave, nor is there a black van following them down to the beach.

As soon as they pull up, she is happy as there aren't too many people around. They find a spot and set their things down and suddenly Mitchie is nervous about Shane seeing her in a swimsuit as he pulls his wife beater off to reveal his perfect body.

"What's wrong?" He asks, seeing the look on her face.

"Nothing." Mitchie lies, pulling her shirt off. She doesn't want him to think that she is having body-issues anymore, not after telling him that part of her past. Shane only stares for a brief moment, smiling to himself before looking away and that right there gives her the confidence to pull her shorts off.

"Ready for a swim?" Shane asks.

And she doesn't even need to answer as she runs towards the water, through the crashing waves. Before she is even waist-deep, Shane has his arms around her waist, spinning her around making her laugh.

"You are excited to be going away on tour with me right?" She asks as he lets go of her.

"Of course." He answers, leading her out deeper so the water comes up to her waist.

"I'm not going to cramp your style?" She teases, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hardly." He chuckles, his hands snaking around her waist, "You look beautiful in that non-slutty bikini by the way."

She grins and presses her lips to his, kissing him tenderly before pulling away, "I love you."

He grins and before Mitchie can even blink, Shane has scooped her up in his arms causing her to wrap her legs around him as he holds her up against him.

"Well this isn't appropriate." He murmurs, kissing her briefly, "Then again, what you're wearing isn't appropriate."

"I thought you said it was non-slutty?" She questions.

"It is, but you in it...wow."

All she can do is smile and blush, although she'd blame it on sunburn if Shane was to point it out. And for some strange reason she cannot understand why he is being like this, why he is saying 'wow'. But she appreciates it.

"Well you don't look half bad yourself." She teases, a smirk on her face.

"Is that so?" He asks and before she can even comprehend it, he has grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off him, tossing her into the water.

Standing upright and pushing her wet hair out of her face, she takes a deep breath, "That was so mean!" She exclaims, launching herself on him to dunk him under the water.

Half an hour later, completely soaked, he leads her back to their spot on the beach to lay down on their towels in the sun.

"Let's just say, we won't be able to do this in Milwaukee in a few days." Shane says and it just makes the whole tour situation seem more real.

"I need to start packing. Clothes for the heat and the cold...how many suitcases can I bring?"

"As many as you need." Shane chuckles and she rolls over on her stomach, supporting her head up with her elbows to look at him.

"If you still straightened your hair, you'd need a whole suitcase full of hair products."

"At least I now can look naturally good on stage." He teases.

"And I can't?"

"Not from that angle." He teases.

Rolling over, she straddles him, her knees either side of his hips, "How about this angle?"

"Much better." He grins.

She'd never have the confidence to do something like that normally, being on top of a guy like that in nothing but a bikini. There was just something that gave Mitchie that confidence though when she was with Shane, otherwise she'd never do it.

Shane props himself up on his elbows and she takes advantage of it, closing the gap between them to taste his lips. She feels him let out a moan, his hand reaching out for her thigh, caressing it with his thumb.

It's the moments like this she is thankful for, where it's just him and her able to be themselves without anyone interfering. Without anyone coming up to him screaming wanting autographs and photos.

"How I wish we could just whisk of to Hawaii and lay on the beach like this everyday." Shane says pulling away a moment later.

"Somehow, I think i'd have to have graduated first."

"We could do it one day, go to Hawaii for vacation and just relax. It's not like you won't study on tour with a tutor, plus they are going to try and have you graduate as soon as possible." He reasons.

"I can't believe I barely have any more time at school left...not that I will really miss it to be honest."

"I didn't get to go to high school, surely I wasn't missing much then?"

"Definitely not." She laughs.

…

It seems that the next day at school takes forever to end and as soon as it does, she rushes out of class not really wanting to speak to anyone.

"So this is it for the next few months?" Sierra asks as Mitchie clears out her locker's content into her school bag.

"Yeah, I guess." Mitchie answers and although there is so much she wants to say, she doesn't.

"I'll call you." Sierra says, even though Mitchie knows that she won't.

She moves forward to hug Mitchie goodbye, and Mitchie lets her. She doesn't know whether or not this could possibly be the last time she ever does.

As soon as Mitchie is in the safety of her mother's car, she breaks down in tears, not understanding why things were still so complicated.

…

She's welcomed home that afternoon to photos of her and Shane on the beach on the internet. Their intimate moments were captured for all to see, even though they thought no one had followed them.

There she was, straddling him in a bikini, making out with him in the ocean for anyone at all to look at. This terrified her, she was practically wearing only underwear and she knew what all the comments would say, she just could not bring herself to read them.

Sure enough that night, Hot Tunes reports the photos and she is so glad her dad isn't home yet to see it.

"_Shane Gray and girlfriend Mitchie Torres were spotted on the beach yesterday enjoying themselves before they begin their tour this weekend in Milwaukee. The pair were seen frolicking among the waves, kissing and splashing and were also seen on the shore together."_

Sure enough, a photo of her straddling Shane was shown, then the one of them kissing and it honestly looked a lot worse than what it was. It was simply innocent, only kissing but she just knew Shane's fans wouldn't see it that way.

Her mother wasn't looking at the television thank god, because she honestly had no idea how she would be react and it would kill Mitchie if her mum was disappointed in her.

A text from Shane a moment later startles her, and to be quite honest she was afraid to even look at what he wrote. The fact that he was texting her right away, scared her. His parents may have been watching with him and be disgusted in her because after all Shane was a virgin who had told them years ago that he would not have sex before marriage. The photos did not make Mitchie look innocent at all.

Biting her lip, she just has to know and opens the message up after lingering on the button for a few more seconds.

_'Did you watch Hot Tunes? You looked hot.'_

And just like that, all her fears disappeared in a sigh of relief, replaced by a smile. All it took were a few words from him to make everything better.

…

The next day she is in some room behind a massive conference room with Shane, Nate and Jason. A simple wall separating them from hundreds of reporters and photographers who want to ask them questions about the tour.

She was pacing nervously, and while she's trying to calm herself down, Shane notices and grabs her hands, "It's okay." He assures her and she can't look at him as someone new enters the room. "That's our manager, John." Shane tells her, seeing a man in his mid-thirties, tall, dark-hair and a fancy suit and tie talking on his cell phone.

The fact that she has never met him before adds onto her nerves as he is travelling on tour with them. She doesn't know if he is nice or mean and quite frankly she doesn't want anyone causing potential conflict between her and Shane.

"Boys," John says, hanging up his phone, "And Mitchie, good to finally meet you. Look, I do have some bad news before you go out there Mitchie and Shane."

This is the first time she has met Connect 3's manager and if it were under different circumstances, she'd probably like him. Hearing him say that he has bad news relating to her and Shane within seconds of meeting him, makes her feel rather uneasy.

"Look, I was just on the phone with Danny and I completely agree with him when he thinks that your relationship shouldn't be public whilst on tour."

She feels her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, he couldn't be insinuating they break up whilst on tour. She can't seem to speak and the fact that Shane hasn't protested makes her feel a little let down.

"I know that your relationship being in the spotlight has helped sell records, but with those recent photos that have come out, the label thinks it would be best not to be in the public at all for a while. Ultimately, it's mainly parents who purchase the tickets for the shows and they won't buy them if more photos like that come out."

Mitchie is no position to argue, she hasn't even got an album out yet and she doesn't want to be deemed difficult in any way to work with. She simply looks down at her feet, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Of course, John. That's not a problem." Shane says as if there is no issue what so ever.

As soon as John has left the room to go sit out with the reporters, Shane grabs her by the elbow and leads her over to the other side of the room, away from his brothers, so they can talk privately.

"Hey, i'm sorry about that." Shane apologises instantly, before she can even get a word out, "You have no idea what John is like and if the record wants this, we literally have no choice but to follow their orders."

His words hit her like a pile of bricks, "What are you talking about?" She asks frustrated, she thought he'd know by now that she doesn't like not knowing what is going on.

"Without the label, the band wouldn't be anywhere." Shane defends himself.

"Shane, you just simply agreed to the fact that we aren't going to be a we whilst touring!" She exclaims becoming angry. She can see Jason and Nate staring at them from the other side of the room.

"I have been in this industry a lot longer than you," He says firmly and she can tell he is slightly angry, "I know what I am doing."

She rolls her eyes as she hears them being announced into the conference room.

"You know what, we'll deal with this later." He says, heading back over to his brothers to enter the room and all she can do is follow.

**Sad times.**

**I wonder what will happen next? ;)  
><strong>

**Be sure to leave me a review to find out. :P  
><strong>

**Also follow me on twitter (MoliverFanFic).  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Helloooooo.

Was a lack of response for the last chapter but regardless here is an update for everyone. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen<strong>

Flashes are all Mitchie can see on the semi-risen stage and she has to concentrate really hard on where she is walking. And all she seems to be able to do is smile, smile as she sits down and nervously fidget with the hem of her shirt under the table.

It feels like there are a sea of people looking at them and she tunes out for most of the press conference until a question is directed at her.

"_Mitchie, what are you looking forward to most about going on tour?"_

"Singing the songs I write for people to hear." She replies almost instantly, honestly she has no idea where it had come from and Nate looks at her encouragingly. .

"_And what will you miss the most?"_

"My parents." True. "And of course going to school." Lie.

The questions went on, the majority of them directed at the boys. Honestly, as new and exciting as this all was for her, she just wants to leave and be out of the spotlight for the day. She knew this well and truly would be her life now, but after the news she received, she just could not deal with it.

After what seems like a million questions and photos she is able to leave, storming off to Shane's car as soon as possible.

The whole drive back to his apartment is silent minus the noise from the radio, as soon as they get inside she sits down on the couch. They haven't spoken a word to each other since before the press conference and Mitchie refuses to be the one to break the silence because she is beyond mad at him.

She shoots him a look as he sits down besides her and turns the television on, ignoring her completely. It's loud, but she can still hear his breathing and she cannot stand just sitting there in silence.

Getting up in a huff, she marches into Shane's bedroom and she is surprised that Shane actually follows her immediately.

"What's your problem? Seriously, Mitchie."

She turns around in complete disbelief, "Don't you think that you and me not being together won't affect me at all? Especially on my very first tour that we happen to be on together."

"Do you think I like that, do you think I wouldn't change it if I could?"

"You did not say one thing at all though, it's just like we are done as soon as we are on a tour bus!" She exclaims.

"It's not like we are breaking up." He shouts.

"That's not the point, you're acting like this shouldn't bother me at all when it does." She cries, her eyes becoming watery.

He sighs and brings her into a hug, "I'm sorry." He apologises seeing the tears appear, "As someone who has hidden relationships from the media before, I know it will be no problem at all. We have dressing rooms, hotel rooms and of course your tour bus. I'm sure i'll be able to manage that, no one has to know."

Mitchie does feel comforted by his words and she can't help but feel like this life they have now will change, "It's just that I know what it's like to be able to hold your hand whenever I want and now I won't be able to."

"Come on, it's not like we were going to make out on stage or anything." He teases, although it doesn't exactly make the situation better.

Things could be worse. So she smiles, just a small one though, "Shut up." She says, a small amount of humour in her voice.

"No one can change what I feel for you, okay?" He assures her, cradling her face in his hands.

And all she can do is nod and allow him to kiss her. She believes him, but who knows if this whole situation isn't going to tear them apart.

…

Before she knows it she is in Milwaukee, Wisconsin after many tears saying goodbye to her parents. And suddenly, doing her first soundcheck on this huge stage in an enormous arena makes it all the more real. There will be thousands there to watch her in a matter of hours and the mere thought of it made her feel like she would have a nervous breakdown.

Somehow she gets through it, but still could not help but feel how she used to. Scared of crowds, scared of them hearing her music.

Jason is watching and grabs her as soon as she comes off stage, "That's how I felt before our first big show. It will be okay, just have fun." He assures her.

"I know, I just can't help but feel nervous." She sighs and Jason grabs her hand and leads her backstage all the way to the stage door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your tour bus, they are all here."

And she is so thankful because this calms her down, even if only temporarily.

...

She was freaking out again only three hours later and needed to go to the bathroom badly. Her set was compromised of ten songs and then she would go back on to sing 'This Is Me' with Shane. She had never been in front of thousands and thousands of people before, the most people were the few hundred people watching Camp Rock compete against Camp Star in the summer. Although a lot of people were watching live on television.

"You nervous?" Shane appears behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"A little." She squeaks out over the screaming crowd, "Okay, a lot."

"You will be fine, I'll be watching the whole time."

His voice calms her down slightly and she relaxed a little in his arms, "I'm kind of scared." Mitchie admits.

"Don't be. You were born to perform."

She feels assured yet wants to throw up at the same time, soon enough her own band are on the stage and begin playing a long introduction to her first song.

"I'll be right here."

"What if I forget the lyrics?" She asks worriedly, "They don't know my songs yet, they can't exactly sing it back to me."

"Take it from someone who has forgotten the lyrics multiple times, just have a laugh about it and don't take it too seriously. Fans love to see their favourite singers not take themselves so seriously."

Gripping the microphone harder in her hands she steps away from Shane, ready to go on. She was so scared and was literally shaking.

"Good luck, Mitch."

And it's too late to run anywhere but onto the stage, this was it.

Just her and thousands of people watching her.

It's been what feels like an hour, but in reality it has only been seconds that she has been on the stage and the audience is going crazy. She has never heard so much screaming in her life, it was absolutely mind-blowing hearing people yelling her name. It puts her slightly off-balance for a moment.

Mitchie can't help but think the entire time she is singing that this is what she wanted to do with her life, there was nothing else on the planet that could beat that feeling.

And as soon as she is finished and off that stage, she wants nothing more to run back on but knows she must wait to sing 'This Is Me'. Plus, she'd have plenty more shows to sing.

Shane is there to hug her as soon as she is side-stage and she practically squeals as she pulls her red cropped jacket off.

"You were flawless." He comments and she beams.

"That was amazing." She says in disbelief, unsure if this was all some big dream that she'd soon wake up from.

She is ushered back to her dressing room and knows she has less than twenty minutes with Shane before he has to be on stage.

"Don't you want to spend this time with your brothers?" She asks, collapsing on the couch.

"Not your first night. Plus, they won't miss me."

By this stage, the adrenaline has still not worn off and she is absolutely mystified. And the feeling has still not left her by the time she is in position to be risen up on the stage for 'This Is Me' a little over an hour later.

She can hear Shane singing 'Gotta Find You' and she feels as if she could throw up, not from nerves but from excitement. This song had not been performed live sing Camp Rock, the summer they first met. The microphone is clutched firmly in her hand she hears the music she wrote begin to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mitchie Torres!" Shane announces as she is risen up to that sea of flashes.

The audience is so deafening as she begins to sing that she is scared she is going to trip over as she walks down the stairs.

And as soon as she is on the main part of the stage, she knows better than to go straight over to Shane. No matter how badly she wants to. So she heads over to Nate on his guitar and just sings her heart out.

Shane looks at her from the other side of the stage as hundreds of flashes are going off. He simply nods and she feels their connection, words weren't needed and this surprises her as they really know each other so well. All she wants to do is run into his arms and kiss him senseless, but she doesn't.

She walks over to Jason by the time she sings the chorus a second time and he is twirling around as he plays his own guitar. By the time it's Shane's turn to sing, she meets him centre stage and he sings to her as if she is the only one listening.

She wants to be able to hold his hand during the song, just like at Final Jam. But Mitchie knows she can't, no matter how much she wants to.

He places his hand on the small of her back, leading her down the catwalk for the end of the song and she knows he will probably get called up on it. But it doesn't matter right now.

Nate and Jason were close behind them and all she could do was reach out for the audience's hands, the ones who were singing her song at the top of their lungs.

By the time the song is over all she can do is smile widely and wave at the crowd, "Mitchie Torres everyone!" Shane says as the crowd roars.

And the four of them head back down the catwalk together, she was finished for the night and the boys had to rush off for an outfit change, his hand is on the small of her back again leading her off. And only when the lights are completely out does she kiss him on the cheek before he is rushed into a tiny dressing room directly behind the stage with Nate and Jason where they have a minute to get changed and be back on the stage.

She watches the rest of the show side stage and is absolutely captivated by these three brothers who she used to idolise. In a way she still does, but in a different way. She remembers seeing them in concert when she was fourteen with Sierra and how she thought she would one day marry Shane and Sierra thought she would marry Nate.

It was odd to think how different she was from back then, how much she had grown and changed. Yet she didn't really regret anything, because she most likely wouldn't be in this position right now otherwise.

By the time Shane is off stage, he is sweaty, his 'Burnin Up' tour shirt clinging to his chest slightly. All she can do is tell him how well he did as his manager arrived to see the second half of the show.

It doesn't take Mitchie anytime at all to get everything onto her bus and to slip into the warmth of what will be her bed for the next couple of months or so.

She doesn't have to wait too long for Shane to sneak onto her tour bus and slip into bed with her just before the bus starts to move. It feels like a lifetime since she's been able to have his skin against hers, to just be alone together.

"You did good tonight, baby."

She opens her eyes to see him laying right there beside her, looking into her own eyes now.

"You didn't do so bad yourself."

He reaches across for her face, and Mitchie gets goosebumps at the contact as he caresses her cheek with his thumb.

"How did you shower?" She asks, noticing he smells good.

"Showered in my dressing room." He replies. There wasn't one in hers.

"I honestly loved it out there tonight, I really cannot imagine doing anything else in my life."

Suddenly his hand is on her back, under her shirt, stroking it slightly and only now is she fully aware that they are actually been driven along some road on there way to Oklahoma City in Michigan. She feels the bumps in the road and cannot help but smile at the little smirk Shane is giving her.

"What?" She asks quizzically and for some reason she thinks that just maybe something could happen between them this summer. This was night one on the tour bus and she could only hope they'd do something that would totally go against the purity ring that laid on his finger. And she doesn't know how she feels about that exactly.

His hands move up higher, making her feel excited yet completely confused and nervous at the same time. "Nothing."

"Why is it that even though I just performed in front of thousands and loved it so much...I much prefer to be just like this with you?"

And he kisses her, just because. His lips warm on hers as his hand comes to her bra clasp.

"Why are you wearing a bra to bed?" He pulls away.

And she doesn't answer, just lets him unclasp it so she can throw it aside onto the floor.

"You don't need to wear it, i'm not going to try anything," He breathes out, "Especially if you don't want me to."

She curls up into him, placing her lips to his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful."

**What do you predict to happen on tour?**

**Will they make it? Will they go against Shane's ring?  
><strong>

**Only time will tell. ;)  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

I am back with an updateeeeee.

Will just let you read on though.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourteen<strong>

After a week on the road Mitchie can't help but feel a little home sick. She loves being on stage singing her songs, meeting fans when she is hanging out with the boys in public and basically living the life.

She's in a hotel room in Irvine, California and on the phone to her mother for what has seemed like hours. Her parents are coming to see the show in a few days in Anaheim, yet she can't help but tell her mum every detail of the tour so far.

She isn't surprised that Shane doesn't spend the night with her though as neither of them wants to push the label if they were to be caught. And it's when she hangs up from her mum that she instantly has this lonely feeling come over her. Being on her own in some hotel room wasn't the best feeling.

She grabs her guitar that was strewn on the floor and begins to write some songs until her calloused fingers hurt. She has a lot of schoolwork to catch up on but she decides to go to bed and just stares at the ceiling, wondering if tomorrow will be the night that the crowd will know her songs and sing them back to her. Her album is coming out within the next few weeks but she knows the live versions of her songs are online for anyone to listen to.

Her phone vibrates next to the bed and thinking it's Shane she grabs it only to see it's a message from Sierra.

_'Anyway to get me some awesome tickets for Anaheim? I want to come watch you sing, will bring a cousin with me who loves Nate as much as I do.'_

She questions herself whether Sierra is lonely like her, or whether she actually misses her finally. But then it dawns on her that she potentially just wants to see the show, to see her doing what she loves.

_'I'll be able to get you second row, I know there was a couple of seats left by my parents." _She responds, telling her she will hold them at the box office for her to collect.

Just maybe, she'll be interested in her life again if she can see her perform at an actual concert. Just maybe she was feeling lonely too.

_'Anyway for us to come backstage to meet Nate?'_

Just like that, her hopes collapse around her. She doesn't bother responding, she switches her phone off completely upset over her intentions.

It takes her a while to clear her mind and to fall asleep, only to be awoken by a knock on the door what seems like only a couple minutes later.

...

By the time they make it to Anaheim, she decides to tell Shane that Sierra is coming.

"She can only hurt you if you let her." He tells her, a hand resting on her cheek backstage in her dressing room before sound check. She's sitting on the counter against the huge mirror, Shane in front of her standing between her legs.

"I basically got the impression that she only wanted to come to try and meet Nate because he is her celebrity crush."

"I know it's hard, but if she is going to treat you that way you need to just not care the same way she clearly doesn't care. It will probably take a while to happen but one day you won't feel like this when she acts like this."

"It'll probably take a long time, I just hope that I can get there one day."

"You will."

She isn't able to be sad for too long though as her parents come into her dressing room and she is too happy to see them.

Anaheim goes crazy when she hits the stage and she is completely overwhelmed when the crowd seems to know most of her songs. It is such an indescribable feeling, but then she look downs into the audience to where here parents are beaming and can see two empty seats next to them. Instantly she knows Sierra hasn't shown up and right away she goes to the back of the stage to grab a sip out of her water battle, wiping away a tear inconspicuously before singing her next song.

As soon as she is off stage, Shane is standing there which is odd as he had been watching her set off the television screens in his dressing room (as had she) and he just has this completely fallen look on his face, her cell phone outreached in his hand.

She quickly makes her way to her dressing room, not wanting to read the text message that's on the screen until she is in private. Shane shuts the doors behind them and she shrugs her jacket off, just wanting to get changed into her next outfit for 'This Is Me'.

"I don't think I even want to read why she couldn't make it." She says, slight hysteria in her voice, "Why should I have even believed that she cared after everything that has happened?"

And she cannot help but just burst into tears, completely ruining her make up, not that it mattered. Shane soon has her in his arms on the couch, holding her tightly and she knows he is going to get called side-stage within five minutes or so and as bad as it sounds, she doesn't want him to leave her.

"Why?" She whimpers into his chest, staining his shirt with mascara.

"Her boyfriend wanted her to come help her study for her biology midterm that's tomorrow. Her reasoning was that she couldn't find anyone to come with at the last minute so she thought you wouldn't care."

And he is rocking her gently, kissing the top of her head as she tries to calm down. She is surprised when he ignores Connect 3's fifteen minute announcement to come side-stage.

It's when they put over an announcement for Shane saying he has five minutes, that he finally gets up to leave, telling her he loves her.

Connect 3 go on late, Shane will be in trouble and she makes a mental note to apologise to him later. Fifteen minutes into the show, she finally gets up to get changed, fixing up her make up so no one could tell she had been crying.

She grabs her phone and actually opens her messages to read it herself and it literally takes everything inside of her not to cry. Then she notices the reply that has been sent, clearly from Shane.

_'I hope you feel good, texting Mitchie right before she is supposed to sing, on the stage that you are supposed to be watching her perform on.'_

Somehow, she manages to get herself side-stage to get wired up again and she watches Shane before she has to crawl under the stage to be risen up like normal. She doesn't know how to thank him for what he said, even though she does.

She wants to hug him, but knows she can't until after the show because they were testing the waters enough already. The internet was curious as to why they weren't affectionate at all on stage nor in public as it was a complete turn around from normal. That's exactly what the label wanted and she knew they had to keep it that way.

It's when she is singing to him five minutes later that she mouths a 'thank you' to him at the end of the song and all he can do is smile back at her.

_'Breathe – Taylor Swift.' _She tweets from the bed in her hotel room that night, glad that Shane has risked sneaking in to be with her.

…

She is happy the next night in Anaheim as Caitlyn has come to see the show and is able to come on tour for the next few days or so as she has no school.

For some reason though, all she can do is lay in her bed in her tour bus outside the arena. Caitlyn was so amazing, yet Sierra just wasn't the person she thought she knew most her life.

Caitlyn texts her saying she is about half an hour away and she lets out a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Shane asks, walking into the small bedroom.

"Caitlyn is almost here."

He sits down on the edge of the bed, "This means I can't sleep in here for a while."

"I know. But I am sure Nate is as loving as I am in bed." She teases, sitting upright and wrapping her arms around him from behind, resting her head against his shoulder blade.

"I didn't want to say anything, but you haven't been eating much Mitch." And he sounds so concerned, so vulnerable and she figures that is why he is calling her Mitch.

"I haven't made myself thrown up, I promised you remember?"

"I know, I just worry. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." She admits, kissing his neck, "It's just so hectic this lifestyle, i'm not used to it. I promise i'll try and pay more attention though and remember to eat when I should be eating."

He turns around to face her, she leans in closer and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his for just a few seconds, "Do you think maybe one day we'll be able to actually show affection in public? Even if it's just in a shopping centre sometime next week because there'll be no photographers? I miss being able to hold your hand whenever I want."

"Anything you want."

…

Caitlyn and her are able to just stay up all night and talk after the show, just really talk about everything.

"What's with all the junk food?" Caitlyn asks, "Not that i'm not complaining."

"Shane, he was worried about my eating habits and knew anyway we'd probably be up all night like this."

"What do you mean eating habits?...Oh." She clicked, Mitchie had told her about her bulimia before, "You haven't been...you know?"

"No." Mitchie shakes her head, I haven't.

It's at five am that they decide to put a movie on and actually lay down in bed.

"This pillow smells of Shane." Caitlyn comments and Mitchie doesn't even deny anything.

"He has stayed in here most nights, kicked him out for you though."

"Have you guys slept together yet?" Caitlyn asks.

"What do you mean yet?"

"So you have?"

"No," Mitchie giggles, "I'm a virgin still."

"Not for long if he is in here with you much longer." Caitlyn jokes and all Mitchie can do is laugh, happy she can always count on Caitlyn to be there for her.

...

It's in Sacramento a few days later where Mitchie slips out with Caitlyn into town to go shopping.

It's Caitlyn's last day with her and she is leaving after the show that night, catching a flight home.

"How does it feel to be on stage like that every night?" Caitlyn asks as they wander through Forever 21.

"It's amazing, it's just all so overwhelming."

"Well you seem like you've been doing it for years. You're a natural and you can tell the crowd loves you."

"Well I am kind of worried about how people will react to my album, I mean they are at the show mainly because of Connect 3.

"Mitchie, just wait until you see how many albums you sell. Then you won't have to fret anymore." Caitlyn points out, grabbing a red leather jacket off the racks.

Mitchie can't help but smile at Caitlyn's confidence in her, "Thanks Caitlyn."

"Anytime."

Heading back straight to the venue, Mitchie cannot help but notice the fans that were walking down the street with posters and Connect 3 shirts on.

"I cannot believe people get here this early." Caitlyn comments, pushing the button to wind down Mitchie's window.

"What are you doing?"

"Say hi." Caitlyn responds, a mischievous smile appearing.

"They probably won't even recognise me with sunglasses on." She protests, because really it's not like she is even famous.

Caitlyn gives her a look and tells the driver to slow down a little.

"Hey guys, hope you enjoy the show tonight." Mitchie yells out after a moment, seeing a girl in a group wearing a shirt with her face on it.

It's only a few seconds before they hear the screaming, obviously it had clicked in for the girls that she had just gone pass.

As soon as they are backstage at the venue, Nate rushes over to them wanting to know what they had bought him.

"Nothing." Caitlyn grins, "Don't you have people to do that for you?" She teases.

"Yes, but it would be much more personal coming from you."

Mitchie can practically see Caitlyn melting at his words, yet somehow she keeps her calm.

"Have you been on the stage yet?" Mitchie asks, "I'd show you myself, but I need to start getting ready."

"I can show her." Nate offers and Mitchie smiles, knowing he would say exactly that.

And before Caitlyn can say a word, he has grabbed her hand and pulled her off in the direction of the stage. Mitchie quickly rushes off to Shane's dressing room to find him in there with Jason. Before either of them can say a word, she has turned their television on that shows the stage and squishes herself between them on the couch.

"Is that Nate and Caitlyn?" Jason questions, tossing his phone aside. She can only make out their figures as the camera shows the entire stage, yet a microphone picks up their voices although slightly muffled.

"Yes." She replies, leaning forward slightly as if it were primetime television.

"How does it feel being on stage like this, performing to thousands and thousands of people who are singing the songs you wrote?" Caitlyn asked, sitting herself down on the corner of where the catwalk met the stage, her legs dangling over the edge.

"It's unexplainable, it's just what I have always wanted to do." Nate replies, sitting down diagonally opposite her and Mitchie can barely contain herself as she knows how much Caitlyn is probably dying inside right now.

"I've always wanted to dance for a living, I hope to make it someday." Caitlyn admits.

"I've seen you dance, you're amazing. There's no doubt you will one day."

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you."

"Coming from me?"

"Well yeah," She replies, "Not because you're some famous international artist, but because you're talented and well...you."

Mitchie can distinctly see their heads leaning in close together only to snap apart as an announcement over to let Mitchie know she was due up on stage for soundcheck in fifteen minutes.

"I better go." Nate says, standing up and offering Caitlyn a hand to stand up too. She takes it in his and they stay together for a moment before Nate walks off, leaving Caitlyn on her own in front of thousands of empty seats.

Shane gets off the couch, shaking his head slightly and turns the television off. Mitchie's confused as to why, she was more than ecstatic, she knew Nate had feelings for Caitlyn.

Jason says nothing, simply grabs his cell phone and begins to text assumingly Hayley.

"Why do you look so happy?" Shane asks, sounding confused himself, although she doesn't know why.

"I'm not allowed to be happy for Caitlyn?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Why?"

"She likes Nate, isn't it obvious."

And Shane seems stunned for just a minute before he can finally reply, "Just go get ready for soundcheck."

Biting her lower lip she stares at him for just a few seconds before turning around and leaving, heading for her own dressing room.

...

Before she is due to be wired up to go on stage that night; Shane comes into her dressing room, his hair a mess, his shirt buttons not aligned correctly.

"Where's Caitlyn?"

"Out in the audience." Mitchie replies, finishing up her hair, "Why?"

"I spoke to Nate, I told him that he needs to think with his head for once."

"Why'd you do that?"

"He has a girlfriend, Mitchie. Dana, remember her?" He asks her in a condescending tone that she does not like at all.

"I'm not an idiot, Shane." Is all she can reply, switching the hair straightener off.

"Well you should understand why I am so concerned about this." And when he says it, it's just like he is belittling her although she knows he doesn't mean to.

"She's my best friend, Shane. Of course I am going to be happy for her if the guy she likes shows interest in her."

"How would you feel if I showed interest in another girl?" He questions, squinting his eyes slightly.

"That's a low blow, Shane. I understand Nate is dating Dana and I definitely don't support cheating, especially because of my father cheating on my mum when I was younger. Maybe I shouldn't be so happy at the prospect of Nate liking someone else when he is dating someone but he is an adult and he can make his own decisions without his brother telling him what to do. Don't come back in here after saying something like that to me again until you can act your age."

"Oh yeah, i'll act like a seventeen year old." He yells, walking out her dressing room.

"Real mature!" Is all she can yell out the door after him.

She was beyond mad at him right now.

**Oh noes!**

**Please leave a review if you love me? ;) :P  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

So busy! But here is an update. Have been flying all over the world the past couple weeks and more flying for me tomorrow. **  
><strong>

Wanted to squeeze an update in for you all though!

And OMG! Shut Up and Love Me by Demi has leaked and so did the original version of For The Love Of A Daughter. Just AMAZING! Am in love with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen<strong>

It's side-stage before she is due to go for 'This Is Me' later than night that she is trying to put aside what happened in her dressing room. She was to sing her song to Shane and didn't want it to be different from any other night. The audience didn't need to see any of what went on behind closed doors.

Mitchie's used to putting on a smile, pretending is what she did so often that no one could tell when she was actually upset. When she needed help.

Being risen up onto the stage, she refuses to acknowledge Shane as he comes across to her in the first chorus, going over to Jason instead. Mitchie knows this would piss him off, she doesn't care though. Not after how he acted.

Only when Shane begins to sing his part of the song to her does she actually acknowledge him, puts the widest smile on her face that she can muster, so wide she is positive her face may stay that way if it stays like that too long. She wonders for just a moment if the audience are buying it, and they clearly do, their screams speaking volumes.

He places his hand on the small of her back, leading her down the catwalk, only letting go at the end to grab her hand. Mitchie wants nothing more than to snap her hand back, away from him. But she can't, not on stage in front of all these people and she knew that Shane knew that.

"Mitchie Torres everyone!" He announces, holding their intertwined hands high in the air. It's a good excuse for Mitchie to keep that fake smile plastered right there on her face.

She goes to leave the stage and is stunned as Shane grabs her elbow to stop her from leaving, spins her around slightly and pressing his lips up against her firmly. He pulls away a few seconds later, smirks at her slightly before the lights go out for him to go get changed.

…

Saying goodbye to Caitlyn was horrible, Nate seemed rather quiet as she left and Shane hugged her goodbye, saying only a few words. Mitchie would miss waking up with her and their late night movies. She actually already begun to feel alone for the first time in a while as Caitlyn left them as she had told Shane not to bother coming onto her tour bus that night.

Mitchie rushed out to her tour bus as soon as they were all given the all-clear for the night, the thick heels of her boots clicking with every step she took. Glad to be met by the cool night's air she took her time to get to her bus as it was in a secluded area where no fans or paparazzi could see her.

"Mitchie." She hears Shane call after her and mentally makes herself keep walking.

"I told you you're not coming on my bus tonight, pop star!" She shouts, a wave of her hand over her shoulder, not even bothering to turn around to look at him.

As she reaches the bus, he catches up to her and he grabs her wrist to get her to stop and face him.

"I don't want to speak to you."

"Well I just copped it from my manager for what I pulled on stage tonight, he is absolutely fuming."

"I. Don't. Care." She annunciates.

He presses her up against the bus, no space between them and his breath on hers. "You made me do it."

"I made you do nothing, Shane." And for just a split second looking into his eyes, he looks so vulnerable, like he just needed someone to hold him.

"What did you expect me to do? We argued-"

"We're still arguing." She cuts him off, it's as good time as any to correct him.

"You looked so god damn hot on stage," He continues, letting go of her wrists and gripping her hips, holding them against his, "I just could not resist and I know you couldn't pull away from me in front of all those people."

"If I in anyway get yelled at for this because you were horny, you will not be in my bus for the rest of the tour." She warns.

"So you'll let me in tonight?"

"No."

And before she has time to process it, his lips are against hers, his tongue not hesitating in seeking entry into her mouth. Mitchie humours him, kisses him back even though there was still no way she'd let him on her bus tonight.

His hands reach up her shirt, holding her waist and she can feel him pressing against her groin through his jeans.

"Shane." She protests breathlessly as he pulls away, but he doesn't stop, he kisses her neck and Mitchie on some level doesn't want him to stop. "Shane." She repeats, trying to push him off her. He only stops, once hearing footsteps approaching in the distance.

"Mitchie, I love you so much but you have to admit you were a bitch to me tonight." He states rather breathlessly.

"You know why I told you not to come on my bus tonight?" She quips, not liking him calling her a bitch, "I'm showing interest in someone else and they are spending the night with me instead." She uses his own words against him.

She was expecting him to kiss her again but he just stood there looking hurt even though it was obvious Mitchie wasn't telling the truth.

"You really are being a bitch tonight. When you stop being a bitch, i'll act my age."

"Good." She smirks at him, climbs onto her bus and slams the door behind her.

…

That night is one of the rare nights where they are able to make it to a hotel in time to actually sleep when they have to perform the very next night.

It's at four am that there's a knock on her door and Mitchie wants nothing more to just bury her head under her pillow, ignore it and go back to sleep. The continuous knocking however does not make it possible and she drags herself up and looks through the eye-hole to see Shane waiting outside her door.

Yawning, she unlocks it and Shane steps in silently closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" She whispers softly, locking the door.

"I'm sorry." He replies, running a hand through his bed-ridden hair.

"I don't want to fight." Mitchie gives in, "I need to sleep."

Getting back into the hotel bed she welcomes Shane in with her, snuggling into the comfort of his arms.

…

The television volume is low and Shane's heartbeat is loud, Mitchie's head on his chest as she wakes up hours later.

"Did I wake you?" He murmurs, the sound of his voice sending chills throughout her body.

"No, you didn't."

"Look, I really am sorry about last night." He apologises, pressing his lips against the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it, Shane. Just forget it." She forgives him because honestly, she really does not want to fight with him.

"We were on Hot Tunes this morning, our kiss from last night."

It's kind of odd that Mitchie kissing her boyfriend classifies as news, that a report has to be made about it. "I guess this is why you shouldn't be kissing me on stage, that it should have just been a private thing like the label wanted. I still better not get in trouble for that." She laughs lightly.

"I took full responsibility, don't worry."

"Thank you, now I better get up and wash my hair for tonight."

"You should curl your hair tonight."

"Why is that?"

"To match me." He grins.

She kisses him briefly before getting up and heading to the bathroom, making sure to curl her hair after washing it, calling her mum because although it has only been twenty-four hours it feels as if forever since she has last spoken to her.

"I saw Hot Tunes this morning. What happened to the whole non-public relationship thing that the label wanted?"

"Shane and I were just bickering. He just did it because he knew I wouldn't push him away on stage."

"Why were you bickering?"

"I don't know," Mitchie lies, "Seeing each other every single day, all day long. It was bound to happen eventually." Her mother doesn't question it, and Mitchie is relieved, because she really didn't want to have to explain the details of her and Shane's fight.

"Well say hello to him for me and good luck for tonight's show."

"Thanks mum, I love you."

"Love you too."

Shane knocks on the bathroom door a moment later and she beckons him in, spraying a tremendous amount of hairspray on her hair so it will last until late that night.

"Well don't you look even more beautiful than usual." He comments.

"Well, we'll see what the gossip blogs comment tomorrow." She jokes.

There are times when Mitchie wonders if this is all even reality and if it will all soon come crashing down.

She's on a sold-out tour, opening for America's biggest band and she couldn't feel more confused. People were buying her merchandise and singing her songs, she never imagined people would actually ever be able to do that for her. Her album was just about to come out and they were heading to New York soon to do the promo for it as well as some shows there.

"I'm sure they'll all think you are as beautiful as I see you."

"I'm kind of worried about New York, going there and releasing my album. Being on television and singing on my own. What if no one buys my album?"

"Look at the amount of people who know the words to your songs at our shows when there aren't even album version of the songs released yet. As for New York, you'll be fine. The guys and me will all be there to cheer you on."

"Thanks." She smiles, starts packing her things away.

"I better shower." He says, pulling his shirt over his head.

She wraps her arms around his toned chest, her head buried under his chin, "I hope you know that, no matter when we fight I still love you. We are miles away from a break up, if you ever left me, i'd chase after you because I know what we have is too special to let go."

"Hey, i'm sorry if I made you feel like I wanted to end things because of one stupid fight." He apologises, not that he did make her feel like that.

"I'm not the most confident person in the world, I just never thought I would amount to any of this. A career that has set off like this, you...I truly am happy."

He kisses the top of her head, his thumb caresses her shoulder in his embrace.

"I love you, Mitch. Don't doubt that ever."

…

It's before the show in the safety of her dressing room that she is allowed to simply cuddle with Shane on the couch.

Arriving at the venue a couple hours earlier, fans had managed to get into where the buses were and the four of them had to be escorted inside two at a time. She had made sure to go in with Jason, leaving Shane with Nate.

"Do you think tonight we can just be completely professional on stage? I don't want you getting in anymore trouble."

"What about you?"

"Yes, your Uncle Brown is really going to call me up and yell at me." Mitchie laughs, "It will be good to see him next week in New York though."

"Too bad he isn't managing me. I coped it."

"Deservingly." Mitchie teases.

"Jason is excited for New York, for you and because Hayley can make it out there. I can't imagine what it would be like for you if I couldn't see you all the time. Between you and me...he is going to propose to her. He mentioned it to Nate and I last night."

"Oh my god, that's amazing. It's so exciting for them!"

"I know, she is such a great girl and Nate and I will be so happy to call her our sister."

"Is he going to do it in New York?" Mitchie asks, although she knows she is way too young to get married to Shane, she cannot help but picture him proposing to her in her head.

"I believe so, he has a ring and everything." He replies, playing with a curl of her hair, "They've just been through so much together the past couple of years. Our career really took off a few months after they began going out and there were sometimes months where they didn't see each other."

"It must have been hard."

"Yeah, we were doing what we loved and wanted for so long, yet I knew how sad Jason would get without her. He's grown up a lot the past year or so."

"Now I really cannot wait to get to New York." She smiles.

It's over a thirty hour drive to their next show in Missouri and it's where they rarely get two days off in a row. Sadly it will be mostly spent in a tour bus, so that night Mitchie decides to climb onboard Connect 3's bus in her pyjamas. She wants to spend time with all of them while she can.

"You know you are setting yourself up for hours of Rock Band and Guitar Hero right?" Nate asks her as she sets a simple bag with toiletries and a change of clothes down.

"You are all musicians, why not play real instruments?" Mitchie asks as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on, you can be the singer. You'll get addicted." Nate assures her, handing her a microphone.

And she is just so happy that the four of them can hang out, that her boyfriend's brothers and her can get along so easily.

As they are driving through Utah, they finally all give in from games and tweeting photos and videos of them hanging out, that they decide to actually sleep.

There are two single bunks with curtains for privacy and Shane doesn't hesitate in squeezing into a spare one with her, closing the curtain.

"Thank you for coming on here tonight, I really enjoyed being with you and my brothers all at once like this."

"Well I enjoyed it myself too."

"We can't see you, but we can hear you!" Nate exclaims.

"Trying to sleep here." Jason adds.

Shane grins, kissing her before wrapping his arms around her.

…

After their shows in Hershey, Pennsylvania two days later, they are arriving in New York, checking into the most exquisite and expensive hotel in all of the city.

It's only fifteen minutes later after settling into her room that she has to be whirled off to the 'Good Morning America' studios. Shane has a coffee waiting for her as they leave, it was extremely early and Mitchie normally would want to go to bed, snuggle into Shane. Today however, she was promoting her album on live television and she had never been so excited.

Jason and Nate wanted to come but Mitchie told them they didn't have to, she knew how tired they were and that Jason was meeting up with Hayley in just a few hours. Nate had been surprised with a message from Dana, she was coming to see the show later that night.

The whole experience was a blur for her, Shane watches from the safety of the dressing room as he didn't want to take any of the spotlight off of her. The host was introducing her and there were just so many girls there her age supporting her, holding up signs and waving and smiling at her.

"Mitchie, your career has really taken off. We first saw you performing on television with fellow campers from Camp Rock, singing a song you wrote with pop-sensation Shane Gray. How can someone who is only seventeen deal with the sudden fame?"

Mitchie honestly had no idea what the actual answer was to that question, because truthfully it was hard to deal with.

"The support of family and friends and just the fact that I am doing what I have always wanted to do." She manages to answer.

"Usually artists will release a single weeks before the album, why didn't you do that?"

"To be honest, it's just all been such a whirlwind and the label wanted this album out as soon as possible seeming as crowds can hear my music at my shows. If we decided to do a single first it probably would have been another month or so until my album would be released."

"So I believe you will be singing your first single today on the show then, which will be available to buy afterwards."

"Yes, it's called 'Get Back' and i'll actually be shooting a music video for it while i'm here this week."

Singing the first single of her album on live television is indescribable, so many people would hear it and hopefully it was good enough that people would actually want to buy it.

Staying to sign for the fans in the studio, it's half an hour later that she gets back to Shane in the dressing room.

"You did fantastic, babe." She's greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

…

That afternoon it a surprise to everyone when Nate suggests the six of them go out to lunch before sound check.

She has no idea how Nate has managed to maintain this secret relationship with Dana, but it seems that he still wants to pretend there is no relationship. Nate has asked Mitchie walk ahead with Dana and she wants to remind him of how crazy he was for this girl back at camp but of course she nods and agrees, keeps quiet.

Paparazzi question them, why Axel Turner's daughter is with them.

"She's a friend from camp, she wanted to see me sing tonight." Mitchie answers before anyone else has a chance to.

She cannot understand why Dana would agree to this, why anyone could withstand a relationship like that. Jason on the other hand had always been open with his relationship with Hayley and he was so happy as a result of it.

Mitchie makes sure to squeeze in opposite Hayley in the booth, happy to see her again. As amazing as the boys were, she did miss the female companionship on the road sometimes.

Shane sits beside her, rests his arm around her shoulder and she cannot help but smile. She honestly is happy that she has friends that are actually there for her and a boyfriend that doesn't want to hide their relationship.

It is backstage that night that she mistakingly comes across Nate and Dana kissing rather passionately. She stops in her tracks and goes to leave, as to not interrupt, but is frozen to the spot as Dana pulls away and says the three words that shock her.

"I love you."

"Me too." Nate says after a pause and just kisses her again as Mitchie makes her way back down the hall only to receive a phone call, Caitlyn's ring tone playing loudly..

"Hello." She answers softly, not wanting to bring up what she had just heard to Caitlyn.

"Mitchie, it's Mrs Gellar...Caitlyn's been in a car accident."

**Oh no!  
><strong>

**What will happen to Caitlyn?!  
><strong>

**And thank you to the couple people on Twitter who messaged me to let me know someone had stolen a part of one of my stories to put in their own. The writer has rectified the issue thankfully but just wanted to say thank you to my readers for always looking out for me!  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

I cannot believe it's almost Christmas time, it's crazy to think how fast this year has gone!

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen<strong>

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Mitchie asks hysterically. If she lost Caitlyn, she'd have no idea what she'd do.

"A car ran a red light at an intersection and hit her. She has a few broken ribs, a broken wrist and a concussion." Mrs Gellar answers her, " She's going to be okay."

"Does she need me to come see her? I'm sure Connect 3 will manage without an opening act tonight." Mitchie says, racing back to her dressing room to get her things.

"No, she is fine. She just asked me to call you and let you know. She wouldn't dream of letting you miss any of your tour. She's finally sleeping so I took it as my opportunity to call."

"Please send her all my love, i'll try and fly home on a day off to see her."

"She'll understand if you can't make it."

Hanging up and trying to contain herself, Mitchie makes her way to Shane's dressing room to find him there with Brown, Jason and Tommy.

"What's wrong?" Shane asks her once seeing the look on her face.

"Caitlyn she has been in a car accident. She is okay, just some broken bones and a concussion. I'm just freaking out a little."

She just let's Shane's arms consume her, hold her tightly as Brown gets up off the couch, clearly concerned.

"Love, if you need time off to see her I can arrange it." Brown tells her and she studies the worry in his face for just a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I can do the next few shows and when we have the two days off after here, I can fly out." She decides.

"I'll go find Danny, he should be here around now. I'll have him arrange the Hot Tunes jet to take you home and back." He says before leaving.

"Thanks Brown."

Nate and Dana come bouncing in hand-in-hand a moment later, Mitchie doesn't get why they can act like a normal couple backstage yet not out in the spotlight, by now she thought they'd gone public with the relationship.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Nate asks, apparently oblivious to the fact that she must have looked upset, "Tell me." He urges, Mitchie's head spinning a little.

"Caitlyn was in a car accident." Shane answers.

"What? Is she okay?!" He exclaims, letting go of Dana's hand to come to Mitchie. And for some reason he sounds more than concerned as he rests his hands on her arms and Mitchie won't dare look at Dana's face to see her reaction.

"She's going to be okay, broken bones and a concussion. I'm going to go see her after our shows here in the city." And when she says it, she sounds so vulnerable, she just doesn't want it to be true.

"I'll come with you." It's not an offer and Mitchie nods accepting it.

"Thanks, Nate."

That night on stage, Nate dedicates a song to Caitlyn and Mitchie looks over at Dana besides her as she is being de-wired at the side of the stage. She cannot read the expression on Dana's face, but she knows it is not a positive one.

"She's a good friend of ours," Nate announces, "We are all here for her and I hope she will be able to watch this performance when she is well enough."

And Nate just sings effortlessly on the piano, a song he wrote about being diagnosed with diabetes and being in hospital. It was crazy to think that this boy was only a couple years older than her, yet his music abilities were that of someone decades older.

…

Mitchie is supposed to film her music video their last day in New York and the label surprisingly offer to push it back so she can go see Caitlyn. She declines though, she wants to be as professional as she possibly could in a situation like that. So she assures Danny, the label owner, that she'll do it.

They head straight back to the hotel after their last show to get some rest as she has to be up early to shoot the video. She is leaving for home right after it and she doesn't know why she keeps turning down Shane's offer to come along, she just does.

"Are you sure you won't need me? I really don't mind missing the Coldplay concert tonight. Jason is proposing to Hayley, so he won't miss me either."

"It's okay, Nate will be with me. Enjoy the show, i'll be back in less than forty-eight hours to hear all about it."

She's taking off the piles of make-up she put on to perform in, in Shane's hotel room bathroom and he is hovering in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.

"Well, i'll go out and buy your album at midnight seeming as it getting released." He tells her and she catches his gaze as she looks in the mirror.

"This time tomorrow...it's just kind of hard for me to be excited."

She stares straight into his eyes through the mirror as he comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her tightly, "Mitchie, Caitlyn will be fine. She's alive and will recover. Try and enjoy yourself as much as possible, there's only so many firsts releasing an album."

She knows he is right, she just won't admit it out loud.

"Do you have something for me to sleep in? I really cannot be bothered going back to my hotel room."

He gives her a little half-smile, pulls his shirt over his head and hands it to her. She waits for him to leave before getting changed into it, the fact that it barely covers her butt is a little disorientating but she figures that Shane has seen her in much less before and pulls her jeans off.

It's only eleven thirty, but she kind of just wants to sleep even though the adrenaline is still pumping through her body. She finds Shane already laying in bed in a pair of boxers as he channel surfs on the television.

She climbs on top of the sheets and sits besides him, his focus switching from the television to her in a mere few seconds.

"Well hello, legs." He grins, resting a hand on her inner thigh, caressing it with his thumb.

"Thank you for offering to come, Shane. I do appreciate it." She whispers, pressing her lips against his to thank him.

He responds to the kiss and she straddles his lap, his arms fitting perfectly around her waist. There's a knock at the door as her mouth reaches his jaw, her hands on his bare chest.

"Who is it?" Shane yells out and Mitchie can feel the vibrations on his neck as she does so.

"Your favourite uncle."

Shane gets up from under her and opens the door, "Mitchie isn't in her room i'm assuming she's here..." He trails off seeing her as Shane closes the door behind him, "Well I came here to tell Mitchie we are starting half an hour earlier tomorrow to guarantee she can leave on time but I got more than I bargained for."

"I was just heading back to my room." Mitchie lies, getting off the bed.

"In nothing but one of Shane's shirts?" Brown questions, clearly not buying it.

"Uncle Brown, nothing happened." Shane defends them.

"If only I had a dollar for every camper i've heard that from over the years," He commented, "You two have your whole future ahead of you and Mitchie, you've only begun your career."

"I'm not a camper anymore, i'm twenty, i'm all grown up."

"Shane do you know what a pregnancy could do to your career? To Mitchie's career? Mitchie you're only seventeen, you're underage."

"Brown, we are not sleeping together. Okay, we may have been sleeping in the same bed most nights but we are not having sex." Mitchie explains almost painfully, it was the last thing she wanted to discuss with her manager, no Shane's uncle.

"If we were, we'd be taking the necessary precautions to prevent any surprises." Shane affirms, neither of them were stupid. Mitchie could picture the tabloids now, it would be one of the biggest scandals of the year, 'Shane Gray gets underage girlfriend pregnant'.

"Just promise me that you won't be coming to me anytime in the near future telling me you're pregnant."

"I can promise you that." Mitchie says honestly, "I'll see you at six am then?"

"I'll see you then. I'm trusting the both of you, just don't make me have to be uncool and say something to Danny."

"We won't." Shane laughs, seeing him out and locking the hotel door behind him.

Snuggling into bed that night, Mitchie's mind just won't shut off.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane asks, knowing she's still awake.

"A lot." She responds, trying not to yawn.

"Like what?" He asks, as she rolls onto her other side to face him, the light from the clock next to his bed slightly illuminating his face.

"What would happen if I actually got pregnant?"

"Not what I was expecting." He chuckles in almost a whisper, his fingers drumming against her hip bone, "There's no way possible you're pregnant Mitchie, so don't worry about it."

"Let's just say we were sleeping together and I did get pregnant though, what would happen with everything?"

"Well...the baby would come before my career of course. The label would probably murder me anyway, but it's not like I don't have more than enough money to raise a child and provide for them."

"And the media?"

"They'd have a field day, that's for sure. But i'd do the right thing, marry you and buy a place for just the three of us."

"Marry me?" She repeats in disbelief.

"Well yes, i'm Christian and my dad is a minister after all. It's the right thing to do, to support you as well as the baby."

"Shane, I wouldn't want to marry you just because you got me pregnant." And in all honesty, she means it. Never would she just want to get married because she was pregnant to someone, she wanted to marry for love.

"Mitch, I love you and i'd be taking care of you." He says affectionately, his forehead resting against hers, his breath on her lips.

"I love you too, hopefully we won't be in that situation without being married so don't stress too much about me not marrying you."

"Are you saying you'll marry me one day though?"

"Maybe." She smiles. Snuggles in closer.

…

The whole experience of filming a music video was new, yet thrilling for Mitchie. However she had to admit, stepping onto a private jet with Nate was the highlight of her morning, thus far.

He asks her to listen to a new song he's recorded on his phone, just him and a guitar. Raw.

It's about falling in love again, never thinking you'd catch that 'love bug' again. He only has the first verse and the chorus done but already Mitchie is speechless at his ability to write.

"You're going to have to write a song with me one day, Nate. That is amazing."

"I wrote it just last week, before we got to Hershey." He explains, he doesn't even have to say who it is written about, they just both know.

"She doesn't know you're coming." Mitchie tells him referring to Caitlyn now, she has spoken with her mother again to let her know they were coming and then her own mother to let her know she'd be home for one night.

For a moment he looks out the window before bringing is gaze back to her, "She told me she loved me...Dana." By these words alone she knows Nate doesn't reciprocate Dana's feelings at all.

"What did you tell her?" She asks, although she knows.

"Me too."

This stuns her, "But why did you say that if you don't feel the same?"

"I couldn't say I loved her too...because I don't think I do. I like her a lot and I couldn't let her down."

She brings her knees to her chest and she can't control the words that leave her mouth, "It's Caitlyn isn't it?" Although it's a question, it's more of a statement really. Otherwise he would not be on a plane with her to the other side of the country.

"Dana and I got into an argument last night about me coming with you, she didn't understand why I had to fly across the country for her. I just don't get it, I was absolutely crazy for Dana at camp, now it's just totally different being out in the real world. Don't get me wrong, she is still this amazing and talented girl, but it's just not the same."

"Maybe it's because you have gotten to know Caitlyn better and you just like her more?" Mitchie reasons.

"That's what i'm afraid of and it's why I ended things with Dana this morning."

"You broke up?" She asks in total disbelief.

"Yes, she took it a lot better than I thought." Then he stops, looks back out the window and asks her what she thinks.

"Caitlyn has feelings for you. I know this for a fact."

Paparazzi somehow manage to capture them at the airport as they arrive at LAX, Nate is carrying her bag as well as his own and has a hand protectively on the small of her back, leading her through all the camera flashes into the awaiting car that is picking them up.

The whole way to the hospital, Mitchie cannot be more glad to be home if only for overnight. She isn't surprised that the paparazzi are following them, probably curious as to where the two of them are going.

Between texting Shane to let him know they had landed, and directing the driver to the hospital she simply cannot comprehend that she is on tour, taking private jets across the country with one of the most recognisable faces in the world.

It's dinner-time when they arrive at the hospital but Mitchie is in no mood to eat and neither is Nate. He stops her to buy some flowers at the gift-shop before making their way to Caitlyn's room.

"I'll wait outside." Mitchie tells him as he goes to knock on the door.

"What, why?"

"I'll let you have a moment alone first." She says, a smile on her face before knocking on the door himself. She's dying to see Caitlyn but can wait a few minutes.

"Come in." Caitlyn calls out and Nate steps inside and Mitchie makes an effort for him to leave the door open, peaking through so she can see Caitlyn on the bed all bandaged and bruised up.

"Hi." Nate says, setting down the flowers on the bench next to her bed.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" She gasps, shock all over her face.

"I came with Mitchie to see you."

"But you're on tour." She points out and he laughs, runs a hand through his hair and sits down on the side of her bed.

"It didn't stop me coming now did it?"

"Why?"

Before Mitchie can even blink, Nate is kissing Caitlyn.

Caitlyn pulls away a moment later with a smile on her face, "Wow."

"That's why, i'm really here and I want to be with you, if that's something you'd be willing to try."

"I want to be with you too."

Mitchie gives them a couple more minutes before knocking on the door and entering, giving Caitlyn a huge hug. "You have no idea how worried I was!" She exclaims, sitting down besides Nate.

"You didn't have to come out all this way. I'm going to live, i'll be home tomorrow." She tells her, although her gaze is kind of affixed on Nate and Mitchie is so happy for her as she knows how long Caitlyn has wanted this.

She knows that they are the perfect couple and is so incredibly happy for them.

**Nate and Caitlyn are officially together! :)**

**And just maybe i'll have to update this as soon as it hits 20 reviews. Just maybe. ;) :P  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

We hit 20 reviews already, which means I am updating again already! (NO WAY haha)

Keep it up guys. :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seventeen<strong>

Even the Nate Gray cannot convince hospital staff to let them stay after visiting hours in Caitlyn's room as neither of them are family.

"She just must not be a fan of the band." Nate says, leading Mitchie out of the hospital and hailing a cab.

"Yes, it must be that." Mitchie grins, amused.

"What are we going to do for the next few hours until your album release at midnight?" He asks, holding out the taxi door for her to get inside. Always the gentlemen.

"I don't know." She admits honestly, biting her lower lip before giving the driver her home address, "Just hang out at my place?"

Getting back to her house a little after nine o'clock, she is more than thrilled to see her parents as she has missed them so much.

Her mother hugs her tightly and she is so happy to see her in the flesh for the first time in what seems like a long time. She never was one to always have her mother there, but right now she needed her hug so much.

"How's Caitlyn?" She asks, concern evident in her voice.

"She will be fine." Nate replies, a smile on his face as he sets their bags down.

"I've saved the two of you some left over spaghetti if you're hungry." Her mum says, letting go of her, although Mitchie kind of doesn't want her to. Its just what honestly feels like what has been forever.

Sitting in the kitchen with Nate, eating leftovers somehow makes her forget about the fact they were on tour. Because she was home, eating her mother's cooking.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, watches her cut her spaghetti up with a fork, she never had been one to twirl it.

"About Caitlyn, the album." She lies, although she doesn't know exactly why that is. "Can I ask you something?" She asks a moment later.

"About Shane?"

"Maybe." She answers honestly, Nate reading her mind, "How was he when you were on tour last year? When we didn't see each other at all."

"I honestly don't know how he did it. He was stuck to either his phone or laptop for at least half the day, messaging you, emailing you, looking at photos of you. And when he wasn't doing that, he was either on stage singing about you or talking about you non-stop to Jason and me. I kind of expected him to just drop everything and fly out to see you and sweep you off your feet."

"Seriously?" She takes a deep breath, setting her knife and fork down.

"Mitchie, he has been in love with you since before he saw you again at camp. I'm surprised he didn't tell you over the summer."

"What?"

"I guess he didn't because he didn't want to scare you, he's rushed into relationships before and I know how much you mean to him, I don't know what he'd do if he lost you."

It makes her smile, and she doesn't really know what the right thing to say is, "Thank you for telling me." She decides, giving him a small smile.

…

Arriving at Walmart a little after midnight, she is feeling rather jittery, as if she could throw up from pure excitement.

Nate leads her through the mostly empty store, through to the racks of CDs. It only takes a few seconds to spot her face on the racks and she instantly just feels like jumping up and down ecstatically and screaming. She refrains herself though, grabs a copy of her album and tweets a photo of herself holding it.

At the register she sees that Nate has tweeted to his fans, telling them to all buy a copy of her album also. She favourites it, before handing over the check-out lady her card to pay, a rather large smile on her face.

Before leaving for the airport the next afternoon, they go to visit Caitlyn at her home as she had been discharged earlier in the day.

Mitchie cannot help but smile as they enter her bedroom and Caitlyn's eye completely light up seeing Nate.

"Hey." She beams, biting her lower lip as Nate sits at the end of her bed.

"Hi." He smiles at her as Mitchie sits down besides her, bringing her knees up to her chest and rests her head on Caitlyn's shoulder.

"I don't want to leave." Mitchie admits, "Tour won't be fun without you Caitlyn."

"I'd love to come, but there is this little thing called school that I have to attend to." She remarks, humour in her voice.

"New Jersey won't be fun without you." Nate says softly and Mitchie knows that he is going to miss her so much, although he has the concerts to distract him for the next month until he is able to see Caitlyn again.

All too soon, they have to leave and Mitchie hugs Caitlyn tightly before standing up to leave, waiting at the doorway for Nate to follow.

"I'll call you everyday." He promises, shifting closer to her, running a hand through her hair.

"It's okay." Caitlyn assures him, her voice breaking just a little.

"Hey, it's just a month longer until the tour is over and as soon as it is i'll be back here with you." He promises before kissing her rather tenderly.

Mitchie walks down the hall to give them privacy and checks her twitter to see Shane has tweeted her a photo of him with the album, asking her to sign it.

"_[a]ShaneGray: I'll sign it tonight for you, will see you soon."_

…

In New Jersey that night, she and Nate are dropped off at some hotel near the venue where everyone else is already checked in and resting in preparation for the show the next night.

Shane is waiting in her hotel room for her as she unlocks the door. She smiles happily once spotting him and launches herself into his arms, allowing her to spin her around like they do in all the cheesy movies.

"I've missed you." He confesses, kissing her before setting her back down on the ground again. Leaves her head spinning just a little, "How's Caitlyn?"

"She's going to be perfectly fine...Nate broke up with Dana."

"I know, he told me before he left."

"He kissed Caitlyn, they are kind of together now."

"I suspected as much." He chuckles, sitting back down on the bed.

Mitchie throws her jacket off, and joins him on the bed as he switches the television on. He grabs her legs, pulling her in close to him, her legs resting over his own.

"Brown wants you to go off on tour right after this one. Your own tour to promote your album. He's going to speak to you about it tomorrow." He says, one hand lingering on her thigh.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," He affirms, laughs, "It would only be for about a month and a half because then you'd go straight to Camp Rock from there."

"I'd miss the end of my senior year." She says softly in self-realisation.

"Brown otherwise said you'd have to do it over the summer and miss camp. Honestly I think you should do it right after this tour, we'd be able to be together at camp over the summer. You'd have more time to focus on your music and you could still graduate and everything on the road."

"You don't want me to go back to school?" She asks softly, unsure as to why he seems so adamant about her touring right away.

"It's not that, I just want to be able to spend the summer with you. I'm not going to be able to tag along with you on tour because I'll be recording the new album, but at least we know we have the summer together afterwards. Whatever you decide though Mitch, i'll support you."

"It's just a lot to think about, i'll miss my senior prom, my graduation...but how can I not go on tour? I don't think I can just leave you at camp on your own." She decides, because truly she doesn't think she could do it. Not now. "I just need to enjoy this while it lasts because I never know whether something could happen to end it all."

"Don't talk like that, Mitchie."

"You never do know though, Shane. When I was twelve, one of my friends committed suicide and that was it, he was gone." She confesses, tears forming in her eyes. She'd never told him before, not purposely, she just never had, "That's why I want to just try and live every moment I can, I don't want to lose you or anyone else I love."

"Hey, you're not going to lose me." He says, embracing her tightly, places a kiss on the top of her head. Her heart beats fast, she is just so afraid and has no idea how to be brave.

"We could have lost Caitlyn." Mitchie points out, "Just in one moment."

"We didn't though, she is still here and she is fine. Let's just live life to the fullest then, you and me, we can do it together."

Mitchie can feel tears running down her cheeks and she pulls away to meet Shane's gaze, "I love you, I think I did without realising before I even told you for the first time."

"Well I know for sure I loved you, I loved you when I was on tour away from you, seeing you at camp again for the first time, I knew for sure that it was love."

She kisses him desperately, needing his taste and before she knows it she is unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

His hands reach for the bottom of her top and she pulls away from the kiss to let him pull it over her head. He's throwing her top on the floor as she begins sucking on his neck, his breathing picking up rapidly.

She straddles him and cannot help but push him down, laying on top of him on the hotel bed, pinning him down. Never has she felt this physically close to him, until it goes further, his hands travelling up her back, reaching for the clasp of her bra.

She returns her lips to his, her bra coming off in the process and honestly, she has no idea how far she is willing to let it go or how far he is for that matter. She feels a hand on her breast and she feels good, let's out a small moan into his mouth.

He flips her over and she clutches the blankets as his mouth makes contact with her nipple, his other hand still in place. And Mitchie can only contain her screams as she knows whoever is in the room next door cannot hear this.

Her hands are in his hair and she tries to focus on the sound of her own heart beating as she feels a distracting feeling in her pelvis, a longing feeling.

All she can do is hold onto his shoulders as he begins sucking on her neck, and she wants to stay in the moment as long as possible, forget about everything else in the world.

It's when she can feel him pressing against her through her jeans, that she brings his face to hers, kissing him softly and pulling away.

"We have to stop." She says rather breathlessly, although she really doesn't want to and he opens his eyes to look at her, pupils dilated.

"You're so beautiful, so beautiful I don't think I would have been able to be the one to stop." He confesses, sitting upright with her legs underneath him.

She sits up and loves the way he has this small grin on his face, slight dimples as a result of it. "I think that I need to put a shirt on." She says, grinning to herself and laughing as Shane's eyes flicker down to steal a glance.

Getting out from under him, she grabs the shirt he was wearing and slips it on over her shoulders, "You have a ring remember?"

"And right now you're making it really hard for me to remember why I wanted to wear it." He admits, getting up and pulling her into him so he can do up the buttons for her.

"I don't know if you're legally allowed to sleep with me if i'm underage." She teases.

"Seventeen is of age, believe me." He says, his grin returning.

She smiles, looking away to see her reflection in the mirror on the wall, "My hair is a mess." She observes, pulling it back into a loose ponytail as she notices the rather noticeable mark on her neck. Her mouth forms an 'o' shape and she turns around to look at Shane, pointing to it.

"Whoa." He gasps, "That stands out kind of."

She grimaces, tells him it actually does a lot before just flopping herself down on the bed saying she'll deal with it in the morning.

…

It's early the next afternoon Mitchie has gotten out of the shower, her hair soaking wet that she realises the mark on her neck that is darker if anything at this stage.

"This isn't going to go away until at least the end of the week." She sighs, coming out of the bathroom in some sweats and a hoodie.

Shane laughs, switching the television off, "We have to leave for soundcheck in a couple of hours, you better use a shit load of make up to cover it."

"I better? Why don't I let everyone see it?" She says, although she doesn't intend to.

After drying her hair and applying her stage make up, she grabs out her straightener plugging it in, she wants to have pin-straight hair on stage. More chance of her neck being completely covered if she is careful.

Shane knocks on the door before coming in and wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her head affectionately, "Can I help you out?"

"Are you a make up artist?" She smiles, with an amused shake of the head.

"No, but while you do apply all of it to your neck, I can straighten your hair." He offers and she is rather taken back by this.

"What?"

"I used to straighten mine remember? How hard could it be to straighten some one else's hair?"

"Okay." She agrees, grabbing her foundation. She begins applying it to her neck as Shane takes her first strand of hair, clamping the straightener shut on it.

There were no words to explain how special Shane was, how much that he was one of a kind.

**What do you think will happen next or what do you want to happen?**


	18. Chapter 18

OMG! A third update? Already?!

Yes, this is for reals people. ;)

I hope you are all preparing for Christmas. Such a busy time of year!

* * *

><p><strong>Eighteen<strong>

On her bus a couple days later at midnight, they are travelling down some bumpy road on the way to Pennsylvania. It's midnight and Mitchie is in bed replying to fans on Twitter whilst Shane is watching some action movie that honestly wasn't holding her interest.

Her head is resting on his chest, his hands on her bare legs, tracing circles with his fingertips.

It was moments like this where nothing else mattered, just the two of them alone in a tour bus. It was simple and Mitchie doesn't want that to change any time soon.

"I know you are headlining your own tour after this one finishes," Shane says as the movie comes to an end, "But I want to take you away for just a week or so on a break before you have to go and rehearse and tour again."

"And where would you take me?" She asks inquisitively, places her phone down besides her, curious as to what he has planned.

"There's this lovely little place in Portland, Maine I've been to before. I think you'd really like the atmosphere."

"That sounds perfect." She accepts, pecking his lips before snuggling into him completely, closing her eyes to sleep.

…

Being seventeen and on tour and in her own tour bus with her boyfriend is mind blowing. Being able to wake up with him is even more astounding. Stepping into the venue, she has this odd sense overcome her as she realises that next tour, Shane won't be with her. It's only for a month and a half she'll be away before she will be back at Camp Rock, but it's a month and a half away from Shane and she doesn't know how she can deal with that just yet.

However, it's a phone call from her mother that throws her off for the day. And all she can do is comfort her the best she can over the phone in the seclusion of her dressing room backstage.

Mitchie doesn't even know how to deal with it once she has hung up, everything will be fine but it still shakes her up and it doesn't take Shane long at all to notice something is up when he struts into her dressing room twenty minutes later.

"Is everything okay?" He questions, his gaze lingering on hers.

"My mum called me, my dad walked out last night after a silly argument and only came back this morning."

"Is she okay?"

"She's just upset because it reminds her of back when things weren't so good between them." She replies looking down, it was something she hadn't even ever told Sierra when it happened a few years ago.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything." Shane says softly, bending down so she is looking at him.

"My parents were arguing over my dad...as in my biological dad that I told you about. I found out he and my mum both cheated on each other when I was younger. I didn't find out until a few years ago when Steve walked out on us for a week and I heard the shouting, him accusing my mum of cheating on him." She confesses, becoming teary, "My mum said she had rushed into marriage too young and almost being her age when she first got married is now freaking me out." She breaks down, "I just don't ever want to end up like that. Steve just gets so worked up about my biological dad, he knows my mum would never cheat on him, it's just in the heat of the moment he says it."

"Hey, shh." He hushes her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "We will never make your parents mistakes, okay? We are serious but I don't exactly have marriage in my mind at all at the moment, and even if I did I wouldn't rush you into it."

"I was so scared my dad would never come back that week." She cries into his chest and he runs a hand through her hair.

"I know." This comforts her more than she thought two simple words would ever be able to. She shivers as Shane breathes down her neck, he still had that affect on her.

"They love each other and I know fighting is normal, I mean last night my mum said it was over, over something really petty. I just don't want to be like that, walking out on a relationship in the heat of the fight."

"Are they okay now?" He asks in almost a whisper.

"Yes, they'll be fine."

Mitchie is not surprised at all when he risks being a little late to soundcheck just to hold her, to comfort her. She eventually tells him to go, that she needs to fix up her make up.

…

In Washington D.C. on their day off that weekend, Mitchie convinces Shane to take her to see the White House, to take photos out the front of it like a tourist.

She has learned by now to wear sunglasses out in public if crowds are involved, especially if she is with Shane. Going unnoticed by the heavy crowd, they are able to snap some photos together and decide to leave as Shane assures her they can personally tour it another time.

"I've met the president Mitchie, he gets us to perform for his kids every now and then. Next time, i'll bring you along."

"Well aren't you quite the name dropper," She quips, interlacing their fingers together as they head back to the car they had hired, "It's like you are trying to impress me or something."

"No need to impress you if I already got you." He replies without skipping a beat, although this does make Mitchie's heart skip a beat.

Tickets for her shows are going on sale the following day, and although she wouldn't be on a lengthy tour, she was kind of nervous not having Connect 3 with her. She had no idea if she could fill out venues on her own.

…

Jason is definitely the happiest when they go through North Carolina the next week as Hayley can join them for the rest of the tour. He rushes from the venue to pick her up and Mitchie is so happy to see when they come back.

She gives her a big hug and is so glad that she will have a female around. Just someone extra to confide in, someone who she knows will understand it all.

"How's being engaged anyway?" Mitchie asks as the boys have their sound check later that afternoon.

"I'd say good, but now it's great that I get to be here with Jase and enjoy it with him, you know?"

Mitchie can't help to think what it would be like to be engaged to one of the world's biggest celebrities and to not be a celebrity herself. They definitely had gone through a lot to get to where they were now and for some reason she hopes that one day Shane and her can get there too.

"You going to set a date soon?"

She smiles as Hayley nods her head, admiring the engagement ring on her finger, "Yes, after tour. We are going to set it and plan it as best we can whilst the boys work on their next album. Being back home, it'll be much easier to do so rather than travelling around in a bus."

"I go off on my own tour shortly after this one, and I don't think i'll be able to see Shane for a month and a half...How do you and Jason do it? Because I for the life of me do not know how I am going to cope." Mitchie confesses, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"Lots of phone calls and messaging." Hayley sighs, "It's hard, really hard. You just have to trust each other and know that in the end it's worth it."

"After I met Shane, we spent eleven months apart before coming back to camp again. The phone calls and messages worked then, but now I kind of know what I will be missing out on. It is definitely going to be hard. I've gone from spending most night with him on tour, and sharing a stage with him as well."

"Have you two slept together yet?" She asks outright and it actually doesn't startle Mitchie in the slightest.

"No, we came close admittedly. But we are trying to honour both our beliefs I guess. They all have their rings and I only believe in sex with someone that I could see marriage in the future with."

"Yes, the rings. Probably the only thing that has stopped Jason and I quite a few times." She laughs gently, and for some reason Mitchie understands why she is laughing.

"I just hope Shane and I will make it through it all. I trust him and I love him, I just can't stop the world around us."

"He loves you a lot Mitchie, believe me when I tell you that. I saw him with a couple girlfriends back when Jason and I first started dating and he never told either of them he loved them. Not once. Jason told me he's never been as happy nor committed to a girl before you."

"Thanks, Hayley."

"Anytime."

When they're back on the road that night, crossing the state line to South Carolina, Mitchie is scribbling down some lyrics for a song whilst trying to figure out the chords on her guitar.

It's about how she felt with the label piratically having her and Shane break up in the public's eye. Forcing them apart in the eye's of the media and how she didn't want Shane to give in to it all.

She tosses back and forth on whether or not to tweet any of the lyrics to her fans that night in Shane's arms.

_'Come with me, let's run tonight. Don't let these memories get left behind.' _She decides.

She texts Hayley, thanking her one last time and still it seems to take the longest time for her to fall asleep, so many thoughts running through her mind.

…

After shows in Nashville and Birmingham they are finally coming to the end of the month after a few days off, which means the end of the tour.

It's after their show in Tampa, Florida that Mitchie is rather upset, they were on the road to their final show in West Palm Beach. The tour was coming to an end and this is simply heartbreaking for her. There'd be no waking up with Shane everyday, no singing her heart out for an audience of thousands with him every night.

"I don't want to sleep. If I do it means I will wake up and it will be the last day." She sighs, not wanting it to all come to an end as she climbs into her bed with Shane.

He presses his warm lips against her neck, his fingers tracing under her shirt as she pulls the blankets over her. She rolls into his side because he makes her feel content, she trusts him completely.

"Why don't we make this a night to remember then?" He asks rather huskily, a certain glint in his eyes.

Before she knows it, he has gone down on her for the first time in the middle of no where. She has never felt more pleasure in her life and can barely contain her screams as they travel along a deserted highway in the dead of the night.

**Eeeeeppppppppppppp.**

**I wonder if I can update agin before Christmas? hmmmmmm ;) :P**

**xox**


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delays guys!

I have been away and sick with ongoing problems but all good right now.

Enough of my excuses, read on. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Nineteen<strong>

"West Palm Beach, are you ready for Mitchie Torres?!"

Shane squeezes her hand tightly as she hears the intro to opening song begin to play, the crowd going crazy.

"It'll be fine," He assures her, "You will be amazing and back on a stage in no time at all."

"It's my last night with you and your brothers though." She reminds him, squeezing back gently.

"There's always international tours." He says, "We may need someone to open for us over there whenever we next head over."

Mitchie is still not really okay with the fact that she will be off touring alone soon, but she can't really dwell on it right now. She honestly has had the most amazing experience touring with Shane and she would make the most of it tonight.

Before she can ever start to comprehend it all, Shane is ushering her out onto the stage in front of the crowd.

"West Palm Beach, how are we doing tonight?!" She yells out to the audience, and the screams are quite deafening, throwing her off her place a little. Soon enough though she is singing, just really singing, pouring her heart out singing And it really is the best to be doing it to thousands when it's your own music.

When she gets off the stage, she cannot help but let her eyes become watery. Shane is in the wings, holding her close and reminds her she still has one more song for the night later on with him.

She chooses to watch the boys side-stage that night for the very last time. Hayley is besides her, dancing along with her before she finally gets to go back out there with him.

And for some reason, singing 'This Is Me' with him on their very last night together makes it a rather special occasion. Because after this, all bets are off with the label and they can be as affectionate as they want wherever they want again.

She's smiling brightly by the time they get to the end of the song and they both just stand in awe for a moment, taking in the audience.

Looking at Shane, she knows it's wrong, but she cannot help it. The look on his face says it all and she wraps her arms around him tightly, not caring about what the label thought because really it was technically over for her now. She wanted to remember this moment forever because it didn't get better than this.

The audience is screaming like crazy and Mitchie pulls away from Shane to take it all in. Waving to the fans, she thanks them for everything.

Shane startles her by kissing her on the cheek ever so sweetly before they can turn around to leave the stage and for some reason she can feel herself blush. It has been so long since they have shown any affection at all on stage and in public. The media would go crazy with it, but it really didn't matter anymore.

As she runs off the stage for the last time for the tour she is in a complete daze and this is why she knows this is what she wants to keep doing this. This was her passion, this was her life.

She could not picture it any other way.

…

All the way back before the tour begun, she knew it would come to an end. And some how being back home and in her own bed isn't as satisfying as she thought it would be.

Shane is taking her away in a week to Portland, Maine as promised. Neither has mentioned the last night they spent together on the tour bus before their last show, what happened as they travelled down the highway.

Shane is turning twenty-one whilst they are away and her own birthday is only five days later. She has already bought him a iPad as she honestly had no idea what to get the boy that honestly has everything.

She is more than thrilled to be able to wake up and come downstairs to her mum's cooked breakfast.

"This must be a little different than a tour bus." Her mum says, handing her some bacon and eggs.

"Just a bit."

"Mum, next week I am going to Maine just for a week off. I'll be back for my birthday."

"Oh, you are? You didn't think you should check with me first. You're not eighteen yet young lady."

"Mum," She groans, "Look, when I get back I have to start rehearsals for tour and I really would love it if you would come along on tour with me."

"Trying to butter me up now?" She laughs, "Mitchie I don't think I can stop you going off with Shane. You are almost eighteen and I would be thrilled to tour with you. I can take time off to come along with you."

"Thanks mum." She really was the best mother, she just always was there for her and understood.

A call from Brown later that morning lets her know that tickets for her tour are actually selling quite well and she is more than ecstatic. She was terrified she'd end up on stage singing to empty audiences.

Packing her bags later that week to go away, her mum comes into her room as she is shoving a swimsuit into her suitcase, contemplating whether or not she should take her hair straightener or not.

"Should you be taking protection with you, Mitchie?"

"Yes, I have sunscreen packed mum."

"Not what I was referring to." She says sitting down on Mitchie's bed.

"We're not having sex mum," Mitchie informs her in realisation, "Shane doesn't believe in sex before marriage remember?"

"A ring isn't going to stop a hormonal man. Especially if he is dating a beautiful seventeen year old girl."

"Mum, trust me. We are not having sex, I promise you."

"Did you share beds with him on tour?"

Mitchie considers lying, but she knows she can't, "Yes, I admit that we did a bit."

"Look, once you are eighteen you are old enough to make your own decisions and if a situation does arrive just promise me you'll be safe. I don't want any grandchildren just yet and especially when you are just starting your career."

"I have no plans in sleeping with Shane anytime soon, so rest assured you will have no grandchildren."

It throws Mitchie off a little, her mum to be talking to her about sleeping with her boyfriend. About having children with him.

She is surprised when Shane picks her up the next morning to see he has cut his hair, leaving his hair quite short.

"Well look at you." Mitchie grins, running a hand through it, "Don't you look attractive still."

He chuckles, pulls her into a hug, "I thought I needed a bit of a change, glad you like it. You'll be impressed to hear that Nate is going to spending most of the week with Caitlyn, he is going to pick her up from school everyday."

"So i've heard, from Caitlyn." She laughs, "Do you know if they are doing the whole secret relationship thing?" This kind of concerns her because ultimately she knows Caitlyn does not want to have to hide their relationship from the world.

"I think they'll be talking about it this week. I did tell Nate he needs to finally just come out and admit these things to the media. He's nineteen now, it's not like he's fifteen still."

Mitchie smiles happily, she really hopes that it will work out between the two of them.

…

Arriving at the Hilton Garden Inn, Shane checks the two of them in to a suite and has a bell boy bring their bags up. Tipping him, Shane locks the door behind them and goes over to one of the two huge windows that have a panoramic view of Casco Bay.

"It's beautiful." She breathes out, looking at the beautiful blue water of Portland.

Of course she kind of figured they'd have an amazing room with a gorgeous view, it still very much does leave her in disbelief though.

"A king size bed will be much more spacious than the beds on our buses." He tells her, "Did you want to go out and walk down along the bay before grabbing some dinner?"

"That sounds perfect."

The following few days consist of dining, cruises, shows and even dancing and Mitchie really cannot believe that this is how her life has turned out, having the most amazing time with her boyfriend in Maine on a brief vacation.

Waking up on Shane's birthday, Mitchie decides to wake him with a kiss.

"Happy birthday, babe." She greets him as he lets out a yawn.

"Babe?" He asks.

She shrugs her shoulders, "You call me it sometimes."

They decide on a little cafe to have breakfast at and Mitchie knows that they only have a few days left together before they have to leave. As soon as she is home she will celebrate her birthday and the next day she will be shooting a music video for her second single off her album. It's all just kind of happened for her. Taking a sip of her coffee she gazes out the window and sees a couple of photographers across the road.

Shane notices her staring outside and soon sees what she is looking at, "They've followed us out here." He says, repeats it again finishing his own coffee, looking concerned.

She knows he is used to it, but she really isn't still. It's a lot to comprehend, grown men following them around the country just to take their photos.

"What do you think the media will think of a twenty-one year old having a week away with a seventeen year old?" She asks, and she can hear the sarcasm in her own voice.

"I don't care, we won't let them ruin it for us."

The rest of the week consists of photographers following them around from afar and Mitchie is glad that they are keeping their distance, that they aren't interrupting her time alone with Shane.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave for tour." Shane confides on their last night together in their hotel room. He has drunk a few beers and she is laying between his legs, trying to come up with some lyrics for a new song.

"I know, I will miss you too." She says, sits upright to look at him and stare in his eyes, "We have to talk everyday though...just don't forget about me." She pleads almost inaudibly.

"I could never, I am going to miss your laugh, I am going to miss your smile." He tells her rather affectionately, pushing some hair behind her ears, "Your midnight coloured hair."

"I'll miss you entirely." She follows, wondering if he feels the same way as her.

"The only thing that will distract me is writing new music with the guys. Otherwise I think i'd go crazy not seeing you. I actually think I still might go crazy."

He holds her close that night, tells her everything will be fine as she tries to fight off sleep. She just wants to have more time with him.

…

Before she knows it, she is back in Los Angeles in the centre of Hollywood along the Walk Of Fame. There are tourists everywhere and she is shooting her new music video for 'La La Land' and it is all quite overwhelming, people shouting her name as she is trying to focus and film.

She wraps up filming on set in a studio late that night and is more than happy to collapse into bed, wanting nothing more to sleep for a good ten hours or so and to wake up and be eighteen.

While she's trying to guess whether or not Sierra will actually wish her a happy birthday, she gets a text message from Shane right on midnight.

_'Happy eighteenth birthday, beautiful. I love you and will see you tomorrow.'_

It surprises her when she does wake up to a simple 'happy birthday' message from Sierra, all she can bring herself to write back is a 'thanks'. Because really, what else was there to say?

…

The night before she has to leave for tour, she wants nothing more than to just break down and start is in her bedroom laying in Shane's arms as she is doing her best not to shed any tears.

It's weird to think now that she'll be waking up on a tour bus without him for the next month and a half.

"I miss you already." Shane murmurs and she looks up to meet his eyes and just nods, she doesn't need to say that she will too, "When you look me in the eyes like that, I know everything will be okay in the end. We'll get through this."

"I love you."

Honestly, Mitchie doesn't want to make such a huge deal about it aloud because so many couples had it harder than them, they really were so lucky. She was so lucky. So she kisses him and buries her head into his chest, wanting nothing more for time to stop.

Being eighteen now really made her feel older, she was an adult now and it made their relationship even more real.

Mitchie doesn't know why Shane is telling her that he has to leave soon, it's like there is a combination of sadness and resignation in his voice.

"Please stay longer." She finally breaks, tears forming in her eyes.

And he does.

**Do you guys want more? ;)**

**xox  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Hello readers, hope you are all well. Here is another chapter for you all. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty<strong>

Mitchie knew that going on her first head-lining tour would be hard; she knew it would be hard because she had to leave Shane behind. Saying goodbye for god knows how long simply was heartbreaking to her.

After a slightly teary-eyed goodbye to her father, Shane is just standing there on her lawn and it's like there is this deafening silence between them. She crosses her arms across her front and exhales heavily, looking anywhere but his eyes.

He approaches her slowly, takes her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "Before we know it we will be at camp." He says gently and she knows that he is trying his best to keep it together.

"Can you come see me at all? Like one weekend if the label don't have you working?" She asks, although to her it sounds like she is begging.

"I'll do my best, I promise." And he kisses her, just really kisses her. Slowly.

"I love you." She pulls away, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

"I love you too." He murmurs in her ear, sending shivers down her spine as he holds her close.

Before she knows is, she is on the tour bus and waving goodbye to him and her dad through the front window as they pull away from her house. Instantly she is in tears and her mother doesn't seem to notice as she excuses her self to use the bathroom.

"_How long will I be waiting to be with you again?" _His tweet comes up on her phone a moment later. She favourites it and texts him, tell him she misses him already.

…

She feels selfish, moping around on her first night on tour before she gets on stage because she really should be ecstatic. Truthfully, she is more than thrilled to be on her own tour but she just cannot help but feel a little upset, like her life around her could just easily fall down in an instant.

Her mother is painting her nails in her dressing room, something she used to always do for her as a young teenager, and she is waiting to be called side-stage.

"Don't you miss dad?" Mitchie questions her as her nails are drying.

"Of course I do, it's just not the first time we've been apart before. It's life, you have to deal with this sort of thing."

Her words sting Mitchie just a little and she looks away, "Then why do I miss Shane so much? Why do I feel so upset when it hasn't even been twenty-four hours?"

"You haven't left him whilst in a relationship with him before, the first time is always the hardest. It will be easier next time. I promise you."

And Mitchie doesn't know how to feel about there being a next time, another time away from Shane. Her emotions are getting the best of her and she wants nothing more to clear her head and give her fans the show they deserve. It was wrong of her, selfish really. So she plasters a smile on her face.

She does just that, only letting the emotions return in the privacy of her bedroom on her tour bus later that night.

…

Admittedly, Mitchie does feel a little better the following day as they head to Texas. Shane had called that morning and she was kind of elated to be performing in Dallas that night.

She appreciates that her mum is with her for the tour as otherwise she really would have been alone. And they get into this routine, getting ready in the mornings, arriving at hotel and venues for soundcheck and then going back to their bus to relax after the shows.

It's when they get to Florida, only a week and a half into the tour, that it's her parent's anniversary and her mother decides to fly home for a few days to celebrate with her father. She instantly feels a little emptier, like there really is no one close she can rely on now.

Brown has been good to her, too good. Letting her do whatever she pleases as long as all tour-related work is completed. She was just lonely now admittedly.

She is sitting all alone in her dressing room backstage, stalking her mentions on Twitter when there is a knock at the door. She initially considers pretending she wasn't there, but sighs, "Come in." She yells out in defeat although she really doesn't want to. It really was so lonely, her band were great but she just needed someone closer than a band-mate.

Returning her gaze to her phone, she hears the door open and shut behind her and for just a second she swears she can smell a familiar scent of cologne.

"Surprise, baby." She hears Shane's voice and she looks up to see him standing there, his usual grin on his face.

Before she can process it, she is in his arms kissing him as if her life depends on it, "How long can you stay for?" She questions as she pulls away to look in his eyes, trying to memorise every little detail about them.

"Just tonight, I have an interview tomorrow night so need to get on a flight at one in the afternoon."

"I've missed you even though it hasn't even been two weeks." She tells him, bringing her lips back to his. His mouth open and inviting. Safe.

It just feels so safe.

…

Mitchie knows that it's a surprise to no one back stage when she is the most happiest she has been all tour on stage that night. She really loves being on stage, singing her songs to these people who love her music and want to see her. And honestly, she wants to see all of them too. It's just that she is still just a teenage girl who needs her parents and needs her friends and boyfriend. She's normal asides from the fact she is now living her dreams.

Singing 'This Is Me' that night, her guitarist singing Shane's part, it just feels kind of wrong with him being there to watch it all. She sings her heart out though, and steals glances at him side stage most of the show.

She figures the crowd must sense that she is a lot happier because it has been the best crowd so far on tour and she lets them know it, tells them exactly how much she loves them all for coming to see her.

She's on an absolute high as she runs off stage into Shane's arms, ignoring Brown's normal encouraging words about how wonderful she had done.

"You did great, babe." Shane says in her ear over the screams she can still hear from the audience.

It doesn't take long for them to get back to her bus and she doesn't even bother taking her make up off as all she wanted to do was lay in Shane's arms.

"I miss tour with you." He tells her, brushes her hair out of her face as they watch some romantic-comedy in her room, although they really aren't paying attention to it. She knows this is why hard it is without him, she had gone seeing him every single day to not at all.

Of course she can't help but think about the next day as he will be leaving her again for god knows how long and as if he is reading her mind he tells her so, "I probably won't see you again until the end of your tour. I really don't think I can make it out again to you."

"Do you remember what happened when we last were in Florida?" She asks, not acknowledging what he has said. She doesn't want to dwell on that tonight.

"I do." He breathes out after a moment of silence, his hand resting on her hip. Neither had mentioned it since it had happened and she realises that he had probably thought about it quite a lot. It really was a turning point in their relationship, the first time they had done anything more than make out or have hands under shirts.

She kisses him softly, her lips lingering in front of hims, "I think it's about time I repay the favour." Her voice is kind of shaking and he looks at her curiously, concerned.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He says firmly, sitting upright and letting go of her. Getting up herself, she straddles his lap and kisses him tenderly before pulling away. She is nervous and can feel herself physically shaking just a little.

"I love you." Is all she says.

"You sure?" He asks, "You don't have to." And she just kisses him again, unbuttons his jeans. That was her answer.

She was sure.

…

Waking up in a pair of shorts and a shirt, whist her boyfriend is completely stripped of clothing makes her blush just a little.

She feels like it is supposed to be wrong, but it's not like they went the whole way. Like they went against what Shane's ring stood for, although as she thinks about it she figures this may actually be going against his ring also.

She doesn't dare move upon hearing his yawns a moment later, stiffens up slightly as he rolls into her and wraps an arm around her.

"Morning beautiful." He groans groggily, kisses her neck before snuggling his head into her shoulder, "I don't want to leave." He says, wrapping one of his legs around hers to keep her warm, she hadn't even noticed she was shivering.

"I know, I don't want you to either." Mitchie confesses, because she truly doesn't. She just wants to be able to lay in bed all day with him in the back of her tour bus, "About last night..." She trails off turning on her other side, still pinned under his leg, to look at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel pressured in anyway." He says and there is just this whole mixture of concern and regret in his voice.

"No, you didn't." She assures him, resting a hand on his chest, "It's just your ring...I don't know it still somehow feels wrong."

"Why?"

"You know what the ring represents, Shane."

"As far as I see it, i'm still a virgin so don't you worry your pretty little mind about it. It's not like I told you to stop."

She lets out a small smirk, let's her hand travel all the way down his side, "Don't leave me?" She asks, even though she knows in a few short hours he will be gone.

…

The following night she is on the phone to Caitlyn while her mum is on a midnight flight out to finish up the tour with her, it's so good to hear her voice as it feels like what has been forever.

"I am coming to see you on your last show in LA, I cannot wait to see you perform again."

"I'll send you out a backstage pass in the mail, but speaking of more important matters...how are you and Nate?" She grins down her phone.

"Good, he's been busy and warned me he will be even busier leading up to camp."

"Have you agreed on your relationship? Like if you are going to let the media know or not?"

"Yes, he wants to keep it private but just up until camp. He just wants us to have sometime together without the media being involved and I really am so happy with that. He's never had a public girlfriend before and he wants to be with me."

"I'm so happy for you, Caitlyn." She tells her because she really is. She is just so thrilled for her.

"Speaking of which, how is being on tour without Shane? How are you coping?"

"I was managing rather pathetically until he came out to surprise me the other night."

"Details." Caitlyn presses and Mitchie can practically see her smiling widely down the phone.

"He just came out to watch the show and we just laid in bed all morning until he had to go."

"That was it? No elaborate dates or presents?" Caitlyn teases her, making her laugh.

Mitchie considers telling her what else happened and by Caitlyn's tone of voice when she says her name a moment later, she knows there is more to the story, "We got intimate."

"You slept together?"

"No, we didn't go all the way." Mitchie replies softly, so her mother in the next room cannot hear her.

"What a great surprise for him then." Caitlyn catches on.

"Well admittedly I was only returning the favour from when we toured together." She blushes to herself although it does feel good to be able to tell Caitlyn everything. To have a friend to gossip to like this.

"Mitchie!" She exclaims, her voice full of humour, "Dare I tell Brown you two will need to be in separate cabins at camp?"

Yes, it definitely feels good to be able to tell Caitlyn these things seeming as her old best friend is no longer there for her.

Hanging up she gets into the huge bed in the middle of the hotel room, somehow going from performing to ten thousand people to being all alone in a hotel room is kind of depressing.

**Leave a review to let me know what you thought and where you think the storyline will go etc. :)**

**xo**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello wonderful readers!

The majority of this chapter was originally written as a one-shot long before this story was created but I never finished it. I thought it was perfect to slot into this story though and just had to slightly amend things.

The song in this chapter is Stay by Miley Cyrus.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-one<strong>

With another week left on tour, Mitchie hasn't seen Shane in three weeks and it just got harder each and every day to go on without being able to see him in person, to have him wrap his arms around her and to kiss him whenever she wanted.

She had graduated a few nights beforehand, on stage in Pittsburgh, yet she was still doing her best every night to put a smile on her face, she really loved it and didn't want to take it all for granted. It was still just hard.

It's as her tour bus heads to Chicago that Mitchie cannot help but feel alone, like there was just no one there for her. Her mum was asleep in the next room over on the bus, quite frankly though she doesn't want to speak with her or anyone else. No one unless it was him.

The only thing she wants more than anything is to have him by her side, to have him hold her and make her feel not so empty. She was simply lost without him and this really tore her apart. Never she thought she'd be one of those girls, so reliant like that on a guy.

She gazes out the window of her bus, the stars shining down brightly and all she can wonder is if he was doing the same. It would make them connected as ridiculous as it sounded. It's like they would be closer together and not on opposite sides of the country.

She needed to hear his voice; she was struggling on the inside without him although she wouldn't show it to her fans. Mitchie loved her fans so much and was so grateful for them, but there was one thing or rather person that she loved more.

And that person was Shane.

Living without Shane whilst on tour was unbearable for Mitchie, they had been together almost a year now and never had they truly been apart like this. Kind of like before they were dating, yet it is so much more difficult this time.

The number of phone calls have decreased as the days went on as he was busy with the band, working on songs she wants to hear more than anything.

She hadn't been eating a lot, and she had definitely lost a few pounds since the tour began. It wasn't intentional at all and she hadn't forced herself to bring any of it up or anything.

It is hard not being able to see him every day, to not see his face and see his smile. She trusted him completely, he was hers and she was his. It was as simple as that.

After staring at the roof of the bus for a good ten minutes, Mitchie grabs her phone and searches their names in a search engine. Pictures of the two instantly came up, some at award shows, some of them out on dates, some of them on tour. She wants to cry immediately but holds it in because honestly she could not complain about her life. She was so incredibly lucky and really was tremendously thankful.

Needing to hear his voice, she hovers on his name on the favourites of her phone for what seems like the longest time before hitting the call button and she just kind of holds her breath, it was four am his time and he would be sleeping, but she just needed him.

"Hello." A groggy voice answers after six rings and she doesn't know what to even say right away.

"I need you." She decides, glad to finally hear his voice. It had only been a day since she last heard it and had been playing his songs all night to hear him. His music wasn't the same though; she just needed him sometimes, just his voice minus the music in the background.

"Mitchie, are you alright?" Shane asks; concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine...I just miss you so much." Her voice breaks and she can feel the tears begin to pour down her eyes, "I'm sorry," Mitchie apologies, "I'm sorry for leaving and going on tour."

"I miss you too and I know it is hard but we will see each other again soon. It's just one more week and it kills me to be without you but you are doing what you love. You were born to sing, Mitchie...I'm not going to stop you because you deserve this."

Mitchie knew he'd never ask her to miss out on headlining her own tour just so they could be together; he wasn't selfish and truly wanted the best for her.

"The distance won't hurt us right?" Her voice is soft, wanting him to affirm her thoughts.

"The distance won't hurt us at all, it makes my feelings for you stronger if that's even possible."

"I love you more than I did when we said goodbye..." She trails off, trying to hold back a sob; the memory was painful to reflect back on. Him naked besides her in the very bed she was currently laying in, having to rush to get dressed and him catching a taxi to the airport even though she just wanted to stay like that with him forever.

"I love you more and more each and every day. I love you more and more with each and every second." Shane replies and Mitchie clutches onto her phone as if it's her life at this moment in time. Like it's all she has because it's the only connection she has to him right now.

"I'm sorry things have to be like this at the moment, I just wish I could fast-forward this next week. I love being on tour but going without you for a month and a half, only seeing you once is torture."

"I know, Mitchie. I know."

"I won't ever lose you, will I?"

"You could never lose me, Mitchie," He assures her without missing a beat, "No matter what happens I will always be with you."

Wiping the tears off her cheeks, Mitchie lets out a small smile, "I better let you get back to sleep...I love you."

"I love you too."

Shane was the reason that Mitchie's heart was still beating. There'd be no way she'd still be living without him in her life.

…

"I have a new song for you all tonight." Mitchie announces for her encore on her last night on tour. She had arrived back home in Los Angeles only a few hours beforehand and had been rushed straight to the venue.

Mitchie hadn't even been home and she hadn't seen Shane. She hadn't been able to get contact with him all day as he had been doing interview after interview after recording for the day. She had no idea as to whether or not he would be at the show and it sure didn't seem that way as hadn't seen him backstage before coming back on for her encore. Caitlyn was there and this made her so happy but she just needed him too, to see his face in the flesh and not on a television screen.

"This is a song I wrote at four am in the morning on my tour bus a week ago and this is the first time i've sang it in front of anyone at all." She says, sitting down at the grand piano that was located on the back centre of the stage, places her microphone in the stand and adjusts it to her level.

Bringing her hands to the piano keys, she begins to play a slow and soft melody. She is absolutely terrified of what her fans will thing, whether or not she will be able to get through the whole song without breaking down, but she sings because it is what she does.

"_Well it's good to hear your voice  
>I hope you're doing fine<br>And if you ever wonder I'm lonely here tonight  
>I'm lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by<br>And if I could have just one wish  
>I'd have you by my side<em>

_Oh-oh, I miss you_  
><em>Oh-oh, I need you<em>

_And I love you more than I did before_  
><em>And here today I don't see your face<em>  
><em>Nothing's changed, no one can take your place<em>  
><em>It gets harder every day<em>  
><em>Say you love me more than you did before<em>  
><em>And I'm sorry it's this way<em>  
><em>But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home<em>  
><em>And if you ask me I will stay<em>  
><em>I will stay"<em>

Scanning the crowd of happy faces made Mitchie smile sadly. There was only one person that she wanted to see, only one person that she wanted to hear the song.  
><em><br>"Well I try to live without you  
>The tears fall from my eyes<br>I'm alone and I feel empty  
>God, I'm torn apart inside<em>

_I look up at the stars_  
><em>Hoping you're doing the same<em>  
><em>Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say<em>

_Oh-oh, I miss you_  
><em>Oh-oh, I need you<em>

_And I love you more than I did before_  
><em>And here today I don't see your face<em>  
><em>Nothing's changed, no one can take your place<em>  
><em>It gets harder every day<em>  
><em>Say you love me more than you did before<em>  
><em>And I'm sorry it's this way<em>  
><em>But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home<em>  
><em>And if you ask me I will stay<em>  
><em>I will stay, always stay<em>

_I never want to lose you_  
><em>And if I had to, I would chose you<em>  
><em>So stay, please always stay<em>  
><em>You're the one that I hold onto<em>  
><em>'Cause my heart would stop without you"<em>

Mitchie was now in tears, they were flowing down her cheeks but she kept on singing. She kept on singing though as if he was there to listen, as if he were right in front of her because she needed to. She just had to get through it all.

_"And I love you more than I did before  
>And here today I don't see your face<br>Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
>It gets harder every day<br>Say you love me more than you did before  
>And I'm sorry it's this way<br>But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
>And if you ask me I will stay<br>I will stay  
>I will always stay"<em>

Looking over to the side of the stage she sees him in the wings and she feel herself begin to cry harder than before. She wanted more than anything to get up and run into his arms but she had to finish the song.

She had to finish it for her fans, for herself and more importantly for Shane.

_"And I love you more than I did before_  
><em>And I'm sorry that it's this way<em>  
><em>But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home<em>  
><em>And if you ask, I will stay<em>  
><em>I will stay<em>  
><em>I will stay"<em>

The crowd begins to applaud and Mitchie waves to them all, "Thank you all for coming here tonight. Thank you all for supporting me. I love you all so much." As soon as the words have left her mouth, she practically runs offstage and jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso. She takes in his scent and he holds her close to him, not allowing any space to come between them.

"I've missed you so much." Shane breathes out into Mitchie's hair, holding her tightly as if she'd disappear if he let go.

"I'm home, I'm with you and I don't plan on ever leaving again. If you ask me to, I won't leave. You are more important to me than my music; I'd choose you over my music in a heartbeat." She says pulling her head back slightly to look at him. She'd been thinking about it a lot the past few days and she meant it, she honestly did.

"I could never put you in that situation." He says, kisses her gently and she knows he is saying it because she never would want him to be in that position, giving it all up for her.

"How long were you here for?"

"The second half of the show, came straight from an interview. I watched from the sound booth and made my way back here just before that amazing last song."

In the privacy of Shane's apartment later that night, she is wearing one of his shirts, no make-up on and her hair tied up in a messy bun. She is so glad that Tommy is overseas on vacation with Stacey as she really wants to be alone with Shane.

"No more tours for a while right?" She asks, almost pleads inaudibly as they cuddle on his couch.

"Not until after camp, the band has at least a month off of absolutely nothing after camp even. I think after that the label does want us to go off to Europe. I am fairly sure Uncle Brown could make you our opening act, branch you out overseas."

It's more than she could possibly ever imagine but she doesn't want to think about touring right now, she had just come off two tours and wanted to just relax and just be with Shane so she kisses him, just really kisses him.

Climbing on top of him, pulling her hair back before she wraps her arms around his neck. She was eighteen, with her boyfriend, graduated from high school and out living in the real word. It's moments like this where it just all doesn't seem real, she's come off her second tour within five months and in a few days they will be back off to Camp Rock to where they met.

"I like you like this." Shane tells her, pulls away from the kiss to look at her.

"What, half dressed and on top of you?"

He laughs, kisses her cheek and snakes his arm around her waist, a hand on her bare thigh, "No, you naturally beautiful like this, although what you said is also a plus."

"I love you." She tells him, pulls him into a another kiss.

**Where you do think the story will go next?**

**There's a couple things you guys have guessed which is exciting for me. Continue reviewing with your theories, I love reading them! :)**

**xox**


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys, I said i'd update so here I am.

I'm having a horrible morning and really am in no mood for anything right now. But I stick to my word, so enjoy. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-two<strong>

Going back to Camp Rock after all that has happened is seriously thrilling to Mitchie, this was where it all started for her. Where she begun.

Not bothering to move into a cabin with the girls, she heads straight for Shane's cabin, setting her bags down. She was going to be a counsellor again this year along with the boys, those who had helped out the year beforehand were back to campers and technically speaking she was supposed to be separate to them.

There would be nothing but the fresh air, music, friends and of course no paparazzi. No one to interrupt any of them while they were together.

"Aren't you glad to be back?" Shane questions her, his hand lingering on her shoulders as he kisses the side of her head from behind.

"Just a little bit." She teases, looking out on the lake from the little secluded porch outside their cabin.

"Other than the photo shoot Uncle Brown has organised for Teen Vogue, that is the the most work we will be doing that isn't camp-related all summer."

"Well, I do have a second album to work on you know?"

"I cannot wait to hear some new music from you."

"I cannot wait to possibly go to Europe with you; Paris, Spain, London." She giggles, turns around and kisses him gently before pulling away to just stare in his eyes. It feels wrong, selfish even perhaps, but she really cannot help but want to get away with him and just be with him as much as she can.

There's a second where Mitchie cannot breathe as Shane brushes his fingers across her cheek his other hand shifting under her shirt to rest on her hip.

Lately, all she seems to do is blush at Shane's touch and she wonders if something else may happen between them over the summer.

By the time they have been introduced to the campers, Mitchie wants nothing more to go find Caitlyn. She finds her with Hayley (who had come along to get wedding planning done with Jason), down by the lake, just laying on the pier in the sun.

"Talking about me ladies?" Mitchie teases, lays down besides them.

"Always." Caitlyn giggles, "We were just talking about the wedding."

"We have a date," Hayley says, "The first of December, we want a Winter theme." She explains and all Mitchie can do is picture herself in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle herself one day.

The media had gone crazy once Hayley and Jason finally decided to announce their engagement. Jason was in one of the world's biggest bands and he was marrying someone who wasn't even remotely famous, it wasn't exactly the norm for Hollywood.

"I cannot wait!" Mitchie exclaims happily, "That is just so exciting!"

"I know, it's weird to think that before the year is out Jase and I will actually be married."

…

Mitchie is surprised how big her classes that week yet is so thankful that so many campers have decided to attend Camp Rock instead of Camp Star this summer.

She's scribbling down some sad lyrics between classes when Shane pops in the classroom and sits down at the piano besides her.

"How have your classes been today?" He asks, pressing a kiss to her temple as she fiddle around with the keys on the piano.

"Alright, just been thinking a lot."

"About?"

"Life." She answers simply.

"Are you having fun though being back here?" He asks just like a mother would and no, she isn't exactly having fun, she's just glad to be back and not having to worry about Camp Star.

"I'm happy i'm back." She admits, "I'm just exhausted and need a bit of a break, thank god we have one before possibly going off to Europe."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks, a crease in his brows meaning he is concerned.

"Yeah, I really love being back here. I'm just glad it's the weekend tomorrow so we can sleep in and just rest all day."

"I can't wait," He says, mimics the notes she is playing around with on the piano, "But until then, we must teach."

Mitchie wishes they were able to just get away for a while but she knew the weekend would rejuvenate her and she'd feel much better come around Monday morning.

"I love you." She tells him as her first camper walks in the door for her next lesson.

"I love you too. I'll see you later." He says, kissing her swiftly before leaving the room.

"Hi, Mitchie." The camper says, sitting down and getting his guitar out his case.

"It's Jack isn't it?" She tries to remember as she hadn't seen him at camp any of her previous years.

"Yes, it is." He answers her and she takes in his blue eyes and blonde hair. He was rather muscular and tall, yet honestly he just wasn't Mitchie type even though admittedly he was quite good-looking.

"You're here early." She notes.

"I like your class the most."

She smiles at this, it was definitely good to be back at camp.

…

That night, she is more than happy to curl up into bed with Shane.

"You tired?"

"Not really." She responds, "I'm more than content to just lay here with you and rest." She traces circles on his bare chest before using it like a piano, pretending his chest are the keys and playing with the notes she came up with earlier in the day.

"You're a mystery to me still sometimes. I know so much about you but sometimes I just feel like there is so much going on in your mind and I just cannot get in there."

She doesn't bring up the fact that there still is one secret that he doesn't know about her, because she is just so ashamed. Lifting her head up off her pillow to look at him as best as she can in the dark she awkwardly shrugs her shoulders.

"I've just been thinking about so many things the past week we've been here. Mainly about us though I guess."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" He chuckles, pulls her in close to him, her hair fanning out around the both of them.

"Possibly." She giggles, kissing him deeply and only pulling away when air is needed, "I've been thinking about us, in that way." She confesses, glad it is so dark so he cannot see the blush appear on her cheeks.

"My little Mitchie wants to sleep with me?" He asks amused, places a hand on her cheek.

"I don't know exactly, i've just been wondering if more will happen. We've been together almost a whole year now and I know you've made a promise but what if we get caught up in the moment one night?"

"Mitchie, if it happens, it happens. To be honest if it's you that I end up breaking the promise for, i'll be fine with that. I see us being together for a long, long time."

"I just think that i'll feel guilty if we sleep together and we're not married. Marriage is a possibility for us in the future right?"

"Of course it is." He laughs, brings her face to kiss to kiss her tenderly. Her head spins.

..

By the time Pyjama Jam comes around, Mitchie is nervous as she is going to sing a song no one has heard before that she is putting on her second album.

With a guitar in hand, she opens the night up with the new song. A song she wrote whilst on tour about falling in love but not wanting to get hurt. Wanting a certain someone to catch her because by the end of the song, she has completely fallen for him.

All the campers cheer for her when she is finished and instead of staying to watch the rest of her campers perform, like she know she should, she goes outside and begins to cry. It was just a little overwhelming still to have people react that way to her music.

It's a shock that Nate is the one that notices her slips out, wraps his arms around her and just holds her whilst she just sobs into his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Mitchie?" He asks and she is just too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Too ashamed that she is crying for practically no reason at all.

"It's just singing that song for the first time, being here another year after all that has happened." She explains and for some odd reason she pulls away from the hugs, tells him she is being stupid.

"You're not stupid at all."

Giving him a small smile, she reaches for his hand and walks back inside with her head held high, ignores the curious look from campers because really and truly, she didn't care what they thought. After Shane and Caitlyn, Nate was her closest friend.

…

Dressed in a small blue and black printed dress, she smiles over at Caitlyn as the stylist pulls her hair back, spraying it all into place.

"I love the dress." Caitlyn says, "Just wait until you see Shane in his denim jacket and gelled hair. Must say he looks quite attractive, wait until you see him."

Mitchie laughs because quite frankly the mere sight of him often took her breath away, but this time being led onto the main road outside of camp is different. They are doing an actual full on photo shoot and then interview with Teen Vogue, there will be a complete story about the two of them.

Seeing Shane makes her heart skip a beat instantly, looking completely gorgeous on a motorbike she cannot help but smile widely. She walks over to him, places a kiss on his cheek and he tells her she looks beautiful.

The photographer takes what seems like a thousand photos of the two of them on the motorbike together before telling them they need to get changed and go down to the lake for the next part of the shoot.

Switching into a new dress, she manages to beat Shane down to the lake and chuckles to herself seeing the crowd of campers hanging around wanting to watch. Instantly smiling seeing Shane heading down to her with a guitar, the photographer tells him to start playing to her and she throws her head back in laughter as he begins singing 'Sexy and I Know It' to her.

Mitchie cannot help but move to his side, replacing his fingers on the fret of the guitar to play chords whilst he strums. She smiles up at him and really appreciates everything he has done to help her get here today, she had worked hard but couldn't thank him enough.

Getting in a canoe a little while later for the last part of the shoot, she even kisses Shane on the cheek for the cameras, blushing just a little as his hand wraps around her waist, bringing her in extremely close.

By the time they are back to shore, she is more than ready to do the interview as it was extremely hot outside.

"Looking hot, Mitchie!" Jack exclaims as she walks past to the mess hall and she gives him this small half-smile. She was flattered, truly she was but she had Shane and she had no interest in this guy she barely knew. So she wraps her arms around Shane's arm, at his side instantly to show where her loyalty was. Never would she want something to happen to mess up this relationship, it was too important to her.

"So Mitchie, how does it feel to be back at Camp Rock, an album under your name and dating the frontman of one of the world's biggest bands?" The interviewer asks her as they are seated at the piano she first played at on whilst at camp her first year.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's so overwhelming and right now being back here, it kind of makes it all the more real." She answers, interlacing a hand with Shane's as she really doesn't know how to answer it.

"I think that Mitchie is extremely grateful for all the support from everyone this past year and I know she deserves it all and more." He answers, squeezes her hand in understanding.

"You two have been officially dating since camp last year and were friends the year before that. How'd you manage turning that friendship into something more?"

"Shane was off touring for the whole first year after we met and I think we just both knew that it was no place to start a relationship even though the feelings were there." She says, after a few seconds to think because she knows she wanted to be his girlfriend right after that very first canoe ride with him.

"We both knew it would happen eventually, it was just a matter of time, of seeing each other again." Shane answers, "I think having that friendship as a base helped us as we already knew practically everything about each other before taking that next step. We became best friends and we confided to each other even when we were on the opposite sides of the country."

By the time the interview is done and the cameras and interviewer are gone, Shane pushes her up against the piano, her bottom hitting the keys as he kisses her fiercely, hands on her side as pulls him in to kiss him deeper.

"You have no goddamn idea how long i've been waiting to do that." He murmurs, pulls away a moment later to look her in the eyes, "You just look so beautiful."

And for just a moment she forgets how to breathe, pulls him in by the collar of his shirt to kiss him.

Just really kiss him.


	23. Chapter 23

Well, here is another update already.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twenty-three<strong>

Beach Jam comes around almost too soon for Mitchie's liking and she wants to sing a new song but ultimately decides against it, wanting to save it for Final Jam.

By the time Connect 3 are on the stage, everyone is on their feet dancing and it's a surprise to her when Jack grabs her hands, starts dancing with her. She cannot help but glance over at Shane on stage who she can just tell is jealous yet trying to pass it off and sing.

He hugs her as the song comes to an end and Shane is off the stage and by her side in seconds, wrapping an arm around her and giving Jack this look that Mitchie knows is just saying 'back off'.

She's not one to rub in her relationship with Shane, but she grasps his hand in hers and kisses him on the cheek before she pulls him away from all the campers, takes him down to the lake to share a canoe ride.

"I don't like Jack at all, Mitchie. I just don't trust him with you." He says softly once they are out on the lake, almost as if if he says it out loud that something will happen.

"But you trust me." She points out, letting go of her oar and gripping his hands in her own without breaking eye contact.

"Of course I do, babe. It's just him I don't."

"You have nothing to worry about." She lets out a small grin, leans over to kiss him on the corner of the mouth. Truthfully, she likes Shane worrying about her like this, worried about other guys in her life because so many times she admittedly was jealous of girls in his.

"Good," He accepts, kisses her forehead, "I just cannot believe our far we have come since last year."

"I know." She breathes out in agreement, her voice so silent she's afraid she may just start to cry because she was so happy with how things have turned out for them.

"I love you, you know?"

"I know." She laughs, moves across to sit on his lap, being careful not to tip the canoe over.

"I feel like our lives are just so chaotic now, we are just releasing albums, touring, going off to Europe after camp. I don't know what i'd do if you weren't here with me through it all this past year."

"I don't think i'd be here without you." She admits, kisses his jawline and runs a hand up his shirt.

"Save it for Paris." He teases, kisses her swiftly.

…

"I don't know what shoes I want to wear. I can't find anything." Hayley sighs, shutting her laptop off.

"Have you got your dress yet?" Caitlyn asks, setting her phone down.

"Yes, and it's just perfect. So at least that's one less thing to worry about."

"I didn't know wedding planning could be so stressful." Mitchie laughs, hands her a chocolate bar to calm her down.

"Thanks." She says, take a bite, "Chocolate is the best way to calm any female down."

"Especially one trying to plan the biggest celebrity wedding of the year." Caitlyn adds as if it is such a normal occurrence.

"It's still weird that he is this big celebrity and I just am this normal girl who fell in love with him."

"I know how you feel." Mitchie says, because honestly she does. She has been swept into this world of lights and cameras and honestly sometimes she just wants it to stop. To have privacy with this guy who she loves more than anything.

"Same," Caitlyn admits, "Nate told me, our first night back home that he is taking me out on a date. Out where everyone can see us together. It's going to be so crazy isn't it?" Hayley and Mitchie just both nod, and Caitlin laughs, "I knew what I was getting myself into. I am glad we just have had this time at camp alone. No media or anything like that on our backs."

"It's the oddest feeling, when i'm not even with Jason there still seems to be paparazzi taking my photo, following me around."

Mitchie sure knows the feeling, yet honestly this was the lifestyle she wanted and she knew she had to deal with it. It came with the price of fame.

…

The week leading up to Final Jam is rather chaotic to put it simply, Mitchie can feel herself freaking out for the campers and can't seem to understand exactly why she feels relieved that it will all be over soon.

She has decided she will sing what will soon be her newest single 'Don't Forget' from her album for Final Jam.

The boys had gone off to shoot their latest music video for the day as it was a Sunday. Shane had left their bed at five in the morning and was due back by dinnertime.

That's how Mitchie found herself alone in one of the class rooms, playing her guitar, working on a new song for her second album late that afternoon.

Three songs later, she breathes out a content sigh and begins to pack her things away when a camper snaps her back into reality.

"I've been looking for you all day."

"You have?" She questions him, zipping up her guitar case.

"Yeah, I know your boyfriend isn't here today and I just wanted to talk." Jack says, not even speaking Shane's name.

And Mitchie knows she should just walk out and leave, but she doesn't. She wants to give him the benefit of the doubt, even though she knows she shouldn't.

"Look, Shane should be back soon so I probably should go see him."

"Mitchie, can we just talk for a minute? I'd like to run a song by you that I want to sing for Final Jam."

She contemplates this in her head for just a moment, but knows she cannot say no, she is his teacher technically and is supposed to be helping him with his performance for Final Jam.

"Sure." She relents and he sits down at the piano in the room and begins to play. Making her way over to the piano apprehensively, Mitchie sits down on the chair besides it trying to keep her distance.

He starts to sing and sure, he is talented and is voice is alright but he isn't Shane. Before she can even process it, she realises the 'superstar' he is singing about adoring in the song is her.

For some reason she is frozen to the spot as she tries to comprehend how this has happened, why has this attractive guy done something like this for her. She never has been use to male attention really and still doesn't really get why Shane loves her, yet here was a second guy wanting her.

"Look Jack, I am flattered but you know i'm seeing Shane. I love him." Is all she can say as she stands up.

"Mitchie, you just need to know how much I care for you. I just feel like we've known each other for years, your beautiful and your voice is just stunning."

And honestly, she does not feel beautiful at all with it coming from him, coming from this boy who she barely knew. Coming from someone who isn't Shane.

"Jack, i'm sorry." She breathes out, and right there she can tell he doesn't accept it by the look on his face as he stands up.

"Mitchie, please." He practically begs, "Just give me a chance, Shane Gray is just some virgin pop star who writes shitty songs. What can he give you that I can't?" He questions, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Real love."

"I could too if you let me." He says as he begins to lean in for a kiss. She pushes him away and as she does she is surprised that Shane has entered the room and he shoves him backwards before Mitchie can even catch her breath.

"You need to back off." Shane warns, "If you so much as talk to her, let alone try to kiss her again, it'll be the last thing you do."

"Oh, are you going to make sure of that pop-star?" Jack retorts and Mitchie can tell he is angry.

"I love Mitchie and she loves me. You will never have her because she belongs with me." He says, turning around to face her so they can leave. Before she knows it, Jack has grabbed Shane by the shoulder to face him and throws a right hook to his face.

Mitchie is stunned but cannot react as Shane is quick to throw a punch back at Jack, hitting him in the nose.

All she can do is cry out Shane's name as the punches roll on and they are shoving each other into chairs and the walls.

She can see blood trickling down Jack's nose and Shane has cuts on his face, most likely from landing on the chairs that are now all sprawled out across the room.

As soon as Shane has knocked Jack to the ground, Mitchie rushes over to him and stands in front of him so Jack won't get up and retaliate again.

"Let's go, Shane." She says frantically ushering him out the cabin.

Wrapping her arms around his middle, she helps him back to their cabin and he instantly sits on the chair on the porch outside the door.

He leans back in the chair breathing heavily, his face bloody and already bruised, she has never been so glad that they have this privacy together at camp, "You're so stupid Shane, I don't know what you were thinking." She shakes her head, unbuttoning his shirt to see his chest resembles his face as does his knuckles.

"He called me a pop-star.." He attempts to grin at his own joke, his face changing into an emotion rather quickly that was clearly one of pain.

"Let me clean you up." Going inside the cabin to the bathroom, she grabs a cloth and soaks it in water, looking at herself briefly in the mirror and cringing at the blood. Sighing to herself she goes back outside, kneels over Shane and presses the cloth up to the nastiest cut along his cheek, "You look horrible, you are going to look bad tomorrow."

"Well so will Jack." He says proudly, grimacing as she wipes the blood off his lip.

"I love you and only you." She breathes out, feeling his warm breath on hers as he leans forward, a small groan of pain admitting from his lips. Her lips are almost on his and he tilts his head the other way, their lips still barely apart as if he is teasing her.

Feeling him place his hands on either side of her face, she closes her eyes and places her hands on top of his.

"I love you and I will do everything to keep you safe. Always." He promises, makes her heart flutter and she opens her eyes to look at him again. Even all bloodied and bruised, he was gorgeous, "I wouldn't change anything about our relationship."

"Wouldn't change a thing?" She laughs, mentioning the song they had sung last year at camp, she kisses his lips gently, "Dare I ask how the music video went?"

She smiles as Shane chuckles at this, helps him get his shirt off as he grimaces from the pain.

"Let's get you into bed and I am going to visit my mum in the kitchen to bring you some dinner and maybe some ice for your head."

"Thank you."

She tells him she'll be right back and honestly she feels a little uneasy heading towards the kitchen in case she runs into Jack. More than anything though, she is relieved that Shane trusts her so much, not that there would be any reason for him not too.

By the time her mum has finished cooking dinner for the campers, they are able to just talk for a while without any distractions and it's good because before she knows it, she will be off touring in Europe.

"So I know you are sharing a cabin with Shane."

"Mum," She groans, "I'm eighteen."

"Look, whatever you doing is fine. I just hope you are being safe."

"No, there's no reason for me to be safe mum."

"What happens when you're in Europe?"

"I will have to Skype you every day."

By the time she gets back to the cabin with Shane's dinner, she knows he is probably quite hungry and sure enough he eats the plate clean within minutes.

Setting some ice on his forehead once he lays down, she get into bed with him and snuggles into his it's just the best, being so close to him.

"Shane?" Mitchie whispers about ten minutes later, not sure if he is asleep.

"Yeah?" He responds in almost a whisper that makes her heart beat faster.

And for a moment she doesn't even know what she wants to say, she presses a soft kiss upon his chest before placing one on his neck, "I feel so safe when I am with you, like all the media, all the fans...they just disappear when I am with you like this."

"They are always going to be there, at least for a while they will be. I love this lifestyle because I can do what I love and I don't want it to stop anytime soon."

"What happens when you get older and you want to get married and have kids?" She questions, although she kind of just really wants to know if he does have kids in mind for the future, that maybe he really could want a future with her.

"Honestly, i'd give up my music for as long as I had to. I want to do the whole white-picket fence thing with kids one day."

"How many kids do you want?" Mitchie breathes out, nervous to even ask something like that.

"A few at least." He chuckles, "Why so inquisitive?"

"I think about the future a lot." And it was true, she had since she met him and it kind of scared her.

"I do too because you are it, babe."

…

On the night of their one year anniversary, Mitchie is a little upset that it is their last night at camp as they have their privacy. She can hold Shane's hand whenever she wants without being criticised, she can kiss him, hug him and just be with him without any interference.

"I've packed a picnic, seeming as we didn't get to go on that moonlight picnic last year because you were too busy being angry with me."

"If I recall you were angry with me too." She reminds him as he helps her into a canoe, places the picnic basket at her feet before getting in himself.

"It's funny how I look back on that and see how ridiculous we were both being. Over-reacting like the spoiled pop-stars we are." He teases, grabbing the oars.

The moonlight is beautiful reflecting off the lake's water and Mitchie really cannot help but take it all in, "So where are we eating?"

"Camp Star's old camp grounds."

"Interesting choice." Mitchie notes, she truthfully was quite intrigued.

Reaching the other side of the lake, Shane helps her out of the canoe before grabbing the picnic basket and leading her up the hill. "I hope I don't fall or slip backwards." She giggles, one hand still in Shane's.

"I won't let you fall." He promises.

Soon enough they come to the platform hanging over the water that held a white grand piano on it the year before. It's bare, abandoned since Camp Star went under and Shane is setting a blanket down for them to sit on, lighting candles whilst she's still trying to take in the view. It was simply beautiful.

"Sit."He beckons her over, pulling out some food and some champagne with plastic flutes to pour it into.

Sitting down besides Shane she immediately just feels like crying out of happiness, never two years ago nor a year ago would she ever have pictured this moment. She sees a guitar on his other side and knows he has put thought into this. For some reason she just wants to show him how much she loves him, to thank him for everything.

"I don't know what to say, this is absolutely perfect. Thank you."

He hands her champagne and a plate of food as she moves forward so her legs can dangle over the edge of the platform. Shane is soon besides her doing the same.

"I feel bad that I didn't get you a present. I know we agreed on the whole no presents thing, but I know you're going to have something up your sleeve." He comments once they're done eating and drinking.

"Perhaps I got you that new Gibson guitar I saw you looking at online a few weeks ago. It's being delivered to you when we get home." Mitchie grins.

"Well luckily I did get you something," He smirks, leans back to the picnic basket and pulls out a Prada handbag that she had her eye on, "I saw you looking at this one several times on your phone. You didn't think I was looking, but i'm rather observant."

She bites her bottom lip to keep the tears in, kisses him gratefully because really he is just this boy that she loves more than anything in the world, "Thank you."

"Well essentially this is kind of our two year anniversary."

"Well technically first." She reminds him with a laugh, "I'm sure you've done this with plenty of girls before.

"You're much better." He says seriously, "And although I had another song I thought I could sing tonight. I have one that maybe is a bit better suited now."

"I'm intrigued Mr Gray." She laughs.

Shane grabs his guitar and turns into her and she does flashback to two years beforehand. Shane singing to her by the lake for the very first time, when she first knew she really wanted to be with him. From that she knows he was going to sing 'Gotta Find You', sure he had sung it so many time since that first time, but never directly to her. Them alone since then. Just them.

"It's actually called 'Much Better'."

Mitchie cannot help but smiles within the first few lines, it's literally Shane saying she is much better than his exes. She wants to giggle at the mere thought of it, but she is honestly touched, honestly blessed that she is so lucky to be with him.

"I hope you know how happy I am to be the girl in front of you." She says softly when he's finished. He puts his guitar aside and smiles his gorgeous smile and it honestly makes Mitchie's stomach flutter.

She kisses him, just really kisses him and there's really nothing better.

Pushing herself back from the edge, she brings Shane with her, lays on top of him without breaking the kiss.

His hands are soon on her behind and she really just loves the way he makes her feel, the way he make her feel wanted.

She pulls away a few moments later to just gaze in his eyes, "I love you so much."

"I love you too...did you want to just stay out here tonight?" He questions her, wraps the blanket they're laying on around them. She moves off him to lay besides him and kisses his jaw.

"It's perfect, it's just so beautiful out here."

"I hadn't noticed because I have beauty staring me in the face right now.

Most of all she loves the way he makes her feel beautiful.

**What do you want to see happen in this story? :)**

**xox**


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, back again with another update.

I'm currently freezing cold and watching Glee and thought I should update.

Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-four<strong>

By the time Camp Rock is over and they are back to reality, Mitchie is so eager to enjoy herself and relax as much as possible before going off on tour in Europe.

The thought of it is daunting really, she had no idea how the rest of the world would find her. Whether or not they would like her or hate her, whether or not she'd be able to blend in and be normal again in another country.

Shane is in her bedroom with her and her mum is out of town visiting an old friend and it seems her dad has been spoken to as he comes in to say goodnight to them without questioning their sleeping arrangement.

"Does this mean i'm getting lucky tonight?" Shane teases and she blushes, even though she knows he is just joking.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"One that has her way with me on tour buses." He practically growls at her, pulling her down onto his lap on her bed.

She bites her bottom lip and wraps her arms around his neck, "I seem to recall you having your way with me first." Mitchie recalls, lets him unbutton her jeans and pull them down so she can kick them off over her feet.

Dragging her hands down his bare chest, she cannot help but admire his beauty, how defined his muscles are and how he is all hers. He kisses her fiercely, lowering her back onto the bed his hand travelling up her inner thigh.

"Easy, Pop Star." She grins, pushing his hand away, "Not with my dad down the hall."

In defeat, he kisses her collarbone before laying down beside her, tells her she looks beautiful before telling her stories about him and his brothers touring in Europe until she cannot keep her eyes open any longer.

…

"_Shane Gray was seen leaving girlfriend Mitchie Torres' house early this morning after spending the night. Photographers followed the two to Mitchie's family home last night. Shane was seen leaving in the same clothes as the night before which leaves everyone wondering if his pledge to remain pure until marriage is in fact no more."_

Frowning, Mitchie switches off Hot Tunes. Now all of America and possibly half the world would be wondering about her non-existent sex life. It's a little unnerving to tell the truth and she knows Shane won't bat an eyelid about it so she tries to not let it bother her. Ultimately, this was going to be happening a lot, the media talking about her life like they know everything about it when honestly they had no clue.

So she does what she knows she shouldn't, she goes online and Hot Tunes has a photo of Shane kissing her goodbye that morning before heading home. The captions reads, 'Smitchie, the PERFECT couple' and all Mitchie wants to do is scream. They were far from perfect, yet this is how their relationship was perceived.

Mitchie does know better than to read the comments though, so she just stares at the photograph of them kissing outside her front door. The media knew where she lived and would most likely be spending more time outside her front door from now on.

She logs onto Twitter on her phone and sends Shane a tweet.

_'[a]ShaneGray: You're the harmony to every song I sing...and I think we need to record it.'_

Everyone thought they were perfect, yet they really weren't, far from it really. And quite possibly releasing 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' would help everyone fathom this.

It's not long later that she gets a Twitter notification on her phone.

_'[a]MitchieTorres: We're PERFECTly imperfect. I think so too.'_

And just like that, she knows he has seen the headline on the Hot Tunes website. He just gets her, knows her almost better than she knows herself.

…

Filming for her third music video is set to film whilst in London and Mitchie is excited yet nervous. The whole idea of being in front of a camera is still a little nerve-wracking.

Packing her suitcases a couple days before she is due to leave, Mitchie knows her life will change even more drastically. She'll become internationally known, performing around the world.

Somehow though, between shoving shoes into a case and trying to compress her giggles at Caitlyn sitting on top of another case to zip it up, she cannot help but feel guilty. Like she shouldn't be leaving her mum and dad, even though it would only be for a month.

"I'm so glad I decided to take a gap year before going off to college," Caitlyn says, finally managing to zip suitcase number one up, "I cannot wait to be travelling all over Europe."

"I'm glad too." Mitchie admits, it really does makes her feel better knowing that Caitlyn will be there with her on tour, "How does it feel being invited to your first red carpet event tonight?"

"Exciting," Caitlyn gushes, "I really am nervous though because Nate's never done this and i've certainly never done this before. I just am really wanting to look perfect because I know the media will be ready to pounce."

Mitchie understands, she really does, "I know, but the media have loved you so far Caitlyn. I think they love the fact that you're not a celebrity and the fact that Nate cares about you enough to make your relationship public."

She however wasn't able to fall back on that with Shane, she would be the girl who had an album and failed.

"It still feels too good to be true sometimes, being with Nate. The last four years of my life i've had posters of him up in my bedroom."

Mitchie laughs, zips up suitcase number two, "I know and now you have the real thing in your bedroom."

"Shut up!" Caitlyn exclaims, her voice full of laughter, "You know Nate isn't like that."

"All guys want sex Caitlyn, our guys just made a promise not to until marriage."

"We haven't spoken about it, it's just public knowledge about their pledge and I just haven't brought it up."

"Believe me, one heavy make out session in Paris and it will have to be brought up." Mitchie teases.

Later that night on the red carpet for some new 3D movie, Mitchie plasters a smile on her face. Truthfully she'd rather be home with Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Hayley and her parents but this is what she has to sacrifice to do what she loves.

After taking several solo and group photos, she and Shane are ushered over to an interviewer who has a camera right in their face recording them, she has to try her hardest not to focus on it, her head spinning just a little.

"Shane, Mitchie, i'm Wendy from Pop Informer Magazine. How are the two of you tonight?"

"We're good, both really excited to see the film." Shane answers for the two of them and Mitchie is glad, she is kind of really just focusing on standing upright in her heels.

"And I believe you are both off to tour Europe in a couple of days."

"Yes, the six of us are all off together." He answers, referring to Caitlyn and Hayley also.

"Where are you most looking forward to going, Mitchie?"

"Paris." Comes out of her mouth before she can even really think about it and she feels Shane place a hand on her back, rubbing his thumb up and down before whisking her further along the carpet.

"You look beautiful." He murmurs in her ear, amidst all the flashes, "I cannot wait to have you to myself in Paris."

And there she is, smack bang in the middle of a red carpet with about fifty cameras on her and all she can do is resist kissing him because really she doesn't want it to end up on the front page of every magazine. She doesn't want to be front page news for simply kissing her boyfriend.

So she puts on a smile, wraps her arms around his and intertwines their fingers together. She notices Caitlyn looking rather nervous, yet stunning, besides Nate and she really can see she is trying her best to keep up with it all. It really was daunting.

"We don't have to stay for the after party do we, Shane?"

"Not if you don't want to. I know Jason and Hayley are leaving to do table placements for the wedding and I know Nate and Caitlyn plan on staying. One brother will have to be enough for tonight."

And she smiles, thankful that he seems to get she still isn't totally accustomed to this lavish lifestyle, that she much prefers to be at home with him snuggling on the couch.

…

Milan, Italy is there first stop on tour and Mitchie won't let jet-lag beat her right away. She drags Caitlyn and Hayley out of the hotel with her almost immediately to go sight-seeing.

"I feel like i'm dying." Caitlyn complains by the time they arrive back at the hotel later in the afternoon.

Hayley laughs, clearly amused by the situation as they all collapse on her bed. Jason is no where in the room, so the three of them just lay on the bed together and switch on the television, even though they don't understand Italian.

"I'd say i'm glad I don't have to be on stage singing like the boys and you, Mitchie. But I still have so much wedding stuff to do, December is just getting closer and closer! I will be picking out a dress in Paris though." Hayley says, "Although, it does mean you and I can have some spa days." She smiles at Caitlyn.

"So while i'm doing interviews all day tomorrow," Mitchie begins, lets out a yawn, "You two will be getting pampered?"

"Sounds good to me." Caitlyn laughs.

"Question," Mitchie brings up, bites her lower lip in anticipation, "If each of us couples has a room to share, will you be sharing with a certain Nate Gray, Caitlyn?"

"Good question, Mitchie." Hayley attempts not to giggle.

"We haven't spoken about it, I mean there are two beds but I don't know if he has just assumed or..."

Mitchie holds in her own giggles as Caitlyn trails off, "Right now he is probably assuming that it is what you will want. Just talk about it and if you feel comfortable, just share the bed with him."

"Share the bed with who?" Jason asks walking into the room and looking quite confused.

"With you, honey." Hayley laughs, and pulls him onto the bed with the three of them, making it a tight fit.

Mitchie smiles as Jason kisses Hayley sweetly, she cannot wait for the two of them to get married. To be there for them on the most special day of their lives.

…

They have to do interviews all morning the following day and Mitchie knows the focus won't be on her thankfully as the boys are quite huge in Europe.

Their manager John, has her seated on the end next to Nate as a local news channel interviews them for a show that would be on later that night. Brown had not made the trip over so John was filling in for him whilst in Europe.

After ten minutes of endless questions directed at the boys, Mitchie is finally asked a question and it is one that kind of stumps her.

"So how does it feel Mitchie? Being overseas on tour with the world's hottest band, one of whom you are dating. I'm sure the two of you will be able to spend a lot of time together sight-seeing perhaps?"

"I am really looking forward to sight-seeing, it is my first time over here but I really do want to focus mainly on the music and the fans. This is all so new to me still and I just hope everyone over here enjoys my music." She answers not wanting to speak about Shane at all.

She glances over at John who nods his head at her response and she mentally lets out a heavy breath of relief.

By the time they are done, they have a few hours to kill before having to be at the venue for the show that night and Mitchie is more than elated to be able to go out and spend some time in Milan.

Shane grabs her by the hand and whisks her out of the television studio and to a private car that was waiting. Holding open the door for her, she smiles appreciatively at how much of a gentlemen he still is around her and gets in the car.

"To Duomo Square, please." He tells the driver before pushing a button to make a divider go up between him and them for some privacy.

Immediately he is kissing her, a hand resting on her inner thigh under her skirt and she is unable to breathe for just a moment.

"That interviewer is right about us spending lots of time together sight-seeing and doing other things." He teases and Mitchie completely melts as she gazes into his dark eyes, almost unaware that the car is moving.

Before she knows she's doing it, she straddles Shane and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply, "I'm scared." She confesses, resting her forehead against his.

"Look at me." His voice is gentle and his hands move to rest on her cheeks. She opens her eyes and he is staring into hers, "They will love you, when am I ever wrong about these things?"

"I guess tonight will prove if you are wrong or not then." She says, lets out a small laugh. Moments like this in a back of a car with Shane are something she wouldn't trade for anything else in the world.

…

By the time they reach Spain a week later, Mitchie is more than ecstatic as she definitely has a European fan-base. At every show so far they had known the words to her songs and sung them back to her, it honestly was the best feeling and Mitchie was just too happy.

Arriving at the hotel, there is a swarm of fans with posters and cameras. There were at least a hundred people waiting for them to arrive and their driver takes them around the back so they can enter the hotel safely.

"We'll have you go up to the balcony to say hello to them all," John advises them as they step in the elevator, "You know, give them a wave and let them take some photos."

Mitchie is elated though, she wants to do it as she knows they have probably been out there for hours to see them. She is the first one out there, at the ledge instantly looking out at all the fans. It doesn't take long for them all to notice her and the flashes start going off the screams erupt. And Mitchie laughs and waves with a big smile on her face.

The boys are besides her thirty seconds later, waving alongside her. She glances at Shane who is next to her for just a moment to see him smiling widely at their fans. Mitchie is on top of the world.

All too soon, they are whirled off up to their hotel rooms and Mitchie follows Shane into his room of course. As soon as the door is closed, Shane presses her up against a wall and kisses her rather heatedly, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Her hands are clutched upon the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to her and she cannot understand why it feels so right. Kissing him, being his.

Loving him.

…

By the time they reach London a fortnight later, Mitchie has shot her third music video for her new single 'Don't Forget' before even reaching the hotel.

As soon as she's finished, she leaves the studio and meets the boys for a photo shoot in Piccadilly Circus right in the centre on the steps of the Angel of Christian Charity statue. As soon as she gets out of the SUV, she spots Shane through the crowd of people on the steps and launches herself into his arms, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him rather passionately.

He pulls away breathlessly a moment later, an amused smile on his face, "It's good to see you too, but paparazzi are lurking everywhere right now, not to mention all the fans hanging around."

"I didn't take any of it in, I was just happy to see you," She admits, not caring for the moment who had captured their intimate moment on camera, "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too." He smirks slightly, rests his hands on her waist. She had to fly out early to film the music video that morning and would be so happy to just spend the night with him again after the show that night.

And why her heart flutters at his words, she does not know, she steps carefully up the steps in her heels as the photographer calls the four of them together.

It only takes about thirty minutes until they are finished and she waits on the top step as Shane steps down them all, he turns around to look at her and instantly reaches out for her. Giggling to herself, Mitchie makes a small jump down, her hands landing on his shoulders as he catches her by the waist before setting her down on the ground besides him.

She notices the fans screaming her name and instantly she goes over to them, a security guard following her.

"Hi guys, how are you all doing today?" She asks cheerfully, ignoring the security guard behind her so she can take photos with her fans and sign for them.

"You and Shane are so cute." The youngest one of the group gushes and all Mitchie can do is laugh as she signs her album for the girl, "You should just get married already."

"I think we're a long way away from that." Mitchie starts laughing again and gives the girl another hug.

She starts chatting with the next group and before she knows it Nate is by her side, telling her they have to go back to the hotel as they'll only have a couple hours to rest before the show. Saying goodbye to the fans, she links her arm with Nate and they head back to the SUV where Shane is waiting, holding the door open for her.

She feels happy, just truly happy for the first time in what seems so long.

Back at the hotel she immediately flops herself down onto Shane's bed and buries her head in the pillow, not caring if her make-up rubs off or not. She's entranced by Shane as he walks back and forth in the room grabbing things out of his case and moving them to the bathroom in the midst of pulling his shirt and jacket off.

"How was the shoot this morning?" He asks, sitting on the edge of the besides her taking his watch off in the process.

Sitting upright, Mitchie wraps her arms around his torso from behind, kisses his shoulder blade, "Great." She answers, kisses his shoulder again.

"You're always great." He says, and she kind of doesn't know if he means in general or as an artist.

"Am I?" She giggles, presses her lips to the base of his neck, her hands clutched on his abs.

A small groan escapes his lips and Mitchie grins to herself, bites her lower lip as she moves to his ear, "Have you locked the door?" She whispers and she hears Shane swallow loudly.

"Of course."

Before she knows it her hands travel from his abs down to the waistband of his jeans, unbuttons the button and unzips the zip.

"Honestly, i've been thinking about this since I visited you on tour." His voice is low and he twists around to face her and honestly she feels like she could start shaking at any moment, he was just gorgeous.

"Well here we are on another tour but in England. Let's make the most of it."

"Meaning?" He prods.

Mitchie smiles, pushes him back to lay down on the bed so she can crawl on top of him her lips hovering over his, "Meaning I love you and I want to make you happy." She begins to suckle on his neck and this time Shane lets out a loud groan.

"This does make me happy but you make me happy Mitchie, you don't have to do anything just because you think it will make me happy."

"I...want...too," She says between kisses, trailing further and further down his chest, "And...I...expect...you...to...return...the...favo ur...tonight." She finishes, reaching the hem of his jeans.

"I think that can most definitely be arranged."

**Yay for Europe. I'm loving writing this story, have it all planned out. :)**

**Are you guys liking it?**

**xox**


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the wait guys for this update. I've been ill, got some medical stuff going on so i'm doing my best.

I hope you all have been well and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twenty-five<strong>

On stage that night, she is more than flushed in the face singing with Shane. For some reason she cannot stop laughing on stage singing 'This Is Me' and she knows that Nate and Jason are curious as to why.

The crowd are eating it up though and by the time they finish the song, she is smiling widely one hand over her mouth just soaking up the response.

"Mitchie Torres everyone!" Shane yells out, "I'll see you later on." He announces, winks at her and Mitchie bites her lower lip, following him and the boys off as they go to change.

By this stage, she is used to see the three of them pulling their shirts off at a fast pace as they only have around two minutes to get back on the stage.

"What's up with the two of you tonight?" Jason asks, throwing a new shirt on.

"What do you mean?" Shane asks as Mitchie hands Nate his shirt.

"I swear you two are having some really intense chemistry, more so than normal." Nate agrees.

"We're just in a really good place right now." Mitchie says, handing Shane a bottle of water.

"Wedding bells on the horizon for you guys too?" Jason teases, making Shane chuckle.

"No, not yet."

"We are years from that." Mitchie adds, pecks Shane's lips as he is handed a guitar and given a thirty second call.

"Most girls would go nuts hearing that." Nate points out, grabbing his drumsticks.

"I'm not like most girls." Mitchie laughs giving him a high-five before wishing them all a good luck and heading backstage to find the girls.

"What was with Shane's comment tonight?" Caitlyn grills her as soon as she walks into her dressing room. They have the television on watching the concert and Mitchie shrugs her jacket off her shoulders and grabs her cell phone out of her bag.

"He's just being a tease." She passes it off, "We're just really happy right now."

_'Love you London!'_ She tweets, sits down on the couch between Caitlyn and Hayley to relax.

"Nate is taking me out after the show, we're going on the London Eye." Caitlyn gushes, "I just feel like this is all a dream still."

Mitchie blushes and doesn't say a word, she knows what she's doing after the show.

"Jase and I are just going to watch television. Suffering an overdose from wedding planning at the moment and we just need to relax."

Checking her emails she is more than elated to see an email from Brown, telling her there is a studio for her to record some demos in when they are in Manchester in two days so she can start working on her second album.

All she can think is what songs can she record. That and how much longer will it take to be back in the hotel room with Shane.

By the time the boys are finished and they are making their way out, there is security swarming them as flashes go off. It's a little overwhelming and Mitchie can make out barricades holding back the crowds as Shane leads her into the awaiting car.

She shares her recording news with Shane on their way to the hotel and Shane rests his hand on her inner thigh and Mitchie flushes again, knowing her jeans won't be there back in their hotel room.

As soon as they are in the room, Shane lips are on hers, his thumbs tucked into the waistband of her jeans.

She feels good. Definitely more elated than finding out about recording in Manchester.

…

In all honesty, she couldn't ever imagine recording her songs in a studio let alone in a studio in another country.

She records a few songs with just her guitar and by the time she is done, she meets up with Caitlyn for lunch.

"I've been thinking," Mitchie says, taking a bite of her salad, "When my second album comes out Brown wants me to tour again and I will be allowed a bigger budget. I kind of want you to come on tour with me as a dancer. I'd have to find a second dancer as well but you are my first choice."

And for a moment she thinks Caitlyn may cry, yet she explodes in a happy scream and jumps up from her seat to hug her, "I'd be honoured!" She squeals.

"It probably wouldn't be for another few months or so at least, but I know you took the year off from studying and to be honest you are the best dancer I know."

"Oh my god, we'd be touring together!"

Arriving at the venue that night she skips eating backstage to get ready early and finds Shane backstage by one of the buffets.

"Can you come to my dressing room before your meet and greet?" She breathes into his ear, quite aware of all the stage-hands around.

"Why?"

She winks at him, bites her lower lip before walking off and she knows Shane is following her. Most likely with the plate of food.

As soon as Mitchie is back in her dressing room, she sits on the counter of the dresser and sure enough twenty seconds later, Shane appears and shuts the door behind him. With a plate of food in his hand of course that he sets down.

"How long do you have before your meet and greet?"

"About half an hour."

She grins at this as he walks over to her, stands in between her legs and kisses her briefly.

"I love you." Mitchie smiles, wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, babe." He says affectionately, kisses her longer this time.

Wrapping her legs around his middle, she knows thing are getting much more heated. Shane lifts her up effortlessly and sets her down on the couch without breaking contact.

It really is the best feeling, kissing him like this. Behind closed doors where they can just be alone like this.

His hands creep up her dress to her underwear to rest on her hip and she can feel herself becoming more and more turned on by the second.

Mitchie breaks the kiss and lets out a few heavy breaths, "I want you."

The words are out in the open before she can process it and Shane looks into her eyes, "You have me."

"Not what I mean." She admits, looking at the purity ring on his finger. He catches on rather quickly and smirks.

"You have no idea how much I want you, Mitchie. I'm male after all and it's so hard being with someone as beautiful as you."

She kisses him again fiercely, unable to contain herself, brings him in closer by the collar of his shirt.

"Mitch, not like this." He pulls away and sits upright,

Instantly, she feels rejection come over her yet she knows she's in the wrong. She knows of his beliefs. Sitting upright she feels guilty and can barely meet his eyes.

"I'm a hormonal twenty-one year old guy, belief me I have been thinking about this for some time now. I know that I made a promise but one day I do want to marry you and whether it's now or five years from now...when should it matter?"

"Shane, I don't want you to change your beliefs for me." Mitchie protests, even though she wants it, "I don't want you to look back and regret it."

"I made that promise when I was fourteen, people grow as they get older and believe me, i've been wanting to sleep with you for around a year now. It just feels right now...but not right this moment. Backstage on a couch before a show, no protection."

He's right, she knows he is. Honestly it's a huge decision for him to make and she really wants it, probably as much as he does.

"Well for one, i'm on the pill now. Two, we're both virgins so it's not like we are going to catch anything from each other. Three, it's not happening tonight at the hotel. I want you to really think about it, you can't take it back once it happens Shane."

"I know that, let's just leave it until we're back home again. Away from tour and on a break from working."

"I can be celibate for another five years if need be." She offers with a sheepish grin.

"Well I can't!" He exclaims laughing.

...

After performing in Dublin, Ireland the following night they are whisked off on a plane to Paris, France which is their last stop on the tour.

They arrive at the hotel a little after two in the morning and Mitchie is more than tired, she collapses in the bed ready to let sleep overcome her.

Waking up late in the morning, Mitchie lets out a yawn and sees Shane is still asleep besides her. She watches him and observes how innocent he looks, kind of like a child sleeping peacefully.

Getting up and getting ready for the day, she is so excited to sight-see with everyone. They don't have the concert until the following night and then they still have a couple days in Paris to enjoy before heading home.

She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't even notice Shane stirring until her lets out a yawn.

"Morning beautiful." He smiles as she slips a dress on, "What a beautiful sight to wake up to."

She rolls her eyes playfully and tells him to hurry up and get dressed so they can get out of the hotel.

…

During their last show the following night, Mitchie knows it will be the last time she is performing with Shane for quite a while so she enjoys every second of it. Lets him hold her hand at the end of their song.

Her thoughts go back to them at the Eiffel Tower the night before with all the flashing cameras taking photos of them, reminds her of the shimmering lights on the tower.

"I love you Paris." She says into her microphone, taking in the crowd for the very last time before heading off stage.

She has honestly loved Europe and only has one more day in Paris before they have to head home again for some music award show. It seems bittersweet really and she kind of just wants to stay there even though she truthfully does miss her parents a little.

"That's it, it's all over." She sighs walking into her dressing room with the girls.

"Next on the agenda, get Hayley married." Caitlyn laughs.

"Don't remind me, one more month!" She exclaims playfully, "I really wish we had become so close sooner, that way you two would definitely be bridesmaids."

Mitchie is touched, truly touched, "Aww." She gushes.

"We're just happy to be there on the day." Caitlyn adds.

"I'm just a little worried about coming Mrs Gray, although Jason's fans have always been really good to me. I know it hasn't been the same for Nate and Shane's girls in the past.

Mitchie does remember reading things online before she had met Shane, any female that came within two inches of him would be attacked by his so called fans.

Now, he is hers though and she couldn't care what the fans thought.

It's a little after eleven o'clock when she and Shane head back to the hotel and only when they arrive she notices they are at a different hotel.

"Why are we somewhere else?" Caitlyn asks as they get out the car in front of the Hotel Plaza Athenee Paris.

"Just thought for our last night in Paris we'd spend the night somewhere different." Nate replies.

"Our luggage has already been sent up and we've been checked in." Jason says as they head inside, straight to the elevators.

Once out the elevator, Shane's leads her to the room that clearly is theirs. The hotel is extremely fancy and as soon as he unlocks the room door, she is even more amazed at the sight.

The lounge area has a huge grand piano in the centre of the room with a chandelier above it. The furniture are all antiques and the windows are silver-framed looking out over Paris.

"Oh my god this is gorgeous." She says in disbelief and Shane leads her into the master bedroom to set her handbag down. Its themed in white, pink and silver, the huge curtain drapes are closed and the bed is massive.

"If I do say so myself, it was kind of all my idea to move here." Shane says, grinning. She loves the slight dimples he gets when he does that and wraps her arms around his neck appreciatively.

"Well aren't you thoughtful."

"This isn't the last of it, I have one last surprise left for you." He tells her, grabs her hand and leads across the lounge into the living room. There are an array of couches and finally she sets her eyes on the table by the window that has food waiting for them on it with two glasses of champagne. Shifting her eyesight up to the window there is a magnificent view of the Eiffel Tower lit up and sparkling in all its glory.

"Shane!" She gasps in pure astonishment, this is all too much, "The view is amazing!"

He grins again and holds out a chair for her, "What can I say, i'm amazing." He chuckles.

Mitchie cannot believe he has done this for her, she sits down in the chair and he helps her in before sitting down opposite her. She honestly doesn't know which is the better sight to look at, Shane or the Eiffel Tower.

"Eat," He encourages her, "Before it goes cold."

"You've timed this perfectly haven't you?"

"Quite possibly. I just thought we could enjoy this last night together on tour, especially because we are in the most romantic city in the world."

She appreciates it, she really does, "What's with the champagne?"

"You're legally allowed to drink here after all, just thought it would add to the experience."

"Thank you, this is the most perfect way to end the tour...you're not going to propose are you?" She teases which results in laughter from the both of them.

She gets through most the meal before she is full and has drunk a couple glasses of champagne, the whole night has been perfect, from the moment she stepped on stage to now.

"It's kind of sad that it's all over isn't it?" Shane questions her, reaches for her hand across the table to interlace their fingers together.

"It is, although I am kind of excited to start working on my next album. Touring again without you may be hard though."

"Hey, don't worry about that. The boys and I have a promo tour to do for the new album, we've decided against a full tour because of the wedding. It should give me a fair bit of free time, so hopefully I can tag along."

"You didn't tell me that."

"Well what did you think? Jason would want to tour instead of going on a honeymoon?" He laughs.

"Well no," She admits, "I just didn't think about it. By the way, Hayley says she doesn't know where Jason is surprising her for the honeymoon. Care to share?"

"Nope, i've been sworn to secrecy."

"Not fair." She says, although she does find it admirable that he can keep promises to his brother like that. She runs her foot up and down his leg, "Thank you for tonight though, I honestly appreciate all of this.

"Only for you." He says sweetly and she stands up and pulls her phone out of her pocket and sits on his lap to take a photo of the two of them with the Eiffel Tower glimmering in the background.

"I love you." She says softly, staring into his eyes and for a moment she feels like she cannot breathe, like time is standing still and won't start again anytime soon.

"I know neither of us want to get married for another five years, but I want you to know that you are mine regardless. I could have bought you a new one but no one else will ever wear this ring right here." He says, showing the purity ring on his finger before pulling it off and slipping it onto the ring finger on her right hand.

She is in a complete state of shock and it must be evident by the look on her face.

"Say something."

"Shane, I can't it's your ring." She protests.

"You can because it belongs to you, just like my heart belongs to you."

She can feel herself melt at his words and she kisses him, just really kisses him.

"What will everyone think though? I don't want them to assume anything."

"They'll see that you're mine, whether you have my virginity next month or next year or in five when we hopefully are married." He tells her, knowing what she is thinking.

"Or even tonight?" She whispers, feels his heart skip a beat. On some level she wonders if he has done all this tonight just to get her to sleep with him, but ultimately she knows that Shane in not like that. Not like that at all. He's her best friend above all things and she trusts him with her life.

He swallows loudly and she bites her lower lip anxiously.

"Are you sure? You can't take it back once it happens." And when he says it she cannot help but let out a huge smile.

"Don't you think I should be the one making sure that you are sure?"

He smiles his beautiful smile and tucks her fringe behind her ear, "You look so beautiful right now, I am the luckiest guy on earth."

In reality she is the lucky one, never in her wildest dreams could she have hoped for this let alone imagined it.

Involuntarily her hands are at his shirt collar, unbuttoning the top few buttons as their lips meet again. Feeling his hands scoop underneath her, he stands up and carries her skilfully bridal-style through to the bedroom, closing the door behind them before pulling back the sheets and setting her down on the edge of the bed.

She can feel her breathing has picked up already and Shane kicks off his shoes to go over to to his suitcase, he opens it up and forages through it for a moment.

"What are you looking for?"

"Protection. When Brown found us in a hotel room on tour that time, he ended up putting some in my luggage a couple days later 'just in case'. They've been there since."

Standing up with a square-shaped foil packet in his hand, he sets it down on the ledge next to the bed whilst she kicks her own shoes off.

"I want you to tell me to stop if you want me to." He requests, sits down in the middle of the bed and grabs her legs, pulling her into him gently just like on tour beforehand when things had become quite heated.

Mitchie just looks into his eyes and nods, he really was different. Any other guy would not treat her like this, they would not be this considerate of her and her feelings. Here they were though, after all this time together it was finally going to happen. No more having to stop.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Finding me at camp last year. For hearing me sing and singing with me at Final Jam. You found me, Shane." And for just a moment she can feel herself become teary and he kisses the corner of her mouth before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"I will always find you, Mitch. I will always love you too, i've never felt this way in my life. I've found my best-friend, my lover, my soulmate."

His lips are at her jaw and Mitchie feels like crying out of happiness, he was just perfect. Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, she helps push it off his shoulders and toss it to the floor as his lips makes their way to her mouth and as soon as she feels his tongue she pushes him down and straddles him.

His breath is warm and she shivers at his touch as his hands make their way up her bare thighs to the hem of her dress. Feeling him clutch it, she sits upright on him and he leans up slightly to pull the dress over her head in one motion.

He looks at her in awe for a few seconds before flipping her over and telling her she's beautiful. And Mitchie just wants to stay like this with him forever. In Paris in a gorgeous hotel room without a care in the world. Fame aside, media aside, everything aside.

Arching her back, his hands move under her to unclasp her bra and then travel down to pull her underwear off. Completely exposed to him she has never felt more beautiful and he smiles, just truly smiles down at her before kissing her.

Feeling him against her through his jeans, with a hand on her breast she cannot handle the build up any longer.

"Please." She whimpers, pulling away from the kiss and brings her hands to his face, caressing his cheeks gently with her thumbs. She was aching for him, she needed him. Shane understands immediately, pulls off his jeans and boxers and reaches for the foil packet.

Right here in this moment everything is going to change, Mitchie knows this. Here's this boy who loves her and wants to marry her, he was hers. Out of all the girls in the world he chose her. He loved her and thought she was beautiful.

Hovering over her, he interlaces her right hand with his left, his right supporting him up. He looks into her eyes and she can see no regrets at all. Just love.

"You are so beautiful." He says trying to confirm that this was what she still wanted, "Are you sure?"

"I love you." Mitchie smiles widely; she was nervous, excited, scared even, but this truly was what she wanted.

"I love you too." He breathes out, kisses her more deeply than before.

The sparking lights of the Eiffel Tower are soon blown completely out of her mind. Shane taking over her mind, body and soul.

Never in her life had Mitchie felt so loved.

So beautiful.

**So they finally did it. Just sayin'. :P**

**Haha, but seriously. I know some people will be annoyed that Shane broke his pledge but in my other series he didn't. So changing it up a bit. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**xox**


	26. Chapter 26

So here we are, the morning after. And also a certain wedding.

I hoped to have updated sooner but i've just had quite a bit going on and now it looks like a hospital stay for me in the next few days. Nothing extremely serious or anything but just will be so relieved when I can just move on from it all.

I am quite tired so haven't really edited this chapter, I wrote it quite a while ago so I apologise if there any typos etc.

Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twenty-six<strong>

Waking up entangled in Shane is indescribable. Letting out a yawn he greets her 'good morning', runs a hand up her bare side, kisses her tenderly.

"Morning." She replies, sounding more cheerful than she thought she actually was, "Last night was everything I though it would be."

"And more?"

"And more." She giggles, moving to rest on his torso.

Looking down at him she cannot help but beam and he rubs her arm, "How does room service for breakfast sound, beautiful?"

"Sounds wonderful. I get that we are in a foreign country and all, but can we just lay like this all morning?"

"What ever you want."

"You don't regret anything do you?"

"Nothing at all." He responds, "When you look me in the eyes like this Mitch, i'm in heaven."

"Sounds like a song." She jokes, kisses his jaw.

"It kind of is a song now actually. I wrote it while you were off on your own tour. I tweeted the lyrics one night."

"Do I get to hear it?" She bites her lip in anticipation, because really the songs Shane writes are amazing and it's been a while she's heard one that he's written her.

"It would involve getting up and moving to the piano."

Mitchie pretends to contemplate this for a moment before rolling off him, taking the sheets with her and wrapping them around her body leaving Shane completely exposed.

"No fair." He pouts, getting up and locating his boxers on the floor.

"Fair for me." Mitchie grins as he puts them on.

"Like what we see, do we?" He smirks, coming over and kissing her sweetly. It makes her knees weak and she smiles into the kiss before pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"I love you."

He kisses the top of her hand and leads her out to the grand piano, sitting down and cracking his fingers in preparation. She sits down on the bench next to him, facing away from the piano but her body twisted around enough to face him.

"Nate helped me out with this one, it is actually called 'When You Look Me In The Eyes'." He explains as he begins to play.

She is in tears by the time the first chorus is over, he's singing about how he just needs her in his life. That he just needs her. She kisses his bare shoulder as he keeps singing and she really doesn't know how she got this lucky. How she was so lucky that he loved her.

Honestly, it is all extremely overwhelming and by the end of it she is bawling. Just full on crying hysterically. He brings his arms around her so she can rest her head on his shoulder and she is staring at the wall in front of her while he is still facing the piano.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He apologises, kisses the top of her head.

"It's fine, happy tears." She dismisses it, just letting him hold her, "It's such a beautiful song and I know how you feel about me, but hearing it all in a song like that just means so much."

"I may or may not expect a song in return." He teases her.

"I have a bunch, but none that can compete with that right now." She laughs.

She is surprised when he gets up and takes her in his arms again, carries her back to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed. He grabs the phone besides the bed and orders room service before joining her.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever, that the world could just let us be alone." She says softly, her fingers tracing up and down his bare chest.

He wraps an arm around her so she can snuggle in closer to him, "I know it can be hard being in the spotlight, but we may have never met each other otherwise."

It's just how things are, they both wanted this lifestyle. To be a recording artist. Yet so much came along with it that had to be put up with to do what you loved.

"This is all i've ever wanted, the price of fame just comes with a cost. There are so many disadvantages, luckily they are outweighed by the advantages though."

"Like what?" He smirks, "Having a super hot rockstar in bed with you?"

She snorts, actually snorts in laughter, "You're not a rockstar Shane." Mitchie loves the sound of his laughter and looks up at him with a smile on her face.

"Why am I in bed with some little diva anyway?" He playfully sighs.

"Because you love me."

"Because I love you." He repeats, kissing her sweetly.

…

Flying back to Los Angeles that night in first class really isn't too much of an issue. Mitchie isn't the biggest fan of flying but she definitely is getting used to it, especially in first class like this.

She cannot help but bite her lower lip nervously every time Shane's hand brushes against hers. In such a confined space when just last night they were more than affectionate with each other, she really wants nothing more to kiss him.

He's watching some movie with headphones on and she lays on her side to face him and just watches him for a while. Observing the way the corners of his mouth curl up into a small smile every time he finds something amusing.

She reaches for her phone and snaps a few photos of him discreetly before putting it away. It's only when the movie finishes half an hour later that he notices her watching him.

"Hey." He says gently, taking his ear phones off and reclining his seat to be level with hers.

"Hey." She replies, smiling, "I like watching you."

"Well that doesn't make you sound like the world's biggest stalker." He teases.

"Well maybe I should be down in coach."

"No, you belong here by my side." He says rather seriously and Mitchie cannot help but just gaze into his eyes before closing her own, ready for sleep.

"I love you." She lets out a yawn, letting sleep overcome her finally.

There's nothing better than getting home to her parents and into her own bed. She knows she needs to sleep as the Video Music Awards are the following night and she knows she'll need to be fully rested.

The past year or so has all been just a huge whirlwind to her, touring around the country and in other countries. Yawning she grabs her phone and sends Shane a simple text saying she loves him before falling asleep.

…

She wakes up to her phone buzzing besides her bed a little after ten o'clock and as she lets out a yawn she sees it's a message from Shane.

_'Bryce Williams and Indiana Dawes have had to drop out presenting at the awards tonight, my manager has just called asking if you and I wanted to present. I told him we would, don't worry. I'll be there besides you. All you do is read a prompter, we'll rehearse briefly beforehand. I love you.'_

Instantly Mitchie smiles to herself, glad he has told her not to worry because he knows she'd freak out and she is really.

This was big. The Video Music Awards was one of the biggest award shows in all of America and there would be so many people watching her. What if she were to make a mistake on live television?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she is welcomed downstairs to her mother who hugs her so tightly she feels like she cannot breathe for a few seconds.

"Oh honey, i've missed you so much. I have been watching Hot Tunes everyday to see you. Your father even had me on the YouTube site."

Mitchie inwardly laughs at the thought of her mother on YouTube and tells her she missed her too, but reminds her she did email her and talk to her every other day.

Breakfast is waiting for her and somehow eating it at the table on her own really suddenly hits her. No Caitlyn, no Shane, no anyone but her.

"You look skinnier by the way." Her mother notes, walking into the kitchen when she is finished and when she says it there is this total sound of hesitance in her voice. Like it's almost wrong for Mitchie to have lost a few pounds.

"I've just been working hard and running around on stage will do that to you I guess." Mitchie shrugs her shoulders, she personally hadn't noticed it. She had seen herself every day after all.

"Just don't overwork yourself, sweetie."

By the time the afternoon has arrived, Mitchie cannot contain her excitement. Her mother takes her to a salon to have her hair and make up professionally done for the show. Her mother is taking photos and being able to do this with her kind of makes her feel like it's the prom she never got. She missed out in order to tour with Connect 3, not that she really would have given that up.

She definitely looks above average in the shimmering, strapless, short gold dress when she gets home. Although so many celebrities will be there and will all look a whole lot more the part than she will. This was all still all so new and sighing, she walks downstairs to hear Shane's voice mixed in with her fathers.

Everything seems to stop when their eyes meet and it's kind of weird that her mum already has the camera out, the flashes going as Shane takes her in his arms and whispers in her ear that she looks beautiful. And he just looks gorgeous, in a black suit and shirt with a maroon tie.

"Come on, stand in front of the window there for some photos for me." Her mum ushers them over to the other side of the room. After a good dozen photos, Mitchie is already over it but knows that a good hundred or so are probably awaiting her in a couple hours on the red carpet.

By the time they actually arrive to said event, Mitchie is already over the photographers within two minutes. Her name is being screamed out and she has to just keep posing. Shane is besides her for the most of it thankfully and once she's inside the venue she just wants to scream in relief.

All around them are artists she idolised growing up, yet she keeps a calm head and holds onto Shane's hand in order to keep herself from running. Every single girl that walked past was model-worthy skinny and Mitchie was sort of glad her mother said she looked skinnier.

The show is great of course and Mitchie really does enjoy herself until she and Shane are going over what they are meant to do only moments before presenting live on television.

"Just read the prompter and you'll be fine." Shane assures her and she honestly trusts him even though her nerves are going crazy.

And she is fine in the end, it all goes smoothly. Thanks to him.

…

December comes around before they know it and Mitchie already has recorded most of the songs for her next album. She'd been working so much and was so busy so it really was a great excuse to attend Jason and Hayley's wedding for a break.

That's how she found herself in the coldness of New Jersey, in a hotel room with Shane, curling her hair in preparation. The media were going crazy trying to work out where the wedding was and a false tip had them under the impression it was happening down in Miami.

"You're looking great." Shane tells her once she's changed into the dress she's picked out accompanied with some killer heels.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." She compliments him with a giggle, he always looked absolutely gorgeous in a tuxedo.

He kisses her gently before wrapping his arms around her tightly, does up the zipper on her back for her. It's kind of weird to think that two years ago Shane was in a hotel room without her on tour and she was at home alone just waiting to see him again.

It's been a while since they've been able to spend the night together, in a hotel room more less, they haven't slept together since that night in Paris nor have they really spoken about it since that morning after. She hadn't spoken to anyone else about it and she wasn't really sure if it was something Shane would want to speak about with his brothers.

Mitchie hasn't had a chance to see Hayley yet and she knows she probably won't be able to speak with her until the reception. She can only imagine how excited and nervous she must be but she knows she will looking absolutely beautiful.

When they arrive at the ceremony, Mitchie instantly finds Caitlyn as Nate and Shane have to take their place up by the pastor with Jason.

"This is kind of really exciting!" Caitlyn exclaims as they take their seat amongst the other guests. Everyone has had their cell phones taken away until after the ceremony and Mitchie can spot Shane's parents in the front row.

"I know, one of Connect 3 will be off the market." Caitlyn gives her a confused look at this, "Officially." Mitchie adds with a giggle.

"Well Jason will be happy to take that purity ring off tonight won't he?" Caitlyn whispers, trying not to be overheard.

Mitchie stiffens at this and just nods, trying to put a smile on her face and instantly she knows Caitlyn knows something is up and sure enough a few seconds later it clicks.

"Later." Mitchie says simply, seeing it register on Caitlyn's face.

All too soon, they can hear the wedding march and Hayley's bridesmaids begin to walk down the aisle. Standing up, Mitchie sees Hayley walk through the doors in a beautiful white gown that makes her look like a real-like princess.

One day Mitchie hopes she can be as beautiful as that on her wedding day, that one day she will get to walk down the aisle. Glancing down the aisle she can see Jason with tears in his eyes and looking over at Shane she sees him looking right back at her.

The ceremony is absolutely beautiful and by the time Jason and Hayley get to their vowels, Mitchie can feel herself wanting to cry.

"Jase, we met each other by chance on holidays when your career was just taking off and somehow through the years we managed to keep our love going. There were times we didn't see each other for months while you were away touring, having thousands of girls throwing themselves at you every night. Yet, I knew how much you loved me and I loved you so much that all those hard times away from each other was well worth it just to be standing here today. You're my best friend in the entire world and I cannot wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I promise to love you not only forever but for longer than forever. I'll love you, always."

"I was never truly alive until I met you, Hayley. I don't think I have ever recalled a moment in my life where everything has just fallen into place like it has right now with you in front of me. I never knew what real love was until I fell into with you, i've just never felt this way in my life about anyone. I cannot picture spending the rest of my life with someone who isn't you, I love you so much and really cannot wait to start the journey together."

Watching them kiss as husband and wife for the first time, Mitchie cannot help but feel a tear roll down her cheek. More than anything she wanted this for herself one day with Shane, she really wanted to be a bride one day. Not anytime soon but hopefully in five years or so.

Whilst the bridal party are having their professional photos done, Caitlyn drags Mitchie off to the bathrooms and after making sure no one was in any of the stalls, she gives Mitchie a knowing smile, "So Shane was the first of the three to lose his virginity, I can't say it surprises me though."

Mitchie suppresses a laugh and playfully slaps her on the arm, "Shut up."

"When, where? Please share the details."

Mitchie blushes, bites her lower lip, "Back on tour, our last night in Paris. Shane and I had discussed it the week before and wanted it, we were just going to wait until we got home but it just happened."

"What about the ring?"

"He gave it to me, i've been wearing it on a necklace around my neck. I know it will takes the fans about a nanosecond to work out what happened if they see it on my finger."

"I meant how does he feel, breaking his promise you know?"

And the question kind of stumps Mitchie for a moment, the wording really made it sound like they had done something wrong, that they shouldn't have let it go that far, "He assured me it was fine, he'd only consider breaking the pledge for me because he can see us married one day. He wants to get married one day...i'm assuming he hasn't told Nate or Jason then."

"Not that i'm aware of, Nate would have mentioned it to me I think. He's probably worried about what they think, they all made that pact together...how was it anyway?"

"Indescribable." Mitchie decides, glad she can speak to her best girl friend about this type of thing.

"Have you slept together since?"

"No," She shakes her head, "I've been so busy recording my new album and we've only spent a couple nights at his place together. We haven't exactly spoken about it since it happened."

"Well tonight your spending the night together in a beautiful hotel room in Jersey. Take advantage of it without having to worry about what the world thinks."

Mitchie smiles at this, asks her not to talk to Nate about it just yet so Shane can do so first.

…

After dancing the night away at the reception, Mitchie is so elated to get back to the hotel room a little after one in the morning. It was an amazing evening but she is so happy to be able to be alone with Shane.

"Caitlyn knows." She says softly as he locks the door behind them. "Knows about that night in Paris." And there it is, out in the open and she doesn't know how he'll take it.

"I haven't spoken to my brothers about it yet."

"I asked Caitlyn not to say anything to Nate."

"It seems so long ago we were truly alone like this, without parents or roommates." He says pulling his tie off. Before she can have a second thought, her lips are on his full of lust. There he was saying how long it had been and she wanted to give everything to him. She wanted him and felt bad she hadn't done this sooner.

She pushes his jacket off his shoulders and he pulls away, tells her to stop, "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." He knows exactly what she is thinking.

"No, don't worry about it. I really shouldn't have made you wait this long." She says shakily, tries to kiss him again but Shane holds her back from him.

"You haven't made me wait at all...just go take your make up off and get ready for bed." He says softly, getting up and going over to his suitcase.

Dejectedly, Mitchie heads into the bathroom and wipes away a couple tears she didn't realise were there. Here she was in a gorgeous dress with heels on, her hair and make-up all done and he didn't want her.


	27. Chapter 27

I am out of hospital (YAAAAY) and finally able to get my laptop out without being sore. So I am happy to finally get this chapter up for you guys. I wrote it quite a while ago now so it needed a quick edit before going online.

Hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twenty-seven<strong>

Sighing to herself, Mitchie washes all the make up off her face and gets out of her wedding attire. Changing into a tank top and some sweatpants she has to take a deep breath before stepping out the bathroom. There Shane is, sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers and he just has this look on his face that Mitchie just doesn't understand.

She walks straight past him and sits against the headrest of the bed, pulls out her phone to check her emails.

"Hey..." Shane says softly, as if it will make everything okay somehow. He crawls up the bed to her and sits in front of her and concern is etched across his face, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings, it took a lot to turn you down."

"Then why did you?" Her voice breaks, her voice full of sadness.

"I didn't want you to sleep with me because you thought you owed it to me. That's not how I want it to be."

"It's just been what feels like so long and we haven't spoken about it at all, it just hasn't come up. I know i've been busy but it's no excuse." She says quietly, feels the tears coming on.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to sleep with you tonight." He says taking her face in her hands, "I just don't want to under the wrong circumstances. I'm not some loser in high school that just wants to get in your pants." He chuckles, trying to make her laugh.

With a smile she forces out a small laugh, "I just don't know where my head is lately, all I can think in the bathroom is why you turned me down when I was standing there in a dress with heels and my hair and make-up all done."

At this, he wipes her tears away, "You looked absolutely gorgeous tonight, you do whenever you're made up like that. But when you're like this without the make up on...that's when you look truly beautiful."

There she was in sweatpants with no makeup on and he was calling her beautiful, even then. She wants to cry again but she leans in close and kisses him softly.

"You are so beautiful." He murmurs, pulling away but his lips hovering only a few centimetres away from hers.

"You make me beautiful," She whispers in realisation, "I've never truly felt beautiful until I was with you. Especially right now."

"No matter what, you are always beautiful to me." He tells her before pulling her tank top over her head.

…

_'___Find someone___ who ___finds___ you ___beautiful___ with ___no makeup___ while wearing ___sweatpants___... You'll never feel more loved.' _She tweets the following morning in Shane's arms as he is going through some emails.

She begins to tweet back some replies to her fans and Shane starts to watch her, "Imagine if they could see us like this right now." He says, grabbing her phone and switching it to her camera to take a photo of their faces smiling together although she knows he wouldn't dare upload it online.

"The world doesn't need to know what goes on behind closed doors." She tells him, grabs her phone back and sets it down on the bedside table so she can snuggle into his side and listen to his heartbeat.

…

The week before Christmas she has every song recorded for the new album except one she hasn't even written yet. She knows exactly what she wants it to be about but she just wants help and it's Nate's help she wants. She just hasn't been able to write it on her own.

That's how the two of them are at the studio writing about Shane and her relationship and how she wants the world to stop so they can be alone. She knows Nate is writing with his relationship with Caitlyn in mind and somehow their voices, their lyrics...it just goes together as if they were one person.

"How do you deal with all this? The fame? The fans? Just all the support. Isn't it overwhelming?" She questions Nate when they are done, eating Pinkberry together walking down the street to head back to his car.

"I don't know, I just do. I think it just helps to be doing it with my brothers you know?"

And Mitchie doesn't know, because really she is just on her own, a solo artist and it all comes back on her alone. "I guess you guys are the closest I can really have to help me comprehend all this. It's sort of crazy even though it's all i've ever wanted."

Before she can process it, flashes are going off in her face and immediately she stops eating her Pinkberry and wraps an arm around Nate's. Thankfully the paparazzi keep their distance and ask them some kind questions about what flavour Pinkberry they have and what they had been doing for the day. Nate is the one to answer, tells them they've been working on a song for Mitchie's new album.

Reaching Nate's car, Nate holds out the door for her and she gets in carefully as she is wearing a dress and doesn't want any underwear shots being plastered over the internet for the world to see.

When they are on there way back to Shane's apartment, Mitchie finishes her frozen yogurt and plugs her iPod in to play Carl Benson's newest album.

"This album is good." Nate approves.

"I love it. Carl is an amazing musician, no one can play a guitar like him...except maybe you." She teases, pull outs her phone and tweets how in love with the album she is.

Nate chuckles and for some reason she just feels so at ease like this with him, driving around town in his Mustang after writing music together all day. She is so glad to have a guy in her life who is such a great friend and who she can hang out with when needed.

By the time they get to Shane's apartment, Nate is needing to head off to pick up Caitlyn for a dinner date. With a kiss on the cheek, he tells her he'll see her in a few days to work on recording their song.

Heading upstairs, Mitchie is able to use the spare key that Shane had given to her to keep earlier that morning to get inside. Shane is on the couch with a beer in hand watching a football game and doesn't notice her come inside. Closing the door behind her and setting her things down she comes up behind him and kisses him on the cheek, startling him slightly.

"Hey." She grins.

"You scared me." He says as she jumps over the couch to sit besides him, "How was song-writing?"

"Amazing! You aren't hearing it until we record though, it has turned out so much better than I thought possible."

"I think you and I should be writing something together soon. Actually, we still haven't recorded 'Wouldn't Change A Thing'. We better get on that, i'll come into the studio with you one day."

She gives him a small smile and kisses him even though she doesn't overly like the taste of the beer on his lips, "Come in when Nate and I record, i've asked him to sing back-up on the song we wrote."

"I'll arrange the music tomorrow then, we'll have to record in a few weeks." He says, takes another sip of beer.

"Are we alone tonight?"

"Yes, it's Stacey's sister's birthday so Tommy and her are up in Seattle with her."

Mitchie bites her lower lip at this and cocks her head to the side slightly, "Good to know we will be alone." She whispers almost silently.

"Why Miss Torres, are you trying to seduce me?" He teases, brushes some hair of her face.

"Not at all. Just saying it will be good to spend some time alone."

He smirks at this, "At least let us get through dinner. I'm cooking."

Smiling, she curls up into his side, "Just sit here with me for a while."

And he does.

…

The next morning Mitchie is working on lyrics for a song that she first had the idea for when she realised that Shane made her beautiful. She's using her phone to type out the lyrics as Shane is asleep besides her, entangled in the sheets.

It's about how she never has felt good enough, worthy enough and never beautiful...until Shane. She has the melody in her head and by the time she's finished, she sets the phone down next to the bed and simply watches Shane sleep.

He stirs ten minutes later and Mitchie says good morning before kissing him gently.

"How long have you been awake?" He yawns.

"A while...I wrote a song while you slept."

"Can I hear this one?"

"I think I may have to let you, I don't want it on the album." She decides, "It's just too personal."

Reaching for her phone, she starts to sing and she really doesn't know how Shane will react to the song so when she is finished she just bites her lower lip and waits.

"That was deep." He says, pushes some hair off her face, "You are just such a natural when it comes to song-writing. Just wow."

She sets her phone down again and moves across to Shane and kisses him deeply, "I mean every word, you make me beautiful. You mean so much to me."

His hands runs up her bare side, resting on her shoulders, "If I could tattoo beautiful across your forehead I would." He murmurs.

She smiles, kisses him again, tells him she loves him.

…

It's almost Christmas and Mitchie has been hard at work doing photo shoots all week, for magazines for her album artwork and she hasn't even thought about Christmas shopping yet.

She's on the way to the studio to record 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' with Shane and it hits her as she walks in that she is going to record 'Beautiful' for him as his Christmas gift. What do you get the guy who has everything in the world anyway?

Smiling at the normal receptionist, who is wearing reindeer ears, she rushes through and finds Uncle Brown who is in the studio with her producer having a last minute play with the music.

"Mitchie, love." He greets her, gives her a hug, "How are you?"

"Good, actually I wanted to quickly speak with you before Shane gets here. There's this song I wrote him that I didn't want to put on the album but I want to record it for him for Christmas. Can we possibly come in here tomorrow to work out the music and then record as soon as possible?"

"Of course, not a problem at all. We'll tell Shane you need to come in to discuss some tour details."

"Thanks, Uncle Brown." She smiles gratefully, and she really doesn't even know when she started referring to him as her uncle. It just seemed right.

It's about twenty minutes later that Shane walks in apologising profusely, "Sorry for being late, there was a group of fans out the front wanting me to sign their albums and take photos. I couldn't say no."

"How rude of you." Mitchie teases as he greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

After a couple of hours, they are finished and Mitchie's throat is a little sore. Shane follows her into the staff kitchen as she grabs herself a drink of water.

"It's weird to think that we were kind of in a hard place then, like if we didn't push through we may not be where we are now." Shane comments, "We may not have gotten together."

"Do I have to respond with a quote from the song to assure you of my feelings?" She asks matter-of-factly, a small grin on her face.

He pecks her lips and reaches for her hand, "Come on, let's go. We'll go get some dinner at The Grove and look at all the Christmas decorations."

"That sounds wonderful."

Stepping outside she sees a group of fans clearly waiting for them.

"You girls are still waiting?" Shane laughs, "I assure you we aren't that exciting." He jokes.

"We were waiting for Mitchie this time." The blonde fan answers and Mitchie laughs out loud and sticks her tongue out at Shane.

Seeing the camera in the fan's hand, she grabs it off her and gives it to Shane, "Do you mind taking the photo for us, Shane?"

The group of girls start to laugh and Mitchie is so thankful for them, they honestly make her smile, make her happy.

…

Mitchie is so glad that this Christmas she is able to see Shane, as always her mother has made a huge Christmas lunch and although Shane in unable to make it due to being with his extended family in Anaheim, Mitchie is spending Christmas dinner with his immediate family that night.

She surprises her parents with a cruise through the Caribbean as they deserve a relaxing holiday away.

By the time she gets to Shane's parents house she is quite full of food, getting out her car she grabs the presents she has bought for everyone and makes her way inside. Hayley and Caitlyn are the ones who open the door and help her in.

"Merry Christmas!" Mitchie exclaims hugging them both.

She finds Shane with his brothers in the living room with their dad and immediately launches herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

After exchanging presents for everyone, Mitchie tells Shane that he will get his later. Shane grins at this, tells her that is fine and he will save hers for later as well then.

She is so happy to be surrounded by her friends over dinner, they are all her second family and she is so thankful for everyone of them.

"Mitchie, you've barely touched your plate." Shane's mom comments, "Are you used to your mom's cooking?" She teases.

Mitchie laughs, "I'm still quite full from lunch."

She feels Shane squeeze her knee from under the table and Caitlyn gazing over at her concerned.

Mitchie just ignores her and Shane, forces herself to eat another bite.

It's a little after midnight that Shane and her get into her car and make the short trip back to his apartment.

"So why did I have to wait for my present?" He asks, grabs a gift bag out of his bag.

"Because it's for you and you only." She replies as he hands her the gift bag.

"Merry Christmas, babe."

Smiling, she opens it to see a Tiffany & Co box. Opening it there are gorgeous white-gold heart earrings outlined in diamonds.

"Shane, they're beautiful."

"Like you."

Immediately she puts them on and kisses him in gratitude, she knows they are expensive but doesn't want to create an argument with him. Instead she reaches into her bag and hands him his present.

Opening it like a little kid, he smiles instantly once seeing the song title on the cd, "You recorded the song for me?"

Mitchie nods, "Yes, it is for you and you only because I love you for everything you've done for me."

He kisses her on the cheek and grabs his laptop to play the song, "Your voice is absolutely stunning." He compliments her as it finishes.

"Thank you, the song just means everything to me and i've never felt that way about one of my own songs before."

Changing for bed a few minutes later, she is surprised to come out to see Shane in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"You're hungry after all that food?" She asks confused.

"No, I thought i'd make you one because you didn't really eat at all tonight."

"Shane," Mitchie sighs, runs a hand through her hair, "Like I said at dinner, I had a huge lunch and wasn't very hungry. After having a little more at your parent's house I still am not hungry."

"Mitch, you can tell me anything you know."

"Yes, I know that and there really isn't anymore to it. I haven't made myself sick after eating in over a year now, that one time that I admitted it to you. Yes, I still struggle with eating everyday but I am so much better than what I was like before I met you. I haven't intentionally not eaten since we got together, Shane."

"I just worry about you Mitchie, I love you and I just want you to be okay." He admits, stops making the sandwich and comes over to her to grab her hands.

"I am okay Shane, a lot of teenage girls all over the world have dealt with what I have and still are. I'm just lucky i've got you to remind me why I don't need to do any of that anymore."

"Any of what?"

She freezes, regretting her choice of words. She was so ashamed and embarrassed of self-harming when she was dealing with her bulimia.

Before she can even comprehend what is happening, she is crying, just absolutely bawling as she shakes her head.

"Woah, Mitchie." He tries to calm her down by wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't." She cries, just completely breaks down.

"Mitchie, I have given all of me to you. I love you with everything I have, you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm afraid you won't love me anymore." And the tears don't stop pouring out her eyes because she never told him and she really should have a long time ago. And really, how could he love her still?

"Mitchie, please tell me. I won't stop loving you and I can't try to help make it better if you don't tell me." He holds her head up with his hands, forcing her to look at him through her tears. And its only moments like this that she feel so vulnerable, when she breaks down in front of him and lets her guard down.

She cries some more and shakes her head again, pulling away from him and going to leave. He grabs her wrist stopping her and Mitchie can't handle it anymore. She stops and he lets go of her, she takes the bracelets off her wrist and shows it to Shane not daring to look at him.

"I told you that my bulimia stopped before Camp Rock...well so did my cutting."

His face completely falls as he examines her wrists, the scars were faint but they were there. It haunted her and always would, whenever things were tough she wanted to fall back into her old habits but the thought of Shane had kept her from it.

"Have you done it at all since we met?" Shane asks softly, truly shocked and she can tell he is just so stunned.

"No." She answers truthfully, "Although I thought about it a lot when Sierra became distant and you were off touring. I was so lonely. You know my parents used to argue a lot, that's when it started, they were fighting so much because my biological father came back into my life for the first time since I was little. He was in town and my mother had to practically beg for him to come see me, since then he hasn't once. I used to send him letters all the time, asking him to visit or if I could visit...and half the time I would just get a 'no', the other half i'd get no response at all. I just needed to feel something. I needed to release my pain because my parents just kept arguing and my dad just let me down time after time. I felt fat, ugly and just not worthy of anyone. I just never ever felt good enough."

He kisses her wrist and then her lips, resting his forehead on hers, "You are beautiful and I want you to promise me you'll never do it again."

"I promise." She agrees, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She doesn't know how he can be so strong, so calm.

"I'm just so broken."

"Bent perhaps, but not broken." He corrects, "I just love you so much, okay? I love you so much, Mitch."

"I have never ever felt good enough, or worthy enough of anything or anyone in my life until I met you."

And that's why 'Beautiful' means so much to her.

**So Mitchie gave up a big secret finally to Shane. That's everything out in the open to him now.  
><strong>

**What do y'all think? :)**

**xox**


	28. Chapter 28

My heart goes out to Cory Monteith's friends, family and also Lea. I cannot even try to comprehend how she is feeling right now.

"I don't have to hide or be somebody I'm not. I don't have to compromise. I can just be myself." - Cory Monteith

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twenty-eight<strong>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caitlyn asks and Mitchie knows she is trying to change her mind.

It's been a month since her breakdown to Shane and she had not doubted this decision, not once. It's something she wanted to do, she was free of her past and that was due to Shane.

"It's not like I'm going to get Shane's name." She laughs, doesn't see the big deal. She was eighteen now and technically an adult. This was something she wanted to do, something she needed to do.

"Where are you getting it?"

"On my right side, on my ribs under my boob."

"Well I promise I will stay and hold your hand the entire time." Caitlyn promises her, and Mitchie thanks her because she really is so grateful. She knew this was going to be painful, tattoos were painful.

As soon as they needle hits her skin, she cringes and Caitlyn is trying to distract her, "Are you excited about the audition for another back-up dancer tomorrow? She cannot be cooler than me though." Caitlyn teases.

"Of course, I just cannot believe rehearsals are starting. Has Nate said much about coming out to visit? I know Shane said they have purposely matched up some of our tour locations so we can cross paths every now and then."

"Well the first two weeks he said they can stay, but then they have to go off on their own tour which will end a little after ours."

"I told Shane if he is lucky I will fly out to his last few shows." Mitchie attempts to grin.

"I just cannot believe you are taking me with you and are paying me to do so."

"You're a great dancer Caitlyn, I wouldn't have chosen anyone else over you."

…

The next day, Mitchie is driven to the venue her rehearsals are at by Caitlyn. Meeting her new tour manager, Justin, she is ushered into the warehouse where she can see easily fifty girls and guys warming up for their audition. It's daunting really, this new life.

All conversation soon comes to a halt once Mitchie is spotted, so she just smiles and waves and lets Justin introduce her and let everyone know that they will start soon.

She spots Uncle Brown at a long table to watch the dancers with a few other people, Danny she recognises instantly. Greeting Uncle Brown with a huge hug, he introduces her to Kelly the choreographer and also the production manager.

Sitting down besides Danny with Caitlyn at her other side, she gazes at all the dancers before her. She has no idea how she is supposed to narrow it down to just two guys and one girl.

When Kelly lets her know she is all ready to go, Mitchie stands up from her seat, "Hi everyone, i'm Mitchie and I just want to thank all of you for coming today. We're looking for one girl and two guys to bring along on tour with me next month. So good luck to you all and i'll pass you over to Kelly."

She feels like she could blush when the dancers all clap, sitting down she grabs the pen on the table ready to start writing down numbers of the dancers that stick out to her.

Kelly begins to teach all the dancers a small amalgamation and instantly Mitchie can see that some are picking it up quicker than others. Notating their numbers down, she can see Caitlyn and Danny are doing the same.

After twenty minutes, they have to cut the dancers down to five girls and five guys. Mitchie instantly expresses the ten she believes are the best, the ones she got the best vibe off. She is glad several of them seem to overlap with Danny's choices as ultimately he really has a lot of sway when it comes to this sort of thing.

Mitchie is given the final ten they all have agreed upon and she stands up as Kelly gathers all the dancer's attention, "Firstly I want to thank you all for coming, you're all fantastic but sadly we have to cut it down to ten dancers before we can decide. So if the following numbers can please come forward; 13, 16, 18, 25, 27, 28, 32, 36, 39 and 43."

By the time the second round of auditions are through, Mitchie is adamant on who she wants to bring with her. She just knows who will be the best fit.

"Number thirteen is a definite for my girl." Mitchie makes it clear right off the bat.

"I agree," Kelly says, "Definitely the best female candidate."

There are three guys that Mitchie really likes and the others help her narrow it down to the two they think would be best.

"So we have narrowed it down to our final three," Mitchie stands up, "All ten of you are fantastic and as much as I would like to bring you all along with me, I can only bring three...I'd like to congratulate numbers twenty-five, thirty-two and also number thirteen."

The three instantly all bound over to the table to hug Mitchie and she congratulates them, "So what are your real names?" She laughs.

"I'm Andy."

"Josh."

"Carrie."

Carrie was definitely the best female to choose from, definitely around the same age as Mitchie, a skinny little thing with blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Oh my god, I have to tell my mum!" Carrie exclaims, pulls out her cell phone and begins dialling.

Mitchie notices Caitlyn come around to introduce herself to the male dancers and she really feels good about her decision, it really is all coming together.

"Mom, it's me. I have news for you." Carries smiles through the phone. Mitchie indicates for her to the pass the phone over to her, "I have someone here to speak to you."

"Hello, this is Mitchie. I'm taking your daughter on tour with me."

…

That night Mitchie is feeling exhausted, she had started rehearsing and beginning to learn some choreography for certain songs. She did love to dance but it really was a challenge for her, it didn't come as easy to her as singing did.

Plopping onto Shane's couch she kicks her shoes off before cuddling into his side.

"How was rehearsal?"

"Good, i'm just tired. I got my dancers and started on some choreography."

"I'm excited to start next week, luckily I don't have to dance." Shane teases, absentmindedly plays with her hair.

"Don't forget i'm seeing The Son Of Edge tomorrow night with Caitlyn. So I am just going to go to my parents for the night as they live closer to the venue."

"You're going to be exhausted after rehearsing all day," Shane teases, "Plus you have that interview to promote the tour the night after."

"I'm busy, busy, busy...are you sure you don't want to come to the show?"

"I would, but I don't know any of their songs. Nor am I really into metal." He chuckles.

Mitchie laughs at this, "Luckily Caitlyn is coming with me."

…

Standing backstage at the Nick Cavell show two nights later, Mitchie smoothes out her black dress and make sure her fringe looks alright. She cannot pinpoint why she has not felt nervous at all yet but thinks maybe the fact that Shane is with her to support her helps.

Right before it's time for her to go on, Shane wishes her luck and kisses her hand and then the inside of her wrist. He'd been doing that a lot since finding out about the scars on them. Asides from that, nothing much had changed.

"This girl is about to release her second album and will be on tour at the end of the month. Mitchie Torres everyone." Nick introduces her.

Making sure not to trip in her heels, Mitchie walks onto the stage confidently, waving at the audience as she makes her way over to Nick, giving him a kiss on the cheek and sitting down on the couch.

"Welcome to the show Mitchie, this is your first time and I must say you are looking gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you." Mitchie giggles, "It's great to be here."

"Mitchie, what's that short for exactly?" He asks, making her feel at ease and like this isn't some formal interview where she's afraid she is going to say something stupid.

"It's short for Michelle but no one has called me that since I was five." She replies with another giggle.

"So my daughter is a big fan, if she wasn't away on her school camp she would be here tonight. She is going to kill me when she finds out you were here."

"Aww, maybe I could sign an album or something for her?" Mitchie offers, "How about tickets to my show here in LA? I play here in about six weeks."

"I already have tickets," Nick laughs, "How's the tour coming along anyway?"

"It's coming along great; a bigger stage, i've got my band back with me and i've also added some dancers into the mix including my best friend Caitlyn."

"This will be focusing on your second album right?"

"Right, it comes out whilst i'm touring in Houston at the very end of next month."

"So I was looking at your twitter earlier today and I heard you were tired as you were our late last night, do you care to tell everyone what concert you were at?" Nick grins, he clearly knew and Mitchie knew hardly anyone would know who The Son Of Edge were.

"I was seeing my favourite metal band The Son Of Edge with my best friend."

"So you're into metal?"

"Only a couple bands, I have quite a wide appreciation when it comes to different genres of music. I got to meet the band after the show and it was funny because they knew who I was because of their daughters, otherwise I don't think they would have known my music at all."

"And do they know you're dating the frontman of Connect 3? Did you talk about him."

Mitchie begins to giggle yet again and bites her lower lip whilst smiling before replying, "They did actually, they asked what he was doing seeming as he didn't come to the show."

"So...you're dating Shane Gray?"

Mitchie smiles widely and for just a second she can feel herself almost blush, "Yes." This results in cheering from the audience and all she can do is smile like a little school girl with a crush.

"I hear you have a duet being released onto iTunes next week, so because you are dating this means you really can sing the lyrics to each other right?

"Music is a huge part of our lives and when we do sing together, songs we've written ourselves it does make it that much more real."

"On your first tour with Connect 3 you would sing a duet with him every night, what's the difference between that song and this new one?"

Mitchie almost doesn't want to answer but knows she cannot just lie or give a general response, "I wrote the majority of that song on my own, Shane wrote the bridge once hearing me sing it our first year at Camp Rock. He didn't know it was me at the time and so when I performed it later that summer, he jumped in with the bridge which was a part of his song he wrote inspired by me." Mitchie explains, "Our new one is called 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' and we wrote it the next year at camp together."

"And what's it about exactly?"

"Basically relationships are hard and are never perfect yet you don't want to change a thing about each other."

"That's really sweet, and I believe Shane is back stage to support you here tonight."

"He is, I told him it was for your show Nick and he insisted on coming." Mitchie teases.

"Well now my daughter is really going to be mad." Nick laughs.

Yes, if all interviews were like this one Mitchie wouldn't mind them at all.

When she is finished, Shane is waiting for her backstage and kisses her tenderly.

"I love how half of the interview revolved around me."

Mitchie smiles at this, "Well you are a popular choice of topic. Apparently people are interested in our relationship."

"I never would have guessed Miss Torres." He says rather charmingly and Mitchie can feel herself just melt inside.

"I'm just happy that i'll get two proper weeks on tour with you before you go off on your own."

"I am too," He admits, "And you know we'll be able to meet up every now and then."

"I just cannot believe i'll be gone for over three months this time, it's a long time away from home."

He takes her off guard when he kisses her, his hands on the small of her back and she pulls away with a small smile on her face, "How about we go home now."

She knows it makes Shane happy when she refers to his apartment as 'home' and it really kind of is to her these days seeming as she spends half her time between her actual home and his.

Exiting the studio hand in hand, flashes immediately blind her and she stumbles slightly in her heels as a result. Thankfully Shane holds her upright and leads her through the blinding lights to the awaiting car. She doesn't even realise until she's in the car that she had a smile on her face simply for the photographers, simply because it had just become second-nature to her now.

**Appreciate life. Love everyone.**

**xox**


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty-nine**

Hartford, Connecticut is quite chilly when Mitchie steps off the plane and she still cannot get used to travelling first class everywhere now. Never has she been more relieved that there aren't paparazzi waiting for them outside, she was tired and heading straight to the venue to perform that night to begin the tour.

With Shane, Caitlyn and Nate in tow; they make their way to the awaiting car where Brown is already waiting for them.

Greeting him with a hug, Mitchie gets in the back of the car followed by Nate and Caitlyn. Shane gets in the front with Brown so it doesn't even cross her mind to use Nate's shoulder as a pillow, she just does it.

"Mitchie, love. It's not even a fifteen minute drive to the venue, don't get too comfy." Brown chuckles.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," She protests, "I've just been excited and nervous at the same time." This was true, it was so exciting to be touring again yet she was nervous. It really still somehow felt new to her.

And more than anything she just wants things to go smoothly on stage that night, having her closest friends there she knows will help.

"Well the buses are already there so take a nap for a few hours. You don't have soundcheck until four, but you also need to meet your opening act." Brown reminds her. Ryder Anderson was the newest teen heart-throb, a couple years younger than her but already on the track to be huge.

"Well maybe i'll just have a two hour nap." Mitchie laughs lightly, buries herself deeper into Nate and closes her eyes.

All too soon she is ushered out of the car and she opens her eyes to see they have arrived at the venue. Her band and Carrie flew in the night before and she knows there will be crew as well as her stage manager all backstage already.

Spotting the buses, she doesn't hesitate to head over to them knowing the bus labelled with the number one on it is hers. Stepping on with Shane hot at her heels, there is a small kitchen and living area which looks rather home-like. There's s small hall with bunk beds on either side, enough for four people, with a bathroom and then a main bedroom at the back of the bus.

"I guess the bedroom is technically mine." She yawns collapsing on the bed and closing her eyes.

…

Waking up a couple hours later, she is surprised that she is alone and that Shane is not besides her. She can hear quiet voices down the hall, yawning she gets up and finds the boys and Caitlyn out in the living area eating a pizza.

"Good afternoon, sunshine." Caitlyn teases, "Want some pizza?"

Mitchie shakes her head, she had just woken up and just wanted to sit down for a while. Sitting on the sofa besides Shane, she curls up into his side and reaches for his hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"Where's Carrie? She's supposed to be on this bus too isn't she?"

"She is, I think her and the band are coming from their hotel in around thirty minutes for soundcheck." Caitlyn responds.

After showering and heading into the venue, she is lead to her dressing room where she starts to do her make-up. Shane is watching her rather intently and she keeps messing up her eyeliner, distracted by him.

"What?" She smiles at him, looking into the mirror at him.

"Nothing, i'm just proud of you." He shrugs, gets up to kiss the side of her head affectionately.

"I love you, you know?" She asks.

"I do know."

"Can I show you something?" The words leave her mouth before she can stop herself, she hadn't shown Shane her tattoo yet and now it was healed she didn't have any reason not to. Shane nods and so she stands up and turns around to face him, "I don't want you to freak out or anything, I thought about it a lot and just really wanted to do it."

He looks at her confused and so she reaches for the hem of her shirts, pulls it over her head.

"Right here? Right now?" He grins, leans into kiss her.

Placing her fingers against his lips to stop him, Mitchie laughs, "No, look at my ribs."

He looks down and he sort of has this shocked yet amazed expression on his face, "Wow."

"Yeah, I kind of did it for you but more importantly I did it for me. I've never felt enough and now I finally do."

He kisses her gently, his hands drifting to the back of her bra and staying there.

"Don't think about it." She warns.

"Why not?"

A knock on the door surprises both of them and Brown opens it with Ryder Anderson right behind him. And there she is, standing in just jeans and a bra in front of her boyfriend's uncle and her opening act on tour.

"Maybe I should have waited for a reply." Brown says as Mitchie reaches for her top and hastily throws it back on.

"It's not actually what it looks like." Shane laughs nervously and Mitchie cannot help but let a giggle escape her lips.

"Oh sure." Ryder chuckles, "Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend, Shane?"

Shane had met Ryder a few times at various events and before she can even let him reply she introduces herself, "I'm Mitchie and I was just showing Shane a tattoo I got on my ribs."

"Ryder." He replies with a smile. He was a cute little thing, still a kid at sixteen although she really wasn't a kid when she was that age. That's when she met Shane.

"You got a tattoo?" Brown interrupts.

"Perhaps." And for some reason she likes the concern in Brown's voice, he cares about her more than just an artist.

"Thank you for bringing me on tour." Ryder says, "This is all so new to me still."

"I know exactly what you mean." Mitchie smiles, she knows Ryder's smile is probably a result of seeing her standing there in her bra.

…

Getting on stage that night for the first night of tour she is so happy to have Caitlyn standing there besides her.

"How are you all doing tonight Hartford?" The deafening screams back at her are more than enough to make her feel slightly off balance but most importantly appreciative, "I am so happy that I get to begin my tour tonight with all of you. This next song is off my new album which is out next week, i'll be playing quite a number of songs off it tonight. This one is called 'So Far, So Great'. I hope you like it."

By the time she is finished for the night, she is on such a high that she high fives her tour manager Justin with such force her hand kind of stings. This is before she literally jumps into Shane's arms, "I'm so sweaty right now." She giggles and kisses the tip of his nose.

Caitlyn is shortly out behind her with Carrie and Nate envelops her in a huge hug, tells her she did great.

Mitchie sees Carrie follow with Andy and Josh and she quickly grabs her to introduce her to Shane.

"Carrie, this is Shane."

"Nice to finally meet you." Carrie holds out her hand and Shane shakes it.

"Likewise, I guess when i'm on tour in two weeks i'm leaving Mitchie in your care."

Mitchie rolls her eyes playfully, "Do you think I can't look after myself?"

All their suitcases are waiting for them when they get back on the bus that night and for some reason Mitchie just wants to go straight to bed but she feels all sweaty and immediately jumps in the shower before the bus begins to move.

Stepping out of the bathroom in a tank top and some pyjama shorts, all the suitcases have been put away and she is so thankful, says goodnight to everyone makes her way into what will be her bedroom for the next few months.

Her cases are aligned up in the corner of the room besides Shane's and she just cannot seem to fall asleep even though she is feeling exhausted.

She hears Shane creep in ten minutes later and she rolls over to let him know she is awake, "Hey." She murmurs softly, puts back the blankets for him to get in besides her.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, i'm just exhausted. I'm honestly fine."

He stares at her for just a moment before kissing her forehead, "How are you going to perform in Pennsylvania tomorrow night?"

"With a big sleep in and perhaps some Red Bull."

He laughs, kisses her jawline and she feels his hands creep under her top. The thought that her friends are just on the other side of the door is kind of unnerving, yet exhilarating at the same time.

"What if someone comes in?"

"I locked the door." Shane murmurs, kisses her collar-bone, his hand resting where her tattoo was.

"What if they hear us?"

"Make sure not to scream."

…

It's in Boston a few days later that she is more than excited, she will be playing on 'Good Morning America' the next day to perform her new single. It's the television that stops her in her tracks however.

"_Coming up next, an exclusive interview with Mitchie Torres' father."_

Her heart almost sinks into the pit of her stomach and she can feel her breathing pick up.

"Your dad?" Carrie asks confused as Mitchie frantically reaches for the remote and turns up the volume. Hot Tunes was usually good to her and already this sounded horrible.

"Patrick...my biological dad." She explains more bitterly than intended.

Nate, Shane and Caitlyn don't say a word, they know how bad it's going to be as well and Mitchie spends the next two minutes of the ad break trying to remain as calm as possible.

"_We all know Mitchie Torres, the small town girl from Dallas who hit the big time last year. She's just released her second album and is currently on her first big headlining tour. Her biggest fan though is her father who we sat down and interviewed here yesterday."_

"_She's always been a star." _Her father appears on screen with the interviewer and Mitchie lets out a heavy breath, _"She's always been my star."_

"_You haven't seen Mitchie in a long time is that correct?"_

"_It's been a while but I really want to reconnect. I can't change things that have happened in the past but I really want a future with her. I just love her so much and I worry about the industry she has gotten herself into, it's too much pressure for her. I just want to be able to see her again and tell her how much I love her. She's my heart and soul."_

Mitchie cannot take it, she stands up and makes her way into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She breaks down, just really breaks down crying on the floor. She knew why he was doing this, she had not heard from him in years and all of a sudden she had a new album coming out and was on tour and he wanted to be back in her life? He wanted her money, most likely for more alcohol.

She hears the door open and can see Shane standing there through her tear-stricken eyes and he is kind of just taking it in, her laying on the floor bawling her eyes out. He's hesitant for a moment but is soon on the ground besides her holding her close and comforting her.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." He says after a pause, wipes her tears off her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

Sitting upright she cannot help but sob and Shane just lets her, sits upright and lets her bury her face into his shoulder.

"I cannot let him let me down again. I just can't, that's what 'For The Love Of A Daughter' is all about. It's all about our relationship and how he's let me and my mum down all these years."

"I want to say I understand, but I just don't. I don't understand how a father could treat his daughter that way because my father has already been there for me." He kisses the side of her head and tells her he loves her and Mitchie is able to calm down, even if only for a little while.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirty**

While she is trying to figure out whether she is more upset over her father trying to gain his fifteen minutes of fame or Shane leaving for his own tour the next morning she plasters a smile on her face as she signs for the fans at 'Good Morning America'. She hasn't been interviewed or sung yet and really it does make her happy to see her fans but her mind won't shut off.

Brown is there with her, speaking to the shows hosts and Mitchie can see Shane, Caitlyn and Nate watching from the sidelines. As excited as she is as that her second album is being released today, she just wants to go hang out with the three of them up in some hotel room some where away from the world.

Dressed in a black skirt with a sparkly top and a black blazer over the top, she prays she isn't going to fall over in her heels on live television in front of all of America.

She is called to take her place a moment later and the host helps her onto the stage. Now really is a reason to plaster the smile on her face that has become her trademark. That huge fake smile. Mitchie cannot help but wonder why she always has to have a smile on her face when in the public eye, she just knows though it's how it all works.

It's all a bit of a blur as the show goes live with her seated on the couch across from the host. She smoothes her skirt out and crosses her legs as she's introduced and she smiles at the camera she knows is fixated on her.

"Mitchie, your second album 'Here We Go Again' comes out next week and I believe your first single of the album by the same name was released just last week."

"That's correct and I am just so happy to be here in New York for the release." She answers truthfully, because really everything aside this was all still amazing.

"You've just started your tour for the album, you're in Philadelphia tomorrow night and really at eighteen all this is just amazing to have achieved. Does it all get overwhelming?"

She wants to scream out that it is, because regardless of how much she loves it all it really is overwhelming most the time, "Some times it does, but really it's all worth it in the end. I get to do what I love."

"Recently your biological father reached out to the media saying he wanted to reconnect with you-"

"There's a song on my new album," She interrupts, "It's called 'For The Love Of A Daughter' that explains everything." Is all she will comment.

After performing, Mitchie is happy to take some photos with fans before being ushered off to a waiting car. Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and her were heading off for a few radio interviews before lunch.

By the time her interviews are over with and they're finished with lunch, Shane helps her wrap a scarf around her neck as she puts her gloves back on. They decide to walk back to the hotel for an afternoon nap and Mitchie is glad Shane is the one to suggest it as she was exhausted.

Hand-in-hand they stroll down the streets of Manhattan, just blending in like a normal couple.

"I love you in that red jacket." Shane comments, tells her she looks beautiful.

"Thank you for all this, coming out here on tour with me when I know you're supposed to be focusing on your own."

"I wouldn't dare leave you for more time that I have to. Plus we see each other again in less than a week."

"Maybe we'll have to do this every time we tour, make sure our cities overlap every few nights or so."

"Mitchie, if it's what we have to do to be together then we'll do it."

"Can we not talk about our careers right now? Like as excited as I am for my album to be released and all, I just want to enjoy this last day with you."

And there they are in the streets of New York seemingly without a care in the world, yet Mitchie really cannot help but worry about everything. The fame, her biological father, Sierra, whether or not it will all get to her and she'll have to find refuge on some exclusive island away from the rest of the world.

In the comfort of their hotel room half an hour later, Mitchie is able to turn it all off even if only temporarily. Shane has had some champagne sent up to the room and although Mitchie doesn't really drink, she gladly has a glass as she strips off her winter clothes.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" She teases as Shane removes his coat.

"Always." He grins and Mitchie feels like melting.

"Maybe we can go out later tonight, maybe go to the Empire State Building?"

"If that's what you want to do, we'll do it."

After another two glasses of champagne, Mitchie definitely feels a little light-headed yet she cannot help but remain head-strong. Shane is watching television and she cannot help but watch him. Leaning over, she kisses his neck affectionately pulling a blanket up over the two of them.

Unbuttoning his shirt, she hears him switch the television off, "Baby, I wasn't serious in trying to get you drunk."

"I'm not drunk." She defends herself, pulls her shirt over her head.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, babe."

"Shane," She whines, and she can hear it in her voice that she is definitely at least tipsy, "Don't you love me?"

"I do, but not enough to do this right now even though you're looking incredibly hot right now."

And before she can stop herself, she's sucking on his neck knowing how crazy it makes him and that he'd have no choice but to give in.

…

On the top of the Empire State Building later that night Mitchie is freezing, yet somehow overlooking the city simply overtakes everything she is feeling. It's a little after midnight and there's only a few other people around and Mitchie cannot help but snap what seems like a hundred photos on her phone.

"This is amazing." She says in astonishment.

"I've never been up here at night." Shane admits, wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Don't leave me tomorrow, Nate and Jason can just be Connect 2 so you can stay with me." She knows he knows she isn't being serious, but Mitchie knows it still is selfish of her to even suggest it. Wrong even. And if asked, she will say it's because there was still alcohol in her system.

"I'll never leave you." He says, holds her closer, "Even if we have to be apart for a while, ultimately i'll never leave you. Plus, we'll see each other in five days."

And right there on the top of New York city, she falls more in love with him.

"Excuse me?" A British accents interrupts.

Mitchie looks over to see a middle-aged woman with presumingly her teenage daughter holding out a camera. They ask for a photo and Mitchie gladly takes one for them.

"Do you mind if I take a photo with the both of you?" The teenager asks nervously.

"Of course." Shane smiles, welcomes her over between them.

Mitchie knows this will be all over the internet by the next day, they almost had complete privacy but for a fan Mitchie didn't mind. She really loved her fans so much.

After taking the photo she gives the girl a hug, "Do you mind taking a photo of the two of us with my camera?"

The girls nods and Mitchie gives her, her own camera and wraps her arms around Shane as a fan takes their photo.

…

She's woken the next morning to Shane dressed in all his winter clothes, his suitcase at the door, "Mitch, I have to leave in ten minutes."

"Don't leave." She yawns and he gets back into bed with her, holds her close.

"Hey, you've got to get to Philly yourself in a few hours. Plus we'll meet up in Houston soon enough."

"That's still five days away." Mitchie reminds him.

"We've been apart much longer before." He counters, kisses her softly.

It feels like his lips linger for a long time after they say goodbye. And somehow, Mitchie holds back the tears and gets out of bed to do her hair and make-up.

That night she finds herself on her bus after the show drinking champagne with Carrie and Caitlyn. Caitlyn goes to bed after a couple glasses yet Mitchie stays up to drink some more with Carrie, they are talking, just really talking about everything.

"As stupid as it sounds, the fame is really overwhelming. I don't want to complain because this lifestyle is all i've ever wanted. It's just that everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am when false stories aren't being run about me. I know i'm lucky, but at the same time I just don't feel it at all."

"Up until this tour, I didn't think I could be happy again. I have been depressed since I was thirteen years old." Carries confides.

To be able to really just talk to someone is great, someone who hasn't known her since before her fame. Someone who has only known her a short time yet she can just trust.

She misses Shane and even Nate too. She even wishes she could be with Jason and Haley right then and there.

In bed that night she texts Caitlyn, knowing she always has her phone by her side, even at night. Groggily Caitlyn makes her way into her room a few minutes later, slips into bed besides her.

"I miss him already."

"I know, I feel the same." Caitlyn yawns.

And although Mitchie has never said it, she can't hold back, "You know that you and Nate are more likely to work out in the long-run right?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's famous and you're normal, and that's a compliment. I'd love to be normal again. Shane and I are both in the spotlight now and what are we going to do? Get married and be on separate tours all the time? If we have a baby, how is that going to work?"

"Don't be stupid," Caitlyn whacks her gently, "Shane would do anything for you Mitchie. He loves you and would do whatever it took to make it work."

"Yeah...you're probably right. I just love being on stage and as selfish as it sounds I just don't want to do anything else but this. Music."

…

Arriving in Houston after what seems like forever, Mitchie is more than thrilled to see a Connect 3 show than she ever has been before. Her album comes out at midnight, yet she is far more thrilled about seeing Shane to be honest.

At the venue, she finds Shane backstage and kisses him deeply before pulling away, "Hey stranger."

"Hey yourself," He smiles, interlinks their hands, "As happy as I am to see you, i've got sort of bad news...Sasha Benson is coming tonight."

"As in Sasha Benson your ex girlfriend?" Her heart races and kind of drops into the pit of her chest when he nods to confirm. She was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. A Hollywood starlet in a string of big-budget films.

"I'm sure she'll get herself back here. She's nice but to be honest, just a little cocky over her achievements."

"Hey, you did get around a fair bit with the ladies before me." Mitchie reminds him and it was true, each one more beautiful than the previous. It was rather daunting to know he had all these ex girlfriends out there but ultimately she was his now.

"Well, i've only been with you for over a year now so you must be doing something right." He teases, kisses the tip of her nose.

She tells him she loves him and lets him have a shower to get ready, finds Hayley backstage in the catering room and envelops her in a hug.

"Hayley, shouldn't you be carrying a baby by now?" She greets her.

"We're a few years off that." Hayley laughs, "I'm excited to see your show tomorrow and to get your album."

"You have it already on your iPod."

"Well officially." Hayley laughs.

"Shane told me Sasha Benson will be making an appearance tonight..." Mitchie trails off and really she isn't sure why. It's not like Shane is going to leave her for his ex, it's not like she's insecure about their relationship.

"The whole ex lover thing is awkward, let alone adding movie stars into the mix." Hayley understands, "She is an interesting person, a little high maintenance but a little clueless at the same time."

Mitchie remembers all the articles and reports on 'Shasha', they dated for five months and ultimately broke up due to their careers causing them to always be apart. The media suggested they had ended on good terms but Mitchie had never bothered to ask Shane about her, or any of his other exes.

"Did he love her?"

"I don't think he ever got that far, I know he really liked her but I kind of took it more as an infatuation. More that he could kind of get any girl he wanted. It's no secret that Shane used to be a bit of a player."

And Mitchie cannot put her finger on why it is that she is nervous the entire time that the boys are doing their pre-show meet and greets. She's hanging with Caitlyn and Hayley in the backstage area, taking photos together on their phones and tweeting about Mitchie's album. Her nerves completely build up the second Sasha Benson walks through the door in her fancy Christian Louboutin heels.

Spotting Hayley she heads over and Mitchie stands up, smoothes out her dress and feels Caitlyn place a hand on her back in support.

"Hayley, it's been forever!" She squeals giving Hayley a hug, "Congratulations on the wedding. Who would have thought that three years ago you'd end up here." Sasha turns to face Mitchie and she has a smile on her face, "Mitchie, i've heard wonderful things about you. It's great to finally see you in the flesh."

"You too, I absolutely loved your last film with Eric Thompson." Mitchie lies, just wanting to be polite.

All the way back when Shane and Sasha dated, she was a freshman in high school. She was no one, yet the girl before her was already back then extremely successful and of course just plain beautiful. Now even more so, she was stunning.

"I'm out here shooting the sequel actually with him, we're kind of dating off the screen so it's been really enjoyable out here."

She seems nice, sort of too nice, yet Mitchie gives her the benefit of the doubt. They broke the year before Shane and her even met at camp, they were long over and both dating someone else now.

Sure enough, when the boys are finished and come out Shane gives Sasha a hug from behind startling her, "Long time no see."

"Hey stranger!" She exclaims and hugs him, "I'm excited to see you do your thing out there tonight. Don't think i've see your show in forever."

"Probably the last time I saw one of your movies." Shane says seriously with a chuckle, "Anyway, I better go get changed for the show. I'll see you again afterwards." Holding out his hand for her, Mitchie smiles as he takes her off to his dressing room.

Nate is in there already changed and raring to go, most typical for Nate.

"She seems nice." Mitchie comments and Nate chuckles, obviously knowing who she is referring to.

"She is, sometimes a bit too into the whole fame thing though. You jealous?" He teases and Mitchie rolls her eyes, assures him she's not and tells him to get on the stage already.

"Mitchie should join us on stage tonight. Help her promote her album and it will make it feel like when we were touring together again." Nate suggests a little later in front of Jason and Shane, "The band knows 'This Is Me'."

And she shakes her head politely. Not because she doesn't want to, because she doesn't want to take the night away from them. "Thanks Nate, but i'll be fine. It's your night."

Shane goes to protest but Mitchie shushes him, "I'm here to watch you and have a night off from the stage."

Watching from side-stage that night is as incredible as ever, however during 'Still In Love With You' Shane seems a little off. She knows exactly who it is about, the girl watching besides her.

"Watching him brings back a lot of memories, i'm glad he's happy and still doing what he loves." Sasha says.

"He's a great performer isn't he?" Mitchie says, watches him knee slide down the catwalk.

"He is, how old were you again at camp when you got together?"

"I was seventeen," Mitchie responds, "We hadn't seen each other in almost a year and it was just good to be able to spend some time together. No media involved, no pressure, no anything. Although we did have the whole Camp Wars thing that was nationalised on television though I guess at the end of camp."

"Wow, was that like a year and a half ago right?"

"Yeah."

"Gosh, I can't believe it's been that long since i've seen Shane. That was what, two national tours ago? I saw him out in Vegas about a fortnight before it ended, was definitely good to see him again but it did kind of leave things a little awkward."

"Why's that?"

"Oh you know, we hooked up after the show and I wanted to try a relationship again but he turned me down because of you evidently."

And Mitchie's heart skips a beat, "What?"

"Shane didn't tell you? It was before you guys got together...I'm sorry I said anything." She apologises profusely and Mitchie knows she means it, she just doesn't know how to comprehend Shane hooking up with his ex when he was constantly emailing her and texting her that year they spent apart.

He constantly was telling her how much he missed her and wanted to be with her yet he hooked up with his ex two weeks before seeing her again.

All she can do is force a smile on her face. It seems like she does this a lot these days.

**Let me know what you think? :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thirty-one**

All she can do is stand there and watch the rest of the show in disbelief. Shane hadn't cheated on her technically but he had never told her about this night, not when they had been telling each other supposedly everything over the course of that year they had spent apart.

Coming off stage sweaty after his encore, Shane kisses her on the cheek and she can't help but feel like she is going to scream. Like she could be sick in front of everyone backstage.

It's been what feels like forever, standing there between Shane and his ex, and Mitchie is more than relieved when they climb into a black van to head back to the hotel they were all staying at. After saying goodbye to Sasha, she realises her album will be out in an hour, yet she doesn't care about going out to buy it. She'll buy it officially online off iTunes.

Mitchie kicks her heels off as soon as she's in their hotel room and strips off her jacket.

"You were quiet the whole way here, are you alright?" Shane notes, looks truly concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking about my album." Mitchie replies, she's not exactly lying yet Shane seems unconvinced.

He pulls her into his arms from behind and kisses her neck and Mitchie doesn't know why she doesn't just push him away from her.

"It felt great to be out on stage tonight with you watching, i've missed you so much."

"I've heard that before." Mitchie quips and for what feels like a long time, Shane doesn't take it in and continues to kiss her.

"That didn't sound too heartfelt."

"Yeah well, why don't you go back to our emails that year you were on the road after my first year at camp." She says, finally pushes away, "Maybe they're a little more heartfelt."

"What do you mean?"

She turns to face him and although he is looking irresistible, apparently he had taken off his shirt without her realising, she can barely keep calm, "Sasha let it slip tonight that the two of you hooked up before we met up at camp again. She assumed I knew but, surprise, I didn't." He's just standing there with this look of sadness and resignation in his face and she cannot help but still be mad, "I know we technically weren't together or anything but two weeks before we were due to see each other again?"

"I was stupid." He says, shame filling his voice.

"No, you were stupid not telling me. Instead you were sending me countdown texts every night of how many sleeps there were until we were able to see each other again. Was your tongue down her throat that night as you sent me the text?"

"Mitchie I was missing you like crazy, it had been almost eleven months. I was just desperate for affection and Sasha was the next best thing at the time."

"Oh, so that makes it okay to not tell me at the very least? We both knew what was going to happen when we saw each other again, so why would you do that two weeks beforehand?"

"It's not like I slept with her Mitchie," He tries to defend himself, yet sounds defeated doing so, "I came to my senses the moment she asked me to get back with her again. She wasn't you."

"Yeah well, don't forget to buy my album at midnight." She says sarcastically, grabs her phone and her suitcase, "I'll see you in the morning."

Storming out the room she marches down the hall and knows she can't bunk with either Caitlyn and Nate nor Jason and Hayley. Finding Carrie's room, she knocks on the door and it only takes her a moment to open it.

"What's up?"

It only takes a couple minutes for Mitchie to explain what happened with Shane, to change into some pyjamas and collapse on to Carrie's bed.

"He's male, they do stupid things unfortunately."

At midnight, she tweets telling her fans to buy her album before doing just that herself.

"Just because Shane has been a douche by keeping this from you doesn't mean we can't celebrate." Carrie smiles, grabbing some of the mini alcohol bottles out of the hotel fridge."

"You know those are ridiculously overpriced right?"

"Lucky you're on a headlining tour."

Mitchie smiles at this as Carrie hands her a bottle, "You're lucky I like you."

After wiping out the fridge Carrie gets up and quickly does her make-up, "What are you doing?"

"We are going out, there's a bar here in the hotel. The night is still young."

"You're just lucky I haven't taken my make-up off yet," Mitchie stammers, "It takes me way too long to look this good." She jokes.

Getting dressed again, Mitchie finds herself sneaking down the hotel corridor to the elevator with Carrie, "I swear to god if Brown finds out he'll be mad with me." She giggles, pushing the button for the ground floor.

"Hey, this is Houston. It's not like paparazzi are out here, let alone will expect you to be up at this time."

"Okay," She is convinced, "But the instant I seen a camera or a cell phone aimed at me we are gone!" Mitchie knows it's stupid, yet she really doesn't care and that's how she spends the next couple hours drinking and dancing with Carrie without a care in the world.

It's a little after three-thirty that she is knocking on Shane's hotel door as she doesn't have a room key.

"Shane." She's whining, "Let me in."

It's a moment later that Shane appears at the door groggily, "Mitchie?" He yawns.

"You know i'm mad at you still right?"

"Yeah, but it's early."

And for a moment Mitchie knows that this was stupid, yet she can't help but begin giggling uncontrollably, "You're uncle would kill me if he knew I was still up."

"You're drunk." He realises, it's a statement more so than a question.

"No i'm not." She slurs, not even remembering the reason why she she decided to come back to Shane's room.

He locks the door behind her and she plops herself down on the bed, "I don't have my pyjamas, they're in Carrie's room. Guess i'll have to sleep naked."

Shane pulls his shirt off and hands it to her, "Come on, you're stupid for doing this when you have to perform tomorrow. Plus you have interviews for your album, not to mention sound check before your show."

"You're stupid actions are what led me to these stupid actions." She hiccups and leans upright. Shane is hovering in front of her face and Mitchie closes the gap between them, kissing him hard and pulling him down onto her.

He pulls away and unbuttons her jeans, taking them off her, "You taste like vodka. Come on let's get you in this shirt, you have to be up again in four hours."

"I don't know whether to feel rejected or just pissed off still?" She giggles as he gets her tank top and bra off, replacing them with his shirt.

…

Mitchie's head is pounding the next morning, she knows she deserves it yet still feels horrible.

"Can you shut that alarm off?" She groans, rolling over and covering her head with her pillow.

Feeling Shane shift besides her she swallows hard, his hand is soon on her thigh, mouth at her jaw and she removes the pillow and groans.

"I feel horrible."

It's funny really, because this was self-inflicted. She couldn't blame Shane.

He moves to hover over her, looks into her eyes, "I'm really sorry for not telling you about Sasha. It was stupid of me to keep it from you and stupid of me to let it happen. I went from this apparent heartbreaker and womaniser to meeting you and waiting to see your face again. I love you and only you."

She smiles weakly at him, her head still throbbing, "I love you too, and because you love me do you mind getting me something for my head? Because I don't know how i'm going to get through today otherwise." And really he had plenty of chances to tell her about it, their anniversary the biggest one with his comment about them being together sort of for two years. But she just wants to forgive him, how can't she?

All she wants to do is lay in bed all day with him, but she knows that's not an option. She has thousands waiting to see her sing later that night that she just can't let down because she was stupid.

…

That night she puts on a hell of a performance, regardless of how horrible she feels. She rejects Shane's offer of singing 'This Is Me' with her and opts for pulling a little girl out of the audience to sing with her instead. She has however asked for Nate to sing with her, just the two of them on their guitars, singing the song they wrote together.

"There is a special song that i'd love to sing tonight, it's off my new album that came out today. I'd like to welcome my friend Nate Gray to the stage." She announces, beaming as Nate walks on stage to a roaring crowd.

"How are you all doing tonight?" He asks the crowd.

"This is called 'Stop The World', we wrote it together."

Singing with him is just natural, it's hard to explain but much different than singing with Shane. Singing with each of them was special in their own way. Mitchie just feels elated for the entire song and she knows Shane will be upset that Nate was able to sing instead of him, but she was still slightly annoyed with him and also 'Stop The World' was off the new album.

When the song is over, she gives Nate a huge hug, "Thank you so much." She says in his ear so only he can hear.

"I wouldn't do it for anyone else." He replies.

She knows Nate enjoys watching her show, more so to watch Caitlyn dancing in revealing outfits, but Mitchie doesn't take that personally. They had been really good lately other than the occasional argument. Caitlyn liked to stay out of the media as much as possible, as much as possible when dating one of the world's biggest artists.

About mid-way through her set she has to leave the stage to throw up in a bin. She resumes the stage a mere couple minutes later, tells the crowd she has been feeling a little ill but will keep on going.

Mitchie can barely breathe once she is done for the night, manages a thank you before heading off the stage and being ushered to her tour bus.

Shane is waiting for her in her room, his shirt unbuttoned and posing like some sort of male model. It makes her heart skip a beat and she closes the door behind her and just let's him smile at her for a few seconds before talking.

"Well well, look who has stowed away on my tour bus."

"I don't have to be in Phoenix until the day after tomorrow." He reminds her.

"So you opt to come to Grand Prairie with me?"

"Well considering we won't see each other for almost a week and a half when until when we're back in LA, yes. I opted to do so."

And she smirks at his little half smile, the one he does when he's being slightly cocky yet charming at the same time, "I'm just glad we both have four days home. Speaking with my parents on the phone isn't always enough."

"How are you feeling? I'm sure who ever had to clean up that bin isn't feeling so hot right now."

She closes her eyes and tries not to laugh, "Better now."

It's in her dressing room the following night at the Nokia Theatre in Grand Prairie that Mitchie is scrolling through the Hot Tunes website as Ryder is taking to the stage. She has a good hour and a half until she has to be on stage this means and for once she is completely ready, other than getting dressed. Her vomiting the night before was plastered all over the internet but at least she had been commended on returning to the stage.

There are pictures of her and Shane getting off her tour bus together from the night before on Hot Tunes, her in his shirt with a pair of sweats. They are holding hands and the article is questioning where Shane's purity ring is again. There had been plenty of these articles but this one has a report from a so called "source" attached.

_'A source says that "Shane and Mitchie have been having relations since the beginning of their relationship. The pair have always been quite physical and Shane by no means has adhered to his pledge to remain a virgin until marriage. The two have purposely aligned their tours together so they can frequently meet up in hotel rooms and in the back of tour buses. This has begun to take its toll on Mitchie though, she has been sick several times over the past week including on stage last night and a crew member who shall remain anonymous found a positive pregnancy test in the bin of her dressing room when she was in Louisiana late last week. Shane is supportive of whatever decision Mitchie makes and I just hope Mitchie doesn't strain herself too much touring if she goes ahead and decides to keep the baby." Mitchie's management have not returned our phone calls.'_

Mitchie laughs out loud and dial's her mother's phone number, instantly her mother asks about her grandchild, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Let me guess, Hot Tunes reported it on their show this morning?"

"Bingo."

"Well I thought i'd give you a call to just give you the heads up that i'm not pregnant. I'm just hanging in my dressing room waiting to go on."

"Well that is good to hear, not that I believed it when I heard it. I have however had paparazzi follow me to get groceries this afternoon asking me if i'm happy to be a grandmother."

Mitchie frowns, never had they sought out her mother on her own, "I'm sorry." She apologises.

"It's not your fault honey, I just ignored them."

"Good, it's all you can do really."

"I'm sorry to keep our chat short tonight but I have to go pick up your father, his car is getting serviced."

"I miss you." Mitchie admits.

"I know, I miss you too. But i'll see you in about a week or so."

"Love you, mum."

"Love you too."

Hanging up Mitchie lets out a small laugh, it was kind of ridiculous as to what this 'source' was accusing. Biting her lower lip she contemplates tweeting her fans to let them know she was happy and healthy and not to listen to rumours. However she decides against it, there was no use in adding fuel to the fire.

There's a knock on her door a moment later and it's Brown and Shane, "Hello love, just checking up on how you are."

"Not pregnant if you're checking based on the report that came out today."

"Good to hear." Brown laughs, "Just wanted to make sure you felt better than you did last night on stage. I'll see you after the show, I have a phone conference with the big guys at the label. Trying to work out some South American dates for you to continue this tour with, the venues are wanting over the summer but that's when camp is on so i'm trying to slightly push things around."

"So i'd get a month off to stay home first with family?"

"Yes, assuming things run to plan."

As soon as Brown leaves, Shane locks the dressing room door behind him. Mitchie cannot help but grin as he sits down on the couch, winks at her before putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"So you'd be glad to know i'm not with-child."

"Yes well, you know how it works for me. Marriage. And you have made it quite clear that you wouldn't want to get married to me purely if you do fall pregnant."

Mitchie nods, "Well you should be glad as I said."

"You're in Vegas soon, we could just run off and get married by Elvis." He teases, she knows it's not a suggestion and she goes over to him and straddles his lap.

"Oh but i'd much rather go against your pledge, isn't that why we aligned our tours up so we could have sex in dressing rooms?"

"We've never done that before." Shane points out, his breathing picking up slightly from under her.

"Well maybe that's a first we can cross off our list?" Mitchie offers suggestively, unbuttons his shirt.

"I'd say you were implying something rather inappropriate Miss Torres."

"And i'd say less talking Shane." She giggles, lifting her shirt over her head before unzipping his jeans.

She makes her side-stage call just in time, her hair has fallen slightly flat and she had to dress in a hurry but she is feeling good as she is wired up, gripping a microphone in her hand.

Caitlyn and Carrie are by her side, they all wish each other luck every night before going on stage, "Why do you look so happy?" Caitlyn questions her and Mitchie knows she won't drop it. Caitlyn was as stubborn as she was.

"Let's just say, that article reporting Shane and I were having a baby. Not true."

"We gathered." Carrie laughs, "Go on."

"Well," She blushes slightly, "That thing you got to do to get pregnant, we just did it in my dressing room."

Caitlyn bursts out into a fit of laughter, "Oh my god, wait until I tell Nate!"

"Just because the two of you aren't having sex." Mitchie pleads her not to say anything, although she knows Shane will most likely tell Nate. They are brothers after all.

"Hey, my man is sticking to his pledge." Caitlyn says, "It means I can't be pregnant like you are." She teases.

On stage that night, dancing with the two of them is great because they just seem to have all these inside jokes whilst dancing that no one other than the three of them will understand.

However, Caitlyn placing her hand on her stomach more than twice in the night is not so hilarious. Mitchie knows the blogs will have a field day with that one. Funny yes, just not hilarious. It doesn't help that she slips as she runs off stage for the night. Getting herself up she takes an over dramatic bow before running off stage and bursting out in laughter.

"I hope the baby is okay." Caitlyn winks at her.

**Sorry for being away for so long guys. Life is hectic right now. DOing my best though.**

**What did you think of the chapter?**

**xox**


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry everyone for the lack of updates. I've lost a couple of family members in the past couple months. I'll try and keep up to date with this more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty-two<strong>

Night after night, Mitchie lives for the stage. She lives for singing her heart out to all her fans.

Before she knows it, she's back in Los Angeles and is on the stage in front of probably quite a lot of people she went to high school with. More importantly, she is happy that her parents are there to see the show, Caitlyn's too.

Afterwards, they all go out to celebrate and Mitchie feels just like a kid again as her parents drive her home in their family car.

"We're proud of you." Her dad says as she's fighting off sleep in the back seat.

"Thanks dad." She yawns, if only she were small enough still for him to carry inside to bed.

By the time her head hits the pillow she just wants to sleep, yet her phone starts ringing with Shane's ringtone. Her thumb hovers over the button to answer for a few seconds as she stares at the photo of Shane that appears.

"Hey." She answers.

"Hey, babe. How was your show?" His warm voice instantly makes her smile. He just could always do that to her.

She tells him it was good and for some reason it feels odd to be home without him, in her family home with him technically on tour, "Where are you?"

"Just landed at LAX. The tour bus is meeting us in Vegas when we're there for our show and the awards show."

"It's weird being back home in my own room."

"Did you want me to come there?"

"Don't be stupid." She sighs even though she really wishes he'd come hold her while she slept.

"I don't sense a truthful response right there." He chuckles.

"Well you may be right, but your place is closer to LAX. Go home and get some rest and i'll see you tomorrow."

"I have to be at the arena by about two in the afternoon, so i'll come pick you up in the morning."

"Sounds good...i've missed you this past week." She confesses in almost a whisper, as if he doesn't hear her it doesn't make her so vulnerable.

"I have too, but i'm going have to go. About to go out the front to a car picking us up and there are paparazzi everywhere."

"I love you."

"Love you too." He replies and she hears camera shutters and men yelling out the boy's names before he hangs up.

She's awake now and she stares at the list of her recent phone conversations for what seems like a long time before selecting her Twitter application.

She simply reads a whole bunch of replies for quite a while, there's the occasional harsh one but she shrugs them off, replies to some of the nice ones.

_'So happy to be back home, hope everyone enjoyed the show tonight!'_

She realises she has hit over a million followers and her heart almost jumps when there's a slight tap on her bedroom door.

"Mum?"

The door swings open and Shane is there with an overnight bag. She is so happy she wants to leap up but she just lays there as he closes the door behind him and sets his bag down.

"You're stupid." She laughs, watches him pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside, "How'd you get in?"

"Your spare key your mum hides out back. I pay attention to what you say." He teases, slides into bed with her and kisses her firmly, "Missed you."

"Missed you more."

"Not possible." He smiles, makes her melt inside.

"Brown let me know today I will be going to South America next. I get about three weeks off after this leg and then i'm off there for a couple weeks."

"Am I allowed to come?"

"Most definitely. You've been before, you'll know where to take me."

"Sing with me tomorrow night?" He requests.

"We're headlining separate tours." She reminds him playfully.

"I know, but why do you keep saying no?"

"Like twice." She giggles, kisses his bare chest, "I don't know, I guess I just want to leave your spotlight alone. I don't want to live off your fame."

"Hey, you're headlining your own tour right now and your album is selling so well."

"If I agree will you shut up?"

He pretends to consider it for a moment, tucks an arm around her, "Perhaps, if we can sing 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' for the first time live?"

"You drive me insane." She quotes the song with a giggle, buries her head into his chest, "Well considering I thought I had the day off tomorrow from performing. I need my beauty sleep."

"But you're already beautiful." He kisses the top of her head, this time she practically dies inside.

…

Waking up that morning Mitchie is more than happy, she's ecstatic to be waking up at home with Shane and her parents.

Shane is already downstairs eating breakfast with her parents, "Sleeping beauty awakens!" Her mum exclaims.

"Hey, i'm the only one here who did a show last night." She defends herself, sits down next to Shane as her mum stacks some pancakes onto her plate.

"It's my time to shine tonight." Shane jokes.

"Yes, we're looking forward to it." Connie says, "I'm sure it'll be even better than Mitchie's."

"Oh, of course it will be." Shane grins widely.

Mitchie feigns hurt but really, she is so thrilled her parents get along with Shane like this. They essentially treat him like the son they never had.

She is more than thrilled to meet up with Nate and Caitlyn for frozen yogurt at Yogurtland before heading to the venue. Hugging Nate tightly, as she had not seen him in what seemed like forever, she is swept off her feet as he spins her around.

"I wish the four of us could hang out like this everyday." Caitlyn says, hugging Shane.

Eating in a booth, Mitchie slides in next to Shane and notes how happy Caitlyn and Nate seem. He's feeding her some of his yogurt and she's smiling madly. They just have always seemed so logical to Mitchie, so right together.

Mitchie laughs as Caitlyn feeds some to Nate but completely misses his mouth, "Cait!" Nate exclaims, making Caitlyn laugh. She kisses the side of his mouth, removing the mess before kissing him on the lips.

…

Backstage in Anaheim, Mitchie is more than elated to change into a waist-high clingy skirt with a Pat Benetar top, leather cropped jacket and some stiletto heels. Doing her eye make-up, she can't help but feel like she's on top of the world. Her album had landed in the number one spot on the Billboard charts and was still going relatively strong, she was touring South America after the North-American leg was over and there was talks of returning to Europe for the album.

She does her eyes dark and for some reason in the outfit she's in, she actually feels attractive. Like she deserves to be on the cover of magazines.

Shane is getting changed behind her and she can't help but glance in the mirror to watch him. It doesn't take him long to notice, that crooked smile of his appearing, the one he saves for when a cocky remark is about to leave his mouth.

"Wow, can't take your eyes off me can you?"

And there it is.

Mitchie bursts out laughing, gets up and help him do up his jeans and pecks him on the lips, "Don't be too cocky tonight rock-star."

"I'm playing to how many thousand tonight? I'm allowed to be cocky."

"Alongside your brothers." She reminds him, "Remember that self-centred pop-star who I met back at camp years ago? The one who needed to be brought back to earth?"

"Hey, I have my moments but i'm no where near like I was then. I swear you were the best wake-up call i've had in my life."

"That's charming...now go put on a shirt." She orders him, never thinking she'd utter those words in her life.

_'Excited to be seeing my boys perform tonight! Connect3' _She tweets as Connect 3 receive their thirty minute curtain call.

It's Nate who favourites her tweet and just moments later tweets himself, _'Excited to be playing in Anaheim tonight. Just maybe we will have a special guest. ;)'_

And there she is a little over an hour later, microphone in hand about to be risen up onto the stage. She knows she must focus not to trip over in stilettos, but it is only one song. Otherwise she would not have worn them to perform in.

"Ladies and gentlemen," She hears Nate's warm voice, "Please welcome to the stage our close and dear friend, Mitchie Torres."

The audience lose their mind as the music for 'Wouldn't Change A Thing' starts and Mitchie is instantly overwhelmed by the sea of flashing lights and the thousands of screams. Remembering to breathe whilst trying to listen for the music she begins to sing as the verse comes round.

It's just such a rush, being on stage in front of thousands with Shane singing besides her. For some reason that she cannot figure out, Mitchie really is happy. Just purely happy right there in that moment.

As the chorus comes around, the crowd is going wild, the camera flashes are going crazy and Mitchie is smiling so big she thinks her face could crack from the pressure. By the end of the song whilst hitting the final notes, Shane brings her into a side hug, holds her close.

"Mitchie Torres everyone!" He says and she waves to the crowd before heading off the stage.

Straight into Caitlyn's arms, she is smiling happily and wants nothing more to just get back on the stage. She just cannot wait to be in Vegas in a few days to perform again. Coming downstairs into the backstage area, Hayley passes by the security guard blocking the sidestage area from the floor of the arena. Many fans seem to notice her and soon see Caitlyn and Mitchie as well. Some flashes go off in their direction and they just try to ignore them, focus on the boys.

A few minutes later Mitchie can faintly hear her name being yelled at over where the security guard is separating the side-stage area. Glancing over she can see Sierra standing there with her cousin, waving at her erratically indicating that she have the security let them through.

Everything just freezes and Mitchie can hear her own heartbeat even though there are thousands of fans screaming for Connect 3. She had not heard from Sierra in so long and now once again was it simply to suit herself? To get back-stage at the concert?

Making eye contact, Mitchie just shakes her head and turns away, not daring to let tears spill from her eyes. Clearly Sierra wasn't at her show the night before even though it's something they dreamed about happening as kids.

…

It's a little after midnight when they get back to Shane's apartment and Mitchie follows him into her bedroom and goes into his drawers to grab one of his shirts to sleep in.

"You did great tonight." Shane says, closes his bedroom door.

"Thank you but you were the fabulous one tonight." As good as a night she had, the thoughts of Sierra just haven't left her mind.

Although growing up they made all these plans, to stand next to the other at their weddings, to be the other's child's godmother, Mitchie knows plans change. Even though how badly you don't want them to sometimes.

"I'm just going to have a shower." Mitchie tells Shane, not wanting him to see her get upset. To see her weak and reflecting on what once was.

Heading into his bathroom and closing the door behind her, she lets out a heavy breath and wonders if it will ever get any easier? She really had it all yet here she was again, back to missing her friendship with the girl who was once her best friend in the entire world. She'd gone from this high on stage feeling so happy to feeling so low so quickly.

More than anything she wants to be friends with Sierra again, she truly does. Yet it's just too hard after everything that's happened. No one deserved to be practically abandoned like she was. And to stop herself from crying over the thought, she turns the shower on and strips off.

The hot water instantly bring the tears out and as much as she wants to control them, she just lets them come out. She doesn't even know how long she's been in there by the time she's sitting on the floor of the shower, her head resting on one of the wall tiles.

A knock on the door a moment later catches her off guard and she sees Shane pop his head in, "Are you okay, babe? You've been in here quite a while."

His eyes glance over her for a few seconds before he comes in and strips off his clothes and sits besides her, holds her in his arms whilst getting soaked.

"Even with the water, I can tell you've been crying." He says, "What's wrong?"

"Sierra was at your show tonight, she tried to get backstage and I blatantly ignored her. I miss her so much or well who she used to be and as much as I want it to be like it used to, I don't at the same time. I just feel horrible, who am I? We both had our dreams and she knew this was my dream and she wasn't even at my show last night. Why do I let her upset me?"

She's bawling and Shane just tells her it will be okay, that sometimes your best friends aren't always going to be your best friend.

"You're lucky, you have Nate and Jason. Family."

"Hey, you're my family. Plus, last time I checked I thought we were best friends."

Mitchie gives a small chuckle, admires his bare body before kissing him tenderly, "You are and I guess that makes me lucky."

"I know it hurts still but you have so many friends who love you and would do anything for you. My brothers and I included."

"I'm scared to try and reach out to her again, I don't want to get hurt...again."

"I know." He just gets it, "I want you to understand something, if you decide to again and the same thing happens-"

"Then i'm an idiot from not learning from my mistakes?" Mitchie interrupts.

"No," He smiles, rests a hand on her thigh, "If the same thing happens it means you've tried. It means you've tried because you're a wonderful human being. You have a beautiful heart, you're beautiful inside and out."

And she just laughs and cries at the same time, as amazing as his words are she still cannot help but feel horrible, "I don't think I want to let her in again."

"Than don't."

He slips his tongue against her own and it makes it better, he can always make things better.

…

It's their last full day off before heading to Vegas the next day and Mitchie kind of just wants to stay in bed all day.

"I have to go stop by Jason's for a couple hours to work some stuff out, did you want me to drop you off at my parents to see Nate and Caitlyn?"

"Well if it's not an option for us to spend the day in bed, okay then."

By the time she gets to the Gray's house, she is aware that photographer's have followed them there. Giving Shane a kiss on the cheek instead of the lips as a result, she says goodbye and knocks on the door.

Shane's mum answers it and instantly she hugs Mitchie tightly, "I must say I loved your performance last night."

"Thank you. Shane's been wanting me to sing with him all tour so I finally relented."

Closing the front door Mitchie follows her inside to the kitchen where she can tell she is cooking breakfast.

"Nate and Caitlyn are upstairs if you want to go wake them up."

"I can help you make breakfast if you like." Mitchie offers, "I've grown up in the kitchen because of my mum."

"I'd love that."

Mitchie smiles, she can see a lot of Shane in his mother. It's a good half an hour later that they have an assortment of fried food on the table.

She sends Nate and Caitlyn a message telling them to come down for breakfast and Caitlyn replies saying they'll be down in a few minutes.

"Thanks for your help, Mitchie...I'm truly glad you make Shane so happy."

Mitchie smiles and runs a hand through her hair, "He makes me happy. You've raised him so well. I just honestly don't know how i'd get through all of this without him."

"I just have one request."

"What's that?"

"That you give me grandchildren after you get married."

"What has Shane said?" She attempts to laugh, she knows Shane's parents are quite old fashioned. They don't believe in sex before marriage and Mitchie is sure that Shane wouldn't discuss their sex life with them. Although the whole world often questioned it after all and had made their own assumptions.

"Not much, but I know he wants to marry you one day." She says it as if it's nothing, as if she is fine with Mitchie being her daughter-in-law. Mitchie just smiles widely, thanks her and puts a pancake on her plate.

A moment later Nate and Caitlyn bounce into the kitchen. Caitlyn gives her a hug and sits by her side whilst Nate gives her a swift kiss on the cheek before loading his plate with food.

It's kind of terrible really, how at ease she feels with the people who have become her second family because really, who is to say they won't all abandon her one day too. Although a part of her knows it would probably never happen.

She ends up in Nate's room, in bed with Caitlyn and him watching a movie. Other than Shane, these are her best friends and really being able to just hang with them makes her happy.

It's about halfway through the afternoon that Shane shows up and squeezes into bed with the three of them. He presses a kiss against Mitchie's head and she snuggles into his side, falling asleep.

It's just before dinner when she wakes up, she knows she must have been exhausted, that touring has caught up with her.

Hot Tunes is on and Shane and Nate have disappeared, Caitlyn is awake besides her on her phone whilst watching the television. "Well good evening." She greets her.

Mitchie lets out a yawn, "I was tired." She defends herself.

A moment later Hot Tunes consumes her attention, _"Shane Gray was seen out today with his band's guitarist shopping along Rodeo Drive today. He was seen going into many stores and stopped for photos with numerous fans." _

Mitchie is instantly confused as video footage of Shane appears and shows him on Rodeo Drive. He lied to her.

She grabs her phone and texts Hayley and asks her what she and Jason did for the day. It's a few minutes later that Hayley responds, tells her they took a trip to Manhattan Beach for the day.

He lied to her.

She had no idea where he was all day.

**Shane is a liar!**

**I hope you all have a safe and happy new year!**

**xox**


	33. Chapter 33

An update already? That's ludicrous. Enjoy. :)

**Thirty-three**

For a moment she can't even process that she's heading downstairs to find Shane, suddenly she's just standing there in the living room watching him with Nate on the couch. She's positive that the expression on her face is furious because it doesn't take long for Shane to know something is wrong.

"Mitchie, what's happened?"

"Maybe you'd like to come upstairs with me and share why you weren't at Jason and Hayley's house today."

She can see that Shane has realised he's been caught out as he gets up silently and follows her up the stairs to his old bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of his bed with her arms folded, he closes the door and sits besides her.

"Why would you openly lie to me when you know the whole world watches your whereabouts?" And as the words come out of her mouth, she can tell that he knows she's right. The media always just had this way of finding them everywhere they went, especially in Los Angeles.

"I'm sorry, just trust me. You have nothing to worry about."

"Shane, you blatantly lied to me. I want to know why you were on Rodeo Drive when you said you were going over to Jason and Hayley's house?" She's pissed off to say the least, he outright lied to her and she just wants the truth.

"Look I wanted to do this in Vegas tomorrow night over dinner, just drop it until then please."

"Shane." She says warningly, she wanted an explanation right then and there.

"Okay, but you'll have to come home for me to show you."

Relenting she gets up and puts on a smile to say goodbye to everyone, she tells Caitlyn she'll message her later and follows Shane out to his car. The short trip back to his apartment seems to take forever and she really has no idea what he has to show her.

"Shane, just tell me." She sighs once they're in the privacy of the elevator.

"Trust me, just wait another minute."

As soon as they're in the apartment he rushes into his bedroom and appears again a moment later with a small Tiffany's and Co box and opens it in front of her, "I bought you a promise ring, I want one that you can wear everyday. So people know how serious I am about you. I'll do everything for you Mitch, just promise me you'll be the rest of my life."

Before her is a beautiful white gold diamond ring, instantly her anger disappears as she realises what Shane has done for her. She's in disbelief and honestly feels horrible for being angry at him when he was being this sweet.

"Shane, it's beautiful." She gasps in astonishment as he lift it out of the box and slides it over her right ring finger, "I love you. Thank you so much." She wraps her arms around his neck tightly, just so entirely grateful. "I'm sorry for being angry, so sorry."

"It's okay, I understand why you were."

Pulling away to admire her ring properly she cannot help but smile, just genuinely smile like for the first time in a while she's able to just be happy. Because really she had the most amazing family, boyfriend and friends anyone could ever need.

…

It's a surprise to no one when the blogs go crazy the next day after seeing Mitchie in public, the media cannot stop talking about this ring and what it means. Mitchie had sent Caitlyn a photo of the ring the night before and Caitlyn immediately thought she was engaged until Mitchie told her to look at which hand it was on.

Arriving in Vegas, photographers are waiting as they are led by the boy's security guard as well as airport security to an awaiting van. Surprisingly it's Nate who ends up behind her as they try to manoeuvre out the doors safely to the van and the questions all seem to be targeted at her.

Is she engaged? Is she pregnant? Are they having a shotgun wedding? What does this mean?

Ignoring it all she lets out a sigh once in the safety of the van as they are whisked off to the Bellagio hotel.

"Thanks for taking my latest 'Hayley is pregnant' spotlight" Hayley jokes, she had been having those stories run monthly about her. This time apparently she was expecting twins.

"Hey, your babies would be the same age." Jason points out with a laugh.

Reaching for Shane's hand, she eagerly cannot wait to get to the hotel. She has back-to-back interviews lined up when they get there in her hotel room and she knows Brown is already there organising it all for them and most likely setting boundaries on what cannot be asked.

Cailtyn whips out her phone, "I saved my favourite story at lunch before we got on the plane, let me find it. _'Smitchie proposal due to pregnancy? Mitchie was seen this morning sporting a rather blingy diamond ring. Could Shane Gray of Connect 3 have proposed due to their rumoured pregnancy?' _I love that the photo of you with the ring as been flipped to make it look like it's on your left hand." Caitlyn laughs.

Arriving at the hotel, Mitchie is overwhelmed at the size and how there are opportunities to gamble everywhere inside. Brown is waiting at her hotel room where a line of interviewers are lined up outside, she excuses herself to go inside telling them she just wants to quickly freshen up first.

For the next few hours she goes through interview after interview promoting the tour and her new album, she's filming a new video for the next single the next week for 'Remember December' and talks about it a little. How excited she is for it.

She speaks about her music, how she loves touring with Caitlyn and what it's like to be eighteen. She asked about Shane and the rest of Connect 3 of course and about whether she's excited for the Billboard Music Awards the next night and what she is wearing and that she is announcing Connect 3 before their performance.

When it's over, she can truly admire the hotel room. It's gorgeous with a view of the Bellagio fountains.

"I'm not sure if it's too much but the label wants you to go to London to promote the album once you're done with the tour. I know you had a few weeks off before heading to South America but they want you to spend a few days or so doing promo." Brown tells her.

"It's fine. It's what I signed up for, plus i'd love to see some of my friends across the pond."

"I know the boy's schedule is free other than the first couple days as they are filming a music video. So i'm sure Shane would love to go with you."

"I'd have to ask him." Mitchie teases.

"Are you excited about presenting them tomorrow?"

"I am, it's just going to be daunting standing up in front of some of the biggest names in the music industry." And it's true, it really is so amazing to even be in the same room as some of them.

"You're in the same room as my nephews almost everyday." He reads her mind.

"They don't count." She jokes, thanks Brown as he leads her down to the hotel's shops where Hayley and Caitlyn are shopping with the boy's body guard.

"Let's find me a dress for tomorrow!" Mitchie exclaims as she finds the girls.

Gucci.

…

Meeting some of her favourite artists along the red carpet before the awards show the next night is mind-blowing. Posing for photos with some of them even, she knows her ring is sparking for the flashes and the smile on her face matches it. She feels good, looks it even.

In the very front row, slightly off to the side the six of them take their seats before the beginning of the show. The boys are up for the artist of the year award and Mitchie is honoured to be presenting their performance for the night let alone to just be attending.

Shane interlaces their fingers together as the show begins, kisses the side of her head.

By the time they are called backstage for the performance, Mitchie is nervous just to be presenting. Worried she will mess up the words.

As the boy's are being wired up, Jason and Nate guitars in hand, Shane motions her over and kisses her sweetly. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No, but i'll take it." She grins.

She is ushered to the wings a moment later and as soon as her cue comes, she walks confidently onto the stage and up to the podium.

"I'm Mitchie Torres and I am so honoured to be here let alone to be presenting the following act who are nominated for the artist of the year award later tonight." She reads the teleprompter, "Every year the Billboard Music Awards just exceed everyone's expectations and tonight has been no exception. I'd like to introduce to you the following act, my best friends, singing a hit from their album 'A Little Bit Longer'. Here are Connect 3."

As soon as the cameras are off her, she hear's the opening bar to 'Tonight' and carefully makes her way down the stairs to her seat in the front row with Caitlyn and Hayley to watch the performance.

They are on their feet, dancing and singing along to the song and just having a good time. Mitchie feels the camera on them several times through out the performance but does her best to ignore it.

It's a shame when the boy's don't win their category but they were happy enough to attend and just be nominated. "It's okay, you're a winner in my eyes." Mitchie assures Shane as the night comes to an end, "Maybe i'll have to give you a prize in our room." She whispers the last part in his ear.

Heading back to their room, she tells Shane about doing promo in London and he definitely wants to come.

"Well I do have to film a music video our second night off tour. On the beach, a whole bunch of fans have been sent emails with passes to attend." He collapses on the bed.

"Well do I get a pass?" She questions him, lays down on the bed besides him.

"You get an all access pass." He laughs, runs a hand up and down her side. She smiles and just stares into his eyes, takes him in completely.

"I hope you know how grateful I am to have you in my life. I am honestly so happy."

"I know, because you're my life."

And it's when he says things like that, that Mitchie just dies inside a little. That she just cannot pinpoint the moment where she fell for this boy besides her. This boy who had a record for breaking hearts, being a heart throb, a jokester and this idol who was adored by girls all over the world. Yet the girl in front of him was her.

"I love you." She says softly, reaches for his bow tie, loosens it slowly.

…

In a bathrobe the next morning, Mitchie gets ready at the mirror in the luxurious bathroom as Shane is in the shower. The mirror is huge and even has a small television screen in it that Mitchie has turned on.

"Babe, can you find me my body wash?"

She glances over at him in the steamy shower, smiles to herself, before going through his toiletry bag. Opening the shower door and handing the body gel to him he gives her a smirk, "I don't know why you won't join me."

"Because if I joined you, we wouldn't get out of here until noon." She says matter-of-factly before returning to the mirror to finish getting ready whilst watching Hot Tunes which was recapping a lot of the award show from the night before.

Shane emerges from the shower a moment later, wraps a towel around his waist as he comes over ands rests his hands on Mitchie's hips from behind.

"I really wish I could just have you to myself all day."

"I know, but we have all of Vegas to look at today."

"I've seen it all plenty of times now," He grins, kisses her neck, "Been there, done that."

"Well I haven't." She giggles as his hands undo her robe. She swats his hands playfully as he kisses at her jaw but freezes because of Hot Tunes newest story.

"_Mitchie Gray has some skeletons in her closet. Photos have been leaked online of Mitchie in her middle school days, some which quite visibly have some pretty serious marks on her left wrist."_

Mitchie is stunned as pictures appear, pictures only available to a select handful of people she went to school with, showing her with her mutilated wrist. Her past demons were on display for the world to see and that terrified her. Pushing the thoughts aside that Sierra had done this, she feels herself begin to cry.

"_We have not had a response from Mitchie's management, but it seems like the always smiling Mitchie Torres has some deeper issues that has caused her to self-harm in the past and has us wondering if she is still suffering."_

And just like that, Mitchie's happiness just has to be taken away from her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty-four**

"Mitch..." Shane trails off and she just wraps her arms around him.

Immediately she doesn't want to assume it was Sierra, however she was on the school paper in middle school and only a few people had access to the photos.

"I'm not the same person I was in middle school...I am going to have to have Brown make a statement for me aren't I?"

"I think so...saying what?"

"I don't even know, I don't want my fans knowing. I don't want the whole world knowing. I was just so ashamed of myself back then, I promised i'd never do it again and never have."

Getting dressed, she sends Brown a text asking him to come to their room when he can. She knows Shane is thinking the whole situation over as he sits on the couch and is probably over-analysing it, working out what to say.

"Other than my parents and Sierra, you're the only person i've spoken about my cutting with." She admits, sits down on the coffee table in front of him, "It's just something i'm really not proud of."

He rests his hands on her knees, "I'm not going to pretend that I understand it but i'm trying. I love you and whatever you want to do, i'll support you."

A knock on the door from Brown gets her on her feet, she lets him in and instantly he asks for her wrist.

"You saw the story." It's not a question, she relents as he examines her wrist, "I haven't cut since middle school, I was depressed." She tells him honestly. No one spoke about this sort of thing openly ever; cutting, bulimia, depression.

"Mitchie," He says sadly and hugs her, "I love you like you're my niece and I will do anything to protect you."

Shane is watching them with this sad smile on his face and she is fighting the urge to breakdown and cry.

"I don't want anyone to know." She manages to speak without her voice breaking.

"Leave it to me." Brown assures her and that's how a couple hours later she's reading online on her phone about how she used to wear gummy bracelets back in the day which would leave marks if they were too tight.

She's self-conscious on stage that night, makes sure she has make-up on her wrist so even the faint scars aren't visible. Her fans make her happy as she sings her heart out to them, they make her feel so strong. There's no way she wants them to know how weak she once was.

By the time they're back in the hotel room, her mood has done a complete turn around as she's unbuttoning Shane's shirt in the bathroom as he turns the water on.

"I'm sweaty," She murmurs, kissing him hungrily, "I need a shower and am up for a companion."

He doesn't need anything more than that, pulls her dress over her head before whipping off his pants. Whipping off their underwear and standing under the warm water Mitchie is more than ecstatic. Shane is at her neck, nibbling softly as the water pours down on them.

She grasps his wet hair in her hands before bringing his face to hers to kiss him. His hands are on her behind and she feels him hard against her and she knows where it's going. It's a moment later he has her pressed up against the wall tiles, relieving all her stress and worries.

…

The next week in Pittsburgh she's due to film her music video for the second single off the album, it's called 'Remember December' and it's a little different than the other songs she's written.

Her stylists make her look rather edgy for the shoot and she has Caitlyn and Carrie along side her for some of the scenes. She found out in Cincinnati a few days beforehand that Tess Tyler would be in town for a concert for her own mother so Mitchie had reached out to her, wanting her to be a part of it.

Walking onto set, Mitchie spots Tess on the other side of the room all dolled up and looking like she's heading to a club (for the music video of course). She's as thin as ever and prettier than ever and Mitchie cannot help but wonder what it will be like, this old 'frenemy' of hers working with her.

"Hey Mitchie!" She exclaims once seeing Mitchie, rushes over and hugs her tightly.

Mitchie relaxes into the hug and says 'hello'. Honestly it's good to see her, really good. For some reason there's just this sense of normalcy, she's known Tess for a few years now, before the fame.

After they finish shooting, Mitchie finds herself in her hotel room with Tess and they are just talking. Just really talking about everything that has happened since they were at camp together.

Meanwhile Shane's texting her, wishes her goodnight and says he loves her. She writes back with this smile on her face that clearly Tess has noted.

"Shane, huh?"

"Yeah." She nods, caught out.

"So let's talk about him. It's kind of a big deal that the two of you are still together, with you blowing up all over the charts."

"He's my best friend." She responds and it's not even defensively, she's just open. For some reason she's just able to be upfront with Tess and not have to worry about how she'll take it.

"I assume you're not carrying his child then." She says humorously, clearly having read the headlines.

"That would be correct."

"Well that's good, I mean can you imagine virgin pop star Shane Gray having a pregnancy scandal?" She gives Mitchie a knowing look and Mitchie face must say it all, "I knew it, of the three of them I knew he wouldn't be a virgin until marriage."

"Why is everyone so interested in our sex life? It's kind of weird." Mitchie laughs lightly.

"Because people care about you and they care about Shane. You're a hot Hollywood couple."

"You think i'm hot?" Mitchie teases.

"Shut up." Tess laughs, "When you have your huge celebrity wedding, please invite me."

"I think we're a while off that. I'm only eighteen still and I want to marry him and everything but just not right away. He got me a promise ring the other week...it's just a little too good to be true you know? I used to have posters of him on my wall."

The blogs were still going crazy, wanting to know whether or not they were engaged, whether it was because of her supposed pregnancy or not. Mitchie's not stupid, she knows not making a statement is adding fuel to the fire and Tess is asking to see the ring as she considers mentioning it in passing to the next photographer who asks just to try and make it all stop.

She has to leave first thing in the morning to be at venue for her show in Greensboro, North Carolina for that night. Caitlyn is besides her on the label's private jet, Mitchie still is a bit overwhelmed, a private jet seems a little too much sometimes.

Caitlyn is reading a magazine and Mitchie is just staring out the window into the horizon, knows in just a couple days she'll be meeting up with Shane and the boys in Orlando, Florida.

"The past few days have been crazy," Caitlyn speaks up, snapping Mitchie out of her thoughts, "I'm glad we have a brief moment alone." Mitchie eyes Carrie sleeping on the seat opposite them and knows Caitlyn has something serious to get off her chest.

"Go on." She prods, knowing somehow this is going to come back to Nate. Mitchie loved hearing Caitlyn speak about Nate, she is used to it by now. And sure enough Caitlyn affirms her suspicions, bites her lip and says his name.

"...Things may have escalated further than they should have back in Vegas. We slept together."

"But you always sleep in the same bed." Mitchie points out, tries to sound serious.

Caitlyn laughs, calls her a bitch and swats her with her magazine, "You know what I mean. He just was so sweet and i've never ever felt more safe you know?" Mitchie nods, because she does, "It was after the awards show and I don't think I truly processed what was happening until it was happening. Afterwards he was just holding me close and singing softly in my ear, it was more than I could have imagined."

"Were you safe?"

"I'm on the pill."

"Not always effective." Mitchie reminds her.

"I know, it's not like I planned for this. We're better prepared now."

"Oh so you two plan on doing the deed again in Orlando?" Mitchie teases, results in another swat of the magazine.

"I just don't know how I feel about him going against the ring. I know exactly how you must have felt with Shane. I don't expect Nate to give it to me because I know what he's like, but he's kept on wearing it. Keeping up appearances you know?"

And Mitchie does know because it's what she does best. It's what they all do in this industry. Nate's the serious one of the band, he wouldn't do anything to allow the world to speculate when it came to him breaking his promise.

"Did you hear that Jason and Hayley get to spend the night in Cinderella's Castle at the Magic Kingdom?" Caitlyn asks, clearly jealous.

"What?!" Mitchie exclaims.

"Yup," Caitlyn nods, "Disney offered the suite in it to them as a wedding present. Wouldn't that be romantic? I guess we'll have to settle for a hotel like commoners."

Mitchie giggles, tells her she's sure that her and Nate will be to preoccupied to even remotely care where they sleep together next.

…

That night in her dressing room after she has called her parents like she did every night, she calls Shane and smiles when he answers after just one ring.

"Hey baby." His voice comes to life through her speaker and she feels herself smile.

"Hello Mr Gray. I cannot wait to see you in a couple days. Where are you again?"

"Miami. I go on stage in an hour, sadly I won't have a pretty lady to sing to."

"I'm sure there'll be thousands in the crowd pining over you."

"Jealous, much?" She can practically see him grin through the phone, "There's only one beautiful girl I care about."

She closes her eyes, blown away completely by his words. He honestly kept her from falling apart, "I love you." She replies simply, bites her lower lip.

"I love you too."

It takes her twenty minutes before she's due side-stage to write a completely new song, about falling in love with someone who is just too good to be true. About trusting them with your heart because your fragile. It has taken her a bit out of her emotionally even though it's not exactly a sad song. She feels like a lightweight.

She feels good on stage though the moment the crowd begin to scream for her, her fans. She owed them so much, she really did. Honestly the reason she could get up on stage was for all of them.

...

The moment they set foot in Orlando and arrive at the hotel entering through the back entrance and heading up to the room, Mitchie knows she has to have Shane right away. Heading down the hall way with a bounce in her step, she tells the others she'll see them in the morning once coming to Shane's door. Swiping the room key, she lets herself in and locks the door behind her. The television is on and she soon spots Shane on the couch opposite. The second their eyes meet, he is up and they meet in the centre of the room. Their lips connect and Mitchie feels weak, no one else has this affect on her.

He pulls away, tells her he missed her and she ignores him pulling her dress over her head and returning her lips to his, ushers him over to the bed wanting and needing more.

The next morning Mitchie is the first to rise, eager to head off to Disney World for their day off together. Once she's ready she pulls back the doona in an effort to wake Shane up, resulting in groans.

"Wake up, I need to meet Mickey Mouse." She smiles, sits on the bed besides him and shakes him gently.

"Five more minutes." He mumbles, rolls over to sleep some more.

She pulls back the sheets and moves to straddle his bare body, kisses his shoulder blade in an effort to wake him. He groans as she moves to his collarbone, sucking to claim her territory. He was hers.

His eyes flicker open and she smiles innocently, kisses his lips as he rolls onto his back to look up at her.

"Hello beautiful." He yawns looking more god-like than ever underneath her completely naked. His hands find their way under her dress and rest on thighs, "We don't have to head off right away do we?" He tries to be seductive and she can feel herself flush at his clear offer of morning sex.

"We have to go." She tries to resist his charms wondering why of all days she had to wear a dress and mount her naked sex-god boyfriend, "We've only got until like midnight tonight."

"Well Cinderella, it's not like you have a pumpkin carriage to catch at that time, we can always continue the fun back here. Or...you could even have all your dreams come true right now. This is the happiest place on earth isn't it?"

And maybe it's because she can't say no to him and his cocky remarks, or maybe it's because her approach had backfired, but she really cannot seem to think of any further reason to relent so she knows she will give in.

Her hands travel up his side as she pretends to consider his offer, studies every detail on his face feeling him hard beneath her.

She kisses him, feels his tongue against hers instantly as his hands move to her underwear and all she can do is murmur his name repeatedly as he flips her over so he's on top, lets him pull her underwear off and her dress up just enough.

She tries to focus but her head is completely spinning as his lips are on her jaw.

Mickey could wait.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thirty-five**

Heading through the turnstiles at the Magic Kingdom with special VIP lanyards around their necks and sunglasses on, Mitchie is elated the second they come around the bend and her eyes are looking at Main Street with the castle standing in the distance in all its glory.

She feels young, carefree and most of all jealous that Jason and Hayley would be spending the night in the actual castle. They were meeting up with them in Epcot for a late lunch, meanwhile they were to meet up with Nate and Caitlyn in a couple hours at Animal Kingdom.

Instantly Mitchie drags Shane off to line up for Mickey Mouse, bypassing the normal line and not daring to take their sunglasses off until they are in a room with the mouse himself.

Mitchie instantly feels like a child again, it's stupid really because underneath costume it's probably a girl her age inside it. But really, she doesn't care, pushes the thoughts aside and gives into her childhood temptations.

The photographer is taking what seems like a thousand photos that she knows she can download off the internet later and Shane is smiling, amused by the sight of it all. As the next group of people are let in the room she notices camera in hand and knows that her private day off will end up online for all to see.

Ultimately she knows her life won't ever be completely private again, kisses Mickey on the nose as Shane whisks her off down Main Street to get a closer look at the castle. There are people everywhere and no one was really taking a second look at them thankfully, she intertwines her hand with his and as they stop in front of the castle gets on her tip toes to kiss him softly.

"What's that for?" He asks, wraps an arm around her side.

"Nothing, i'm just really happy."

After hitting the main rides whilst, against Shane's wishes, heading through the line to see the princesses. Mitchie cannot help but feel bad for the main line, those who had been waiting thirty minutes according to the sign at the entrance.

This lifestyles had it's downfalls but it certainly had its perks.

Heading through to the room with the princesses, Mitchie's heart melts seeing some little kids interacting with these girls who played a character to bring smiles to people's faces.

"One day when we have kid and they're old enough, we'll have to bring them here." Shane comments only loud enough for her to hear.

When Mitchie looks at him and sees the love in his eyes, she truly has never adored him nor loved him more. Coming up to Rapunzel first, she knows this actress playing the part knows exactly who they are, yet they stay in character and hugs her tightly.

"What's your name?" She asks cheerfully, wrapping her almost floor-length long blonde hair around Mitchie's shoulder.

"Mitchie."

"Mitchie, is this your prince?"

Shane laughs at this affirms he is as Rapunzel launches into a story about her prince Flynn Ryder and how she wishes he could have met them both. They're ushered over to Aurora after posing for photos and then finally Cinderella.

As silly as it sounds, she feels starstruck and smiles as Shane asks if Mitchie can borrow Cinderella's pumpkin carriage.

By the time they arrive in Animal Kingdom, Mitchie is starting to feel hungry and grabs an ice-cream, heading towards the safari tour where Nate and Caitlyn are waiting out the front for them, she greets them both happily. She really felt like a little kid again.

Mitchie has to laugh at Caitlyn's outfit, denim shorts with an appropriately themed leopard singlet top for Animal Kingdom. Nate has an arm wrapped around her closely, the both of them wearing Ray-Ban sunglasses. After taking a few photos together, they head onto into the safari boarding onto a little tram with just the four of them.

Mitchie cannot help but snaps photos of all the animals and asks the tour guide to take a photo of the four of them.

Deciding that they have time for one ride before heading over to Epcot for lunch, Shane convinces Caitlyn (who wasn't the fondest of roller-coasters) to ride the biggest roller-coaster in the whole world of Disney, Expedition Everest.

It's thrilling to put it lightly and Mitchie is giggling as it comes to an end, she loved it. It was amazing and she would keep the ride photo of them forever, Caitlyn with her eyes squished shut and Shane winking at the camera, clearly having memorised where it was.

The whole day is magical and spent with her favourite people on earth, by the time they end up back in front of the castle later that night for the fireworks, Mitchie is so overwhelmed that she can feel herself become teary seeing the castle with the night's sky lit up.

Shane squeezes her hands and she reaches for Nate's hand on her other side, knowing he's holding Caitlyn's on his other side.

She feels happy, blessed, amazed and most of all loved as Shane kisses the side of her head before kissing her on the lips as the fireworks shine brightly above them.

...

She doesn't want to say goodbye the next night after her show as she's about to get on her tour bus to head back to Greenville, South Carolina.

Shane has her pinned up against the bus, one arm against it and one wrapped around her waist, there foreheads touching.

Her hands are clutched at his chest, her eyes teary because it just doesn't get easier, leaving like this repeatedly.

"I'm not going to see you for another three weeks." She says softly, as if he doesn't hear it that it won't actually happen.

"Yes, but tour will be over and we can go back to seeing each other every single day."

Looking into his eyes, she whispers that she loves him, that she will miss him and just lets him kiss her deeply, slowly as if the rest of the world did not matter.

"Sorry, to break this up guys. But Mitchie, you really need to get on the road now." Her bus driver comes out, gives them an apologetic smile.

"Just give me a minute." She replies, wraps her arms around Shane's neck as they are given their last moment of privacy.

"I love you." Shane murmurs, his hands resting on either side of her face.

Kissing him again she can feel herself begin to cry, the tears running down her cheeks. Letting him wipe them away she tells him she loves him too.

When she really does have to leave, Nate gets off the bus and she hugs him tightly, tells him to look after himself and Shane, before getting on and settles herself into bed with Caitlyn. A flood of tears take over both of them.

…

It's a few days later in Milwaukee that Mitchie is sitting alone in a hotel room scribbling down some sad lyrics. Caitlyn and Carrie had gone out and she had denied their offer to join, wanting some privacy after being out on the stage that night.

She feels a little lonely really and cannot help but text Shane even though she knows he is on stage in Texas. After message three, she falls into the hotel bed and rolls onto her side and holds herself whilst trying not to cry, not even sure why she needed to in the first place.

It's wrong for her to be upset over nothing in particular, yet she really cannot place her finger on why she feels this way. She just wants someone to speak with and kind of regrets not going with Caitlyn and Carrie, the boys were unavailable and her parents were out at a friend's fiftieth birthday party. Really she should have thousands of people to speak with, yet she has no one.

She decides to reply to fan's tweets to try and feel better, ignores the harsh ones as she hopes she makes others smile if even she can't right now. Before she knows it, she's on the gossip sites, they used to be her homepage before the fame. She had to know all the celebrity gossip, now she doesn't care although she is interested enough to want to know what is being said about her.

There's several concert posts, the occasional one with Caitlyn and Hayley and with the boys, and she has to still laugh at the engagement rumours until she comes to one that doesn't make her laugh.

_'Smitchie engaged, baby on the way. Click for baby bump photos.'_

Before she can stop herself she is looking at photos of her on stage from a few nights prior and all she can focus on is her stomach, it's no different than usual to her eyes but this gossip blogger thought she had a baby bump?

And just like that, it's like all those old thoughts and feelings that used to plague her come back full force like a stampede of animals running through her head.

Really she just wants to know why she just can't be happy? She's headlining her own tour and has the world at her feet. Yet she's feeling this way again. Feels like she's not in control of anything in her life.

She gets up and paces the room, trying to control her thoughts, trying to control anything about the situation. She had relapsed once before and swore she wouldn't again, yet was it possible a true recovery just wasn't possible for her? She thought she had come such a long way since middle school, yet here she was again. Dealing with the pressures of being skinny when she grew up in school being called fat every day since she could remember. Trying not to succumb to society's image of what thin was now more than ever now she was in the spotlight.

By the time she's tried to steady herself, she's crying, just completely crying and at a lost of breath with her head over the toilet bowl in the bathroom.

She's never felt more ashamed, more embarrassed and never more of an emotional mess.

…

Skipping breakfast the next morning, Mitchie hops on her tour bus with an extremely tired Caitlyn and Carrie. It's not that she wants to avoid eating out of fear for gaining weight, she's avoiding it because she's not so sure if she'll be able to keep it down.

They're soon on the way to Indianapolis, Indiana, a little over a four drive away and really she wants nothing more to have Shane with her and just hold her. Tell her everything will be okay.

She couldn't let him know this time, not after her last relapse. Really she felt like she had brought it on herself, knew better than to let it all get to her.

Eating lunch once they arrive in Indianapolis, Mitchie can only pick at her bowl of pasta as she really doesn't know how she will react having food in her, whether or not those bad thoughts will come back into her mind.

Heading to her soundcheck she is delighted to see fans at the venue, gets out the car with security and heads over to sign for the small bunch that had gotten there so early.

She feels like she has let them all down without them even knowing it, feels like she shouldn't be this role model. But she was, the industry had just kind of made her one.

Calling Shane once in the privacy of her dressing room she's able to let the tears roll out whilst trying not to let her voice break.

"Baby, I miss you. How was your show last night?"

"It was good." She responds, doesn't dare let him know about after the show.

"I cannot wait to be back in London with you."

"I can't wait just to be home in LA first." She admits, wipes the tears off her cheeks as she tries to stop her head from spinning due to her lack of energy.

"I'm going to take a flight out to your last show in Atlantic City. I just want to be there and have my last show two days later which you could fly back to me with."

"I'd love that."

She's more than starving after her meet and greet before the show, apprehensively she heads to catering and loads a plate full of food with Caitlyn who just had this ability to remain thin no matter what she ate. She cannot help but inhale the whole plate and go back for seconds only to feel guilty immediately.

Caitlyn is telling her about her last conversation with Nate and Mitchie is tuning out, her mind plagued with guilt and her stomach feeling extremely full, like she could be ill from the sudden intake.

Politely excusing herself, Mitchie makes her way to her dressing room and into the attached bathroom not giving a second thought into heaving up the contents of her stomach into the bowl of the toilet. She couldn't have her fans seeing her full stomach on stage and thinking she was pregnant.

On stage that night, her throat feels sore yet she doesn't let it hold her back. Puts all she has into it.

Lets go of all the thoughts in her head so she can pour her heart out to all of her fans.

...

She's been feeling more alone the past week and arriving late in Hershey, Pennsylvania is no exception. Carrie surprises her with a bottle of vodka once she's settled into her room, she simply wants to sleep yet tells Carrie to come in and they open it up and pour a couple drinks.

Mitchie really wants to sleep but is glad to have the company, to have someone alone with her and be able to just talk.

"I love touring more than anything, it's just been hard. All the pressure is overwhelming and the world thinks i'm carrying Shane's baby."

"Well aren't you?" Carries teases.

"If I was I wouldn't be drinking. Where's Caitlyn by the way."

"She said she was tired and was going to bed."

Mitchie studies Carrie briefly, her petite frame and skinny long legs and gulps down her glass before pouring another one, "I love this, this career. It's all I have ever wanted and I feel like I should be the happiest person alive and have no reason to be upset."

"It sounds to me like depression, I would know having dealing with it myself."

"I know...I used to cut myself." And it's just out in the open like that.

"I used to too." Carrie surprises her and Mitchie instantly feels like someone just gets it. Just get what its like to be an emotional mess, "I knew when I saw those photos of you that came out, I know what it looks like."

"So we're both mental?" Mitchie tries to make light of the situation which results in laughter.

That night is the first in the past week in which Mitchie ends up throwing up involuntarily. This time as a result of alcohol.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty-six**

Having lost a little over seven pounds by the time she reaches Atlantic City she knows it is noticeable as the media is suggesting she had miscarried. She knew she didn't need to lose any weight yet really could she complain? She was apart of Hollywood now and being compared to those stick-thin girls was hard.

Shane is surprisingly already at the hotel when she arrives and instantly she jumps into his arms and kisses him hard, hopes he doesn't notice that her voice is slightly raspy when she says hello and that she missed him.

"You're lighter," He chuckles, setting her down, "I have missed you so god damn much."

Instantly she feels relief, happy that he can hold her tightly and just love her. Here she was being stupid when this boy in front of her loved her with everything he had. Yet she just feels so ashamed, so embarrassed that she cannot dare tell him why she feels lighter to him.

"Brown said the label wants us to return to Europe to tour and that this promo trip will be good for me. Apparently it's a good idea to include you guys too so they can experience your latest album as well."

"Yeah, we had a phone meeting the other night. Seems like they want us to sign on soon. I can't see any excuse as to why not."

"Neither." She says softly, pulls him in closer to kiss him again, "I cannot wait to have you all to myself tonight."

"Your tone is a rather suggestive one Miss Torres." He smirks, hands trail under her shirt.

"Well maybe I am suggesting that you have your way with me tonight."

"Why tonight? You don't have soundcheck for another two hours."

Just like that, every lonely feeling she has had over the last couple of weeks disappears under his touch.

…

She is running on pure adrenaline by the time her last show for the American leg of the tour is over, tells the crowd she loves them so much before heading off the stage and being whisked off to the airport with Shane and Caitlyn.

Arriving in San Francisco, Mitchie is surprised that paparazzi is there like they know they were coming. She feels full from the food on the flight and she is doing her best not to think about it and to concentrate on Shane and not the photographers' flashes.

Whether she likes it or not, the photos will be all over the internet in a matter of an hour or so.

Shane squeezes her hand tightly and as soon as they are in the privacy of a hotel room, she wants more than to break down and tell him everything. But she doesn't want to let him down, doesn't want to disappoint him. She loves him and just wants him to love her.

The moment they are in their hotel room, Mitchie heads for the bathroom and has to splash some water on her face. She could not purge her meal with Shane on the other side of the door in a hotel room of all places. He just couldn't know and in all honesty she didn't know how he would react, if he would be so understanding this time.

Staring at herself in the mirror for just a little too long, Mitchie comes out the bathroom and wipes a small smile on her face. Shane is on the couch with the television on already and she joins him, snuggles into his side and truly smiles as he wipes an arm around her.

"You honestly have no idea as to how much i've missed you." She murmurs into his chest and just waits for a response, almost like if she lets go of him he'll disappear, "How much I needed you."

"I know," He responds softly, pulls her across into his lap, "At least when we next tour it'll be together. We sign on when we're home next week."

"I know. When are the dates?" She knows they will miss Camp Rock this year sadly as a result, but she has kind of made peace with it. There wasn't really anything she could do but not sign on for the tour.

"We leave at the end of July and it will last six weeks."

"At least that's six weeks of us together. More shows, more cities right?"

"Right. And that means more you for me."

She kisses him lightly, hands at his chest and his scent smelling like strawberries, "You've been using my body-wash." She notes with a small laugh, notes the crease when he gives her a lopsided smile.

He takes her out to Alcatraz the next day, just the two of them. Emerged into a crowd of tourists with their sunglasses on they barely stand out, and Mitchie has never been more relieved in her life. The days where she just strived to fit in before Camp Rock were long gone now, even if she wanted to now it really wasn't going to be an option most days.

The moment they're wearing the dodgy little headsets for the tour, Mitchie is unable to focus completely. Her hand is interlaced with Shane's and she cannot pinpoint why she feels the way she does, why she cannot just feel happy. Of course she was happy to be alone with him and doing something normal, happy to be with him in general really. It just seemed so complicated.

Somewhere between looking through cells and at the dining area, Shane pulls her aside slightly to a little crook where they can go by slightly unnoticed. He holds his face in his hands, strokes her cheeks gently with his thumbs, "Thank you for coming out here for me, I know how exhausted you must be from touring."

"You came out for the beginning of mine, plus I wouldn't want to be home right now without you."

He kisses her softly and she savours his taste before pulling away to stare into his eyes and just take him in. She runs her fingers through his hair, glad it had grown out a bit so there was something to hold onto, whispers she loves him.

If they could have moments like this, uninterrupted in public like a semi-normal couple every now and then everything would be okay.

As they make their way outside and get a good look at the bay, Mitchie takes it all in. The fresh air, the freedom of it all.

"Get a load of this, 'Warning: Persons procuring or concealing escape of prisoners are subject to prosecution and imprisonment.'" Shane reads off a sign, "Imagine being so crazy to try and escape and swim across the water."

"I'd make it maybe half a mile." Mitchie chuckles, rests her head on his shoulder.

He wraps an arm around her, kisses her forehead and decide to just sit there and admire the view for a little while longer.

After a huge dinner at The Cheescake Factory that night, Mitchie is more than full. She feels ill. They were leaving early the next morning and Shane was in one of his bandmate's room which is how Mitchie finds herself hovering over the toilet bowl. Contemplating what to do.

A whole flock of reporters had found them after dinner and were wanting to know how the loss of their baby was affecting them. The pure idea that anyone would believe she was pregnant was ridiculous, yet they wouldn't stop hounding her about that among other things. Her music, her family, her tour. Shane.

With everything in her life, the fame and the media...she just needs to be in control of something. She honestly just had to maintain this image of looking perfect. Of being this role model to all her fans.

The worst part is that she doesn't even feel guilty when Shane returns to the room half an hour later. She's just wearing one of his shirts, her hair tied up in a messy bun and on her phone tweeting fans.

"You look beautiful." Shane says matter-of-factly, like it's just a casual thing, like she really is beautiful.

Her legs are looking longer because they're definitely skinnier and Mitchie in a bad way feels good about the weight-loss.

"And you're too sweet, come to bed. Snuggle with me." It's a request basically, one he is glad to follow through with though.

By the time she's ready to sleep, she's just staring at the hotel alarm clock next to the bed and watching it slowly change. She's due up in a little over five hours and to put it bluntly, she's freaking exhausted. Yet for some reason she is over-analysing everything in her mind, it just won't shut off.

They're off to Portland, Oregon on the earliest flight and really she could easily be flying home, but she doesn't want to.

It's when they arrive the next morning that the executives from Hot Tunes are waiting for them at the venue. Mitchie wants to venture to where the tour buses were meeting them but she can't, it's all business. Signing contracts to confirm the European tour with the boys, Mitchie is more than relieved to be able to go lay down in the boy's dressing room (much closer than the buses).

The couch is surprisingly comfortable, Caitlyn had flown home to see her parents that morning and Hayley had gone home also just for a few days to see family. It's not for long that she's able to relax as the president of Hot Tunes himself soon knocks on the door and enters.

"Hi Danny." She greets him as she sits up to be polite.

"How are things?"

"Good, exhausting, but good."

"Just thought i'd see how you were going after your first headlining tour."

"It's just indescribable, it all feels like a dream still. In a couple weeks or so i'm doing promo tour in London then have a few weeks off before touring in South America."

"You have big things ahead of you, i'm impressed how you're handling it all. It must be overwhelming."

"It honestly is."

"How are you and Shane going?"

"Good." She answers before really thinking, "We're making things work."

"Fans love the two of you together, Shane is the front man of the band after all and you are a star in your own right these days. This may seem awkward coming from me...just please don't do anything to jeopardise your careers, please don't make any rash decisions. I'm always a phone call away if you need to discuss things."

"I'm not planning on having his baby or getting married to him anywhere in the near future if that's what you are getting at. I love him more than anything but i'm not even nineteen yet. I'm still a teenager technically."

"I'm alerted to what the media say about the both of you everyday and i've been in the business long enough to know when the stories are false. You have some past demons don't you?" He questions her gently, indicates to her wrist.

Reluctantly she nods and Danny just gets it and doesn't push her any further, she couldn't be more thankful.

"I see even more amazing things in your future, Mitchie. I personally will help you anyway I can along the way." He just gets it, and Mitchie couldn't be more grateful.

…

The last night of Connect 3's tour brings this overwhelming sense of sadness over Mitchie, she can't quite place it yet she definitely is sort of relieved at the same time that they can go home again for a while.

They're on the first flight back to LA and the moment they're at LAX, it's chaos. She can see Hayley in front of her with Jason, the flashes going off as they dodge questions. Shane is besides her and for once it feels like the attention isn't on them, the newest rumour was that Hayley was pregnant.

By the time the awaiting car has dropped she and Shane off at his apartment, she is more than ready to sleep. She collapses on his bed without a second thought, kicks her shoes off before burying her head into the pillow.

"You going to get changed?" Shane asks, clearly amused. She shakes her head.

Pulling the quilt out from under her, he sits on the edge of the bed and unbuttons her jeans, pulls them off.

"Thanks." She mumbles, turn on her side.

It's not long later that he joins her, snuggles into her and kisses her forehead lightly, "I love you. I'm so glad we got to spend as much time as we could together."

"Is that what every tour will be like that we're not on together?" Mitchie asks softly, lets out a sigh.

"I don't know if I could ever tour at the same time as you again, I think we tour at opposite times of the year."

"How will it work?"

"What do you mean?"

"So let's say five years from now we had a baby and we go on tour with them. We can't raise a baby on a tour bus, let alone be gone for a good six months or so of the year when we're both off touring."

"We wouldn't tour with a young baby, not at least until they're a little older at the very least."

It's this moment, talking about having a baby together. It's what reminds Mitchie that it's just so real, It's hard enough as it is with just the two of us let alone having to add another life to the mix. Mitchie could barely look after herself let alone another human being.

"We'll work it out. It's not like you're pregnant and we have to worry about this anytime soon."

And she just cannot seem to help herself, she cries, just really cries. Buries her head into his chest and just bawls her eyes out.

She just keeps saying she's sorry as he tries to console her, asks her what's wrong.

"It's just so much pressure sometimes."

"I know. Just remember why we do it, why we love sharing our music." She knows he understands completely.

"I do love it, I love it more than anything. It just doesn't seem fair to constantly have people hounding us all the time. For them to be making up stories and just to be waiting for us to stuff up."

He doesn't say anything, just holds her close, kisses her lips gently to try and console her. Mitchie doesn't understand why the small negatives always seem to stick out to her, why the many positives of this lifestyle don't seem to be outweighing the negatives.

…

On Malibu beach two nights later, Mitchie is flabbergasted at the huge stage that has been set up for the boys to perform on as a part of their new music video. The song was being released for their newest album in a few weeks as the first single.

Mitchie hadn't even heard it yet and she watches from afar at all the fans who had turned up for the event. Beach balls are being thrown around by them all in front of the stage and the boys and her are all on an area of the beach behind the stage that has been sectioned off from the public. Caitlyn was there too but was hiding with Nate in a little trailer that had been set up for the boys to change in.

Their band members are sprawled around with some of the big suits from the label, security and Mitchie is surprisingly quite excited, she's really happy for the boys. This is going to be huge for them, you could see why they had been the biggest band that had come out of America the past five years or so.

Shane is talking with Jason and Tommy down by the shore and Mitchie decides to get up and go over to them, Shane instantly wraps his arms around her from behind and she is so happy he doesn't react differently around his brothers and friends when she is with him.

"You guys excited?"

"Extremely." Jason replies.

"Another fifteen minutes until I get to play this new song over and over continuously." Tommy teases. Connect 3 music is playing over the speakers for the crowd

"I just cannot believe that it's chilly down here tonight. It's practically summer." Mitchie comments, glad Shane has his arms wrapped around her. At this, he lets go of her and takes his coat off, puts it on her. It's clearly too big but it does the job, she thanks him and wraps her arms around his side.

"I hope you like the song tonight. Nate and me wrote it about you and Cait. Obviously."

"Obviously." Mitchie giggles as he kisses her forehead, "Cannot wait to hear the song."

A crew member approaches them with Shane's suit jacket for the video and puts it on him, "God I look handsome." He jokes, reaches for her hand, "I guess you look alright in my coat." He teases, winking at her.

Mitchie bursts out laughing, swats his hand away playfully. She actually feels so much happier than she did two nights prior, like nothing matters at all except the two of them right there in that moment.

He pulls her towards him, wraps his arms around her tightly, rests his hands on her behind and gives her that cocky grin of his.

"Mr Grey, I don't think your hands are appropriately placed right now."

"Oh really?" He feigns shock, grabs her firmly.

Laughing she pushes him away again but reaches for his hands, "I love you, you better be singing for me tonight. Am I watching from side stage?"

"You can. Or you could watch from the front of the stage in front of the security barriers with Caitlyn if you don't mind audience shots of you two perhaps showing up in the music video?"

"Well perhaps we will. I better put my best fan-girl act on."

"You were always a fan-girl of mine."

"True. But i'm luckily your fan-girl." She reminds him, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. His hands are back on her arse and after leaving him breathless, Mitchie pulls away as she puts her hands on his arse. "How'd you like that?" She teases.

"I like that a lot, i'd like a lot more but unfortunately we're on a beach and there's a couple hundred screaming fans right behind that stage."

"Too bad there's no private dressing room."

**What do you think? We are getting closer to the end. But there will be a sequel. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thirty-seven**

By the time Connect 3 hit the stage, she and Caitlyn and ready to take to the crowd. Mitchie gives one of the boy's assistants Shane's coat and a security guard leads them across the front of the crowd in front of the security barrier. Those fans up front go crazy seeing she and Caitlyn there, they reach out to grab their hands and Mitchie stops for a few photos before stopping in the centre.

"Do you think we look like total groupies?" Caitlyn yells out to her over the screaming.

Mitchie cannot help but laugh, moves to speak into her ear so no one else can hear, "Well you're sleeping with a member of the band aren't you?"

The moment the boys are on stage, craziness ensues. Shane gives Mitchie a wink as they begin to play their newest song and she and Caitlyn are instantly dancing a long to the upbeat tune with all of the Connect 3 fans.

By the time the chorus comes around, Mitchie and Caitlyn are literally jumping up and down.

"_The two of us tonight, we can make it last forever. We're in the neon lights, it's just you and me together. Hollywood, it's the time, the stars are shining for you and me tonight in this city that dreams are made of."_

After a couple of hours and different takes, the boys are finished. Mitchie tries to hang around to take as many photos as she can over the barricades with the fans. Security is at her side a few minutes later and she knows Shane has sent him over.

"I wish I had known you'd be here Mitchie, I would have brought your album along." A red head tells her after taking a photo together.

"It's okay. Give me your phone." She says, signs the back of it.

She's signing for as many as she can until finally a second security man comes over to tell her she needs to leave. Unwillingly she does where she is ushered back behind the stage onto the beach where Shane is waiting for her, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She assures him, "They weren't psycho or anything."

"Yeah, I just get worried that I can't protect you. You never know there could be a psycho one, it happens. I just don't want anything to ever happen to you. I love you."

"I love you too." It's sweet really that he wants to be protective of her, most of all it's still the best when he tells her he loves her.

They go back to Mitchie's place that night to be alone, her parents are vacationing down in Mexico and she feels like it's been the longest time since she's been there.

It's a little after eleven at night and they are starving so she decides to cook up a big serving of pasta for the two of them.

Shane's sitting on the kitchen counter watching her, asks her how she liked the song.

"I loved it. You know, for cookie-cutter pop star stuff." She quotes him from the second time they met, that very first year together at Camp Rock.

"Well aren't you funny." He pretends to laugh, "Speaking of which, we're in London in about a week. Your promo is going to be full on you know?"

"I know, which is why we shall rest the next week. Then when we are back from doing promo from over the pond, we have a few weeks before i'm in South America touring and then a month off together before we get to tour Europe together. Busy busy busy."

"It's been a while since i've been to South America, i'll be glad to do so with you. They're quite passionate down there."

"Are you jealous of some male attention I may get?"

"Well no, because i'll be there besides you."

She smiles, as she drains the water from the cooked pasta and tosses it in the pan on the stove to mix in with the chicken she had cooked, "Can we just turn it all off for this week, try and remain as normal as possible until we have to fly again."

"Of course, I know just how normal we can be upstairs." He chuckles.

There are some leftovers once they're done eating and she wants to throw them out, knowing they probably won't be back to eat it.

"No, i'll eat it later. It was really good." He compliments her, grabbing a plastic container to put it into before popping it into the refrigerator.

Upstairs in the comfort of her very own bedroom, she doesn't hesitate in pushing his jacket off his shoulders, he pulls his shirt over his head as she does the same with her own.

His hands are on her in a moment and it's just like the world stands still under his touch. By the time clothing is out of the equation, Shane has lifted her up and placed her on her bed.

It's like a hundred camera flashes are going off in her mind in that moment, the way Shane's lips are upon hers, their laboured breathing and racing hears synchronised together.

He makes everything okay, he makes everything better.

…

Arriving in London, she is only allowed a couple hours at the hotel before having to hit her very first interview. She's jet-lagged as hell and thankfully they are staying at the SoHo hotel which is relatively central to everything.

Shane is exhausted having got no sleep what so ever on the flight so he had fallen asleep in the hotel room almost immediately. Mitchie however was operating on a few hours sleep, with a coffee in hand Brown was leading her to an awaiting car that was taking her to an interview with 'The Hits Radio'.

Brown had been visiting family and had already arrived in London a few days beforehand. Mitchie hadn't seen him in a few week and had missed him.

"You look positively exhausted, love." He notes as the arrive at the studio.

"I am." She says light heartedly, "But you know what, I came here to promote my album and that's what I am going to do."

By the time she's on air her head is spinning just a little, she's trying to focus the best she can as she was quite tired, hungry and just plain exhausted. She's glad however that this is an interview where she's not required to worry about her looks.

"Here with us in the studio we have Miss Mitchie Torres who we believe only landed in the country a couple hours ago. How are you Mitchie?"

"I'm good, really tired but good. Extremely happy to be here."

"You're second album entitled 'Here We Go Again' came out earlier this year and we understand you just finished your American leg of the tour."

"Yes, I did. It was great to be able to share new music with my fans and see such a positive response."

"And you're back here touring with Connect 3 on a joint tour in August and we're more than excited."

"I am too. I fell in love with Europe when I toured here last. I'm just so excited to be able to be here this week and to be able to share my music and meet as many fans as possible."

She knows it almost too good to get through the interview before Shane is mentioned right at the end, "Has he come here with you? We believe he just finished his own tour in the states as well."

"He has just finished and he has come with me. He's currently at the hotel sleeping, he was even more tired than I am." It's not that she's ashamed of him or anything, it's just that she's promoting her album and it had gotten to a point where everyone just had to know everything about them.

"We've been hearing a lot about the two of you lately, rumours you're engaged, rumours you're releasing an album together, the rumours go on."

"Look they're just that, rumours." She affirms, "When it comes down to it, I know what is and isn't true. Ultimately I try not to let anything anybody else says affect me too much. At the end of the day, Shane is my best friend and has been so since I met him three years ago. "

By the time she has left she is taken to 'BBC Radio' for another interview and she is more than starving yet is super relieved that the station has a bunch of food waiting for her seeming as it's been a number of hours since she's eaten.

She is more than relieved once the interview is done as she is able to go back to the hotel, where a few paparazzi are waiting. How they found she was staying there she'd never know. Smiling confidently with her sunglasses on, she strolls inside with Brown, lets them take her shot.

Parting from Brown at his room, she continues on to her own and unlocks the door to find Shane inside in bed, shirtless. She momentarily loses her thought for a second before locking the door behind her and making her presence known. "I need to sleep or i'm going to die." She declares dramatically, takes her boots off before stripping down to just her singlet top and underwear.

"How were the interviews?"

"You know, the normal." She answers, hops into bed and closes her eyes.

"You've lost a lot of weight." He notes, "You look really thin..." He trails off. She doesn't open her eyes, she just doesn't know what to say so she just rolls onto her side to face him. And for a moment she thinks he must know, she hasn't been sick since two days beforehand.

"And you seem more muscular to me." She says and really she can even hear herself, how pathetic the response is. Opens her eyes and kisses him, bites his lower lip gently, tugs at it just a little as she feels a hand rest on her inner thigh.

She's as tired as hell, yet she cannot stop herself when it comes to Shane. She doesn't want to face up to her demons.

Waking up later that evening she is surprised to find Shane has ordered room service for them and seems to have ordered and exorbitant amount. A note besides it all indicates he's gone to the hotel's gym. So she does what she thinks is best, eats as much as she can stomach because she doesn't want him to think anything is wrong. She doesn't want to break his heart because really, Mitchie knows it will.

Before she can process it, she's being sick in the bathroom. In this beautiful en-suite in this beautiful hotel where Shane could walk in the door at any moment. She stares at the toilet bowl for a really long time and debates calling him but decides not to, gets up and decides she just wants to be better, that Shane deserves better. He doesn't deserve this broken girl that she had become.

Brushing her teeth repeatedly and running the water for the free standing bath tub in the centre of the room, she grabs a hotel note pad and a pen and just writes the first words that come to her head.

_'I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken. I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken. Tonight, tonight, i'm letting go.'_

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, she scribbles down more lyrics as it fills up with water. By the time it's filled up, Mitchie has literally written an entire set of lyrics for a song. She never had so quickly before.

Switching the television on the wall in front of the tub on, she gets in the tub and just closes her eyes, enjoys the heat and how it seems to relieve her mind.

Around ten minutes later, she hears Shane come in the room, she yells out she's in the bathroom and a moment later he enters and upon seeing him all sweaty from working out, Mitchie just wants to have him hold her.

"Join me." She beckons him over and he does, strips down and gets in the tub behind her so she can lean against him, "How was your work out?"

"Good," He answers her, places a kiss on the back of her head, "What's on the agenda for you tomorrow?"

"Photo shoot with Company Magazine then a performance of 'Remember December' on the X-Factor. You want to come and get scared shitless by Simon Cowell?"

"Simon is a pretty nice guy, i've met him a couple times now."

"It's just kind of daunting, he seems so mean on television." She laughs, turns her head around to kiss his jaw.

"You have the most amazing voice, Simon will see that, all of the UK will see that."

"It's really exciting all this, i'm just glad I have you here with me."

"I am too."

…

It's a surprise to herself when her nerves disappear on the X-Factor the following night, she's backstage about to go on and she just feels at complete ease.

Shane and Brown are in the audience and she's extremely excited to get out there. She's even more surprised at how well it goes, how her throat just allows her to hit notes effortlessly and how she just cannot seem to stop smiling.

It's all over in a whirlwind and before she knows it, Shane has her out the back in an awaiting car that's heading in the opposite direction of the hotel.

"I thought we'd take a little detour." Shane tells her knowingly, seeing the look on her face.

They arrive out the front of Buckingham Palace a little after ten o'clock and it's beautiful against the night sky with barely anyone else around. Asking their driver to take some photos of the two of them in front of the palace, Mitchie cannot help but take it all in.

…

She's up early the next day for a fan signing at HMV. Normally she would hate being up so early, but to meet with fans is definitely as good as an excuse as any to get up.

Staying back to sign for more fans by the end of the morning, Brown eventually whisks her away to another radio interview before she's allowed to head back to the hotel for some movie premiere that night.

In a way it felt weird promoting an album that had come out around two months beforehand, but she was glad to be able to share it with more people.

Doing her own hair and make up and getting into a little black dress and heels for the premiere, Shane seems overly impressed.

"You look fantastic. I know i've told you before but god I love your hair dark, especially when you're wearing all black like that."

She kisses him gratefully, proud because she has kept her food down all day regardless of the fact that she knows she'll be in front of the cameras soon enough. Shane is in a black suit and looks charming as always, "I guess I won't become a blonde anytime soon then." She grins.

"Please don't, you look hot with black hair." He tells her huskily, wraps his arms around her.

On the red carpet that night, it's Mitchie's first official event anywhere with Shane that isn't related to them. Proudly she holds his hand and poses with him for photo after photo.

A few reporters interview them and they talk about her album and Mitchie doesn't mind answering questions about their relationship with Shane besides her.

"So we know you aren't engaged." One lady laughs lightly, holding the microphone in front of them, "But we are dying to know about the diamond ring you've had on your finger since earlier this year."

Shane looks at her with that old lopsided smile on his face, "It was a gift from a certain someone." Is all she says. Prays they don't ask Shane about his missing ring that now belonged to her.

…

Her secret show is the following afternoon and there are only a few hundred fans in attendance making it a rather intimate show. She's backstage doing her vocal warm ups before Shane pops into her dressing room.

In between perfecting her vocals and finalising her hair, Caitlyn is messaging her wishing her good luck She misses her and plans to catch up with her when she's home again.

It's such a wonderful feeling being able to perform for her fans and it's even more wonderful that afterwards Shane surprises her with tickets to see Rock Of Ages on the West End.

Mitchie cannot believe how thrilled she is to be seeing a show, if she wasn't already a performer the show would have been enough to make her want to be one.

Heading back to their hotel they are surprised that a group of fans are waiting for them, having worked out where they were staying. Happily, they sign and take photos before retreating upstairs together, more than happy to have some private time to themselves.

Their last day in London they are scheduled to arrive at the 'Top Shop' summer and autumn catwalk show. Sitting snuggly in the front row with their hands intertwined Mitchie is more than thrilled to be there. She's excited to say the least and is glad Shane is with her as she is sure it will probably bore him.

By the time the show is over, they are invited backstage where there are models just everywhere and Mitchie has never felt more subconscious in her life. And there's Shane with her staring at all these skinny girls, not that she's jealous of him looking at them, she's jealous she can't look like that for him.

"Babe, you okay?" Shane asks clearly sensing something's wrong.

"Yeah, there are just so many beautiful models around." She admits and she knows Shane just gets it immediately, he pulls her close to him and tilts his chin up with his hand.

"You are the most beautiful girl in this room." He tells her for only her to hear with all the commotion going on backstage. This time she pulls him towards her, kisses him softly in front of every person there.

"Can we just go? We have an early flight in the morning and I just need you."

"Sure, we'll grab a cab."

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom first." She excuses herself with a kiss on his cheek.

Before locating a bathroom backstage one of the models stops her and asks for a photo with her. Graciously accepting, Mitchie wishes her the best before heading into the bathroom. It's completely empty thankfully and Mitchie immediately locks herself in one of the stalls.

Shane was good to her, too good most of the time and she just wanted to be good for him. He deserved a model, deserved her to look her best. She needed to look good for everyone, the fans, the media. For Hollywood. She really had succumbed to the pressure of it all, she just wants Shane to be happy though.

After being sick and cleaning herself up a bit, she stuffs a handful of mints into her mouth and makes her way back out to find Shane who instantly takes her hand in his. He kisses the side of her head and takes her back to their hotel.

The moment she's back in the room she's in the bathroom brushing her teeth and getting changed into one of his t-shirts. Staring at herself for just a little too long in the mirror, she can tell that she looks different. She's definitely skinnier in the face and has lost over ten pounds now, but she could easily lose another five without looking too thin.

Shane is shirtless when she comes out and for what seems like the longest time she's just staring at him.

"I ordered a couple pizzas." He tells her, indicating to the cardboard boxes on the coffee table.

Not hesitating to sit down besides him and grab a slice, "What better way to burn off eating this than some activity in the bedroom later on?" She says with a huge grin on her face.

"What would you be insinuating Miss Torres?"

"Oh, you know exactly what Shane."

…

Back in Los Angeles, Mitchie and Shane are invited to dinner with everyone at his parents house the second night they're back.

"Mum is cooking up a feast." Shane tells her as they get out the car.

Mitchie had been cautious since they'd been home, having photographers following them around everywhere. She had been making sure she looked her best whenever she stepped outside and the thought of so much food with people around was daunting.

By the time dinner is over, she feels so full that she just needs to release it all. She feels sick.

Excusing herself to 'call her mother', she makes her way upstairs to Shane's old bedroom and into his own bathroom.

She feels relief immediately, breathes heavily before getting herself up and over to the sink to wash her mouth out. Looking at herself in the mirror her heart falls into the pit of her chest to see Shane's reflection staring back at her, anguish on his face.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thirty-eight**

"You left your phone at the dinner table." He says softly and she can just tell it's taking everything inside of him not to break down on the spot.

It's been what feels like like forever, but she doesn't want to meet his eyes, afraid that somehow it will make it real even though on some level she already knows it is. He suspected it, of course he did. He wasn't stupid.

"How long? How often?" And when he questions her, his voice cracks, his breathing falters and for some reason he only now moves from the doorway, closing the door behind him so no one will come in.

"Since back on tour...before our last break, pretty much every day." Mitchie mumbles rather pathetically, turns around but still doesn't meet his eyes. She wants to know exactly what's going through his head, wants to know why he's still here and hasn't run for the hills.

"Why Mitchie? This happened back when we were barely dating, when you were at school one day and you told me, you admitted to it when I had no idea at all." He sounds almost hysterical like he cannot comprehend it, as if she's playing one big practical joke on him.

"Because i've never felt more ashamed of myself. I've never hated myself more, i've let the pressure of Hollywood get to me and I just need to be in control of something." She says softly, kind of like if he doesn't hear it that it isn't true.

And Mitchie is going to say she's sorry, but really she has no grounds to because she was doing it to herself. Finally looking him in the eyes she can really see how upset and torn he looks, it makes her feel even more guilty, more ashamed.

"I thought we could tell each other everything, Mitchie. How am I supposed to try and help you if you won't even say anything?"

She shrugs her shoulders and begins to tear up, "I don't know Shane. I just want to make you happy, I just want to be perfect for you and perfect for everyone because i'm just this god damn role model now."

"You don't have to be perfect for me Mitch, you make me happy. I'm the happiest i've ever been."

The tears are now flooding and she cannot move from her spot, "I just don't deserve any of this. I just don't deserve you, or the fans, the fame. I'm just not good enough for any of it. I'm not this big Hollywood bombshell like the others." She weeps, trying to hold herself upright and not to collapse on the floor.

"You're beautiful." He's crying now, takes the few steps towards her and holds her face in his hands, "You're absolutely beautiful and I don't know how you can't see that, how you think otherwise." She feels him wipe a tear with his thumb and staring into his eyes, she really just wants to cry harder.

"Well now you've seen the parts of me that aren't so beautiful...I love you so much but I just don't think i'm good enough."

"You are good enough, you are more than good enough. I love you so much and I want to help you get better. You owe it to yourself."

He's just so supportive and wraps his arms around her tightly, allows her to bury her head into his chest and cry it out. She feels his tears on her head and he just keeps saying that it'll be okay.

It's half an hour later when they've both calmed down that they return downstairs where Shane's mum has dessert waiting for them, "We were about to send up a search party for you both." She jokes.

"Jason was about to eat your dessert as well as his." Hayley laughs.

Mitchie manages a small smile yet doesn't say anything, feels Shane's hand on her back a second later.

"Mitchie isn't feeling so well, so we're going to go home, get her to bed." Shane decides, grabs her handbag by her chair. She can see Caitlyn looks concerned but still doesn't say anything, just waves goodbye to everyone.

…

In the morning she wakes up to Shane watching her with an expression on his face meaning he's been thinking.

"Morning." She greets him meekly.

"Hey." He responds softly, brushes some hair off her face.

"Hey..."

"I've been thinking, you're South American tour starts in three weeks and I know you're only there for a week but I think you shouldn't go. I think you need to stay home and get some help."

When he says it, it just can't be taken back. It's out there and his words sting just a little even though Mitchie knows he wants what is best for her.

"I can't cancel. I can't let my fans down."

"Mitchie, you can't let yourself down."

"Shane, i've gone through this before, before I met you...I will be fine. I'm a professional, I can't just not go on tour. There are people who rely on me for a pay-check, fans who have bought tickets to see me."

"Think about it please." He whispers, doesn't get mad.

She tells him she will, but how could she cancel? Other than letting down her fans she would have to admit to the world that she had a problem, that she wasn't this role model that they all had built her up to be.

Honestly though, she appreciates that Shane is supporting her and she tells him she does, kisses his lips tenderly.

"I know you're going to have moments where you're...sick because you just can't stop completely right away. But when you do have these moments, I just want you to tell me okay? I won't judge at all, I just want to be able to support you."

She's rolled onto her other side now and really she is grateful, she really is but really doesn't know what to say. He told her once she was bent, not broken. But she was definitely broken, she would just love him like she never had been broken before.

And although she knows she should get up she grabs her phone and just types down some lyrics that come to mind, she's got a handful of songs already that she'd loved to put on her next album and for some reason the lyrics just flow, they just don't stop.

…

It's a few days later and Mitchie has called for a last minute recording session at the label to record the song she'd be working on. It was different, quite a different sound really and Mitchie was extremely excited for it.

It honestly felt like her last album had just come out but why not start on the next one as soon as possible if she could?

Afterwards, she meets up with Shane as well as Nate and Caitlyn for dinner. Kissing Shane on the cheek, they make their way into some over-hyped Japanese restaurant and are seated off in a fairly private area.

She wishes the menu in front of her doesn't make her want to immediately start crying, she just wants to grasp control somehow and Shane places a hand on her thigh under the table, rubs it reassuringly.

Noticing the way Caitlyn looks at Nate, she wonders if she looks that way when she looks at Shane. Can people easily see how much she loves him like how she can tell how much Caitlyn loves Nate.

Managing to get through half of her dinner, she refuses dessert and by the time they're home she knows Shane is doing his best to keep it together, trying to distract her from going to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." She apologises and he just blinks back at her.

"What for?"

"Being how I am."

"You don't have to. I understand, or well i'm trying to."

"I just think you deserve someone better than me sometimes."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid."

"Mitch, just drop it okay?"

"Why?" And just like that, they're bickering over nothing. She tells him to not to be an ego-centric male.

"Tommy is here, lower your voice." Shane tells her, ushers her into his bedroom.

"I'll talk as loudly as I want, i'm sure Tommy has heard it all before with your past girlfriends."

"Whoa, mood swings much? Where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know. But I wonder now, how many of them have been in this bed before?"

And he shuts her up by kissing her, just really kissing her before getting her on the bed, "Only one. And that's you."

…

It's just over two weeks since Shane found out about her relapse, since he suggested she cancel her tour. And she just couldn't, not with such short notice.

Waking up she just feels ill and has to rush to the bathroom to vomit unintentionally. It must wake up Shane because a moment later he's at her side, holding her hair back.

"It's okay." He murmurs in her ear repeatedly, rubs her back soothingly.

And instantly it hits her, as if she'd driven into a brick wall with extreme force. She begins shaking her head, "No, Shane, no. It's not me, well it is me, but not like that." She rambles frantically.

"Mitch, it's okay. I understand."

"No, I didn't do it."

"Didn't make yourself sick?" He follows.

"No...i'm late."

And the way his whole face goes pale speaks volumes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am...three days late." She does the maths in her head quickly as he hands her a cloth to wipe her face.

She's scared out of her mind, she's about to turn nineteen and really should have the world at her feet, not be pregnant with a boyfriend who is geographically unavailable, hell she was geographically unavailable.

"Mitchie, it could be a number of things. Not morning sickness." Shane says trying to be calm, although for some reason he doesn't sound too convinced by his own words.

"I cannot do this. I cannot be pregnant right now. We can't do this." She practically cries.

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. But we don't know anything for sure yet, let me ring Tommy, he's out for breakfast with Nate."

"Don't let him say anything to Nate. I just can't deal with people knowing."

He grabs his phone and quickly dials, "Tommy, I need a favour...I need you to go to a pharmacy on your way home, how long will you be with Nate?...This is just between you and me...I need you to get me a pregnancy test...okay, i'll see you in half an hour."

There's a million thoughts racing through her mind and they just can't seem to stop. By the time Shane has gotten through to her she is sitting out on the couch in the living room waiting for Tommy to come home.

Shane is nervously waiting in the kitchen, Mitchie can tell from the way he is fidgeting with everything.

She's in a state of disbelief by the time Tommy walks in the door and Shane can barely say a word to him, grabs the paper bag off him and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Thanks." Mitchie says, getting up, "I really appreciate it."

"Whatever happens you guys, it won't leave this room. I'm here to support you both no matter what happens."

By the time she has peed on the first stick and is waiting for the unholy little lines to show up, Shane is pacing back and forth in his bedroom anxiously. Setting it on the bathroom counter, she goes into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed.

"This is going to be the longest two minutes of our lives." She lets out and Shane kneels down in front of her, takes her hands in his.

"I love you. No matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you too." She says, strokes his cheek before pulling him up off the ground and onto the bed with her.

By the time one of them is brave enough to get up, Mitchie is practically ready to break down, ready to throw up just from the anxiousness of it all.

Shane comes back from the bathroom, that evil little stick in hand and looks up at her with this look on his face that just says it all.

Pregnant.

**Oh yeah, things just got more complicated. ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thirty-nine**

Unable to accept it, Mitchie just starts bawling her eyes out. Here she was saying that she could not be pregnant, yet here she was. Pregnant.

Shane hasn't moved and she kind of is frozen too, "We can't do this. We can't." She sobs, "I want to have kids with you one day, just not now. We're so young, we have our careers, our fans. What are they going to think?" She's hysterical now and thankfully Shane snaps out of it, is beside her within a few seconds and is trying to console her.

"It'll be fine. I promise you."

"How Shane? You're supposed to be this self-proclaimed virgin until marriage, we are going to both be criticised so much. This is it, this is going to be the biggest scandal of the year." She's almost hyperventilating.

"Mitchie, just breathe for a second. We can fix this, we can be on the first flight to Vegas tomorrow if you want. We can get married and no one has to know. No one at all."

"I can't marry you Shane, not like this, I told you before. Who would have thought that a year or so later we'd be in this position. That's it, we're screwed. We might as well march down to the label now and profess i've taken your virginity and you've impregnated me."

"Mitch, we should probably confirm it with a doctor's visit before doing anything too extreme."

"I just can't deal with this right now on top of everything else."

"I need you to calm down Mitchie."

"I can't help it, I just think i'm in shock right now."

"You don't think this is shocking to me too Mitchie? Don't you think that I am going to cop it too? I am going to be affected as much as you."

"You're not the one who is going to get fat!" She exclaims.

"Is that seriously what's concerning you right now?" He's angry, Mitchie knows he has misconstrued her comment, "That you're going to put on weight? Because to be honest Mitchie, we probably wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't throwing up the pill everyday!"

"No, I have to carry the shame around for nine months and also maybe you shouldn't have ever slept with me. It's your fault."

"It takes two people to create a baby Mitchie. I need to get out of here for a while before I say something i'm seriously going to regret."

With that, Shane leaves with a slam of the door behind him and Mitchie just lays down in bed, curls up on her side.

She's crying more than she realised she had been and she just needs someone besides her, to comfort her.

Reaching for her phone she has one number highlighted on the screen for several minutes before hitting the call button, it's only a few rings later that Nate's calm voice greets her.

"Nate, are you busy? I really need someone right now." Her voice breaks and instantly he tells her he'll be there and is five minutes away if even that.

Her mind is wandering off as Nate enters the room, closing the door behind him quietly, "Mitchie, what's wrong?" Concern is etched on his face and her eyes are puffy from crying.

"Can you just hold me for a while?" She asks, glad to see he doesn't skip a beat in removing his shoes and getting onto the bed with her, wraps an arm around her so she can rest her head on his chest.

By the time she's ready to talk she's starving, but in all honesty food is the least of her worries, "I'm pregnant." She says abruptly, just like it's a matter of fact. Like it's no big deal.

"You're what?"

"I took a test this morning...Shane and I fought, which is why he isn't here."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I just don't even know right now." And for some reason, she feels safe with Nate, feels like time has frozen for just long enough that she doesn't have to think about the outside world, "Just...thank you."

"Anytime. I'm here for anything at all, anything you need, anytime." He says in her ear.

"Can you tell Caitlyn for me? I just don't think I can talk to anyone else about it right now."

He kisses her forehead, "Of course."

"There's something else Nate..."

"What?"

"I've relapsed...i'm struggling with bulimia again."

He says nothing, kisses the top of her head this time and holds her even closer.

…

By the time Shane is home again, she has been in and out of sleep in Nate's arms. She feels Shane sit at the end of the bed and it's silent for a moment.

"Has she told you?" He asks his brother.

"Yeah, I think you need to go to a doctor to be a hundred per cent sure." Nate responds, not moving at all.

"I offered to marry her. She said no."

"She's not even nineteen yet Shane, of course she doesn't want to get married."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Schedule a doctor's appointment for one and just support her. I know it will sound odd coming from me, but the band comes last, all of that stuff does. Put her first."

"I've been putting her first for the past two years now, I want to marry her. We can fix this, start a family together, it's not like we can't afford it."

"Shane, you're my brother and I love you but I think right now you have to get the whole idea of marriage out of your head. It's just going to scare her more, make her more confused." Nate says calmly.

"I love her." Shane says almost helplessly.

"I know. We all do. The world does too. I just want her to be happy and healthy, when this is all solved we need to stand by her and get her the help she needs."

"She told you about that as well?"

"She did."

"All the warning signs were there, I just didn't pick up on it." 

"Neither did I."

"I kind of had suspicions but I chose to ignore it."

By the time Nate leaves, Shane has a sandwich ready for her and she eats it so quickly she feels a little ill so gets back into bed.

"I'm sorry for earlier, this is just so overwhelming and I know it must be for you too." She apologises, strokes his cheek with her hand.

"I love you."

Kissing him forcefully, she cannot help but cling onto him helplessly, her hands roaming up his shirt.

"I think this is how we got into this situation in the first place." He murmurs as she kisses his jaw.

"I need you." She counters, undoes his jeans, "More than just emotionally right now. Physically."

And surprisingly he relents, takes her mind off things even if it's only temporarily.

...

Stopping into the doctor's office Mitchie is literally ready to die, is literally ready to just break down. The second they're sitting down at the doctor's desk waiting for them to arrive. Shane has reached for her hand and wrapped it in his own.

All she can wonder is if paparazzi are staked outside, waiting for her to leave, speculating on why she is at the doctor's office. The room is so silent she can hear Shane's breathing, it's like a pin could drop and she'd be able to hear it.

A doctor in her mid-forties enters the room and Mitchie is even more nervous if it were possible. Digs her nails into the palms of her hands.

"Miss Torres, what do I owe the pleasure to your visit today?"

"Long story short...i'm late. I took a pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive...I just think I need confirmation."

"I note on you file you're on the pill, do you take this regularly?"

"I do." Mitchie answers and before she can even say anything the doctor reads her mind.

"Nothing leaves this room."

Her fear of needles is the least of their worries and by the time it's over with and she's assured she'll get a call the next morning

...

It's a shock when a video of she and Shane emerges online on the beach from the Connect 3 music video shoot almost a month ago now. Why it has taken so long to appear she does not know, but there Shane is, squeezing her arse for everyone to see.

And she wonders if she truly was pregnant, if at this point the baby in question had been conceived or not when the video was taken. By the time Shane sees it, she can tell everything has just really hit him.

"Great just great. More fuel to the fire." He comments to himself.

"You didn't know anyone was watching."

"I know better, the world just knows everything about us. Its always watching us."

"Shane," She sighs, grabs his phone away from him so he can't watch it again, "We can't control the way they all hound us down all the time."

"We can, how did we let it get this far? We've just been too upfront about our personal lives."

"Are you trying to say you'd rather we had a private relationship?" As soon as the words leave her mouth she knows she doesn't want to hear his reply.

"Sometimes...it's just all too much sometimes."

"It's not like I tweeted to announce you broke your purity pledge or anything."

He ignores this and kisses her, just really kisses her. Mitchie pulls away and tries to push him away but he won't relent, unbuttons her top.

"Shane, no. It's just all too much sometimes." She uses his words against him, she really was not in the mood.

"Is it because I said we are too public?" His breath is on hers and she tells him that it is before he kisses her again. She tries to resist him but just cannot, gives in to him.

…

The following morning, she wakes up to find Shane still asleep and it's like there this sense of reality coming over her, knowing that soon enough it really all could change. It's odd really and Mitchie cannot pinpoint exactly why she feels like she could throw up at any moment...although that could be due to the potential baby growing inside of her.

She hears her phone vibrating besides the bed and sees it's the doctor's office calling. She answers and it's all a blur until she hears the sentence she had been praying to hear.

"Your blood-work came back negative, you're not pregnant."

By the time she hangs up the phone after asking a million times if they're sure, Shane is stirring and she just has this instant wave of relief wash all over her.

She kisses him firmly and feel him kiss her back once he has actually woken up.

"Morning, baby." He greets her and she kind of flinches at the word just a little.

"The doctor just called, i'm not pregnant."

"You're not?"

"I'm not." She affirms.

And there's just a brief moment where he doesn't seem to react and when he does, it's like there's this tiny flash of disappointment that spreads across his face for just a second.

"Aren't you happy?" She asks, confused.

"Yeah, look it is a giant relief. It just would have been nice to be able to settle down, all things aside."

"I'm not ready to settle down." She makes it clear again.

By the time he's up and showered he tells her he'll take her home, she was missing her parents and wanted to be home a little before going off and touring again. She was looking at apartments over the next few days with Caitlyn to live somewhere closer to the label, Shane and more central to everything in general.

She notices he is quite aloof the moment they're in the car and she realises they haven't really said much since waking up.

"Are you upset because I don't want to settle down yet?" She questions him, looking at him and all he does is stare at the road ahead as he shrugs his shoulders, "I'm sorry, I just can't do all of that yet."

"I know and I don't understand."

"I'm just not ready to have kids. You know I want to one day, just not yet."

"If you were actually pregnant and I proposed to you, ring and all down on one knee, what would you say?" He questions her, doesn't break eye contact with the road still. And really Mitchie just wants to disappear, wishes it was any question but that one.

"No." She admits, "I made that clear long ago that I wouldn't get married purely due to the circumstance."

"Then why sleep with me? Why when you knew my beliefs and what they meant to my brothers and I?" He sounds upset, just really upset, "If you're sleeping with me you know that a baby is a possibility. Contraception isn't always effective."

"I didn't make you sleep with me Shane, and I don't know about Jason but we both damn well know Nate has gone against your beliefs too."

"I'm sure if Caitlyn had been in your position she'd be more than excited, more than happy to marry Nate."

"Well she's not me, and their relationship isn't ours." Mitchie tries to defend herself, she is aware her voice is becoming louder yet she doesn't do anything to stop it.

"That's right, this relationship is ours and I really think the world needs to stop knowing every detail of our lives. Before we know it they're going to know about all your problems and you're team is going to have to go into full on damage control."

"Why bring that up?"

"Because you need help and i've tried to be as understanding as possible but I can't keep watching you do this to yourself. You need help." He's voice is shaking and she sighs, looks out the window to see her street coming into view, "I'm trying to be supportive but I can't watch you keep doing this.

"Shane-"

"Don't Shane me," He interrupts, "How could you of been a mother whilst trying to deal with everything else going on? Making yourself sick couldn't be good for a growing baby."

"Who said i'd have to keep the baby if I was pregnant?" And really the words come out her mouth to hurt him, not because she means then. And she knows she shouldn't have said them, but really she cannot talk about her problems. Not right now.

And clearly Shane is taken back by this, says nothing until he pulls up to the driveway of her house, "I think you're being selfish Mitchie. You're still so young and I just think that maybe we're too serious for your liking. Maybe we just need to calm things down for a while."

"What do you mean calm things down? Like break up?" It almost pains her to say it, it definitely is painful to hear that Shane has even suggested it.

"I think we just need a break from each other for a little while, I think you need to decide if this is truly what you want, you've never been with anyone but me so how do you know what you want? You need to figure out whether or not you want to help yourself because I honestly can only support you so much until you start to hurt me as well in the process."

"What is that supposed to mean? You want me to go off and sleep with some movie stars with huge egos?" She's on the verge of hysterical breakdown yet she's angry and isn't sure why he is doing this, why he wants this.

"No, I think you need to focus on yourself. Get better, work out your life. I want to help you but it seems you won't let me."

"I missed out on my senior year for you. My prom, my graduation. I got a tattoo for you for crying out loud. I spent a year pining after you when we first met and turned down dates with other guys because I was wanting to wait for you."

"It's just too much right now, with your pregnancy scare and your reaction...I just don't understand because your career should have been at the back of your mind. I would give up mine in a heartbeat for my child and more importantly for you." He says and he now sounds upset and a tad angry even.

"I'm not even nineteen yet." 

"My point exactly, you're still a teenager and it's hard enough being your age let along including the fame and your issues. All things considered I think we just need to slow thing downs a bit, you know I love you and I just think we need a breather so you can focus on you and get better and decide if being with me is what you truly want."

"I don't want a break so we can go off and screw other people, if you just want to break up to fuck other girls why don't you just say it?"

"Mitchie!" He exclaims.

"How about I make it easy on you? I don't do breaks...We're over, we're done. I think the only thing that would have kept us together through this would be a baby and fortunately i'm not with-child. Having a child with you right now is the last thing in the world I need and want." And she knows her words sting more than she's intended them to, that there more harsh than anything she's ever said before.

"So this is it..." He trails off, almost defeatedly.

"If this is what you want. I guess we're just not strong enough to pull through." She can feel herself beginning to cry, and normally Shane would be the one to console her, to hold her. Yet here they are, sitting less than a metre apart and he's not budging at all.

"I guess we're not."

And the silence comes on and it's just so unbearable, so earth-shattering that she gets out the car and slams the door behind her. It's like her world is breaking down and she cannot even bring herself to turn around and look at him as she marches across the lawn to her front door, hears his car in the distance when she reaches it.

By the time she makes it to her room she just crashes down onto her bed into a fit of tears, into this hysteria that she's never known before. It feels like her heart has been ripped out of her chest, like she could just cry an ocean full of tears.

And really she knows she's the reason why they've broken up. She's the reason that pushed him in this direction. She had a lot of things to sort out and now she'd have to do them all on her own. Without him.

Desperate to keep herself from losing control, she clings onto her pillow, staining it with her tears as she tries best not to scream. She didn't want to see him because she was so angry yet needed him because he was her best friend.

If she knew that their last kiss would be their last, she would never have believed it. It had all turned to dust so fast though and as she begins to weep harder she grabs the phone and messages her mum, asks her when she will be home.

Waking up a few hours later, she realises she has cried herself to sleep. There's this moment where she kind of just stops completely, lets everything sink in before the tears uncontrollably begin to roll down her cheeks again.

"Mitchie?" Her mother calls out, clearly hearing her. Within seconds her mother is at her side, holding her like she's a baby again and trying her best to comfort her, "What's wrong?"

"Shane and I broke up." Her voice breaks when she says it and instantly she knows her mother is going to ask what happened, how they can go from seemingly picture perfect one moment to broken up the next. And really Mitchie doesn't want to have to tell her mum about it all, the bulimia, the pressure from the media and more importantly the pregnancy scare. She can lie as much as she wants but she can't exclude the details of the ultimate thing that pushed Shane over the edge.

"Why? Tell me what happened?" Her mother's voice is soft, caring and most of all compassionate.

"I thought I was pregnant and I freaked out. Majorly. Shane didn't like how I was acting, said that if it was him he'd put a baby first and that he'd put me first. I told him I couldn't do it, I couldn't face the world nor could I have a baby when i'm not even nineteen yet." And Mitchie can tell she is trying to process it as quickly as she can, trying not to freak out in order to support her, "Is it so wrong that I don't want to marry him purely if he knocked me up? We fought and it just got worse and worse and he wanted to have a break and we just went ahead and broke up properly."

"Sweetheart," Her mum runs her hands through her hair, "Why didn't you tell me about this? I would have helped you."

"It's okay, i'm not pregnant. Shane was with me for all that, the tests...I want Shane, I need Shane." She sobs. He was the only love she knew, her best friend when others walked out of her life.

Her mum reaches for her phone next to her bed and begins to ring Shane, "You need to work things out. You can't throw it all away. You can move past this and become stronger."

"I'm barely an adult, i'm not ready to settle down and start a family with him mum and he doesn't get that. I think this is past being fixed."

And of course the phone rings out and her mum doesn't bother leaving a message, there was no way Shane would answer the phone seeing her name. Not after the things she said.

Mitchie is positively heartbroken for the first time in her life and she feels like she will never get over this. It's like she's running out of air, there was nothing she could say to make him come back to her. She couldn't breathe without him.


	40. Chapter 40

Here is the final chapter of You Make Me Beautiful.

Thank you all for your overwhelming support and dedication.

There will be a sequel, I have already started on it and hopefully i'll have the first chapter up in the next few weeks or so.

Life is crazy right now. Study and work is a great combination!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Forty<strong>

More than anything, Mitchie wants to erase the past few days, wants to forget that it all happened. No one else's eyes could see right through her like Shane's did. No one else's hand were meant to hold hers.

And for some reason she manages to drag herself out of the house for the first time since it all happened. Manages to wipe a small smile across her face for the photographers that find her out just grabbing a coffee at Starbucks.

And she just has to see his face plastered over everything, everywhere all day long. And it just makes the pain or the more real as paparazzi ask about him as she heads to her car.

Nate had sent her several messages and Caitlyn had come to see her twice already, yet she had heard nothing from Shane. She had tried calling him again and nothing. She couldn't bare trying one more time, it took everything in her not to call.

She meets up with Caitlyn a fortnight later at an apartment in Beverly Hills they had looked at online together and the moment Mitchie sees her, she hugs her tightly.

Instantly they both know they want it, a spacious two bedroom apartment that just feels homely. It helped one of the bedrooms came with a huge walk in closet which Caitlyn told her she obviously would have due to all her clothes and status as a celebrity. Mitchie honestly didn't know if Caitlyn actually felt this way or if she was just trying to be nice.

After signing the necessary paperwork they go out for dinner and she outright asks Caitlyn about Shane, "Have you seen him?"

"No." Caitlyn replies and looks at the diamond ring still on her finger. Mitchie doesn't want to take it off because that just means reality will sink even more, will make things final. So she covers her hand with the other and looks away.

"I guess I just hope he's as miserable as I am."

"I'm sure he's heartbroken Mitchie...I just don't understand it. Why he wouldn't push through this, why he wouldn't fight for you."

"I've been struggling with my past demons again and it all just got too much with that and our pregnancy scare...he just wanted me to marry him. Wanted to me to become his wife and have this happy little housewife life."

"Would that be so wrong?"

And Mitchie's honestly thought about it a lot the past few days, thought about what it would be like. And really, would it be so bad to marry him? To call him her husband? She wanted all that, he just wanted it sooner than she did.

"No."

"Then why don't you start dealing with your past problems. Seek medical attention and drop the tour?"

"We leave next week Caitlyn, I couldn't do that to my fans."

And Caitlyn sighs, "I really just want you to be better."

"I'm trying. I've done it before and I can do it again." Mitchie defends herself and thankfully Caitlyn drops it.

Once she's home, she's happy to get back into bed and be on her own again. She had to do a television interview the following day as for promotion for the next leg of the tour and her album. Really though, she just wants to stay in bed forever. Never to return.

Her phone wallpaper is still Shane and her and she cannot bear to change it, cannot bear to let it all go. Before she knows it, she's crying again. Just full-blown crying her eyes out hysterically.

…

"Here we are this morning with Miss Mitchie Torres. She's off for her first South American tour next week and in a month or so will be back off on an international tour in Europe, joined by Connect 3."

Mitchie cannot really process the rest of what the host says, sees Brown standing side-stage watching her. He hadn't really said much to her except that he was sorry and that Shane wasn't really speaking to him or anyone at that matter. It seems like a lifetime later that the host finally asks her a question about the tour.

Of course by the end of the interview, Shane has to come up in conversation and she just wants to die.

"Will Shane be joining you next week? He and his brothers have a rather large fan-base down in South America we're aware."

"No, he won't be." She replies simply, "He has some commitments here to attend to."

Nate surprisingly is waiting for her when she is done and for some reason Mitchie just leaps into his arms and wraps hers around his neck tightly. In her dressing room as she's getting changed, he is keeping his eyes on his phone.

"I love you Mitch...I just wanted to let you know that Shane and I finally had a proper chat about everything. He finally talked to me. And I don't want to choose sides, I want to remain neutral...but it seems like he isn't coming back. You hurt him badly...he doubts the severity of your feelings for him as well."

Mitchie wants to cry at the words, her eyes sting a little and for a second she feels like she could collapse, "I know. And it just hurts me so much."

"I know it does."

"Thank you for telling me and still talking to me."

When they leave the studio, she wraps her arm around his and waves to the fans. She really loved them but couldn't stop right then and there, not when she felt like she could break down crying at any given second.

She hadn't eaten yet today and wasn't in the mood to, she just wanted to be away from the media. Away from it all.

Aa a teenager, how are you supposed to deal with your first heart break let alone in front of the whole wide world?

…

Hopping on the private jet for South America a few days later, Mitchie's heart is truly breaking. Just absolutely crumbling.

Shane was supposed to be with her for the tour and here she was without him. With her sunglasses on she tries her best to calm down knowing most likely there will be a bunch of fans when she lands and she can't fall apart in front of them all.

Pulling out her phone, before she can stop herself she sends him a text message and almost hates herself the second she pushes the send button.

_'I miss you.'_

It's just before they take off she gets a response, the first time she's actually heard from him since they broke up.

_'I miss you too, but it's over.'_

And the tears just spill under her sunglasses as the plane's engines start up.

It honestly felt like her heart was missing, that she was just this empty-hollow shell. He had her heart and she wasn't getting it back.

Her missing piece was just that.

Missing.

And honestly, Mitchie had no idea how she was going to get over this. Over him.

Shane.

**And that's the end of the story.**

**The sequel is entitled 'You're My Crack Of Sunlight'.**

**Keep an eye out for it. :)**

**xox**


End file.
